Nuestra historia Versión Carlisle
by Anahis
Summary: Él siendo un vampiro... es un doctor que da clases en la universidad y atiende pacientes. Su vida y la de su hermano Edward, cambian al conocer a una joven mortal llamada Esme. Qué les deparará a estos 3? Entren y lean
1. El encuentro

**Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Qué emoción! Ya estamos de vuelta con la historia que ya conocemos, pero ahora relatada por mi amado Carlisle. A ver si les gusta.**

**Les comento que los escrito en cursiva, son pensamientos.**

**Ahora sí, a leer XD**

* * *

><p>Esa noche me había reunido con un empresario nuevo en la ciudad, le había gustado mucho la idea de dar aportaciones a la universidad y había aceptado encantado. Ese día no andaba en coche, decidí que tomaría un paseo y disfrutaría lo que me ofreciera la ciudad para posteriormente ser recogido por Edward. También debo reconocer que andar en coche no me emocionaba, eran demasiado lentos. Edward se había acostumbrado a usarlos sólo para aparentar, pero la verdad es que preferíamos no utilizarlos.<p>

-No tengo dinero si es lo que desean, tampoco tenga nada de valor, por favor... déjenme ir.

Escuché la voz de una mujer, por lo que decía, estaba en problemas.

A unos pasos de ahí, había una calle que parecía estar poco iluminada, probablemente ahí estuviera, así que decidí acercarme.

-Si no tienes nada de valor, entonces puedes divertirnos.

Se escuchó la voz de un hombre de mediana edad. La situación no pintaba muy bien para la joven.

- Auxilio, ayúdenme!

Ahora ella gritaba, llegué al lugar en un santiamén. Eran tres tipos, demasiado fácil. Ya estaban sobre de ella cuando en un movimiento rápido los arrastré a todos hasta un rincón donde se encontraban unos botes de basura, apliqué un movimiento especial en el cuello para dejarlos inconscientes y no molestaran por un rato.

Ella estaba en cuclillas, abrazándose a sí misma, me acerqué en silencio, la verdad es que estaba aterrada.

- No creo que sea conveniente que camines por aquí, no es seguro. - Le extendí la mano esperando que reaccionara.

Abrió los ojos y me miró de pies a cabeza, reconoció que no era parte de ellos y estiró la mano para tomar la mía, me tocó y retrocedió la mano debido a la frialdad.

- Disculpa pero hace frío. - Traté de explicar esa frialdad.

Al parecer lo entendió ya que se apoyó en mi mano para levantarse.

A pesar de que era poco la luz, pude ver lo hermosa que era, su cabello color chocolate, sus ojos azules, su pequeña figura muy bien formada y la manera en que estaba agitada era muy sensual. Fui un irrespetuoso por analizarla de esa manera, pero fue inevitable.

De repente, ella miró a su alrededor y detuvo la mirada donde se encontraban los hombres inconscientes, volteó hacía mí sorprendida y le sonreí.

- Ellos no deben de tardar mucho en despertar.

No quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar con ella, así que le mostré el camino, ella no dudó en seguirme; eso era muy buena señal.

Vi la pequeña maleta que cargaba.

- Permíteme tu equipaje.

No era apropiado que ella la cargara, no en mi presencia.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

Retrajo la maleta hacia ella.

- Insisto.

La miré de forma persuasiva para que cediera y lo logré.

-Gracias... señor...

No le había dicho mi nombre y yo no sabía el suyo, la verdad es que mis modales con ella me estaban fallando.

- Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. - Hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Yo soy Esmeralda Kennedy, aunque prefiero que me llamen Esme. - Se sonrojó por el comentario, era muy encantadora.

- Mucho gusto Esme. – Le sonreí.

Le invité una taza de café, la verdad es que quería estar con ella y saber un poco más. Sobre todo porque algo físicamente no estaba bien, se veía saludable, pero había un diminuto latido que no correspondía a su cuerpo, pero venía de dentro de ella.

Llegamos al restaurante donde siempre realizaba mis reuniones con la demás gente. Mi querido amigo John el recepcionista me reconoció inmediatamente.

- Doctor Cullen!

Nos recibió con su sonrisa cálida de siempre.

-Buenas noches, John.

Nos miró a ambos y suspiró, creí adivinar lo que pensaba y la verdad es que no me había disgustado la idea.

- Permítanme llevarlos a su mesa de siempre.

Le hice una seña de aprobación y lo seguimos.

Llegamos y aparté la silla donde quería que Esme se sentara, John se sorprendió un poco ya que era su trabajo, pero no replicó. Después me senté, nos dejó las cartas y se retiró. Debía estar hambrienta, necesitaba comer algo después del susto que había pasado.

- Vamos, ordena algo para cenar. - La incité para que lo hiciera.

- Sólo tomaré un café, gracias.

Vaya, se había tomado muy en serio lo del café.

- Esme debes comer, tu viaje debió haber sido largo y estarás hambrienta. - Debía insistir. Otra vez escuché los pequeños latidos.

Se sonrojó demasiado, gracias al cielo que podía controlar la sed, ya que a merced de alguien más de nuestra clase, ya no tendría ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo. No me agrado en lo más mínimo ese pensamiento.

-Doctor Cullen, usted también cenará? - Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No había visto la carta para nada, sólo la veía a ella.

- Por favor Esme, dime Carlisle, me haces sentir viejo. - Quería desviar la conversación, el no comer no podía ser un tema a discutir.

Ella ordenó y comió. Sin perder la compostura, ella lo devoró todo, parecía estar muy hambrienta. No entendía como una chica como ella estaba sola en una ciudad desconocida, a menos, que hubiera tenido algún problema. Mi curiosidad era tan grande que tenía que saber lo que ocurría. Los pequeños latidos volvieron a sacarme de mis pensamientos, quizás...

- Y bien, tienes algún lugar a dónde ir? Ya que por lo que sucedió y por tu maleta, supongo que no eres de esta ciudad.

Ella miró sus delicadas manos.

– La verdad es que... no sé dónde pasaré la noche, pero por favor doctor Cullen, es decir, Carlisle, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Estaba extremadamente roja de la cara, lo cual no creí que fuera posible después de haberla visto hace un momento sonrojada, realmente esa chica me sorprendía a cada momento y, me gustaba.

-Por favor Esme, permíteme ofrecerte mi casa, por lo menos esta noche.

Quería que aceptara a como diera lugar.

- No... no, no es correcto. No quiero causarte problemas con tu familia.

Recordé a Edward, mi única familia.

- No creo que Edward se oponga, la casa está sola la mayoría del tiempo y un huésped le daría un poco de vida.

Tendría que hablar con él, aún era un poco reacio a la convivencia con los humanos, pero eso, sería después.

Le sonreí. Esos latidos... creí recordar unos iguales, acaso ella estaba...

-No me parece correcto abusar de ti de esa manera, me has ayudado demasiado. - Tocó su vientre, entonces era cierto, estaba embarazada.

-Dime Esme, si no es una indiscreción... pero, cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?

Estaba en shock por la pregunta, quizás debí haber esperado un poco más, pero ya era tarde.

- Pe... pero cómo...

Debía decir algo para no sonar sospechoso, había sido muy descuidado en delatarme de esa manera.

- Discúlpame por entrometerme, lo supe por tus síntomas.

Ser doctor tenía sus ventajas, como en ese caso. Ahora lo importante era ella.

- Una mujer en tu estado debería estar bajo un techo y con muchos cuidados.

No podía negarse, ya que era verdad.

- Tengo... creo que tengo 3 meses.

Apenas y fue un susurro su respuesta.

-Vaya, 3 meses. Creo que no hay más que decir, vendrás a nuestra casa. - Me levanté entusiasmado, la idea de tenerla en casa me alegraba demasiado. Saqué un billete y lo dejé en la mesa.

Caminamos por la calle donde algunos transeúntes me reconocieron y me saludaron, algunos un poco extrañados por la compañía que tenía, pero disimularon lo más que pudieron. En ese momento maldije el no haber traído uno de los coches, hacerla caminar no era apropiado. De repente, divisé a Edward quien venía hacia nosotros, estaba serio, justo como lo había imaginado.

-_Aún tienes mucho que aprender Edward, no te preocupes._

-Sucede algo?

De reojo la vi, estaba extrañada.

- Creo que vi a mi hermano Edward, ven te lo presentaré. - La vi y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Caminamos y Edward apareció. Estaba tenso.

-_Tranquilízate Edward, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa._

-Hola Carlisle. Señorita buenas noches. - Hizo una reverencia y sonrió, trato de estar un poco relajado.

_-Gracias_.

-Buenas noches. - Aunque ella lo saludó, estaba tensa.

- Él es Edward, mi hermano.

Tenía que relajar el ambiente y lo mejor era hablar.

- Mucho gusto. - Ella sonrió ampliamente, parecía mejorar la situación.

-Edward, ella es Esme Kennedy, se quedará en casa el día de hoy, espero que no haya ningún problema. - Lo miré fijamente para que viera todo lo que había ocurrido. -_Ahora ya sabes lo que ocurrió, sabes que no puedo dejarla desamparada, esta es una magnífica oportunidad para ti y para mí._ _Por favor Edward_.

Ligeramente asintió y se relajo, yo también me relajé.

-Esme, será un placer tenerte en nuestro hogar, aunque realmente nunca estamos ahí, no seremos buenos anfitriones.

Definitivamente no le había gustado la idea, la charla iba a ser larga en el consultorio.

-Bien, debemos irnos. - Tomé la maleta y le señalé el camino a Esme.

Caminábamos hacia el auto, Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-_Sé muy bien que estás preocupado por ella, no saldrá lastimada de esto, de eso me encargaré yo_. - Llegamos al coche, metí la maleta y le ofrecí a Esme que entrara.

-Gracias. - Entró y su aroma me llegó de una manera tentadora, afortunadamente mi control ayudó a no perder la compostura.

Me senté a un lado de Edward quien manejaría.

Relajé mi mente para no traer recuerdos que inquietaran a Edward. Esos breves años en el Tibet habían sido de mucha ayuda. El callar mi mente, a Edward no le agradaba, sabía que hacía eso para ocultarle cosas.

Llegamos a la casa y entramos. Esme estaba sorprendida, veía la casa de arriba a abajo examinando cada rincón.

- Te mostraré tu habitación, por aquí.

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a hacia los cuartos. La habitación junto a la mía era perfecta para ella.

- Esta será tu habitación. Ponte cómoda. - Abrí la puerta y entramos.

Ella seguía en su tarea de examinar el lugar.

-Gracias Carlisle, espero no estar causando problemas.

Ella había sentido la tensión de Edward.

- No te preocupes, es sólo que Edward no está acostumbrado a las visitas. - Traté de tranquilizarla. -Debo irme, debo atender mi consultorio, parecerá algo extraño pero somos algo nocturnos Edward y yo. Que descanses.

Esperaba que no hiciera preguntas y así fue.

Me dirigí hacia el consultorio, Edward ya debía estar esperando. Llegué y lo encontré de pie en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué puede ser una oportunidad para ti y para mí. - Me miró de manera desafiante. - Además, tiene algo raro, acaso has oído esos latidos extraños que provienen de ella?

- _Está embarazada_.

- Carlisle! Acaso has perdido el juicio? - Se enfrentó a mí, sin pensarlo. - Debe irse! No puede permanecer más tiempo cerca de nosotros, especialmente de mí.

Estaba enojado, pero no conmigo, sino con él mismo.

-Edward basta. Has mejorado mucho en estos años, has podido controlarte entre ellos. Has tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. _Confío en ti Edward_.

Esperaba que tuviera más confiaba en él, lo había hecho muy bien.

-Ella tendrá poco contacto contigo, con los estudios que estás realizando, no estarás en casa, te has mantenido bastante ocupado todo este tiempo. Puedes tratarla como a los demás que han cruzado por tu camino. Vamos Edward, confía más en ti. - Lo tomé de ambos brazos y le apreté ligeramente.

-De qué manera ella es una oportunidad para ti?

Parecía que empezaba a ceder.

– Bueno… quisiera llevar el registro completo de su maternidad, todo lo que sé es teoría. Tengo mucha curiosidad, muchas dudas y ella puede ayudarme. - Recordé su pequeño rostro.

-Hay algo más Carlisle, lo sabes.

No pude evitar que me descubriera, lo miré a los ojos.

– Ella te atrae. Eso puede traernos problemas, sobre todo porque ella siente lo mismo. – Edward se sentó en la camilla. – Quiere estar cerca de ti pero a la vez, no quiere causarte problemas.

Era normal que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas hacia nosotros, una cualidad más de nuestra naturaleza, pero realmente me sentía halagado que ella sintiera esa atracción.

– Eso no ayuda Carlisle. Podemos cometer un error y ella puede descubrir lo que somos.

Muy pocas ocasiones olvidaba la cualidad de Edward, como en ese momento.

-Me comportaré con ella como el doctor que soy. _Lo otro, lo manejaré fríamente, no quiero exponerla a nuestro secreto_.

No quería que ella se viera afectada por mi causa.

-Me sigue pareciendo muy arriesgado todo esto pero, también comprendo que tienes la oportunidad de hacer ese estudio y no quiero obstaculizar tu trabajo. – Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer había aceptado. – Si acepto, creo que puedo agregar a mi lista de "cosas por aprender", el tocar piano. Terminaré muy pronto la escuela de leyes y tendré tiempo de sobra. – Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. – Por cierto, ella cree que puede decorar mejor la casa, le hace falta un toque femenino.

-Gracias Edward. _Te estaré agradecido eternamente_. Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto. – Me despedí de él. - Tendré que ir un momento a la casa, para dejarle una nota a Esme y dinero por si se le ofrece algo mañana.

Asintió ligeramente y desapareció.

Estando en la sala, le dejé una nota y el dinero, quería que se sintiera cómoda así que decidí tomar en cuenta el comentario de Edward sobre la casa y se lo mencioné en la nota. Era verdad, estaba atraído hacia ella pero tenía que dejar de sentir eso ya que efectivamente podía haber problemas. Regresé al consultorio y tomé mi lugar para esperar al primer paciente de la noche.

Tocaron la puerta de forma delicada, era ella sin duda. Margaret hacia su aparición.

– Adelante.

No sabía si estaba listo para una conversación poco deseable pero tenía que dejarla entrar.

-Carlisle, buenas noches.

Con una gran sonrisa entró al consultorio, definitivamente era una mujer muy atractiva, rubia de cabello largo ondulado, sus ojos verde esmeralda, despampanante, pero sobre todo muy refinada. La mayoría de los hombres estaban atraídos hacia ella, buen cuerpo, joven, viuda y rica la hacían muy tentadora, excepto para mí.

-Margaret, no deberías estar aquí. Ya es muy tarde para que estés sola andando por la calle. - Me acerqué a ella para saludarla, hice una reverencia y le besé la mano.

–Oh Carlisle, todas las ocasiones que he venido a visitarte me dices lo mismo. – Hizo un puchero pero después volvió a sonreír. – Estoy bien, me siento muy segura aquí contigo. - Se acercó a mí.

– Y bien, que te trae por aquí hoy? - Volví a mi lugar, la verdad es que no quería darle oportunidad a que intentara cualquier cosa.

-Bien, he decidido venir a hablar contigo sin rodeos. - Se sentó frente al escritorio.

No me gustó para nada el comentario.

– Te escucho.

Edward ya me había comentado que Margaret estaba obsesionada conmigo y yo también había notado su insistencia a través de sus visitas como esa y sus insinuaciones.

-Carlisle, me gustas, me gustas demasiado y quiero tener una relación contigo. No lo entiendo, he demostrado mi interés hacia ti, pero sufro desaires de tu parte. Acaso no soy bonita? Acaso no soy atractiva para ti? - Se puso de pie y se recargó sobre el escritorio.

La mirada que tenía era de enojo, pero trató de disimular.

-Claro que eres hermosa y atractiva Margaret. Me siento muy halagado por tus palabras, pero no puedo relacionarme contigo ni con nadie. – Me puse de pie y le puse las manos en los hombros, la empujé ligeramente para que se sentara. – Margaret, ahora estoy 100% dedicado a mi trabajo y no estoy interesado en tener una relación sentimental.

-Me estás rechazando Carlisle, nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

Su enojo fue subiendo cada vez más, la situación no sería fácil.

– Margaret, perdóname por favor pero no puedo, quizás alguien más pueda corresponderte, soy sólo un viajero, alguien más puede tocar a tu puerta, considéralo.

Quise poder decirle lo que era para salir de la situación pero, sabía muy bien que no podía.

-No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente Carlisle. - Tomó su bolso y salió apresuradamente, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se escuchó el ruido del coche que se alejaba. Aún podía escuchar los insultos que me dirigía.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, casi como siempre. Aproveché para planear la investigación que haría con Esme, hubo un momento en que no pude evitar compararla con Margaret, habían muchas diferencias entre ambas, cualquier hombre hubiera preferido a Margaret, pero Esme, ella tenía algo que definitivamente no tenía Margaret, eso que me atraía pero no sabía qué era. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos sobre Esme, sólo la vería como una paciente y no más.

Preparé la clase que daría al día siguiente en la universidad, hacerla más amena para que los estudiantes no se aburrieran y prestaran atención, sobre todo esos chicos de recién ingreso, se distraían con las chicas que serían futuras enfermeras.

Era época de lluvias, afortunadamente para nosotros podíamos movernos más en el día en comparación con el resto del año cuando el sol brillaba en su esplendor. Se nos hacía más fácil ir a la universidad con ese clima. Recordé nuevamente la charla de Margaret y yo, esperaba que no hiciera nada al respecto, por el bien de ella.

Edward llegó en la mañana, había estado ocupado en todos los cursos que tomaba por las noches, la verdad que no había otra cosa que hacer.

-He dado un vistazo a la casa, parece que todo está tranquilo. – Notó algo en el ambiente y se detuvo a examinar. – Ella estuvo aquí?

A Edward le desagradaba demasiado Margaret, su perfume todavía seguía impregnado en el aire. Hizo cara de asco.

– Sí, ha estado aquí. Pero después de nuestra conversación de ayer, espero que ya no regrese. – Repasé la pequeña discusión en la mente para que Edward se enterara que lo sucedido.

-Esto debe ser una broma! - Me miró con los ojos como plato.

- Yo también hubiera preferido que fuera una broma. - Me quité la bata de médico y me puse el saco.

-Esa mujer puede ser un peligro, no sabes las cosas que he leído en su mente. Tiene una mente completamente retorcida, a tal grado que le excitaría mucho saber que eres un vampiro. - Se dirigió a la puerta que daba hacia la casa.

- Edward! Es una dama, no debes hablar así de ella.

Sea lo que sea, no debía faltarle al respeto.

-Carlisle ella tiene de dama, lo que yo tengo de cura.

No pudo evitar decir un sarcasmo. Realmente no la toleraba.

-Bueno, ella es libre de hacer con su vida lo que desee y nosotros debemos respetar su decisión. - Me puse el sombrero y me preparé para salir a la calle; aún no salía el sol en su totalidad, era nuestra única oportunidad para movernos.

-Es verdad, siempre y cuando no seamos incluidos en sus deseos. Bien, estoy listo. - Salió y tomo el asiento del conductor. - Vámonos.

Me senté a su lado y nos dirigimos a la universidad.

Al principio quería echar un vistazo a Esme, pero Edward al cerciorarse primero, calmó mis ansias. Sabía que estaría un poco inquieto si no la veía. Me despedí de ella con el pensamiento, al ver la casa desde el auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo ven! A Edward parece no agradarle Esme! O.O qué cosas! jejejeje de aseguro que nadie se había imaginado eso jejejej X-P y Margaretttttttttttt esa ofrecidaaa que bárbaraaaaa<strong>

**Bueno, pues a ver qué les depara a estos dos en la universidad. No vemos luego!**


	2. La conclusión

**Hola de nuevo,**

**Aquí les dejo el 2 capi, les comento que no actualizaré tan seguido como lo hacía con el fic de Esme, lo que sucede, es que esta historia todavía no está terminada y no quiero que me gane el tiempo y llegar a la parte donde estoy atorada jejejejeje así que se quedarán en ascuas muy seguido XD**

**Bueno, ya no digo más, pasen a leer.**

* * *

><p>Fuimos a la universidad sin tocar ningún tema. Llegamos y se veía muy solitario. Afortunadamente todos los edificios estaban conectados con pasillos techados, lo cual hacía fácil nuestra estancia ahí.<p>

-Iré al banco de sangre, te veré más tarde.

Edward me entendió y se fue.

Tenía días que no cazaba y me mantenía con un poco de sangre del pequeño banco donde alojábamos toda la sangre donada principalmente de gente de la policía y del campo militar ubicado al otro extremo de la ciudad. Sólo bebí 2 litros, no podía darme el lujo de más ya que tendría que reponerlos o de lo contrario se darían cuenta del faltante.

Más tarde llegó Louis, una maestra de odontología que trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo. Creo que era obvia la razón, aunque me hubiera gustado que la situación fuera diferente.

-Carlisle buenos días.

Traía un café en la mano, al parecer se había desvelado.

- Buen día Louis, te ves cansada. - Le ofrecí una silla.

-Gracias. Calificar 300 exámenes no es nada fácil, tú lo sabes.

Dejó el café en la mesa y se estiró, conmigo era informal pero frente a los otros maestros no perdía la compostura.

Ella era casi tan alta como Margaret, su cabello era negro casi hasta la cintura. Resaltaban sus ojos azules, aunque los de Esme eran más claros. Qué curioso era pensar en ella, compararla con Louis, compararla con las pocas mujeres con las que interactuaba, no sé de dónde venía todo esto, a dónde quería llegar? Louis tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado ya que era de las pocas mujeres que hacía ejercicio. Corría antes de venir a la universidad.

-Espero que este expreso me levante. - Se tomó el café de un solo trago. Sacudió la cabeza ante tanta cafeína. - Oye Carlisle y has pensado en quién te acompañará en el baile de primavera? - Miraba la tasa, podría decir que estaba algo apenada y sonrojada.

-La verdad es que no lo recordaba. Tú ya tienes acompañante?

Alzó el rostro y me miró.

- Bueno... sí, un par de maestros me lo han ofrecido pero, estoy esperando que tú te ofrezcas. - Me sonrió ampliamente.

El año pasado habíamos asistido juntos a ese baile, lo cual causó el rumor de que teníamos una relación pero lo desmentí, no requería involucrarla conmigo de ninguna manera.

-Bueno... no estoy seguro. Creo que esta ocasión te decepcionaré.

Se extrañó del comentario, ella sabía muy bien de Margaret, alguna ocasión se vieron y ambas se repelaron.

-Acaso llevarás a la viuda Stevens? - Ella misma se sorprendió de la pregunta.

-No. Tengo una invitada en casa y es nueva en la ciudad. Creo que la llevaré a menos de que ella diga lo contrario.

Me imaginé con Esme a mi lado, caminando entre las personas, las cuales la veían como la mujer más hermosa que habían visto y yo compartía la misma idea.

-Carlisle! Carlisle! Me escuchas? - Louis casi me gritaba, al parecer me había dicho algo y no le había prestado atención.

-Disculpa Louis, me decías?

-Te preguntaba que cómo se llama? - Estaba de pie y se había acercado a mí.

- Esme, Esme Kennedy. Es una amiga de la familia y estará unos meses por aquí.

Sonó el timbre para comenzar la primera clase. Debíamos irnos o llegaríamos tarde.

-Debemos irnos. Mi edificio está más lejos. Te veré más tarde. - Tomé mis cosas y la miré, ella veía hacia la ventana.

- Estás bien?

Parecía un poco distante.

- Estoy bien, anda o llegarás tarde. - Me miró y sonrió ligeramente.

Salí de la oficina y cerré la puerta.

- Louis eres una tonta. - Le oí decir.

Quise regresar pero lo examiné mejor y supe que no era adecuado. Sea lo que sea que haya imaginado Louis, ayudaría a mantenerla lejos de mí, me agradaba bastante, pero era mejor así.

Fue un día bastante normal, todas mis clases estuvieron tranquilas excepto por un par de desmayados que tuve en la clase de tercer grado cuando hicieron su primera incisión con los cadáveres. No volví a ver a Louis el resto del día, extrañé su presencia pero aun así me sentí bien. Al parecer Esme estaba haciendo cambios en mi rededor sin estar consciente de ello.

El sol se había ocultado y era momento de volver a casa. Hicimos una parada en el bosque para aprovechar a cazar.

-Yo también cazaré, creo que los pocos instantes que estaré con Esme no quisiera flaquear. Iré al oeste.

Asentí y él se alejó.

-_Lo lograrás controlar Edward, estoy seguro_.

Decidí ir hacia el sur, ahí habían alces, mi favorito. Logré seguir el rastro de una pequeña manada. En total cacé cinco, tres jóvenes y dos adultos, para mi gusto, los alces adultos eran como los vinos, mientras más grande de edad eran, su sabor era mejor.

Dos horas más tarde llegábamos a la casa, decidimos llegar lo más limpios posibles para no inquietar a Esme. Sólo estaba encendida la luz de la parte de abajo de la casa. Dejamos el coche y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Está esperándonos, ha remodelado la casa como ella quería. Prepárate, viene a recibirnos. – Revisó y sacudió su traje, yo hice lo mismo.

Se abrió la puerta y la vimos.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, Edward. Bienvenidos. – Se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. - Me tomé muy apecho tu proposición de hacer algunos cambios Carlisle, espero que no te moleste.

De reojo vi que se había sonrojado.

En seguida notamos los cambios, los muebles que ya no estaban, algunos venían de otras habitaciones y los que habían quedado, se encontraban en otra posición. Había flores en diferentes lugares, esto hacia que la casa tuviera vida y color. Todo parecía estar en el lugar que siempre debió de haber estado. Todo se encontraba en equilibrio.

-Debo reconocer que quedó estupenda.

Edward me había quitado las palabras de la boca.

-Quería agradecerles de alguna manera, todo lo que han hecho por mí y esto es lo que podía ofrecerles. Por cierto, también me tomé la libertad de prepararles algo para la cena, sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera Carlisle pero como les decía, quería agradecerles.

Eso ya lo sabíamos, desde que entramos pudimos oler la comida. Debía saber deliciosa para los demás, era una lástima no poder disfrutarla.

-Bueno, ya hemos cenado.

Miré a Edward esperando que no hiciera un comentario desagradable, él me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pero podemos comer lo que preparaste más tarde.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

_-Gracias y discúlpame por favor_. - Estaba apenado por pensar mal de él, Esme era de su agrado, eso lo acababa de demostrar.

-Gracias, no debí hacerlo. Discúlpenme.

Seguía sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, fue algo noble de tu parte. - Me acerqué y puse mi mano en su hombro, le sonreí para que se sintiera mejor, yo quería que se sintiera mejor. Quería poder tener más contacto pero sabía que no era adecuado. La miré directamente a los ojos tratando de que ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos, sus ojos color turquesa parecían querer hacerlo.

-Te vas?

Edward nos sacó de nuestro trance, volteamos a verlo y vimos que señalaba una maleta, la maleta de Esme. Estaba un poco confundido, ella se quería ir?

-Bueno... como dije ayer, sólo me quedaría un día. No se preocupen, encontraré un lugar dónde vivir y un trabajo. No quiero ser una carga para nadie y mucho menos para ustedes.

No quería ser una carga, no lo era. Quería que se quedara, no podía dejarla ir, a menos que tuviera otra razón para irse. Si mi corazón hubiera estado vivo, hubiera latido a mil por hora, estaba angustiado.

-Carlisle, será mejor que le digas. Si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación. Te veré más tarde en el consultorio.

Nos quedamos solos. La verdad es que el estudio que quería hacer con ella sería mi única oportunidad para que no se fuera.

-Sucede algo Carlisle? Qué debes decirme? - Ella estaba muy extrañada.

La verdad es que si lo del estudio no funcionaba, no sabría cómo retenerla.

-Bueno, me temía que no aceptaras quedarte más tiempo aquí y que tratarías de conseguir un empleo, por eso fue que le comenté una idea a Edward. Escucha Esme, he atendido a muchas mujeres en su parto y he revisado algunas durante la gestación, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de llevar un registro exacto de todo ese periodo y quisiera que me ayudaras a realizar ese estudio. Qué opinas? - Me tranquilicé lo más que pude, estaba ansioso por su respuesta.

Quizás no le sonaba tan interesante la idea.

- Como me ayudarás en la investigación, te pagaré y podrás estar aquí, realmente hiciste un trabajo excelente.

Creo que necesitaba más opciones para ofrecerle, pero no se me ocurría nada.

- Ven, sentémonos. - Me senté de tal manera que ella quedara frente a mí.

Creo que no había estado tan desesperado en años o décadas, como lo estaba en ese momento.

- Y bien?

Si no decía algo, tendría que rogarle.

-Carlisle... yo...

Comenzó a llorar, eso no me lo esperaba, acaso no quería estar ahí? Me sentí mal por querer retenerla.

- Claro que acepto. - Me abrazó.

Estaba en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenerla así de cerca no me lo esperaba. Podía oler su aroma, sentir su respiración en el cuello, lo húmedo de su rostro a causa de las lágrimas y el calor de sus brazos me hicieron olvidarme de todo, la abracé y la atraje un poco hacia mí, cerré los ojos para experimentar todas esas sensaciones que me producía estar con ella.

Se separó de mí y volví a la realidad.

- Lo siento, fue la emoción.

-Te parece bien si comenzamos mañana?

Debía poner mis pensamientos en orden.

-No tengo ningún problema si comenzáramos hoy.- Sonrió.

Ella quería estar ahí, no tenía ninguna duda.

- Sólo tengo una petición, creo que no será problema para ti.

La miré atentamente y dejé de respirar.

-Bueno, quisiera que los estudios se realizaran por las noches.

No podía permitirlo, no era adecuado para ella, quise replicar.

- Espera por favor. Tengo problemas para dormir en las noches, ya de madrugada me da sueño y duermo parte del día, siempre tuve problemas con eso durante toda mi vida, era muy molesto para todos.

Esperaba que no estuviera mintiendo para no querer causar molestias.

-Podemos investigar eso también. No había escuchado de algo así, claro, excepto por nosotros. Pero volviendo al tema, podemos hacerlo como lo deseas, tú eres la paciente.

Nosotros éramos vampiros, ella no, si era verdad, sería otra excusa para tenerla a mi lado. Me puse de pie, debía hablar con Edward, había escuchado toda la conversación y había leído mi mente.

- Bien, iré a leer un poco y más tarde iré al consultorio, deseas acompañarnos?

No tenía caso que se quedara sola aburriéndose.

-Por supuesto. Te veré más tarde. - Me miró mientras se ponía de pie, su rostro se veía radiante, esperaba que hubiera sido por la invitación.

_-Quizás quieras venir al despacho para hablar_. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, volví a quedarme maravillado, el despacho también estaba rediseñado, lo curioso es que me recordaba a Esme.

Edward llegó en un instante.

-Carlisle, creo que no es adecuado. Lo que acaba de pasar lo confirma.

No sabía qué decirle, era verdad.

- No sé mucho de esto pero creo que estás enamorado de ella.

Me paralizó lo que dijo. Enamorado de ella? No había pensado en eso. No sabía lo que sentía o no quería darme cuenta.

- No sé qué decirte. - Me senté en el sofá, repasaba los pocos momentos que había estado con Esme.

-No querías llegar a esa conclusión, pero creo que así es. Y ella... bueno ella... - Edward se detuvo, yo lo miré esperando que terminara la oración.

-No puedo decirte, ya es bastante irrespetuoso leer su mente. Sólo sé que esto podría acabar en problemas.

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco mis sentimientos. No puedo decirte si efectivamente estoy enamorado de ella, no estoy seguro. – Debía analizar lo que sentía. – Lo que sí puedo hacer, es darte mi palabra de que ella conservará su integridad como humana y que sería incapaz de lastimarla. Ella seguirá siendo humana, mis sentimientos no nublarán mi criterio para robarle su vida.

Tenía muy clara mis convicciones, no podría convertirla a lo que somos.

-Entonces todo seguirá de acuerdo al plan?

Edward sabía que no mentía, aún así no estaba convencido al 100%.

-La ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Después de que nazca su hijo, decidiremos lo que vamos a hacer. – Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. - _Podríamos irnos y ella quedarse en esta ciudad_. - Me dolió mucho pensar en esa solución.

-Quizás sea la única opción. – Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. – Carlisle, veo que estás sufriendo por ella, dejarla podría ser muy desgarrador para ti. No quiero verte sufrir. – Se acercó a mí y me tocó el hombro.

-Gracias Edward. Creo que ella llegó a nosotros por alguna razón y hablo en plural ya que he notado que te agrada.

Sonrió ligeramente.

-Cierto. Tiene pensamientos inocentes. – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Creo que iré a estudiar mis lecciones. Por cierto, debemos comprar un piano. Empezaré esas lecciones muy pronto.

-Le diré a Esme que se encargue. Qué te parece?

Me miró un poco serio, pero después compuso la mirada.

– Me parece bien. Adiós. – Se retiró y yo caí en el sillón.

Seguía dándome vueltas la conclusión de Edward. Sentía algo por ella, pero amor… no lo sabía. Antes en mi vida humana, siempre había estado con mi padre y nunca había pensado en tener una familia o enamorarme. Fui a mi consultorio todavía pensando. En automático me quité el saco y me puse la bata. Trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual Esme era diferente a las demás mujeres que había conocido. Esa luz que irradiaba hacía que me olvidara de todo, no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Tocaron a la puerta sacándome de concentración.

– Adelante.

Había olvidado que ella iría.

-Fue fácil encontrar la puerta, creí que sería más complicado. – Me sonrió.

Al verla, algo encajó y todo fue claro y simple. La amaba. Amor a primera vista? Tal vez. No importaba ahora, lo importante era que la amaba y que trataría de hacerla feliz de cualquier manera que estuviera a mi alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>jejejejej que lindoooooooooooo *O*<strong>

**Carlisle es todo un amor! Ahhhhhhhhhh (Anahis suspirando)**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y nos vemos pronto!**


	3. El viaje en tren

**Hola a todas!**

**Nuevamente por aquí con un capi nuevo jejejejeej. Pasen a leer jejejeje**

* * *

><p>Terminaba de escribir unos puntos adicionales para la última exposición que haría cuando escuché a Louis acercarse, siempre trataba de sorprenderme pero no lo conseguía.<p>

-Estás listo? – Se acercó por detrás de mí, estaba sentado. Tocó mi hombro y se agachó dejando su cabeza a la misma altura que la mía, apoyó la barbilla y miró los apuntes.

-Sí, afortunadamente ésta es la última exposición. Si me permites, debo irme para comenzar a tiempo. – Toqué su mejilla, ella se enderezó y retrocedió. Yo me puse de pie.

-Oye lamento que, bueno… espero que no tengas problemas por lo que están diciendo. – Miraba al suelo apenada, sabía a lo que se refería. – No sé por qué sacan conclusiones antes de preguntar.

-No te preocupes, me siento halagado de que me relacionen contigo pero sabemos que no es verdad lo que comentan, me tiene sin cuidado sus rumores, ya lo hemos aclarado. Es decisión de ellos seguir con eso o no.

Nunca había prestado atención a los rumores cotidianos, los únicos que me preocupaban eran los que podían llegar a descubrir nuestra naturaleza o que pudieran perjudicar gravemente a terceras personas.

-Me alegra que no los tomes en cuenta.

Lo que reflejaba su rostro era muy distinto a lo que decía.

-Deséame suerte. – Me acerqué a ella.

-No la necesitas, a ti todo te sale bien. – Sonrió y se sentó en la silla que había usado yo.

Me dirigí a la sala de conferencias. El rumor de que ambos teníamos una relación amorosa surgió desde el primer día que llegamos, ella había estado junto a mí todo el viaje en tren y al llegar a la estación su zapato se atoró y ella resbaló, casi cae pero logré atraparla. Se había doblado el tobillo, no le permití caminar así que tuve que llevarla cargada todo el tiempo hasta que llegamos al hotel. Estando ahí, la llevé a su habitación para vendarle el pie, estuve más tiempo de lo debido, ya que ella hacia chistes sobre su caída, su tobillo y otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver, me la pasé a gusto con ella, era muy divertida. Llegué casi a media noche a mi cuarto. Al día siguiente me enteré del rumor.

Terminé la conferencia sin ningún problema, algunos se acercaron para preguntarme sobre el tema; dudas que no querían preguntar en público. Miré mi reloj, las seis en punto. Esperaba no demorarme demasiado. Afortunadamente sólo tres estudiantes y un doctor me cuestionaron, me deshice rápidamente de ellos y me apresuré a mi habitación. Tres habitaciones antes de mi cuarto, apareció Louis.

-Carlisle, el tren saldrá a las dos de la madrugada. Están avisando a todos. Nos reuniremos a la una treinta en el lobby. – Señaló su reloj de pulsera.

-Gracias por avisarme. Te veré a esa hora. – Me seguí de largo, no quería seguir demorándome.

-Qué lástima que no encontré ningún vestido para el baile.

La escuché decir en voz baja sobre el baile. No recordaba ese evento y aún no le había dicho a Esme que me acompañara. Me detuve un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Tendría que decirle por teléfono, no tenía opción. Todos los días aproximadamente a la misma hora le llamaba, era lo único que mantenía mi mente y mi ser tranquilos, de lo contrario, mis exposiciones hubieran sido un fracaso.

Tomé el teléfono para marcarle, aunque no sabía si esperar unos minutos más, no quería recibir la desilusión de que no contestara. Me arriesgué y marqué. Sonó una vez; volvió a sonar y esta vez contestó.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

Su rostro vino a mi mente, sobre todo sus ojos. Estaba emocionado por escucharla, si mi corazón hubiera latido, estaría alterado.

-Buenas noches Esme, habla Carlisle. – Traté de utilizar un tono casual.

-Hola Carlisle, buenas noches. Cómo estás? Qué tal hoy las exposiciones?

Sonreí al escuchar las preguntas, había preguntado siempre lo mismo, no me importaba mientras pudiera escuchar su voz lo más que se pudiera.

-Ha ido muy bien. Les cambié un poco los puntos a tratar, pero ha salido de maravilla según ellos. Tomaremos el tren de la madrugada y llegaremos casi al anochecer. Cómo están Edward y tú?

No quería hablar de mí, quería saber de ella, saber lo que hacía mientras hablábamos.

-Ha llegado el piano hoy y ahora lo está probando Edward, no sé si logres escuchar algo.

Su suave respiración se dejó de oír, había alejado la bocina para que escuchara la música, la escuchaba perfectamente desde que levantó la bocina. Volví a escuchar su respiración.

– Edward está emocionado, se puede sentir en la música.

-Sí, lo poco que logré escuchar me da esa sensación.

Tenía que enfocarme en lo del baile. Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro al momento de invitarla.

- Cambiando de tema, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo que había olvidado. Dentro de dos días habrá… - me sentía inquieto. – un baile en el campus y bueno… - era como pedirle matrimonio. – me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

Se escuchó algo que cayó sobre madera, al parecer había sido la bocina. La había tomado por sorpresa, reí por lo bajo esperando que no me escuchara. Escuché su respiración agitada, esperaba que hubiera caído la bocina y no ella.

– Esme, estás bien? – Traté de no alarmarme.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. Se me resbaló el teléfono, pero estoy bien.

El nerviosismo estaba presente en su voz, le daba un toque de sensualidad.

– Ah… me decías algo de un baile?

La imaginé con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

– Disculpa un momento Carlisle. – Alejó un poco la bocina.

– Estoy bien, disculpa por preocuparte y por interrumpirte.

Sin duda hablaba con Edward, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio la seguridad de Esme, sabía que era mucho pedir pero había cumplido con su palabra.

-No te preocupes, continúa.

Pude distinguir cuando se marchó, sus pisadas se dejaron de oír.

-Carlisle, mil disculpas, era Edward, se preocupó al escuchar el ruido.

Ya hablaría más tarde con Edward para que me diera detalles de lo que había sucedido al otro lado del teléfono.

-A cualquiera le puede suceder, tranquila Esme. – Debía retomar el tema. – Con respecto a lo del baile… debí pedírtelo en persona, pero con esto del congreso, no me dio oportunidad. – Me sentía como un tonto de haber olvidado algo tan importante.

-A cualquiera le puede suceder.

Me sorprendió que usara mi propia frase, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

– Qué me contesta señorita Kennedy, me haría el honor? – Le hablaba de manera más formal cuando bromeábamos.

-Por supuesto. Ah y el honor es para mí al ser invitada por una persona tan inminente como usted.

Ella no se imaginaba la alegría que me dio cuando aceptó.

– Debo conseguir ropa adecuada para la ocasión, tengo poco tiempo.

Iba a ser interesante verla con un vestido elegante, quizás resaltaría mucho más su belleza.

-Me parece bien. Edward puede darte el dinero si necesitas, no importa lo que cueste, lo importante es que te guste.

El dinero era algo superficial, no me importaba la cantidad que gastara.

– Gracias Carlisle, creo que abuso de tu generosidad.

Era tan sencilla, todo eso adoraba de ella.

-No sigas, no abusas de nadie y menos de nosotros. Debo dejarte, tengo que preparar todo mi equipaje para el viaje, te veré muy pronto Esme. – Me emocioné nuevamente al pensar que estaba sólo a unas horas de distancia de ella.

-Bien, te veré mañana. Iremos a recogerte a la estación, te parece?

Me había leído la mente, lo primero que quería ver al llegar, sería a ella.

-Me parece perfecto. Los veré mañana. Cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto. – Esperé a que ella se despidiera y colgara.

-Hasta pronto Carlisle. – Colgó.

Me hice a la idea de que era una despedida corta. Al día siguiente a esa hora estaríamos juntos.

Preparé mi maleta con toda mi ropa, libros y apuntes. Salí de la habitación, debía ir a cazar. Tendría que acercarme a los límites de Canadá para poder encontrar suficiente comida. Afortunadamente encontré varias manadas de alces y unos cuantos osos. Aproveché todo lo que me pareció adecuado. Estaba muy cerca del río Niágara, tenía mucho tiempo que no nadaba en aguas frescas, como aquella ocasión cuando nadé de Inglaterra a Francia.

Me acerqué a la orilla y me quité la ropa, no quería provocar sospechas si llegaba empapado. Toqué el agua con los pies, ligeramente fresca. Me introduje lentamente para sentir el agua por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sumergí la cabeza y nadé sin prisa, podía notar los peces alrededor de mí, se alejaban aterrados, me veían como a su depredador. Era una pena que no estuviera Edward, le encantaba nadar y ese lugar era perfecto. Esme regresó a mi mente, me preguntaba si tenía algún pasatiempo o algo que le gustara hacer. Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? Estaría haciendo algo que a ella le gustara hacer?

Me puse boca arriba y me dejé llevar por la corriente, pude ver la luna, la osa mayor y el cinturón de Orión. Era una bella noche para dar un paseo. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé el paseo, ella a mi lado tomada del brazo riendo, le acariciaría el rostro de vez en cuando, ella se dejaría querer incluso ella me daría un beso en la mejilla, cómo me dolía no poder ser humano como ella, la abrazaría para poder sentir su calidez, su piel y su aroma. Besaría sus labios todo el tiempo, me parecían exquisitos, probar su dulzura y su textura serían algo divino.

Sentí que el río me empujaba más de lo normal, me había acercado a las cataratas. Salí del agua y corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi ropa, el viento ayudó a secarme lo mejor posible, para cuando llegué, estaba completamente seco. Me puse la ropa y corrí nuevamente para regresar a Washington.

Al llegar al hotel, me pasé los dedos entre el cabello para acomodarlo lo mejor posible. Sólo faltaba una hora para encontrarnos todos en el lobby, subí a mi cuarto y esperé. A los veinte minutos alguien tocó a la puerta, por el aroma que percibí, era Louis. Me acerqué a la puerta y abrí.

-Hola Louis. Qué sucede?

Ella ya estaba lista para partir.

-Hola Carlisle, lamento molestarte pero es que estaba tan aburrida. Decidí adelantar apuntes para mis clases atrasadas, no terminé pero es que ya no tenía cabeza, no he pegado el ojo por temor a quedarme dormida. - Se peinó el cabello con la mano, en señal de pena.

-Podemos hacernos compañía mientras llega la hora de irnos. - Abrí más la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Entró y se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa del cuarto.

-No me has platicado cómo te ha ido en tu exposición. - Tomé la otra silla y me senté a su lado.

- Al principio algo nerviosa, pero después todo fluyó y agarré más confianza. Espero que mis colegas hayan quedado satisfechos. - Recargó su mentón en la mano derecha, parecía algo somnolienta.

-Creo que pronto te quedarás dormida. - Le advertí. - Y perderás el tren.

-No lo creo, tú me despertarías. - Cerró un poco los ojos y los abrió inmediatamente.

-Es verdad, no podría dejarte aquí. Un buen amigo no lo haría.

-Me alegra ser tu amiga Carlisle. - Se enderezó y me miró fijamente.

-A mí también me alegra tener una amiga como tú. Eres la primera mujer con la cual he tenido más contacto.

-Vaya, que honor. - Sus ojos brillaron.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, recordé la fiesta de la universidad.

-Y dime, quién es el afortunado que te acompañará al baile?

-Bueno... no es de la universidad. - Jugó con sus manos. - Y... llevarás a tu invitada? - Su mirada no perdía de vista las manos.

-Esme, he cometido la torpeza de no invitarla antes de venir al congreso...

Súbitamente Louis me miró sorprendida.

- Pero la he invitado hoy y ha aceptado.

-Ya veo. - Parecía decepcionada. - Eso es algo raro en ti, pero es comprensible ya que fue un caos el accidente de George, no tenías cabeza para algo así.

-Gracias, pero no dejo de pensar que fue un descuido muy grande.

-Y tu atuendo ya está listo? Usarás algo parecido a lo del año pasado? Te veías muy elegante. - Volvió a apoyar su mentón en su mano y sonrió.

-Creo que usaré el mismo, realmente fue la única ocasión que usé ese esmoquin. -Recordé a Esme. - Espero que Esme no tenga problema en conseguir ropa, es poco el tiempo que le queda. - Me regañé mentalmente por el descuido. - Definitivamente le debo pedir disculpas.

-Deja de lamentarte, ya comprenderá. - Se estiró como si acabara de levantarse. - Yo tampoco he comprado mi vestido, creí que encontraría algo aquí, pero no. - Hizo una mueca. - Tendré que revisar todas las tiendas mañana.

-Sea lo que sea, siempre te verás hermosa.- Recordé la fiesta del año pasado, ella había sido la sensación de la noche, el vestido que llevaba resaltaba su belleza. - Como el año pasado, estabas increíble.

Ella se sonrojó.

-No sigas, que me voy a acalorar. - Agitó las manos frente a su rostro. - Además, llamé la atención porque tú eras mi acompañante, nos veíamos muy bien juntos. - Se acercó a mí.

El reloj de péndulo sonó, eran la una.

-Debemos irnos. - Me levanté y tomé mi maleta. - Vamos por tus cosas.

Ella asintió.

Salimos al pasillo, había movimiento. Llegamos a su habitación y esperé afuera, sólo le tomaría unos segundos salir.

-Listo, vámonos.

Llegamos al lobby donde había mucho ruido, todos estábamos concentrados ahí en espera del transporte. Media hora más tarde, dos camiones escolares llegaron. Subimos en el primero y nos sentamos adelante, juntos.

-En el tren, puedo sentarme otra vez en tu compartimento?

Fue tímida la manera en que hizo la pregunta.

-Claro, no tenías que preguntar. - La acusé con la mirada.

Llegamos a la estación y ya estaban abordando el tren, decidí que iríamos en los últimos compartimentos del tren, eran más tranquilos. La ayudé a subir y nos introdujimos en el primer compartimento disponible.

-Ah! Ahora sí podré dormir. - Prácticamente se acostó en el asiento. - Tú no pareces cansado, no tienes sueño? - Se sentó y me miró extrañada.

-No, tardaré un poco en dormir. No te preocupes por mí, te cuidaré mientras esté despierto. - Me senté a su lado, se sonrojó ligeramente.

Minutos más tarde el tren comenzó a moverse, Louis acomodó su cabeza a un costado de mi hombro. No tardó en quedarse dormida, estaba en una posición incómoda. Cuidadosamente la abracé y su cabeza descansó en mi pecho, se acomodó sin despertarse, afortunadamente llevaba saco y guantes, esperaba que la frialdad de mi cuerpo no la sintiera. Toda la noche me la pasé divagando sobre Esme, imaginaba a Esme conmigo, como dos humanos normales.

Louis estaba inquieta, así que la acosté sobre el asiento y le puse una almohada para que no se torciera el cuello. Pronto amanecería así que cerré la cortina.

Di un paseo rápido por todo el tren, pedí un desayuno antes que todos despertaran, ya que tenía que deshacerme de la comida sin que nadie lo notara. Pedí huevos y café. Esperé a que el mesero se hubiera alejado para tirar poco a poco la comida, con gran pesar lo hacía pero no tenía opción. Me demoré lo suficiente, el tiempo normal que un humano comería. Regresé al compartimento, Louis ya había despertado.

-Buenos días. – La saludé con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que ya has desayunado. – Hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento, pero con gusto te acompañaré a desayunar. – Me senté a su lado. – No he sido un caballero contigo. – La miré apenado.

Todos los días intentó desayunar, comer y cenar conmigo y siempre me las ingeniaba para evitarlo.

-Bien, me conformo con eso. Vamos. – Se puso de pie y la seguí.

La acompañé al comedor y nos sentamos donde había una cortina cerrada, la mesa que yo había usado. El mesero nos vio y se acercó, era el mismo que me había atendido.

– Algún avance con esa alergia hacia el sol?

Todos sabían que Edward y yo no podíamos exponernos a la luz solar debido a una "alergia".

-Ninguna. Hemos aprendido a vivir de esta manera, así que no nos preocupa tanto nuestra situación.

-Algún día me gustaría poder verte a la luz del sol. – Alzó la mirada del menú. – Además de que lo necesitas, estás muy pálido.

Sólo pude sonreír.

Observé una vez más la manera en que ella comía. Eso era algo que también extrañaba, tener la comida servida en un plato o una taza. Poder beber agua simple o agua de algún sabor. Me pregunté qué tipo de sazón tendría la comida de Esme. Vaya que cualquier cosa podía recordármela. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-De qué te ríes?

Louis había terminado de comer.

– Tengo alguna migaja en la cara? – Tomó la servilleta y limpió alrededor de su boca.

-No, es sólo que recordé algo.

-A veces eres tan misterioso. – Acomodó el mentón sobre sus dos manos. – Me pregunto si algún día podré conocerte a fondo. – Suspiró.

-Quizás algún día. – Le mentí, la verdad es que no podía decirle nada, era por su seguridad.

Nos dirigimos al compartimento. Saludamos a los profesores que nos encontramos en el camino, alguno que otro interrumpió nuestro rumbo para hacerme una consulta o felicitarme por mis exposiciones.

Por fin llegamos al compartimento, Louis sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Yo saqué una libreta para anotar unos experimentos que utilizaría para mis próximas clases. Pretendía hacer tiempo para que Louis no se le ocurriera preguntarme algo que no pudiera responder. Encontré una hoja en blanco e hice una silueta de un mechero de bunsen. Por alguna razón cambié a otra hoja en blanco y dibujé algo más. El contorno de la cara salió a la primera, repasé el trazo, continué con los ojos y cejas, había conocido a muy pocas personas con ese tono de azul, pero nunca me había llamado tanto la atención como los de Esme. Seguí con la pequeña nariz y me detuve un momento para dibujar los labios, era lo que más me encantaba de ella. No eran tan gruesos ni tan delgados, cualquiera diría que normales, pero no para mí. Eran muy sensuales, no había tenido el privilegio de sentirlos en mis labios o en mi piel, quizás podía llegar a la gloria si algún día se cumpliera mi deseo de besarlos. Los dibujé tan lentamente que parecía que realmente los recorría con las yemas de los dedos. Al final dibujé el cabello, el resultado fue una Esme ligeramente sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y dime, cómo es Esme? – Louis me interrumpió.

Levanté la vista y seguía con su libro pero me veía a mí.

– Es decir, crees que le agradaría hablar conmigo?

-Claro, Esme es una mujer encantadora, dulce, carismática, sencilla con buenos modales y hermosa. – Miré el dibujo.

-Ansío verla el día del baile. Como dices, parece ser buena persona. – Bajó la vista hacia el libro. – Qué edad tiene?

Esa información no la sabía.

-Bueno, creo que diecisiete o dieciocho. – Cambié de hoja y regresé al mechero de bunsen y continué dibujando.

-Vaya, es muy joven y, tiene algún pretendiente o novio?

La línea que dibujaba se extendió mucho más de lo debido, su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta personal que no me atrevería a hacerle. Ese tipo de preguntas no se le hacen a una dama. – La miré serio.

-Lamento haber preguntado algo así. – Se acercó el libro y continuó leyendo. Estaba un poco apenada.

-Cuando la conozcas, podrás hablar con ella y ya le preguntarás lo que creas pertinente.

Me dio una mirada rápida y asintió.

No hablamos más. Ella siguió con su libro y yo con mis experimentos y dibujos. La acompañé a comer, tuve que pedir algo para no generar sospechas. Había aprendido a digerir la carne, la pedía término medio para que no estuviera tan cocida. Louis sonrió todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el comedor. Al terminar, nuevamente nos dirigimos al compartimento. Ella iba alegre, tarareaba una canción.

-Estás contenta.

-Sí. Al fin pude estar en una comida donde ambos comimos juntos, es una tontería, pero la verdad es que ya empezaba a dudar que comieras. – Me guiñó el ojo.

Me alegré de haberlo hecho, ella era inteligente y podía llegar a descubrirme.

– Sólo faltan unas horas para llegar a casa, ya extraño estar ahí y a Mimí, espero que no esté sufriendo por mi ausencia.

-Se alegrará mucho cuando regreses a casa. – Abrí la puerta de compartimento y le cedí el paso.

-Espero que la señora Smith la esté cuidando muy bien. Aún no entiendo por qué te ladró de esa manera el día que me llevaste a casa. – Encogió los hombros.

Yo sí sabía por qué.

-Los animales nunca han sido mi afición ni yo para ellos. – También encogí los hombros.

-Y cómo te irás a casa? – Tomó su libro y buscó la página donde se había quedado.

-Edward y Esme estarán esperando en la estación. Tú? – Tomé mi libreta de apuntes.

-La… señora Smith se ofreció a ir por mí. Llevará a Mimí si es que le permiten llevarla en el taxi. – Enarcó una ceja.

-Esperemos que sí. – Le sonreí.

Rogué porque no preguntara nada más en el trayecto que quedaba. De vez en cuando se paraba al baño y a hacer caminatas cuando se entumía. Sabía mi condición sobre la "alergia" así que se iba sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejej qué tal?<strong>

**Cómo ven a Louis, a poco se imaginaban cómo era la relación entre ellos?**

**Debo confesar que de repente me daban celos jajajajaja por intentar algo con Carlisle, pero así es esto. Ya veremos más adelante qué sucede con ella jejejejejej bueno... más o menos ya saben pero por fin van a saber cómo es que llegaron a eso jajajaja XD**

**Saludos y miles de gracias por sus reviews!**


	4. El regreso

**Hola de nuevo,**

**Perdón por el retraso pero pues con el trabajo se me dificulta un poco actualizar. Sé que los mal acostumbré al actualizar diario y ahora sufrirán las consecuencias, mil perdones.**

**Bueno... sin más, los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>El sol comenzó a bajar, estábamos a menos de una hora de llegar, la emoción poco a poco crecía en mí. Miré el asiento de Louis, tenía apuntes por todas partes, el libro estaba junto con todo lo demás. Parecía estar haciendo varias cosas a la vez. Hablaba para sí misma, yo no la interrumpía. Esperaba que algún día encontrara a alguien y se olvidara de mí. Noté que ya estábamos en la ciudad gracias a las casas, bodegas, árboles y el acantilado que se encontraba al inicio de la ciudad. Guardé mi libreta de apuntes.<p>

-Estamos por llegar, deberías guardar todo.

-Ya casi termino. – Escribía algo. –No puedo dejar esto a medias.

-Sabes, puedes conocer a Esme ahora, te la puedo presentar.

Noté la tensión de ella al oír mi propuesta.

-Eh… no lo creo, la señora Smith me va a estar… esperando con el taxi. Ya nos conoceremos en el baile. – Me miró un instante y continuó con sus notas.

Volteé para bajar mi maleta.

– Aún no estoy lista para conocerla.

Escuché el leve susurro, para desgracia de ella lo había escuchado. No dije nada.

Minutos más tarde habíamos llegado a la estación, Louis aún tenía algunos apuntes en el asiento.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Tomé uno de los apuntes.

-No, no te preocupes. Ya deben estar esperando por ti. – Tomó el apunte que tenía en mi mano. – Esto es rápido. Anda, te veré mañana en la universidad. – Meció las manos hacia la puerta.

-Entonces te veré mañana. – Me acerqué y le di un beso en el pelo. – Me la pasé muy bien con tu compañía.

-Yo también. – Giró rápidamente y siguió recogiendo las cosas.

Pude notar sus mejillas rosadas.

Tomé la maleta y salí al pasillo.

_-Edward, estoy al final del tren_.

No quería que se demoraran en encontrarme. Salí y pude verlo, caminaba a prisa, también la vi a ella, estaba más atrás pero logré ver su sonrisa, definitivamente estaba bella. Edward llegó hasta mí y nos abrazamos.

-Me alegro de verte Edward. Los extrañé a ambos. Gracias… gracias por cuidarla, estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo.

-También me alegro de verte Carlisle y no tienes nada que agradecer, ha sido toda una experiencia estar con ella, es maravillosa.

Nos separamos y ambos la miramos. Avanzó hacia nosotros y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros. Quería abrazarla, pero me contuve.

-Hola Esme. – Tomé su mano y la besé, su aroma casi me embriaga, sonreí por esa reacción en mí.

-Hola Carlisle. Bienvenido, espero que no haya sido pesado tu viaje.

-Hemos viajado muchas horas en tren, verdad Edward? Esto no fue nada. – Miré a Edward. -_Vamos a casa, ya quiero estar ahí_.

-Es verdad. Les parece si vamos a casa?

Esme y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. Creo que pensó lo mismo. Edward se adelantó, Esme y yo caminábamos juntos a paso lento. Recordé mi paseo ideal con ella, fue doloroso tenerla a mi lado y no poder hacer nada.

Llegamos al coche, le abrí la puerta y le ofrecí la mano para que se apoyara, la tomó y entró a la parte de atrás del auto. Subí a la parte delantera y fuimos a casa. Todos íbamos silenciosos. Al llegar, me mostraron el piano que ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación, Esme me mostró el boceto con el cual decoraría ha habitación, me parecía perfecto todo lo que decía.

Edward se quejó de que los muebles no estuvieran ahí.

_-Edward, no la presiones._

Ella se disculpó, dijo que había tenido que hacer una compra de último momento. Edward le dijo que sólo bromeaba.

-Y podemos saber cuál fue esa compra de último momento? – Me crucé de brazos, ya me imaginaba lo que había comprado.

-Ah… bueno, no tenía nada qué ponerme, así que decidí comprar el vestido que usaré mañana en el baile. Afortunadamente encontré uno adecuado. – Sonrió.

Edward que estaba a un lado de ella movió los labios sin emitir sonido, "El vestido y ella se ven hermosos" le entendí.

-Y alguno de esos adornos que usan las mujeres, como joyas o algo así?

Al parecer, Edward no vio nada en la mente de Esme.

-No creo que sea necesario. Con el vestido es suficiente.

Algo me decía que estaba mintiendo, miré de reojo a Edward, puso los ojos en blanco. Hablaría con él más tarde para que me dijera sobre el asunto.

– Bien Carlisle, permíteme llevar tu equipaje a tu cuarto, deberías descansar también.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré. – Me aferré a la maleta lo suficiente para que ella no pudiera quitármela si es que se atrevía.

-Bien, tengo que ir un momento a la cocina. Deseas algo de cenar?

Comería tierra por ella, pero no quise arriesgarme.

-He cenado en el tren, gracias.

Definitivamente no me gustaba mentirle.

– Esme, te parece si hoy empezamos con el estudio?

Quería seguir viéndola, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Sí claro, como gustes. – Salió de la habitación.

Miré a Edward.

-Podrías decirme lo que sucede?

-Ha comprado un hermoso vestido, se ve… divina con él. Le ha costado una fortuna según ella y no quiso comprar nada más. – Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. – No debió limitarse.

-De qué color es el vestido? – Me acerqué a la puerta.

-Blanco con toques de azul.

-_Azul como el color de sus ojos?_

– Azul cielo.

-Creo que le ayudaré con ese detalle de los accesorios. Quizás una pulsera o un collar.

-Cualquiera de los dos le dará el último toque. Carlisle, quiero pedirte tu opinión. Se le ha ocurrido la idea de aprender a manejar, qué opinas?

Sólo había conocido a una mujer que sabía conducir, Louis.

-No me parece mala idea, quizás se está aburriendo un poco sola. Creo que es una persona responsable, no creo que tenga problema. – Sonreí.

-Entonces empezaremos ahora, así aprovecharás para buscar lo más adecuado para ella. – Se puso de pie y me siguió.

Vimos a Esme salir de la cocina.

-Saldré un momento Esme. Edward te hará compañía. Espero no demorarme. Te veré en el consultorio más tarde. – Caminé a la puerta sin dejar de mirarla.

-Claro, ahí te veo.

Me dirigí a mi coche, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba. Giré la llave y arrancó, iba casi de salida cuando ellos aparecieron.

_-Trata de mantenerla ocupada mientras regreso_.

Edward asintió.

Me dirigí a la joyería París, había escuchado que era la mejor de la ciudad, también era la más cara aunque eso era intramuscular en ese momento. Afortunadamente seguía abierta. Generalmente ese tipo de lugares cerraba temprano, por seguridad. Entré al lugar y me atendió una mujer joven. Me miró y se alisó el cabello y la ropa.

-Buenas noches caballero, en qué le puedo ayudar?

No quería imaginar que esa pregunta tuviera un doble sentido.

-Buenas noches. Estoy buscando algo que tenga piedras azules, como zafiros.

-Tenemos una gran variedad de collares, brazaletes, aretes y anillos. Exactamente qué es lo que busca? – Se inclinó hacia adelante, la vitrina impedía que ella me alcanzara.

-Podría mostrarme los collares y brazaletes por favor? – Miré las joyas que habían en la vitrina. Los aretes y anillos me parecían demasiado pequeños, quería algo que sobresaliera.

-Permítame un momento. – Me sonrió ampliamente.

Poco a poco trajo varios estuches negros, unos más grandes que otros y fue abriéndolos. Todas las piedras eran azules pero en diferentes tonos, me llamó la atención un collar que traía un juego de aretes, eran de un azul claro.

-A mí también me encantan. – La mujer se recargó en la vitrina y su rostro quedó arriba del estuche del collar y los aretes. – Las piedras son zafiros azules traídos directamente de áfrica central y el metal es oro de veinticuatro quilates. Es toda una obra de arte. Déjeme mostrarle.

Giró la caja hacia ella y sacó los aretes, tomó uno en cada mano y los alzó a la altura de sus orejas. Posó para mí y sonrió coquetamente. Dejó los aretes y tomó el collar, lo acomodó en su cuello y después alzó su cabello. Imaginé a Esme en su lugar, lucía muy bien en su delicado cuello.

-Tiene razón, es perfecto. Me lo llevo. – Le sonreí.

Ella titubeó por un momento, pero después reaccionó y puso el collar en el estuche.

-No… desea saber el precio señor? – Cerró el estuche y me miró lentamente.

-Cierto, creo que no tengo suficiente efectivo, así que pagaré con cheque. – Saqué la chequera.

-Son 5, 480 dólares. – Escribí la cantidad sin hacer ningún gesto.

-A nombre de quién? – Escribí la cantidad en letras.

-Joyería París. – Terminé de llenar el cheque y se lo di.

Ella examinó el cheque cuidadosamente.

– Debo confesarle señor, que ésta es una de las joyas más caras que hemos vendido. – Me dio el estuche.

-Me alegro por usted. Buenas noches. – Salí de la joyería contento, era perfecto para ella y sabía que le gustaría.

Llegué a la casa y busqué a Edward y Esme.

-Estoy aquí. – Edward apareció en un segundo frente a mí. – Ella duerme, se enojó conmigo. – Rió por lo bajo.

-Vaya y eso a qué se debió? – Tomé asiento en el sillón.

-Me burlé de ella. Fue algo sin querer. – Se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Edward creo que un caballero no se debería de burlarse de una dama. – Lo regañé, no debió hacerlo.

-Tienes razón Carlisle, pero es que se veía tan chistosa conduciendo que fue inevitable. Te explicaré…

Comenzó su narración desde que subieron al auto, después cómo ella llevaba el auto, también lo apenada y sonrojada que estaba. Me pareció algo tierno y chistoso como había dicho Edward.

-A pesar de todo, debiste guardar compostura. – Miré el estuche. – Le he comprado esto, qué opinas? – Abrí el estuche para que viera el contenido.

-Es justo el azul de su vestido. No quiero saber el precio y mucho menos ella, le podría dar un ataque. – Sonrió burlonamente.

-Lo pondré en la caja fuerte. – Me puse de pie y Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Me voy, quiero ir a cazar antes de hacer todo lo demás. – Tocó mi hombro.

-Te veré mañana temprano. _Por cierto, espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tu sed enfrente de Esme_. – Me preocupé.

-Al parecer lo estoy controlando muy bien, me ha ayudado mucho el afecto que siento hacia ella. – Miró hacia la nada. – Tenías razón, ella está cambiando nuestras vidas. – Me miró fijamente. – Bien, ahora sí me voy.

En un segundo ya no estaba ahí.

Fui al despacho, jalé el cuadro que se encontraba en medio de dos libreros, abrí la caja fuerte y deposité el estuche. Me dirigí hacia el consultorio, ya extrañaba ese lugar. Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, tal como lo encontraba todos los días después de llegar de la universidad. Me quité el saco y me puse la bata. Comencé a preparar todo lo que necesitaba para el estudio de Esme. Estaba terminando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Abrieron la puerta y aparecieron dos hombres, olían a alcohol. Uno de ellos sujetaba al otro de la cintura, mientras que éste se agarraba el brazo izquierdo, se quejaba mucho.

-Buenas noches doctor. Mi amigo necesita ayuda, creo que se rompió el brazo.

Me acerqué y vi que tenía raspaduras en la cara.

-Llévalo a la camilla por favor. – Fui al escritorio y saqué mi estetoscopio.

El amigo del paciente lo ayudó a sentarse en la camilla. Me acerqué y el amigo se sentó lejos de nosotros. Examiné el brazo, efectivamente estaba roto. Fui por las vendas de yeso, vendas normales y una tablilla. Escuchaba cómo el paciente le reclamaba a su amigo de ser un cobarde por no haberlo ayudado en su pelea con otra persona. El otro le daba sus motivos.

-Quizás le duela un poco esto. – Agarré el brazo y lo acomodé en su lugar, coloqué una tablilla para que el brazo no perdiera su forma, comencé a vendar primero con vendas normales, después utilicé las vendas de yeso, el paciente que quejaba pero no tenía opción. Remojé el brazo enyesado para que tomara la forma del brazo, esperamos unos minutos para secara. Al final, tomé una venda para pasarla por su hombro y su muñeca, era provisional, más tarde tendría que conseguir algo que le sostuviera el brazo durante su recuperación.

– Le haré su receta. - Me senté y escribí.

-Se va a recuperar Peter doctor? – Me preguntó el que estaba sentado en la silla.

-Claro, sólo se ha roto el cúbito* y no todo el brazo. – Puso cara de no entenderme. – No se preocupe, en cuatro meses ya estará recuperado.

No quería tomarme la molestia de explicarle, quizás al día siguiente no recordaría nada.

*El cúbito es uno de los dos huesos que conforman el brazo, el otro hueso recibe el nombre de Radio.

-Me quiero ir a casa. – El paciente se bajó de la camilla tambaleándose, su amigo lo ayudó a sostenerse y lo ayudó a sentarse frente al escritorio.

-Tranquilo Peter, ya nos vamos. – Le dijo al oído y volvió a su lugar.

-Peter, debes tomarte estas medicinas. Aquí está toda la explicación. – Señalé la receta, él la miró y luego me miró a mí. – Deben seguir al pie de la letra todo, así el dolor cesará. – De repente, escuché unos pasos que venían de la casa, por el aroma, sabía que era ella. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y entró, vio a los hombres que estaban conmigo. Cerró un poco la puerta, sentía que era inoportuna.

-Buenas noches. Puedo venir más tarde Carlisle si es que te interrumpo.

-No se preocupe señora, su marido ya curó a mi amigo. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

El amigo de Peter se acercó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó la receta y la guardó en su bolsillo.

- Vamos Peter. – Lo llevó hasta la salida. – Gracias doctor Cullen, señora Cullen disculpe la interrupción.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero negué con la cabeza, me hizo caso y no dijo nada. Salieron del consultorio y me quedé a solas con ella.

-No te preocupes por ellos, no había necesidad de aclararles nada. – Me acerqué a ella. – Estás bien? Me comentó Edward que te hizo enojar. – Recordé lo que había dicho Edward, me hubiera gustado verla.

-Ya no importa, ya estoy bien. Empezaremos con el estudio?

Al parecer tenía mucha prisa por comenzar, eso me gustó.

-Sí, estamos atrasados. Comenzaremos con lo básico, peso, altura y demás. - Miré por un segundo su ropa, se tenía que poner la bata. – Ummm… Necesito que te pongas la bata. – La señalé con la mirada.

Pareció asustarse por un instante, no imaginé qué había pensado.

-Eh… sí. – Entró al baño para cambiarse, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaría semidesnuda, sólo la bata impedía que estuviera completamente sin ropa, sentí algo extraño, quizás nervios? No me había sucedido eso con otro paciente, quizás porque era algo más para mí. Salió al cabo de unos minutos, tragué saliva cuando la vi.

-Estás bien? Estás un poco pálida. – Me acerqué tratando de controlarme, estaba pálida, le toqué la frente, a causa de los guantes no pude sentir su piel pero su temperatura estaba bien, lo que tenía no era otra cosa más que timidez.

-Estoy… estoy bien. Comencemos.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Sube aquí. – Tomé su mano para ayudarla a subir a la báscula, quería que se sintiera en confianza.

Moví los medidores y apuntaron cincuenta y cinco kilos por un lado y por el otro, un kilo. Anoté en la hoja cincuenta y seis. Medí su altura, era más pequeña que yo, anoté 1.60 metros. El calor que ella emanaba lo podía sentir en mi cuerpo, debido a la cercanía entre ambos, la tentación estaba presente pero resistí pensando en ella como otro paciente más. De repente, tuve un problema.

– Veremos cuánto tienes de cintura y cadera.

Aquí el contacto era inevitable, tomé la cinta métrica y rodeé su cintura con ella, tomé un poco de aire y medí, me concentré mucho. Pasé a las caderas, estaban bien definidas, tomé la cinta por un costado y la rocé con mis dedos, ella saltó.

-Lo siento, ahí tengo cosquillas.

Sonreí por el comentario, la miré y como imaginaba, estaba sonrojada.

Después de terminar con todas las mediciones, le hice unas recomendaciones para su alimentación y para las actividades que podía realizar, estando un poco lejos de ella me pude relajar, agradecía no poder sonrojarme o sudar, ya que estaría peor que ella. Le dije que se podía cambiar y así lo hizo, se vio un poco más relajada cuando salió del baño. Nos sentamos en el sofá, quería hablarle sobre el baile.

-Saldremos de casa a las 6:30, el baile comenzará a las 7, gracias nuevamente por acompañarme. Trataré de no dejarte sola mucho tiempo, nosotros los maestros supervisaremos a los alumnos para que no se metan en problemas. – Dudé un segundo, pero tomé sus manos y masajeé delicadamente, esperaba que le sirviera como a mí me estaba sirviendo. No era un contacto directo pero, la suavidad de su piel podía sentirla a través de los guantes.

-No te preocupes, no interrumpiré tu trabajo.

Su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a descender, se estaba relajando más y más, yo también. Veía nuestras manos, deseaba entrelazarlas y que nunca se separaran.

– Edward irá con nosotros?

-Sí, estará contigo en mi ausencia. A menos que no desees verlo, por lo que sucedió hoy.

Ambos estábamos relajados así que muy a mi pesar solté sus manos.

-Debería, pero la verdad es que ya no estoy enojada con él, quién podría estar enojado con ustedes.

No entendí su comentario.

- Es decir, han hecho muchas cosas por mí, no podría enojarme con ustedes.

Sonreí, era una persona muy agradecida.

-Bien, es todo por hoy. Te veré mañana lista para el baile.

Nos pusimos de pie.

-Estaré lista. – Ella se retiró.

Recordé la bata, se acerqué a ella y la olí, todavía tenía su aroma, de hecho, todo el lugar tenía impregnado su perfume. Abracé la bata imaginando que era ella, traté que el aroma también estuviera en mí. Era delicioso. Con ese aroma, regresé a mi lugar frente al escritorio y esperé a mi siguiente paciente.

Edward apareció temprano, antes que él, nadie llegó. Todo había estado tranquilo, era mejor, ya que no se mezclaría el aroma de Esme con el de alguien más.

-Veo que han comenzado con el estudio, todo el lugar huele a ella. – Se sentó frente a mí.

_-Jazmines, su olor es a jazmines_.

– Cierto, este lugar parece un campo de jazmines, acaso tiene poco tiempo que se fue? – Me miró sorprendido.

-No, pero por alguna razón su aroma persiste y eso no me desagrada. _Siento que la tuviera a mi lado_. – Miré la bata.

-Carlisle, perdón que insista pero seguro que podrás con esto? Cada día te noto más enamorado de ella y ni siquiera han pasado dos semanas desde que la conociste.

Lo miré extrañado.

_-A qué te refieres?_

– Quizás te vieras tentado a…

-No! _No se te ocurra pensar algo así._ – Lo miré fijamente. – Valoro demasiado su vida para hacerlo. Por el amor que siento hacia ella, no podría. Sé que algún día se irá y mi ser se romperá en mil pedazos, pero estaré feliz que pueda tener una vida normal con su hijo. – me incliné hacia él y alcé demasiado la voz.

-Lamento haber sugerido esa idea. – Se veía arrepentido. – Fue algo estúpido de mi parte.

-Discúlpame también a mí por gritarte. – Regresé a mi asiento. Tomé un poco de aire, nunca le había gritado a Edward. – Edward lo siento…

-Veo que la quieres demasiado, no volveré a hablar del tema. – Se puso de pie y yo me acerqué a él.

-Nos acompañarás al baile? – Lo miré a los ojos. – Espero que esto no influya. Te necesito cerca de ella, sé que la protegerás por mí. – Le imploré con la mirada.

-Ahí estaré, no te preocupes. – Me sonrió, me sentí mejor. – Debemos irnos. Pronto amanecerá.

Era verdad, los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

– Te esperaré en el coche.

Asentí.

Edward se fue, me quité la bata y me dirigí a mi cuarto para tomar un baño rápido y cambiarme de ropa. Mientras estaba en el baño, dejaba caer el agua sobre mi cuerpo, había sido una noche intensa con Esme aunque desde otro punto de vista, no había sucedido nada y después la discusión con Edward, el agua fría recorría todo mi cuerpo, eso me ayudaba a ordenar todo lo que había pasado. Terminé de bañarme y me vestí, ya había hecho esperar a Edward.

_-Estaré contigo en un momento, quiero saber cómo está Esme_.

Salí de la habitación y me acerqué a la puerta, no se oía ruido alguno; intuí que estaba dormida. Quise abrir la puerta, pero mi caballerosidad no me lo permitió.

-Que tengas dulces sueños querida Esme. – Puse la mano en la puerta, acariciándola como si fuera ella.

Rápidamente ya me encontraba con Edward. Arrancó y nos dirigimos a la universidad.

El camino como siempre, fue silencioso, Edward parecía estar calmado.

_-Eres un buen compañero y amigo Edward_.

Volteó a verme y sonrió.

-Tú también. – Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta! Me encanta! Me sigo derritiendo cada vez que leo este fic... Carlisle es lo máximo y Edward no se queda atrás!<strong>

**Espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí.**

**Saludos! Ahhh y sigan dejando reviews, me encantan también!**


	5. Las joyas

**Hola que tal,**

**Aquí les dejo este capi que está cortito... lo siento.**

**El siguiente no estará de este tamaño jejejeje XD**

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la universidad y cada quien fue a sus clases. Ya era casi la hora de la primera clase, me dirigía al salón cuando me interceptó el decano Moore.<p>

-Buenos días Carlisle. – Me estrechó la mano. – Podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro. – Lo seguí hasta su despacho.

Entramos y se sentó en su sillón de piel. Me hizo un ademán para que me sentara.

-He oído que te fue muy bien en el congreso. – Tomó una pluma y jugó con ella.

-Eso dicen. Yo sólo agregué ciertos puntos a lo que George iba a exponer. Por cierto, cómo se encuentra?

Había tenido un accidente con un caballo, no había tenido noticias de él desde que me había ido.

-Se encuentra bien. Se recupera satisfactoriamente. – Dejó la pluma en el escritorio y se sentó derecho. – Carlisle quiero ir al punto de esta reunión. – Tomó aire. – He escuchado rumores acerca de ti y la profesora Anderson. No tengo problema con ello, pero sólo desearía que si tienen una relación, la mantuvieran fuera de la universidad.

-Decano Moore, la profesora Anderson y yo tenemos una relación profesional y también una relación de amigos, si hubiera algo más, no dudaríamos en mantenerlo como lo indica, sabemos las reglas. No se preocupe, esos rumores sólo son eso. Espero que esto no afecte a la profesora Anderson. – Me puse de pie.

-Si es como usted lo dice, no hay problema para ninguno de los dos. – Se puso de pie y se despidió con un apretón de manos. – Que tenga buen día Carlisle. – Me señaló la puerta.

-Buen día decano Moore.

No entendía por qué se seguía propagando ese rumor. Lo que importaba era que Louis no se viera afectada. Me dirigí al salón de clases, al terminar debía hablar con Louis.

Di la primera clase y todo estuvo tranquilo, al parecer los alumnos no habían comentado nada y era bueno saber que ellos no difundirían algo así. Salí a buscar a Louis, pero no la encontré. Apenas y llegué a tiempo a la segunda clase. Me resigné a buscarla, decidí que hablaría con ella al final de las clases a menos que entre clases la viera de casualidad. Casi al final de las clases, encontré a Edward.

-Carlisle, hay un rumor sobre ti y la profesora Louis. Ya estabas enterado de eso? – Se encontraba extrañado, él sabía que no era verdad.

-No creí que se difundiera hasta la universidad. Hablé con el decano, ya le expliqué que no es verdad pero la persona que está difamándonos parece que quiere perjudicarnos. _Quizás tengas que ayudarme con eso. Me preocupa que Louis se vea afectada_. Aún no he hablado con ella, espero que no la esté pasando mal.

-Encontraré a ambos y te avisaré. – Se alejó y yo me dirigí a la penúltima clase.

Me enfoqué en mis clases, confié en que Edward me ayudaría así que no tuve problema para concluir mis clases. Al final de la última, me encontré nuevamente con Edward.

-Ella está en tu cubículo. Ya está enterada del rumor y quiere hablar contigo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el área de maestros. Mientras caminábamos, él me hablaba sobre la persona que había causado todo ese malentendido.

– Estaré vigilando a ese profesor.

-Gracias. – Toqué su hombro en agradecimiento.

Abrí la puerta y ella me miró sorprendida. Al parecer se asustó.

-Carlisle! Qué susto me has dado. – Se tocó el pecho. – Has oído? Toda la universidad ya está enterada de ese rumor, incluso el decano. – Hizo una mueca.

-Has hablado con él? – Me preguntaba si le habrá dicho lo mismo que a mí?

-Sí, al medio día. Me preguntó si era verdad ese rumor, le dije que eras un caballero y yo una dama. Ambos conocemos las reglas y que no teníamos ningún tipo de relación extra personal. – Su rostro se volvió triste. – Probablemente quiera hablar contigo también. – Me miró.

-Ya lo ha hecho. Ambos tenemos buena reputación, él negará esa acusación así que no creo que persista ese rumor. Puedes estar tranquila. – Le sonreí para levantarle el ánimo.

-Sí, gracias. – Sonrió forzadamente.

Me preguntaba lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza. Parecía querer decirme algo pero se resistía.

-Sucede algo?

-No, nada. – Tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta. - Debemos irnos, pronto comenzará el baile.

Llegué a su lado y abrí la puerta, ella salió primero y después yo.

-Debemos olvidar este percance para disfrutar de la fiesta. No lo crees? – La miré pero de reojo vi a Edward que se acercaba. – Tengo algo que hacer antes de marcharme. Te veré en la noche.

-De acuerdo.

Toqué su hombro y me marché, alcancé a ver que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. Me concentré en el siguiente asunto.

_-Dónde se encuentra y quién es?-_ Apresuré el paso y seguí a Edward.

-Está en el laboratorio cinco, es un profesor llamado Mark Donovan lo conoces?

-Mark? – Me extrañé que me haya dicho que era él. - _No_ _creí que estuviera en contra mía o de Louis_. Es maestro de los últimos semestres, ambos impartimos las mismas materias.

-Ya veo. Te tiene envidia por diversas razones. Quería desprestigiarte y por eso creó ese rumor. Bien, es todo tuyo. – Señaló la puerta del laboratorio.

-Espero no demorarme mucho con esto. Debemos estar listos para el baile. Esme ya debe estar preparándose, no quiero retrasarme. Te veré en el coche.

Él sonrió y dio media vuelta. Entré al tiempo que Mark pretendía abrir la puerta.

-Mark, qué bien que te he encontrado. Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Estaba sorprendido de verme.

-Ah… Carlisle si me disculpas no puedo atenderte voy retrasado y me esperan en casa. – Quiso pasar pero bloqueé el paso.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué has inventado esa mentira sobre Louis y yo. Creí que no había problemas entre nosotros.

Retrocedió un poco.

-Eh… bueno yo…

Una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente. Se desajustó un poco la corbata, parecía dudoso de continuar pero al final tomó valor.

– Has opacado todo mi esfuerzo en esta universidad, comencé a tu edad en este lugar y pese a mis esfuerzos no he logrado gran cosa, en cambio tú, en tan sólo dos años has tenido muchos logros. No me parece justo. – Caminó de un lado a otro.

-Mark, inventando rumores no conseguirás nada. Si realmente te interesa esta universidad o tu carrera, usa esa capacidad que tienes para crear algo productivo, no destructivo. No te compares con nadie, sé tú mismo. – Me acerqué a él. – Medítalo y si quieres hablar, ya sabes dónde está mi cubículo.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado, no esperaba todo lo que le había dicho.

– Debo irme. Te veré en el baile. – Le di unas palmadas en el hombro. Esperaba que tomara conciencia.

Salí a encontrarme con Edward.

-_Ya podemos irnos_. - Le indiqué para no demorarnos más tiempo.

Prendió el coche y subí. Íbamos retrasados, el sol ya se había ocultado y no habíamos cazado. Tomó una vereda que había a la mitad del trayecto a la casa. Decidimos cazar lo primero que encontráramos, esta vez fuimos juntos.

Encontramos una manada de osos en un pequeño claro, los cazamos a todos excepto a dos de ellos que eran jóvenes. Los dejamos ir, no queríamos que ese fuera su primer y último día de cacería de peces. Regresamos al coche y ahora yo manejé hasta la casa.

Llegamos y rápidamente estacioné el coche. Ambos salimos disparados a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Tomé un baño rápido y me vestí. No demoré más que cinco minutos. Bajé al despacho, abrí la caja fuerte y saqué el estuche de las joyas. Llegué a la sala donde ya se encontraba Edward sentado plácidamente. Ambos teníamos esmoquin negro, el diseño era diferente pero casi no se notaba. Dejé el estuche en la mesa del centro.

-Le avisaré que ya estamos aquí.

Le miré dudoso.

-Espero que no estés espiando. – Enarqué una ceja.

-No. Pero ya es hora, debe estar lista.

En un instante ya tocaba la puerta de Esme.

– Esme, Carlisle y yo te esperamos abajo, ya es hora de irnos.

Escuché que Esme le contestó. Inmediatamente estaba frente a mí, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Qué sucede?_

– Ya lo verás. – Miró hacia las escaleras, escuché que una puerta se abría y cerraba, era ella.

Miré hacia el mismo lugar que Edward, ella apareció. Lucía un vestido blanco con acabados en azul, parecía… parecía un ángel o quizás una diosa. Estaba escandalosamente hermosa. Bajó delicadamente las escaleras, yo estaba atónito y la seguía con la mirada. Me sentía insignificante ante ella, caminó hacia nosotros. Me acerqué para apreciarla mejor, la miré de pies a cabeza sin importar lo indiscreto de mi reacción.

-Sucede algo Carlisle, le sucedió algo al vestido? – Miró su vestido buscando alguna imperfección.

-Estás… estás hermosa, quizás esa palabra no sea suficiente para decirte cómo te ves.

Sonrió por el comentario. Yo no salía de mi asombro, seguía maravillado.

-Gracias. Ustedes también se ven estupendos. – Nos miró a ambos.

-Definitivamente tú nos opacas. Estaré muy halagado por tu compañía, muchos nos envidiarán.

Se sonrojó más por el comentario de Edward. Recordé las joyas.

-Tenemos algo para ti. _Edward podrías darme el estuche?_ Aunque quizás no sea necesario. – Miré a Edward quien ya tenía el estuche en las manos, me lo dio y lo puse frente a ella. – Espero que te gusten. – Abrí el estuche para que viera el contenido.

Se impresionó mucho, las miraba sin poder creerlo. Al parecer le habían encantado. Saqué el collar, quería verlo en su cuello.

– Me permites? – Bajó las manos que escondían su boca, era una señal de aprobación.

Me acerqué a su cuello para colocárselo. Su piel se veía tan suave, quería tocarla pero me resistí, su aroma era más fuerte por estar recién bañada así que aspiré todo lo que pude. Abroché el collar y las yemas de mis dedos no pudieron evitar el contacto, ella se erizó. Era tan erótico y sensual, me separé de ella para evitar cualquier reacción inconsciente de mi parte. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando sintió mi lejanía. Tomó los aretes y se los puso. Las joyas hicieron que sus ojos azules resaltaran más que las joyas mismas.

-Creo que no hicieron mucha diferencia.

Edward opinaba igual que yo.

-Cómo dices eso! Son hermosos! No debieron hacer esto. – Regañó a Edward y después nos miró.

-Es algo que queríamos darte. Queremos que los conserves, por favor. _Espero no estarle mintiendo Edward, espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo_.

Sería más difícil para ella negarse si éramos dos en lugar de uno. La miré fijamente, cada instante que pasaba crecía mi amor hacia ella, mis ojos le gritaban lo que sentía, no sabía si ella se daría cuenta o no, pero no me importó.

-Creo que no puedo negarme.

Me alegró saber que los conservaría.

-Vamos, que llegaremos tarde. – Edward salió hacia el coche y nos dejó solos.

-Vamos? – Le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo tomó y caminamos hacia el coche, ambos no dejábamos de vernos. Me sentía en la gloria, en mi paraíso personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisleeeeeeeeeeeee Carlisleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee miiiiiiiiii (Anahis con ojos de corazoncito) ahhh noooo verdad Recuerda que estás casada Anahis! (Anahis viendo a su angelito del lado derecho)<strong>

**Dios, me derritooooooooo!**

**Espero que sigan leyendo porque la verdad... es que no he recibido más que uno q otro review (gracias... ME VOY A PONER EN HUELGA! si la situación sigue asíiii, ME OYERON!**

**Bueno... nos vemos hasta el próximo capi.**

**Saludos!**


	6. El baile

**Hola de nuevo,**

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capi. Que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la universidad, Edward se estacionó frente a la puerta del auditorio, después iría a estacionar el coche. Bajé del coche y abrí la puerta del lado de Esme, le ofrecí la mano para que se apoyara y saliera, algunos alumnos y maestros me saludaron, les saludé a todos en general ya que quería mantener mi atención en ella. Se sostuvo de mi mano y jalé, la atraje hacia mí pero no demasiado para que no chocara con mi cuerpo. Me tomó del brazo y avanzamos. Nos veían a ambos, pero más a ella, sin duda sería la sensación de la noche, me sentía orgulloso de haberla traído. Por un momento se sintió incómoda, pero toqué su mano que posaba en mi brazo, le sonreí para que se animara y funcionó, ya que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Entramos y divisé a Louis, su vestido negro la hacía lucir muy bien, pero no se comparaba con Esme. Ella se acercó a nosotros.<p>

-Hola Carlisle, buenas noches.

-Hola Louis, buenas noches. Te quiero presentar a Esme Kennedy, Esme, ella es Louis Anderson, maestra de odontología.

Ambas se saludaron.

-Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Esme, Carlisle me habló muy poco de ti, ojalá podamos platicar y conocernos mejor.

Louis me reprochó con la mirada.

– Eres una chica muy linda, todos hablan de ti, no me extrañaría que fueras la sensación de la noche.

Linda no era el adjetivo correcto para Esme, pero Louis tenía razón, ella llamaba mucho la atención. Vi a lo lejos que un grupo de maestros me saludaba, tenía que ir a saludarlos, miré alrededor y reconocí muchas caras que no había visto desde hacía tiempo.

-Louis, debo saludar a los maestros y patrocinadores, parece ser que han asistido todos.

Algunos ya nos miraban y saludé ligeramente.

– Me llevaré a Esme, es mi invitada y no quiero dejarla sola. – La miré fijamente, no tenía intenciones de dejarla con ella, estaría con Esme todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, Louis quiso decirme algo pero se contuvo.

-Quizás más tarde podamos platicar Esme. – Miró a Esme y le tomó la mano.

-Claro.

Louis se retiró, la seguí con la mirada.

– Es muy guapa, no lo crees?

Me sorprendió el comentario, lo dijo como si ella no se pudiera comparar con Louis. La miré.

-Sí, lo es. Pero tú lo eres más. – Le toqué la barbilla. – Acompáñame, conocerás a mis compañeros maestros.

Nos dirigimos hacia el grupo de maestros que estaba al otro lado del auditorio.

-Buenas noches a todos.

Todos prestaron atención, nos veían a ambos. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, no sabía si era porque la mujer que me acompañaba no era Louis o porque Esme también los había vislumbrado con su belleza.

-Carlisle, creí que no eras casado.

Frederick fue quién habló de entre todos.

– Tienes una esposa muy hermosa. – Hizo una reverencia.

Esperaba que no fuera un sarcasmo después de lo del rumor.

-Frederick, amigo mío. Ella es Esme Kennedy, una amiga de la familia y se encuentra de visita en nuestro hogar. – La presenté a todos.

-Perdone usted señorita. Lamento el malentendido. – Hizo otra reverencia.

-No hay cuidado.

Los demás se presentaron con ella, al final, sólo se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia. Nos alejamos de ellos, cerca de la banda de música se veía un pequeño alboroto, una de mis tareas en la fiesta era cuidar el orden así que tenía actuar. Afortunadamente vi a Edward entrar por la otra puerta.

_-Edward debo encargarme de algo, debes quedarte con Esme_.

Asintió de manera imperceptible para los demás mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Fue una tarea ardua, pero por fin encontré estacionamiento. – Tomó el brazo de Esme y lo envolvió en su brazo izquierdo.

Me solté de ella, ese alejamiento no me gustó.

-Regresaré en un momento. Edward estará contigo mientras tanto.

-Estaré bien. – Sonrió ligeramente.

-La cuidaré bien por ti. – La atrajo hacia él, no se esperaba esa reacción por lo cual se ruborizó.

-Gracias. – Di media vuelta y caminé hacia donde había visto el disturbio.

Eran dos chicos, ambos eran de mi clase. Iban a comenzar una pelea, pero los separé a tiempo. Me puse en medio de los dos.

-Charlie, Tom, les sucede algo? Deberían estar divirtiéndose, pero parece que están haciendo todo lo contrario. – Miré primero a Charlie y luego a Tom.

-Profesor, Tom ha insultado a mi novia. – Apuntó con el dedo a Tom. – No puedo permitir que le falte al respeto.

Tom olía a licor, no podía creer que ya estuviera ebrio si acababa de comenzar la fiesta.

-Tom parece que has bebido demasiado esta noche. Quizás deberías ir a casa y descansar.

El chico me miró extrañado.

-Profesor, la fiesta acaba de empezar, sólo estaba bromeando con Shannon, no es así? – Guiñó el ojo, mirando hacia cierto lugar, supongo que era hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Te voy a romper la cara Tom!

Sentí aproximarse a Charlie, afortunadamente los otros chicos lo agarraron.

– Déjenme, le voy a dar su merecido.

-No te tengo miedo. – Tom se rio sarcásticamente.

-Alfred necesito de tu ayuda. – Miré a un pelirrojo que ayudaba a retener a Charlie. – Podrías llevar a Tom a su casa? no creo que esté en condiciones de conducir. Sostenía a Tom, quien se balanceaba involuntariamente de un lado a otro.

Alfred lo tomó, lo sostuvo de la cintura y pasó el brazo de Tom por atrás de su cuello.

-Me encargaré de que llegue a casa a salvo. – Dirigió una mirada hacia mí. – Volveré pronto chicos, no se diviertan sin mí. – Miró a los demás.

Alfred era un chico muy carismático y buen estudiante.

– Vamos Tom que estás arruinando todo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las salidas. Tom aventaba besos a chicos y chicas por igual.

-Gracias Alfred. – Interrumpí su paso. - Si gustas, puede acompañarte alguien para que tu regreso sea más ameno. – Me sentía un poco mal por privarlo de la fiesta por un rato pero estaba seguro que era el único que no había bebido.

-No se preocupe profesor, no tardaré. – Su mirada era sincera, no estaba molesto. Sabía por qué lo había elegido.

-De acuerdo. Espero verte pronto.

Asintió y se alejaron. Tom iba diciendo incoherencias a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Afortunadamente no demoraron en salir. Los seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Charlie se calmó y los demás dejaron de sostenerlo, su novia Shannon se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, los demás se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas y comenzaron a alejarse, comenzaron a bailar; no lo habían hecho antes debido al alboroto.

Quise acercarme a unos patrocinadores pero vi a Louis en la barra que se había preparado para servir bebidas. La noté extraña, bebía y pedía otro vaso más. Decidí acercarme para saber si se encontraba bien.

-Hola Louis. – Sentí el olor del vino blanco.

Ella se estaba llevando el vaso a la boca, pero sostuve su mano para detenerla. Ella se sorprendió, bajó el vaso poco a poco.

-Ho…la Carlisle. Creí que estarías con Esme. – Miró el vaso avergonzada.

-Estaba atendiendo un percance. Dónde se encuentra tu acompañante?

Ella seguía viendo el vaso.

-La verdad es que… he venido sola.

Le quité el vaso de las manos, ella no puso resistencia.

-Acaso nadie te invitó?

Tenía aliento a alcohol, me preocupó verla en ese estado.

-Sí, pero no acepté. Dónde está Esme? Deberías estar con ella, preocúpate de tu invitada, no de mí; yo estoy bien. – Dibujó una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

-Louis me preocupa que hayas bebido. Por qué no nos acompañas?

Tendría que sacrificar un poco de mi atención hacia Esme para poder vigilar a Louis, me sentiría más seguro que estuviera cerca, así no podría seguir bebiendo.

– Esme y Edward estarán encantados con tu compañía, yo también por supuesto.

-No, no, no quiero ser un estorbo. No voy a arruinarles la noche. Anda, que yo estaré bien. – Quiso empujarme hacia un costado, me corría. – Ve a bailar con Esme, la música se está poniendo cada vez mejor. – Hubo un cambio de tono en su voz, pareció quebrársele, tomé sus manos. Ella me miró, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Louis por favor, acompáñanos. – Quise persuadirla con la mirada pero ella bajó la cabeza, estuvo así como cinco segundos, después me miró fijamente como preparada para decirme algo.

-Louis aquí estás!

Ambos miramos hacia el lugar donde venía la voz.

– Te he estado buscando, pero qué hermosa estás! – Anne miró a Louis de arriba abajo. De repente se dio cuenta que nos había interrumpido. –Oh, lamento interrumpir.

-Anne no interrumpes nada, le decía a Carlisle que estaré contigo el resto de la noche. – Louis me miraba, la explicación estaba dirigida a mí, no a Anne. – Vamos Anne, debemos vigilar que los estudiantes no se metan en problemas. – Jaló sus manos y yo la solté. Ella tomó la mano de Anne y se alejaron, Anne no entendía nada, me miró mientras Louis la llevaba casi arrastrada, hizo un ademán de saludo hacia mí y tomó el mismo ritmo de los pasos de Louis.

Me sentí ligeramente aliviado, esperaba que Anne no la dejara beber. Anne era muy recatada, era una de las cinco maestras que tenía la universidad, todas ellas se conocían y se apoyaban entre sí en cualquier circunstancia.

Busqué con la mirada a Esme y la encontré bailando con Edward, no tenían buena cara.

-_Qué sucede Edward?_

Edward miró hacia donde me encontraba. Me acerqué lentamente para no interrumpir a los demás que se encontraban en la pista. Alcancé a escuchar su pequeña conversación. Por lo que había comentado Edward, hablaban de Margaret con quien no había cruzado palabra. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Ahora Edward le pedía disculpas por dejarla sola, Esme se detuvo en seco y lo regañó, parecía molesta y lo soltó.

-Me permitiría esta pieza? – Llegué hasta ella y extendí la mano.

Ella giró y me miró.

-Carlisle! Has regresado.

El brillo que vi en sus ojos me hizo sentir emocionado. Tomó mi mano y se acercó en un solo movimiento. Era revitalizante sentir que ella quería verme.

-Espero no haber demorado mucho. – Alcé nuestras manos a la altura del pecho, tomé su cintura y depositó su otra mano en mi hombro. –Gracias Edward. _Disculpa la insistencia_. – Miré a Edward, quien estaba detrás de Esme.

-No hay por qué. Por cierto, ella me acusa de ser su niñera. – Me miró y tocó por la espalda a Esme. - Él te dirá si es cierto o no. Iré a tomar aire. – Se alejó de nosotros esquivando a las demás parejas que bailaban.

-Edward no es tu niñera, aunque sí es un poco sobreprotector. Te ha tomado cariño. – Comencé a bailar, ella me siguió.

Sentí muchas emociones; ella era increíble por hacerme sentir todo eso, podía decir que me sentía humano a lado de ella. Me sentía como un simple mortal junto a la diosa Venus, su belleza ejercía demasiada fuerza en mí que no me permitía ver más allá de ella y realmente no estaba interesado en ninguna otra cosa más.

-Yo también le he tomado mucho cariño, lo veo como a un hermano. Creo que le debo una disculpa. Es sólo que se ausentó un segundo y llegó… bueno, no importa. – Nuevamente se puso seria, hizo una mueca.

-Hablaste con alguien? – Quería confirmar que efectivamente había hablado con Margaret.

-No tiene importancia Carlisle. – Trató de sonreír.

Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho, parece que estaba volviendo a la realidad que existía entre Esme y yo.

-Acaso no me tienes confianza? – Traté de ocultar mi decepción.

-Hablé con una mujer llamada Margaret Stevens. – Fue casi un susurro, pero ayudó a que la presión desapareciera. Me tenía confianza pero no quería preocuparme.

-Te ha dicho o hecho algo? – La miré preocupado, esperaba que Margaret no la hubiera agredido en ningún sentido.

-Sólo hizo algunos comentarios, afortunadamente llegó Edward y nos alejamos de ella. Sé que está obsesionada contigo.

– _Ese comentario no fue muy apropiado Edward_. - No quería que Esme supiera ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí está interesada en mí, pero no debemos prestar atención. Ahora, disfrutemos de la música.

Quería disfrutar el momento con ella, no quería pensar en nada más, poco a poco me fui desconectando de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, nuevamente era mortal, el mortal más afortunado por tener el privilegio de estar a lado de una divinidad. Lo único que me permití escuchar, era la música, ella bailaba muy bien, los dos estábamos sincronizados, así continuamos hasta que la música cesó. Quise terminar la canción de una manera diferente así que me incliné hacia ella para que su cuerpo se doblara ligeramente hacia atrás. No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que la tuve cerca. La vi directamente a los ojos, me miró un segundo y bajó ligeramente la mirada. Los latidos de su corazón estaban muy acelerados, sus labios parecían gritarme, oponía resistencia para no besarlos pero me era casi imposible, la atraje más hacia mí. Estábamos a escasos dos centímetros de besarnos, estiré el cuello milímetro a milímetro y me preparé para cumplir mi tan anhelado deseo.

-Carlisle!

Levanté a Esme y miramos hacia donde provenía la voz.

- Quiero hic... hablar contigo.

- Vi a Louis en mal estado, estaba completamente ebria.

-Qué te ha ocurrido?

Ella se acercó tambaleándose y resbaló, solté a Esme y me apresuré a sostener a Louis para que no cayera.

- Ven, debes sentarte. - La llevé a una de las sillas y la senté.

Lamentaba que hubiera pasado eso, por muchas cosas.

- Has bebido demasiado. Debes irte a casa.

-Carlisle... debo hablar hic... contigo antes de irme hic.

Le puse una mano en la frente, ella comenzó a acariciarme el rostro.

- Necesito que hic... lo sepas hic...

Tenía que llevarla a casa, esto no le convenía en lo absoluto.

-Podemos hablar después Louis, ahora debemos irnos. - Tomé su rostro con ambas manos para que me prestara total atención.

De repente abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Creo... creo que... - Iba a vomitar.

-Va a devolver, hay que llevarla al baño. - Esme me hizo a un lado y la levantó, no esperaba que hiciera algo así. - La llevaré al baño o habrá un espectáculo aquí. - La llevó al baño, nosotros las seguimos.

-Edward. - Lo miré fijamente. Tuve un mal presentimiento. - _Qué es lo que iba a decirme?_

-Pretende hacerte una declaración. - Hizo una mueca.

-Esme, por favor, no me lo quites. Lo amo, lo amo demasiado.

Edward y yo volteamos hacia la puerta del baño. Me quedé helado al escuchar eso. Sólo Edward y yo teníamos el oído tan agudo para escuchar su conversación.

- Me arrodillaré si es necesario.

Avancé hacia el baño, pero Edward me detuvo, negó con la cabeza.

-Edward debo entrar, está... diciendo incoherencias y ella... - Le supliqué con la mirada. - _No quiero que Esme la escuche._

-No hagas eso. No es necesario hacer tal cosa, Louis, no te puedo quitar algo que no es mío, Carlisle quizás sienta lo mismo por ti...

Si era posible que un corazón sin vida pudiera romperse, al mío le estaba sucediendo eso.

- O quizás no. Debes hablar con él y decirle, pero no ahora, no estás en condiciones.

Edward ahora fue quien miró hacia la puerta y después hacia mí. Puso una cara de dolor.

-En ocasiones, no me gustaría tener este don.

De repente cambió su expresión, frunció el ceño.

- Pero qué rayos... - Miraba alrededor.

-En verdad? Pero él parecía todo un caballero, cómo se atreve a traer a su amante. Qué vergüenza.

No pude distinguir a la persona que había hecho el comentario.

-Su amante? Todas ellas son iguales, tan decentes que se ven y resultan ser toda una fichita.

Ahora fui yo quien volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

Ambos empezamos a prestar atención y escuchábamos todo lo que decían, hablaban de una mujer y un hombre. Todo encajó cuando mencionaron mi nombre y la palabra amante en una misma oración. Todo estaba yendo mal, muy mal y Esme estaba siendo afectada, cómo era posible que se pudiera difundir un rumor así. Quizás era mi culpa.

-No lo es. - Edward me miró. - Es culpa de... - Miró hacia el baño. - Se acercan.

Ambas salieron del baño, Louis tenía mejor aspecto, Esme no tenía ninguna expresión, parecía incómoda. Me acerqué a ambas, pero me puse frente a Louis.

-Te llevaré a casa. Gracias Esme, Edward te llevará a casa.

Me sentía destrozado por lo que había oído, ella no estaba interesada en mí y ahora, la había involucrado en un chisme. La vi a los ojos pidiéndole perdón. Sostuve a Louis de ambos brazos para prevenir que no volviera a caer. Vi hacia la multitud, sentí enojo porque culpaban a una inocente que ni siquiera sentía amor por mí.

Salimos por la puerta más cercana que encontré, algunos maestros y patrocinadores nos miraban, algunos tenían expresiones de desaire y otros de indignación. Salimos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Dónde se encuentra tu auto? - Miré a Louis enojado.

Ella se asustó. Respiré varias veces para calmarme.

- Louis... dime dónde está tu auto. - Bajé el tono de voz.

Miró hacia la nada tratando de recordar.

-Creo que hic... está cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento hic.

Caminamos hacia donde ella había dicho. Reconocí el coche azul marino desde mucha distancia atrás.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella se sentó, no me miró, tenía la cabeza gacha. Subí al auto y conduje hasta su casa. En el trayecto no hablamos, ella seguía en la misma posición. Yo mientras tanto, rebobinaba la cinta justo al momento donde Esme le recomendaba a Louis que hablara conmigo sobre sus sentimientos. Creo que era momento de comenzar a enterrar el amor que sentía hacia Esme, no había ninguna oportunidad, sobre todo porque era un vampiro.

Llegamos a casa de Louis y estacioné el auto en el pequeño garaje. Salí del auto y abrí la puerta del lado de Louis.

-Lamento todo esto Carlisle. - Me miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. - Todo esto se salió de control. Esme, Edward... los maestros... - Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Pensarás en eso mañana, ahora debes descansar. - Introduje la mitad del cuerpo hacia el auto, tomé a Louis de la cintura y jalé hacia afuera, lo hice de manera delicada. La sostuve con una mano y con la otra cerré la puerta.

Ella se abrazó a mi cuello, tomé sus piernas para cargarla. Seguía llorando. Escuché los ladridos de Mimí del otro lado de la puerta.

- Podrías abrir la puerta? - Miré a Louis, su rostro y el mío estaban cerca, era irónico que momentos antes estaba en la misma situación pero con Esme.

-Sí... la llave está aquí hic. - Levantó la mano y buscó la llave, cabe mencionar que lo hizo sin dejar de verme. Bajó la mano hacia su pecho, sostenía la llave. Bajé sus piernas para que se pusiera de pie. No quería darle oportunidad de intentar algo conmigo. Ella se extrañó pero no dijo nada, tomé la llave de sus manos y abrí la puerta. Mimí se asomó y quiso aventarse sobre su ama pero se detuvo para ladrarme fuertemente.

- Basta Mimí!.

La perrita dejó de ladrar pero gruñía.

-Debes tomar un baño y acostarte a dormir, mañana estarás mejor. - Sequé algunas lágrimas de su rostro y luego tomé sus manos.

-Gracias por traerme. - Me acarició el rostro, su mano era muy suave, hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Esme me hiciera una caricia similar.

Cerré los ojos por un momento para ver la imagen en mi mente.

- Estás... frío.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Louis acercándose para besarme.

-Louis... debes entrar. - La tomé de los hombros para detenerla.

Abrió los ojos.

-Carlisle debo decirte algo. - Me miraba de manera suplicante. - No sé si sea buen momento pero tengo que hacerlo.

-No hay prisa. Puede ser después.

-No, debe ser ahora. Carlisle yo...

La interrumpí al ponerle un dedo en los labios.

-Desearía que lo que fueras a decir, me lo dijeras estando sobria. - Retiré el dedo. - Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación sólo si me prometes que tomarás un baño y descansarás.

Ella me miró por unos segundos y después asintió.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta. Ella me condujo, ya que no conocía el interior de su casa, al fondo estaba su habitación. Mimí nos seguía de cerca y seguía gruñendo, no la culpo, yo también estaría a la defensiva ante un depredador. Entramos en su habitación, no tenía muchas cosas. La ayudé a sentarse en la cama.

-Dónde se encuentra el baño? - Me acerqué a la puerta.

-Es el cuarto anterior a mi habitación. - Se acostó en la cama.

Salí rumbo al baño, entré y vi la tina, abrí el grifo del agua fría. Eso la ayudaría. Dejé la llave abierta y regresé a la habitación.

-Pronto estará lista la tina. - Me puse a un lado de la cama. - Es momento de retirarme.

Ella se sentó.

-Hablaré contigo el lunes. - Se puso de pie, extendió la mano y la tomé. Me jaló hacia afuera de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta del baño. Bajó la mirada y después me dio un beso en la mejilla. - Cuídate y muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

-Harías por mí lo mismo. Por esos somos amigos.

Ella se puso seria.

- Te veré el lunes. - Me alejé de ella y me dirigí a la puerta principal, salí y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

* * *

><p><strong> que mala onda que tuviera que interrumpir Louis!<strong>

**Debería odiarla por tratar de besar a Carlisle pero... pos no es mala persona, además... quién no trataría de hacer lo mismo!**

**Mi Carlisle! Está sufriendo el pobre porque cree que Esme no lo amaaaaaaaaaa :_( ni modos, así es esto.**

**Bueno... espero pronto actualizar y gracias por los reviews que han dejado :)**

**Saludossssssssssssssss**


	7. El desmayo

**Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Lo sientooooooooooooooo!**

**Mil perdones por dejarlos botados!**

**Merezco el guante de su desprecio jejejejejej T-T**

**Lamento el retraso pero la verdad es que tuve un problema personal y andaba con los ánimos por los suelos... pero ahora todo está bien y ya podemos continuar con nuestra amada historia n.n**

**No les quito el tiempo, vayan a leer!**

* * *

><p>Llegué al bosque que se encontraba junto al acantilado. Quise llorar pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían. Esme y Louis eran excelentes mujeres las cuales serían felices con un humano el cual les pudiera dar una vida normal. Sobre todo a Esme, que era una mujer fuerte y a la vez delicada, pronto sería madre y debía tener un hombre a su lado, el cual no podía ser yo por dos razones: era un vampiro y ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.<p>

-Basta Carlisle. - Edward se plantó frente a mí. - Te estás atormentando demasiado. - Me abrazó fuertemente. Yo hice lo mismo.

-No deberías estar aquí. _No quería que me vieras de esta forma._

-Quería dejar que te desahogaras, pero no pude. No puedo ignorar lo que estás sufriendo.

Nos separamos para vernos a los ojos.

-Gracias Edward. Te agradezco el interés. - Me senté en una roca.

-Creo que deberías distraerte. Vamos a cazar y después puedes ir al hospital.

No era mala la idea, distraerme sería lo que me serviría para poder mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos.

-De acuerdo. - Miré hacia el rededor.

-Antes de partir Carlisle, quiero decirte lo que he leído en la mente de Esme.

Mi mirada se clavó en su rostro.

- Sobre sus sentimientos... - Estaba un poco dubitativo.

-No lo hagas. _No es necesario, antes me había sentido tentado pero ahora, ahora sé lo que necesito saber_. Gracias por querer ayudar. - Me acerqué y presioné su hombro.

-Pero...

Sólo sonreí ligeramente. Él respiró profundo y me miró no muy convencido.

- Bien, entonces sólo te diré esto: Siente un gran cariño hacia nosotros y mucho agradecimiento.

Me levantó ligeramente el ánimo.

-No me sorprende viniendo de ella. _Es única, cierto?_

-Completamente de acuerdo. - Sonrió levemente. - Vámonos, sígueme hasta un prado que encontré cerca de aquí, siempre encuentro pumas y quizás hallemos alces.

Sólo asentí y le seguí.

Encontramos un puma y más allá del prado encontré a los alces, desconecté mi mente y actué como un depredador utilizando mi instinto. Servía de terapia cuando me encontraba ansioso, como en ese momento. No pensaba, sólo actuaba; incluso me olvidé de Edward.

Terminamos de cazar y llegamos a casa. Dudé al entrar, rápidamente me aseé y esperé a Edward en el garaje. Dos segundos más tarde estaba a mi lado.

-Está dormida.

Le di las gracias con la mirada.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al hospital Santa Teresa, hacía labor social todo los fines de semana. Le hice un ademán a Edward para despedirme.

-Aquí voy. - Entré al hospital, llegué a la recepción y saludé a Marie, la jefa de enfermeras. - Buenas noches Marie, cómo está? - Me mostré sereno, aunque por dentro todavía tenía mi tormenta de emociones.

-Doctor Cullen, pero qué hace aquí? Todavía faltan algunas horas para que comience su turno.

Marie era una señora ya grande de edad, su pelo era completamente blanco y usaba lentes, era bajita y tenía un poco de sobrepeso. A muchas enfermeras les desagradaba ya que era muy estricta, incluso algunos médicos se llevaban sermones por parte de ella, sólo nosotros teníamos buena relación.

-Acaso le desagrada mi presencia? Puedo venir más tarde si no me quiere ver aquí. - Di un paso hacia atrás.

-Cómo dice eso! Es sólo que me sorprende verlo aquí. El día que se case, no le dejarán venir a estas horas a menos que lo hagan dormir en la tina.

Me puse serio por el comentario pero rápidamente cambié la expresión.

-Iré a ponerme mi bata, avíseme si hay alguna emergencia por favor. - Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia el área de los consultorios.

-Doctor Cullen.

Volteé para ver a Marie, estaba en medio del pasillo.

- Se encuentra bien?

Me extrañé por la pregunta.

-Por qué lo dice Marie? - Caminé hacia ella.

-Noto algo diferente en su mirada. - Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de encontrar algo.

-Estoy bien. - Tomé sus manos y las besé. - La veré después.

Esa mujer era sabia, creía que no se notaría pero Marie se había dado cuenta. Afortunadamente ella no presionaba a la gente para hacerla hablar, esperaba que en ese momento no fuera la excepción.

El día fue bastante ajetreado, sobre todo porque entré al quirófano para apoyar a uno de los cirujanos del hospital, la operación duró casi seis horas pero al final logramos que el paciente no muriera por tener los intestinos destrozados. Más tarde uno de mis pacientes tuvo un ataque debido a que la enfermera había utilizado una dosis incorrecta de su medicina. Después recibimos a gente que había sufrido quemaduras de un incendio de una maquiladora, todos los médicos que nos encontrábamos en ese momento acudimos a atenderlos.

Terminé de atender al último de los obreros y salí a encontrarme con Edward, tuvo que esperar casi una hora en el coche.

-Disculpa el retraso. - Subí al auto y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Sólo vi un fragmento de lo que sucedía, es algo terrible que haya sucedido ese accidente. - Iba a velocidad lenta.

-Probablemente el accidente no hubiera sido tan grave si todas las medidas de seguridad estuvieran cubiertas. Muchos murieron por no encontrar la salida a tiempo o porque no sabían qué hacer. Ojalá que algún día mejoraran esos detalles que cuestan la vida de la gente.

Seguimos nuestro trayecto a la casa a la misma velocidad. Yo me preparaba mentalmente, trataría de comportarme de manera normal con ella, tenía que trabajar en eso porque iba a ser muy difícil.

-Esme! - Edward frenó estrepitosamente y aceleró inmediatamente, la máquina chilló de dolor y el auto se sacudió.

-Qué sucede Edward? - Estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de Edward.

-Se ha desmayado. - No despegó la vista del frente.

Quise salir corriendo pero me contuve.

Llegamos a la casa y salí disparado hacia la sala. La busqué con la mirada desesperado. Fui al despacho y luego a la cocina, ahí la encontré, tirada en el piso. Había un vaso roto, afortunadamente ella no había caído sobre él. Salí de la cocina con Esme en brazos, ella pareció despertar.

-Esme reacciona, abre los ojos.

Estaba semiconsciente y sudaba frío. Tenía que revisarla, estaba muy pálida.

-Carlisle... lo siento... lo sient... - Se quejaba, me pedía perdón pero no entendía por qué.

-Tranquila, iremos a tu habitación.

Ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se abrazó a mi cuello. Me preocupó la frialdad que sentiría pero ella no reaccionó.

-Lo... siento... - Se aferró más a mi cuello y comenzó a llorar.

Yo también me aferré a ella. Llegamos a su habitación en un instante.

La recosté en su cama, se movía de un lado a otro, quería levantarse y abrir los ojos pero le costaba mucho trabajo. Edward me había traído mi maletín, saqué el estetoscopio y comencé a revisarla. Rápidamente me percaté que tenía baja la presión.

-_Necesita azúcar_.

-Iré a preparar ese té medicinal. - Edward desapareció.

-Estarás bien en un momento. - Revisé los latidos del bebé, ella pareció calmarse un poco al sentir que la revisaba. Todo se escuchaba bien. Sólo faltaba el té para que ella estuviera normal. Abrí el cajón de la cómoda para buscar un pañuelo, seguía sudando. Lo encontré en la otra cómoda, lo presioné ligeramente en su frente para secarle el sudor. La puerta se abrió y Edward apareció con una taza en la mano.

-Toma.

Levanté un poco a Esme para que pudiera beber, tomé la taza y la lleve a su boca.

-Esme, bebe esto por favor.

Ella abrió un poco la boca y tomó poco a poco el té, comenzó a absorber más y más hasta que vació la taza.

- Descansa Esme. - Volví a recostarla y le volví a tomar la presión.

-Tiene mejor color, parece que ha servido el té. - Edward se acercó del otro lado de la cama y tomó la taza vacía, se acercó al rostro de Esme para comprobar lo que había dicho.

-Su presión arterial se está normalizando. - Me sentía mejor, parecía que el susto estaba pasando. Ella abrió los ojos un poco más.

-Carlisle... Ed...

Edward no le permitió seguir hablando. Le negó con la cabeza para que no siguiera intentándolo. Guardé todo en mi maletín y me puse de pie.

-Esme tranquila, debes descansar. Más tarde podemos hablar.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, lo mejor en ese momento era que ella descansara. Cerró los ojos y aprovechamos para salir del cuarto.

-Me quedaré a vigilarla. _Iré más tarde al consultorio_.

Quería quedarme para sentirme tranquilo.

-Estás seguro? O prefieres que lo haga yo? También estoy preocupado por ella.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Estaré bien, puedo encargarme.

Edward no dijo nada, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de música. Escuché que tocaba la melodía que estaba componiendo. Entré al cuarto de Esme, ella dormía profundamente. Se veía realmente agotada. Me cuestioné la razón por la cual había podido tener una baja de presión.

Tomé una silla del rincón y me senté a admirarla. Estaba boca arriba pero se había acomodado hacia el lado que estaba yo. Parecía un ángel, un mechón de su cabello resbaló hacia su cara, parecía molestarle ya que se pasó una mano para tratar de quitarlo pero no lo logró, probablemente despertaría, así que con mucho cuidado acomodé el mechón por detrás de su oreja, seguí el contorno de su oreja con los dedos, se estremeció pero siguió durmiendo. Tomó una nueva posición, no estaba completamente boca arriba pero no apoyaba su cuerpo completamente sobre su costado, giró un poco la cabeza y entreabrió los labios levemente. Decidí sentarme en la orilla de la cama, así podría admirar mejor a mi bella durmiente. Ella no reaccionó, acerqué el rostro al de ella, era tan tentador pero no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de robarle un beso, cerré los ojos por un momento.

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, el calor que emana podía atravesar mi piel y calentarla, sus ojos azules parecían alegres, dejé que acariciara mi mejilla y luego el contorno de mi cara, dudé por un segundo pero ella no me permitió retroceder, me atrajo hacia su rostro y el milagro se hizo presente, sentí una descarga por todo el cuerpo cuando sentí sus labios pegados a los míos, fue un beso dulce y tierno, se separó un segundo pero volvió a besarme ahora con un poco más de intensidad haciendo que esa descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo fuera y viniera, le respondí de la misma manera o quizás con un poco más de intensidad, suavemente dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, no nos separamos ni un segundo, ella parecía disfrutar de mis labios y yo, estaba totalmente embriagado por los de ella; no quedó ningún rincón de sus labios que no haya probado y si dudaba, volvía a recorrerlos nuevamente para asegurarme.

El viento abrió la ventana abruptamente, eso me hizo regresar a la realidad. Cerré la ventana y miré a mi bella durmiente la cual no se había movido. Suspiré al darme cuenta de todo lo que había imaginado, había divagado a tal extremo que me había parecido muy real. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la coronilla.

-Buenas noches querida Esme. – La contemplé una vez más y me di vuelta para salir de su habitación. Bajé las escaleras y me di cuenta que la música ya no se escuchaba. Fui hacia la habitación del piano y me asomé, Edward no se encontraba, pero esperaba que ese pequeño sueño que había tenido no lo hubiera visto ya que era algo íntimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Carlisle conmigo no tienes que soñar, yo te beso, yo te besooooooooooooooo! *u*<strong>

**Ejem... ammm... perdón... ya estoy igual que Carlisle... divagando jajajajjjaajajaj**

**Pobre hombre... ya anda divagando... pero bueno... a ver qué más sucede con él.**

**Quién se iba a imaginar que él estaría cuidando de Esme cuando se desmayoooo! Qué tierno!**

**jejejej **

**Bueno... fue cortito pero pronto estaré subiendo el sig. capi.**

**Saludos y gracias por sus reviews!**


	8. La obra de teatro

**Hola de nuevo,**

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no estoy recibiendo reviews! T-T q triste situación.**

**Espero que pronto los reciba, porque parece que no ha sido interesante la historia, aunque a mí me parezca que sí T-T**

**En fin... a ver qué sucede más adelante.**

* * *

><p>Me dirigí al consultorio, abrí las ventanas para que el aire entrara, debía aclarar mi mente aunque el recuerdo de ese sueño me hacía sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Decidí que lo mejor, era tomar un baño con agua fresca para poder atender a los pacientes que tuviera. Fui a mi habitación y llené la tina, estaba completamente desnudo y entré al agua, yo estaba más frío ya que la sentí ligeramente tibia, no demoré mucho, la temperatura del agua fue la culpable, así que salí de la tina y me puse la ropa. Llegué al consultorio en una milésima de segundo.<p>

Hubo actividad a los pocos minutos de mi llegada, una mujer con su pequeño hijo en brazos llegó llorando. El niño se veía deshidratado y tuve que aplicarle suero, estando más tranquila la mujer, le di indicaciones sobre los medicamentos que podía tomar el niño y de cómo darle el suero que era parte de la medicina que había puesto en la receta. Se veía más serena cuando dejó el consultorio. Un poco más tarde llegó una pareja con una niña ardiendo en fiebre, las compresas de agua ayudaron a bajarle la temperatura. Les recomendé que fueran a un hospital ya que la alta temperatura podía ocasionar daños cerebrales o hacer daño a uno o varios órganos.

Saqué los apuntes donde llevaba el estudio de Esme, debía volver a revisarla y sobretodo después de lo que había sucedido ese día. Ya eran casi las once cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Margaret. No entendía por qué estaba ahí después de nuestra última charla. Le abrí la puerta y me sorprendí lo que vi.

-Carlisle! – Se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, sollozaba. – Esto es horrible!

-Pero qué te ha sucedido? – La separé de mí para verle el gran hematoma del rostro. – Déjame revisarte. – Cerré la puerta y la senté en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio. – Por todos los cielos Margaret, cómo es que tienes este golpe? – Nunca había visto a una mujer golpeada, era la primera vez, era inconcebible que alguien pudiera lastimar a otra persona y mucho menos a una mujer, sentí enojo.

-Ha sido ella, es una salvaje y poco civilizada Carlisle, no deberías de tenerla aquí.

Estaba extrañado por lo que comentaba Margaret, quizás se refería a…

-Acaso te estás refiriendo a… - Tragué saliva. - …Esme? – Esperaba que estuviera mintiendo.

-Por supuesto que ha sido ella, irrumpió la casa de Katherine y me golpeó sin piedad, ellas son testigos.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba pero sus ojos no parecían mentir. No encontraba ninguna razón para que Esme hiciera tal cosa, a menos que…

-Margaret es increíble lo que dices, sabes la razón del por qué lo hizo?

Desvió la miraba y dudó en contestar.

-Mmmm… ella me acusa de algo que no es verdad. Pero aquí el punto importante es lo que me hizo. No la he denunciado sólo porque podrías verte afectado al estar ella aquí.

Miraba la rabia en sus ojos, era creíble que quisiera hacer pagar a Esme. Margaret miró hacia mi escritorio, los estudios de Esme seguían ahí, los iba a guardar pero escuché pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta que daba hacia la casa, había despertado pronto y Margaret estaba ahí.

– Carlisle… tienes una loca en casa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ambos miramos a Esme; por un segundo mantuvo su color normal, pero comenzó a ponerse roja, se estaba alterando.

-Esme, no deberías estar de pie.

Me acerqué a ella pero no me miró, no le despegaba la vista a Margaret.

-Ha venido a ofrecer disculpas a Carlisle, Edward y a mí? – Cada vez estaba más colorada, probablemente tendría otra baja de presión.

-Esme cálmate. – Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la obligué a mirarme, el perder contacto visual con Margaret no la seguiría alterando. – Creo que debes irte Margaret. – No dejé de mirar a Esme, parecía funcionar el contacto visual entre ambos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Carlisle. – Margaret azotó la puerta al salir.

Esme retomó su color y sus latidos disminuyeron, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Gracias, ya estoy mejor. – Tomó mis manos y las bajó, la manera en que lo había hecho pareció un poco fría, quizás era idea mía.

Quise revisar que todo estuviera bien.

-Antes de hablar, me gustaría revisarte nuevamente y revisar al bebé. – Tomé el estetoscopio, sería un chequeo rápido. – No necesitas ponerte la bata, sólo necesitaré que abras un poco tu blusa. – No sabía si la proposición era buena idea o no.

-Bien. – Ella lo tomó con calma, se sentó en la camilla y desabotonó la blusa lo suficiente para descubrir su estómago, lo mismo hizo con su falda para poder revisar su vientre. Me di cuenta que cerró los ojos, comencé el chequeo sin prestar atención, pero conforme avanzaba la sentía más incómoda o tensa además de mantener los ojos cerrados.

-Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos pero desvió la mirada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Continúa.

Su respuesta había sido seca no parecía reconocerla, al parecer sí estaba a disgusto junto a mí. Continué la revisión para demorar lo menos posible, no me gustaba verla con esa actitud, no parecía la dulce Esme que había conocido, esto me hizo recordar que no sentía nada por mí.

-Terminamos. El ritmo cardiaco del bebé es normal. – Guardé el estetoscopio. Quería dejarla ir, no sin antes hablar de Margaret. – Margaret me ha dicho que has sido tú quién la ha agredido. – Me senté en mi silla y la miré, ella desvió la mirada. – Ha sido por ese rumor? – Me puse serio al entender su reacción.

-Lo siento tanto Carlisle, por mi culpa estás en boca de todos.

Miré la cara de arrepentimiento cuando se acercó al escritorio.

– Pero sobre todo esa mujer, ella fue quién creó ese rumor. – Se sentó frente a mí.

Me costaba mucho trabajo que hubiera hecho algo así, la verdad no esperaba que tuviera un comportamiento como ese.

-Es por eso que la agrediste? – Me apoyé en el escritorio para verla más de cerca. Definitivamente no la conocía, quizás habían otras cosas que no sabía de ella. Me sentí molesto.

-No lo pude evitar, me contuve hasta el límite pero, me insultó y a ustedes también.

Por un momento dudé, acaso ella estaba tratando de defendernos?

-Esme, no podemos agredir a todo aquel que nos insulte o provoque. No se soluciona nada con la violencia. – Quería que entendiera eso muy bien, odiaba la violencia.

-Es la primera vez que agredo a alguien, aun así, se lo merecía y no me arrepiento de eso. Espero que ahora desmienta ese rumor.

Todo era culpa de ese rumor, si era verdad que Margaret había sido la que lo inventó, estaba causando muchos problemas hacia Esme, lo que digan de mí no me interesaba.

-No me interesa. Ahora lo importante es tu salud y la del bebé, se te bajó la presión, al parecer no tenía mucho que te desmayaste cuando llegamos. Quizás hubiera habido complicaciones si hubiera sido en el día. – Masajeé mis sienes, no quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. – Esme, debes cuidarte para que el bebé vaya bien. No debes hacer coraje o tener emociones fuertes. – Caminé hacia ella y me detuve a unos centímetros de donde estaba, se había puesto de pie. – Prométeme que te cuidarás y que no usarás la violencia, suceda lo que suceda. – La miré fijamente, quería que realmente entendiera que la violencia no iba con nadie y mucho menos con ella.

-Lo… lo haré.

Me alegré que aceptara.

-Muchas gracias. – La abracé sin pensarlo, ella se puso tensa, la iba a soltar pero pronto se relajó, tal vez no tenía opción, esos arranques debía controlarlos. A pesar de todo tuve oportunidad de sentir cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba el mío, había ropa de por medio pero aún así, pude sentirla hasta que ella se separó, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que la había incomodado.

-Carlisle, lo del rumor… - Eso de los rumores era algo que también tenía que aclararle.

-Debes olvidarlo, no es la primera vez que se escuchan rumores sobre nosotros. Nos tienen sin cuidado. – Sonreí ligeramente, me importaba otra cosa en este momento. – Lo que nos preocupa ahora es tu salud, no queremos tener un aborto o complicación con el embarazo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, se llevó las manos al vientre, eso la había asustado.

– Ahora, olvida este incidente. Ve a descansar.

-Te veré después. – Salió prácticamente corriendo, tal vez ya no estaba cómoda como al principio, quizás se iría muy pronto, lo cual me causó un gran dolor en el pecho.

Permanecí en el consultorio hasta la madrugada y después me dirigí a la clínica. Nuevamente llegué antes de mi turno, había aguantado mucho estar en la casa con ella ahí, aún me dolía el pecho.

-Doctor Cullen… - Marie nuevamente me recibió, estaba extrañada. – Otra vez llegando temprano. – Se acercó a mí. – Disculpe que me entrometa, pero trae un cara deplorable. Le sucede algo?

No sabía que se me notara tanto mi dolor.

-Marie… - No sabía qué decirle.

-Ya veo… sólo puedo decirle una cosa, nunca pierda las esperanzas, no importa que todo parezca negro y sin salida, todo saldrá bien, se lo puedo asegurar. – Sonrió cariñosamente.

-Muchas gracias Marie. – Me sentí un poco mejor por sus palabras. Me alejé y me dirigí hacia los consultorios.

Todo el día me dediqué a revisar a la gente quemada del día anterior. Eran demasiados que no tuve oportunidad de atender a otros pacientes que no fueran ellos. Todo ese movimiento me hizo mantener la mente ocupada, mi trabajo era terapéutico y amaba lo que hacía, todo eso ayudaba a mantenerme en pie. Era mi refugio para no sentirme desamparado ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

Terminé y me dirigí a casa no sin antes ir a cazar, Edward llegaría por su lado ya que se había llevado el otro coche. Cacé unos cuantos siervos y mapaches. Más tarde llegué a la casa, el sol ya se había ocultado pero todavía estaba claro el cielo. Edward ya había llegado. Entré y lo vi sentado en el sofá, parecía enojado.

-Qué sucede? – Me acerqué a él y me senté a un lado.

-Ella no está en casa y me siento algo preocupado. – Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Quizás se demoró en lo que está haciendo. _Cuánto_ _tiempo llevas aquí? Cinco minutos?_. – No debía demorar, aún era temprano.

-Llevo una hora.

Me sentí intranquilo por la respuesta.

-Crees que sería exagerado salir a buscarla? _Me has contagiado tu preocupación, no quiero perderla por medio de un desastre_. – Me puse de pie, los nervios salieron a flote, ahora era yo quien estaba totalmente preocupado, iba y venía frente a Edward. – Quizás podamos buscarla sin necesidad de la policía, podríamos rastrearla a través de su aroma y tu don nos podría ayudar. _Leyendo la mente de otros podríamos llegar hasta ella._

-Cierto. Iríamos a pie, esas carcachas no nos ayudarían aunque pueden servir para guardar apariencias. – Él también se puso de pie. – Cuánto tiempo más le damos de tolerancia?

-Quizás no deberíamos esperar más. – Lo miré a los ojos.

-Carlisle, vamos a darle diez minutos. Después de eso nos marcharemos.

Dudé unos segundos pero al final suspiré y asentí.

Los minutos no parecían avanzar con la rapidez que debían, iba y venía ahora por toda la casa, horribles imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, incluso unas eran muy tontas, cosas que muy probablemente no pasarían.

-Carlisle me estás volviendo loco con todo lo que estás pensando. – Me gritó Edward desde abajo, me encontraba frente a la cruz que había mandado a mantenimiento. Rezaba de pie, pedía que estuviera bien, esperaba que mis ruegos fueran escuchados y ella llegara sana y salva.

-Lo lamento Edward, no lo puedo controlar. _Esas imágenes son involuntarias._ – Giré para verlo.

De un salto se puso de pie.

_-Qué sucede?_. - Llegué frente a él.

-Es ella, está aquí. – Su rostro era duro. Parecía un padre enojado.

Yo suspiré aliviado, parecía que me había quitado toneladas de peso de encima.

-Por favor no la regañes. _Ahora pensando claramente, ella puede estar o no en la casa, no estaba prisionera ahí_.

Edward seguía enojado, pero cambió su actitud, entendió lo que le había dicho. Se sentó y yo hice lo mismo.

No demoró y apareció por la puerta. Estaba apenada.

-Lo siento, no me percaté de la hora. – Dio unos pasos y se detuvo.

-Iré a practicar con el piano. – Edward se levantó y entró al cuarto de música.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti. – Me acerqué a ella, quería abrazarla y no soltarla, pero no podía. – Me alegra que estés bien. – Sonreí ligeramente.

-Carlisle, realmente lo lamento.

Edward comenzó a tocar, era algo que no había escuchado antes.

– Está enojado? – Me miró y después hacia la habitación.

-Un poco, recuerda que es sobre protector. – Encogí los hombros.

Si supiera cómo estaba yo minutos antes…

-Iré a hablar con él. – Quiso avanzar pero la tomé del brazo, no era buena idea que hablara con Edward, quizás él no se resistiría y la regañaría.

-Déjalo, la música lo ayudará a tranquilizarse. – La solté, recordé que debía sentir mi mano fría. – Parece que estuviste ocupada, de lo contrario, no te hubieras retrasado. – Cambié el tema, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad de saber lo que había hecho.

La música se detuvo abruptamente, esa reacción de Edward me extrañó. Había visto Edward algo en la mente de Esme?

-Sí, compré todos los muebles para la habitación del piano.

La música se reanudó, quizás yo todavía estaba paranoico y pensaba cosas que no eran.

– Por cierto, esa cruz llegó en la mañana.

-Quedó lista antes de tiempo, olvidé comentarte. – Sólo habían tardado tres semanas, debía darle un incentivo al artesano. – Espero que no hayas tenido problemas para recibirla. – La miré fijamente, quizás era momento de quitarme la duda tan grande que tenía.

-No hubo problema. – Su ritmó cardiaco se aceleró.

-Esme, aún estás a gusto con nosotros?

Estaba extrañada por la pregunta. Recordé el momento cuando la revisé y sus reacciones.

-Me gusta estar aquí. Por qué lo preguntas? Ustedes han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca dudes eso.

No me esperaba esa respuesta y su mirada me aseguraba que no estaba mintiendo.

-Pienso lo mismo. Has cambiado mi vida… - Decidí cambiar la frase, era muy comprometedora para mí. – y la de Edward también. Te preguntaba porque has estado un poco… distante. Pero ahora estoy tranquilo. – Le sonreí para que evitar que ella se preocupara.

-Ustedes son mi familia, estaré aquí mientras ustedes lo deseen.

Tampoco me esperaba que dijera eso, sentí una alegría desbordante en todo el cuerpo. Nunca la dejaría ir, nunca.

-Entonces no habrá problema. – sonreí ampliamente y tomé su mano para cruzarla en mi brazo. – Daremos un paseo por el jardín, tienes algún plan para la siguiente semana?

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que hice.

-Sí, tengo algunos planes.

Salimos al jardín, podía ver perfectamente el camino, la luna bañaba el rostro de Esme el cual brillaba tenuemente. Me contó sobre una amiga que había hecho, Katherine Ryan. Ella y su esposo eran dueños de un bufete de abogados y no tuve problemas para convencerlos de hacer aportaciones a la universidad. Al parecer ella remodelaría el bufete, me alegraba que hubiera encontrado una actividad fuera de la casa, me imaginaba que debía aburrirse sola. Se me ocurrió una idea para olvidar el incidente de ese día.

-Te gustaría ir al teatro mañana por la noche?

Era tarde para ir ese mismo día pero podíamos hacerlo al día siguiente.

-Teatro? Me parece buena idea, nunca he ido.

Sentí satisfacción al saber que sería la primera vez para ella, viviría esta experiencia conmigo, más bien, con nosotros.

-Le diré a Edward que saldremos los tres mañana. – Estaba seguro que me había escuchado. – Creo que ahora se encuentra una comedia en cartelera. – Traté de recordar el título pero no lo logré.

-Creo que para esta ocasión sí tengo algo qué ponerme. – Se quedó pensativa.

-Sabes que puedes comprar lo que desees. No te detengas por ese tipo de detalles. – No me importaba que gastara una fortuna en ella.

-Lo sé pero aún me cuesta trabajo. Entremos, parece que Edward ya no está tocando. – No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a la entrada de la casa. Ella entró y yo le seguí, seguía pensando en Edward, fue algo muy extraño, pero sentí un poco de celos.

-La canción que tocabas hace un momento, de quién es? – Se acercó a Edward quien estaba en el sillón.

-Mía. Aún no la termino, era sólo la entrada. – Seguía serio.

_-Disculpa por la tontería de hace un momento Edward, no sé cómo pasó._ - Era tonto sentir celos de Edward, por eso me había disculpado.

-Vaya, no sabía que podías componer, se escuchaba muy bien. – Se sentó a su lado y para mi sorpresa, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Edward estaba igual que yo. – Vamos Edward, dejar de estar enojado.

Nuevamente sentí celos y también envidia. Me desconocía completamente.

-Realmente estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Cinco minutos más y habríamos salido a buscarte. – Edward me miró, esperando a que dijera algo.

-"Las noticias malas siempre vuelan" Si algo hubiera ocurrido, se hubieran enterado rápidamente. Siempre rezo por ustedes y por mí. Espero que nunca suceda algo. – Me pareció dulce que ella rezara por nosotros, sobre todo porque éramos casi indestructibles. Edward pareció estar más calmado, yo también lo estaría después de ese beso.

-Quieres dar una vuelta en el coche? – Edward le sonrió. Quería llevarla fuera de la casa, quizás debía aprovechar para examinar lo que me acababa de suceder.

-Te demostraré que ahora manejo mucho mejor, dame la llave. – Le hizo un ademán para que le entregara la llave, Edward fue por ella y se la dio.

-Edward, mañana iremos al teatro, espero que no tengas planes. _Quisiera que fuéramos los tres para olvidar lo de hoy_.

-Excelente, hace mucho tiempo que no asistimos. – Miró a Esme y la ayudó a levantarse del sillón. – Lista?

-Lista. – Se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Estaré en el consultorio. – Ambos asintieron y se marcharon.

Me sentí muy avergonzado por los celos que había tenido, era lo más extraño que había sentido y más por ser Edward el que se había envuelto en eso sin querer. No podría verlo a la cara después de esto, le pediría perdón pero seguiría sintiendo vergüenza.

Estuve en el consultorio tratando de pensar la manera en que me disculparía, escuché que llegaron y me preparé. Escuché a Esme entrar a la casa, se detuvo un momento en las escaleras y después subió. Momentos después Edward abría la puerta del consultorio.

-Relájate Carlisle. – Sonrió para tranquilizarme. – Debo confesarte que me sorprende que tuvieras celos de mí, pero creo comprenderte, la amas y es natural. – Se sentó frente a mí, parecía estar sereno.

-Aún así no debió ocurrir, eres como un hermano para mí. _Eres mi única familia_. – Lo miré fijamente.

-Ahora ella también es de la familia, aunque no sea de la misma naturaleza que nosotros. – Tenía razón. – Sé que ella no tiene el mismo trato contigo, pero tiene sus razones. Tiene sentimientos hacia ti que son diferentes a los que siente hacia mí. – Eso era evidente, parecía tener más confianza con Edward que conmigo.

-Agradezco el cariño que le das y que yo no le puedo ofrecer. Trataré de evitar los celos absurdos. Pero trata de estar con ella lo más que puedas. - Le supliqué con la mirada.

-Claro. Es como una hermana para mí y la cuidaré cuanto pueda. – Sonrió ampliamente. Se puso de pie, ya debía irse. -Mañana pasaré por lo boletos del teatro.

-Bien, te veré más tarde para ir a la universidad. – Asintió y se fue.

Esa noche no hubo gente por atender. Regresó a mí el deseo de abrir una clínica para poder atender con más formalidad a las personas, pero eso nos podría traer complicaciones con nuestro pequeño secreto. Debía conformarme con el pequeño consultorio que tenía.

Edward llegó a la misma hora de siempre, nos dirigimos a la universidad con el silencio habitual que estaba presente durante el viaje de todos los días. Llegamos al campus y nos quedamos en el área de maestros. Charlamos sobre sus avances en controlar su sed frente a su grupo de clase y personas de rededor. Esme le había ayudado en gran medida. Me daba gusto por ambos, él por su autocontrol y ella porque contribuía con su presencia para ayudarnos.

Di mis clases con normalidad, no había visto a Louis en ninguno de los pasillos, no sabía si estaba esperando el momento para hablar conmigo o si simplemente no era el destino encontrarnos ese día. Continué con mis clases y ya para dirigirme a la última clase, me interceptó la secretaria del decano. Una mujer de 65 años, de complexión delgada y lentes negros.

-Profesor Cullen, el decano quiere hablar con usted, pase a la oficina central al final de esta clase. – Jane esperó mi respuesta.

-Claro, acaso sabe el asunto que trataré con él? – Era la segunda vez que hablaba con él en tan poco tiempo, tenía la esperanza que no tuviera que ver con el baile.

-No profesor Cullen, lo lamento. – Encogió los hombros.

-No se preocupe. La veré en la oficina del decano. – Los alumnos ya habían entrado al salón. Jane se retiró y yo entré al aula. La clase fue normal, traté de no pensar en lo que quería hablar el decano. Sonó el timbre para indicar el fin de la clase y del día.

Esperé a Edward y le comenté sobre la reunión con el decano, prefirió esperarme afuera de la oficina.

-Hola Jane. – La secretaria me sonrió, hizo un ademán para que entrara, me detuve frente a ella antes de entrar. – Jane, sabe si la profesora Anderson asistió a la universidad? – Jane desvió la mirada, esa reacción no me gustó.

-El decano le informará de eso. – Sonrió forzadamente y volvió a indicarme la puerta.

-Gracias. – Le sonreí amablemente y entré a la oficina, el decano tenía recargados los codos sobre los descansa brazos y tenía ambas manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando, me miró serio.

-Carlisle, siéntese por favor. – Me indicó el sillón que había frente a su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes decano. – Tomé asiento y esperé a que comenzara a hablar.

-Carlisle, he recibido llamadas el día de hoy de dos de los patrocinadores, pidiendo retirar sus donaciones. – Me asombré de lo que acababa de decir, él permanecía serio. – Al parecer a causa de un rumor que se desató en el baile. – Me miró fijamente. - Sabe usted a qué rumor se refieren?

-Tiene relación conmigo ese rumor? – Pensé en Louis y en Esme, con ambas se habían generado rumores.

-Me temo que sí Carlisle. Como le mencioné la semana pasada, tengo que velar por la reputación de la universidad la cual se está viendo afectada y debo tomar cartas en el asunto. – Se inclinó hacia el escritorio y enfatizó la última parte de la oración. – Sabemos que gracias a usted conseguimos a todos los patrocinadores, pero no puedo permitir que sus amoríos indecentes destruyan este proyecto.

Me puse de pie.

-Aquí hay un malentendido y si no lo solucionamos, realmente puede perjudicar a gente inocente y a la universidad. – Ahora era yo quien estaba serio.

-Si cree poder solucionarlo sin que la universidad se vea afectada, adelante. Le daré sólo esta semana, después, considere dejar la universidad. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. – Por cierto, su amiga la profesora Anderson, fue suspendida esta semana por su comportamiento inapropiado en la fiesta. Fui muy considerado con ella, otra persona la hubiera despedido inmediatamente. – Hablaba muy pedante, yo estaba incómodo y quería salir de ahí.

-Solucionaré el malentendido y en cuanto a Louis, gracias por no despedirla. Me retiro. – Me acerqué a la puerta.

-Que tenga buen día Carlisle. – Eso me pareció una burla, sin embargo no caí en el juego.

-Igualmente decano. – Volteé para dirigirle una sonrisa. Salí de la oficina y me acerqué a Jane. – Jane, necesito que se comunique con los patrocinadores que han hablado hoy y programe una reunión lo más pronto posible. – Utilicé el tono amable para persuadirla y me aproximé a ella.

-Eh…? – Tragó saliva y se puso nerviosa. – Esto… esto lo sabe el decano? – Una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente.

-Por supuesto, me ha encargado solucionar un malentendido con los patrocinadores. – Sonreí lo mejor que pude y mantuve una actitud calmada. Fue difícil considerando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. – Entonces, me puede hacer ese favor? – Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-Ah… s… sí claro profesor. Algún… le gustaría algún día en especial? – Se acomodó los lentes.

-Si es posible, mañana mismo.

-Es… demasiado pronto… para mañana. Déjeme ver lo que puedo, lo que puedo hacer. – Tomó el teléfono al revés. Al darse cuenta, sonrió y lo acomodó correctamente. Mientras marcaba, le susurré un "gracias" para no interrumpirla. Se comunicó con el primero después de tanto esperar. – Licenciado Eastvold buenos días, hablo de parte del decano Moore para programar una cita lo más pronto posible con usted. – Esperó un segundo la respuesta del otro lado. - Sí, exactamente. Jueves? – Jane me miró y negó con la cabeza. – Podría darme un segundo? Gracias licenciado. – Puso la mano sobre la bocina. – Puede el día jueves profesor. – Puso cara de amargura. No tenía opción.

-Dígale que será el jueves a las 3 pm.

Era mucho tiempo y probablemente los otros patrocinadores también hablarían. Debía hablar con todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Licenciado Eastvold, el jueves está perfecto. La hora sería a las 3 de la tarde. Mil gracias por su atención, que tenga buen día. – Colgó y llamó al siguiente patrocinador, le dijo el mismo día y la hora. – Listo profesor Cullen. – Ella sonrió coquetamente. – Le puedo ayudar en algo más?

-Así es. Necesito que cite a todo aquel patrocinador que llame para ese día y hora. – Nuevamente le sonreí. No me gustaba persuadir a la gente, pero ahora era muy necesario.

-Seguro profesor Cullen. – Suspiró.

Me acerqué y le toqué la barbilla, esperaba que no sufriera un ataque.

-Gracias Jane, es un sol. – La solté y me dirigí a la puerta. – Vendré el miércoles para saber cuántos patrocinadores citó, esperemos que no sean muchos.

La pobre estaba hiperventilando.

-Sí… si claro, aquí le espero.

Salí de la oficina. Edward se acercó a mí.

-No puedo creer todo lo que está sucediendo y todo por culpa de ella. – Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

-Quién es ella Edward? Quién generó todo esto? – Quería saber el nombre de la persona que había generado el rumor.

-Margaret Stevens. – Edward me miró fijamente, no mentía. – No tiene caso decirte exactamente lo que dijo, pero ahora estamos viendo las consecuencias. Me alegra saber que Esme le dio su merecido.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Ella no debió usar la violencia, además, no consiguió nada. El problema que se generó aún persiste, fue algo inútil lo que hizo. – Lo tomé del brazo, él sólo desvió la mirada. – Vámonos. Debemos tomar aire para tranquilizarnos.

Él asintió.

Salimos de la universidad y fuimos al bosque, cacé con el instinto ya que mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Debía hablar con Margaret, realmente no le había creído cuando me dijo ese día que pagaría el desaire que le había hecho, lo peor era que no sólo me afectaba a mí, sino a Esme también. Decidí que hablaría con ella al día siguiente, ya que ese día teníamos la ida al teatro. No había nada que pudiera hacer antes del jueves, sólo me quedaba esperar.

Nos dirigimos a la casa más calmados, veía los escaparates y las casas de alrededor, íbamos por lo boletos cuando pasamos por la joyería donde había comprado el collar y aretes.

-Detente aquí por favor. _Quiero comprar algo para Esme_.

Se detuvo y bajé.

– Recoge los boletos y regresas por mí.

-De acuerdo. – Arrancó el coche y se marchó.

Entré a la joyería y estaba la misma chica. Me reconoció de inmediato y sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenas tardes caballero. Le gustó el collar y aretes a su esposa? – Esa era una pregunta para obtener información.

-Le encantaron. Ahora he venido por una pulsera o aretes. – No quise discutir mi estado civil con ella, así que le di por su lado, no le agradó mi respuesta ya que su rostro reflejó un poco de tristeza.

-Claro. Permítame mostrarle lo que nos acaba de llegar. – Sacó diferentes joyas de diferentes escaparates y las puso frente a mí. Noté unos aretes de diamantes de forma redonda que destacaban sobre los demás.

-Me llevaré estos. – Los tomé y se los mostré, estaba sacando otros aretes pero los volvió a acomodar en su lugar.

-Claro. Quiere saber más a detalle sobre ellos? – Se acercó y comenzó a retirar los otros estuches.

-No, tengo prisa. – Nuevamente saqué la chequera e hice el cheque. – Me puede decir la cantidad?

-Deme un segundo. Es una joya reciente y no tengo a la mano el precio. – Se dirigió hacia un rincón y sacó una libreta y buscó en varias hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. – El precio es de 3,546 dólares.

-Gracias. – Anoté la cantidad y firmé el cheque. Se lo di y lo verificó.

-Quiere que se lo envuelva? – Quiso tomar el estuche pero me adelanté y lo guardé en el bolsillo.

-No es necesario. Así me los llevaré. Que tenga una buena tarde. – Le sonreí y salí del lugar.

Edward sólo demoró 10 minutos y apareció.

-_Espero que le gusten los aretes que compré para ella_. - Visualicé los aretes para que los viera Edward.

-Crees que sea buena idea? al parecer no está acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de presentes.

-Bueno, ahora veremos cómo reacciona.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, ya nos habíamos retrasado un poco y ella ya debía estar esperando.

Edward estacionó el auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Ya está lista. – Sonrió ampliamente.

Nos apresuramos a entrar, al parecer ella quería recibirnos pero nos adelantamos.

-Hola a los dos. Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Ambos sonreíamos, estaba divina y se iba a ver mucho mejor con los aretes.

-Nuevamente te ves hermosa. – Me acerqué y saqué el estuche con los aretes. – Me gustaría que usaras esto. – Tomé su mano y los deposité en ella. – En el camino los vi y decidí comprarlos.

Abrió la caja con lentitud, la cara que puso fue similar a la vez anterior del collar.

-Diamantes! No, no. No puedo aceptarlo. No puedo estar recibiendo regalos cada vez que salimos a algún lugar. – Cerró la caja y la dejó en la mesa de centro.

No creí que llegara a rechazarlos, Edward tenía razón.

-No te agradaron? – Tomé la caja y la admiré para encontrarle algún defecto.

-Los aretes son divinos pero repito, no pueden estar haciendo esto todo el tiempo.

Quería romperlos, la verdad había sido una tontería haberlos comprado.

-Esta vez, yo no tuve nada que ver. – Edward se negó, la próxima vez debía seguir sus consejos.

-Los aceptarías si te digo que es el último presente que recibirás? – Sería lo último que le daría.

-Los aceptaré Carlisle. – Tomó los aretes y se los puso.

Su reacción la había sentido como una obligación, no quería que se sintiera así.

– Cómo lucen? – Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados para que viera los aretes.

-Tomaron una increíble belleza cuando te los pusiste.

Se le veían estupendos.

-Gracias otra vez. Este será el último obsequio que recibiré.

Ambos nos miramos, era muy determinada su mirada, realmente no quería volver a recibir nada de mí, lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Iré a cambiarme, no podemos retrasarnos más. – Edward subió aprisa las escaleras.

Le seguí en automático.

Tomé un baño y me vestí, desperdicié tiempo para que no fuera a extrañarse. Edward hizo lo mismo, vino a mi cuarto cuando estuvo listo.

-Lamento el comentario de hace un momento. Ella no te está despreciando Carlisle.

Miraba el atardecer. No quise prestarle atención.

-No quiero que trates de arreglar esto. No hay problema, le dije que sería el último regalo que recibiría y así será. – Lo miré de reojo.

Edward ya no dijo nada, así nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio.

-Debemos irnos, ella nos espera. – Edward abrió la puerta y salió.

Yo había perdido el interés por la obra, pero no podía faltar a mi palabra de llevarla, así que también salí de la habitación.

Bajamos y ella se aproximó a la puerta, hizo una pequeña mueca al mirar su vestido disimuladamente. Al parecer no estaba a gusto con su vestimenta. Nos reunimos en la puerta y salimos al garaje.

_-Yo conduciré en esta ocasión_. - No esperé a que Edward estuviera de acuerdo; subí del lado del piloto y esperé a que ellos subieran.

Edward ayudó a Esme a subir del lado del copiloto, la verdad no me esperaba que ella fuera adelante y él atrás.

Por fin llegamos al teatro, esperé a que ambos bajaran para llevar el carro a estacionar.

-En un momento estoy con ustedes. – Miré por un instante a Esme y arranqué. Di vueltas en varias ocasiones intentando con desgana el encontrar algún cajón para estacionarme, para mi poca suerte, un coche salía en ese momento y no tuve opción más que tomar el lugar de ese auto. Bajé y caminé con lentitud, sentía que me iba a desmoronar.

Entré al teatro y subí al palco que siempre usábamos, antes de entrar, tomé aire varias veces. Ya se encontraban sentados. Ella estaría en medio de Edward y yo, me acerqué y vi su mano recargada en el descansa brazos de mi lugar.

-Ya va a empezar.

Ambos nos miramos mientras me sentaba y tomé su mano. No estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero a ella no le pareció algo molesto. Aún así no quise aprovechar y la solté.

La obra comenzó e inmediatamente comenzaron las escenas divertidas, los tres nos reíamos aunque Esme parecía divertirse más que nosotros, ella no se daba cuenta, pero ambos la veíamos. Llegó un momento en que se carcajeó tanto que sintió pena y quiso disimular un poco al poner una mano sobre la boca.

-Creo que le dio un ataque. – Edward estaba divertido, yo estaba muy contento de verla en ese estado, se veía tan dulce que podía quedarme horas viéndola así.

-Déjala, parece que se está divirtiendo.

Logró controlar un poco la risa.

-Lo siento, pero estuvo tan cómico que no pude contenerme. - Guardó compostura.

Comenzó el segundo acto. Las escenas comenzaron a dar un giro diferente, todo era dramatismo. Miré a Esme de reojo y noté que estaba completamente inmersa en la obra, tanto que hacía muchas expresiones. Cuando hirieron al protagonista, ella saltó de su asiento.

-No! – Ella comenzó a llorar.

No sabía qué hacer, quizás era mejor salir, nunca la había visto llorar y era frustrante.

-Hum… Esme… - Edward quiso traerla a la realidad. - Es sólo una obra. – Me miró esperando que dijera algo.

-Esto es tan triste, ya me imagino lo que ella debe estar sintiendo. – Continuó llorando, extrañamente sentí dulzura ante el comentario que había hecho. Las lágrimas no se detenían, estaba dispuesto a salir inmediatamente si ella me lo pedía.

-Podemos irnos si te hace sentir mal. – Saqué el pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo, limpié sus lágrimas delicadamente. – No me agrada verte sufrir.

Nunca permitiría que ella sufriera, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para evitarlo.

-No se preocupen, él vivirá.

Ambos miramos a Edward.

-Qué? Cómo lo sabes? – Ella se acercó a él, noté en la mirada de Edward que había sido un descuido de parte de él decir eso, no habíamos visto esa obra con anterioridad.

-Bueno… he leído la obra. Tenía que decirte, de lo contrario, seguirías llorando. – Sonrió nerviosamente. Esperé que ella le creyera.

-Creo… que nos quedaremos. – Ella volteó a verme. Había cesado de llorar pero aún tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, así que seguí limpiando su rostro hasta que quedara seco. Iba a retirar mi mano pero ella la sostuvo y cerró los ojos. – Gracias.

No pude resistir y me acerqué para besarla, ella abrió los ojos, notó mis intenciones y se sonrojó pero no hizo nada para detenerme, le di un beso en la frente.

Su piel estaba suave y tibia, me hubiera quedado ahí por una eternidad pero la obra continuaba y no quería que ella se descuidara. Dejé el pañuelo en su mano y me acomodé nuevamente en mi lugar; todavía estaba sonrojada, se acomodó en su lugar y utilizó el pañuelo para ocultar su rostro. Eso fue algo interesante, me sentí bien por haberle provocado esa reacción. Después de varios minutos, el segundo acto terminó y salió disparada a la puerta.

-Debo ir al baño.

-Pero no sabes dónde está.

Ella se detuvo, no entendía la prisa que tenía, a menos que se sintiera mal.

-Pediré indicaciones. - Abrió la puerta.

-Te acompañaré. - Me extrañé al ver a Edward quien tenía una sonrisa pícara.

-No se preocupen, no tardaré. - Salió y cerró la puerta.

-Estará bien. Sólo necesita lavarse un poco la cara. - Se sentó y se acomodó en su lugar.

-Me preocupé cuando comentaste lo del protagonista. - Me senté.

-Yo también, afortunadamente se me ocurrió lo que dije. - Dio un gran respiro y me miró. - No creí que hubieran este tipo de escenas en una comedia.

Recordé el momento en que ella lloraba.

-Eran sentimientos encontrados, no me gustó en lo absoluto verla llorar pero, la manera en que lloraba por lo que sucedía allá abajo, me pareció muy dulce. Es muy sensible y dulce. _Otros atributos más de ella, no sé si tendremos suficiente tiempo para conocerla completamente_. - Miré hacia la nada.

-Sólo nos queda disfrutar de ella mientras esté con nosotros.

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse.

- Ya viene en camino.

Guardamos silencio y también aplaudimos. Llegó y se sentó apresuradamente, se veía muy agitada.

-Estás agitada, te encuentras bien? - La miré, estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

-Estoy bien. Sólo que corrí un poco para apresurarme. - Tenía la cara limpia, quería acariciársela pero me reservé.

-Shhh... - Edward nos calló y miramos hacia el escenario.

En el tercer acto regresaron las escenas cómicas, ella se veía más relajada y volvía a reír aunque no tan ruidosamente. En cada escena parecía buscar algo y lo encontró cuando en la penúltima escena apareció el protagonista, se emocionó mucho cuando lo vio. Era toda una experiencia verla, no me aburriría en lo absoluto admirarla todo el día, al contrario, sería muy interesante.

Se puso de pie y aplaudió fuertemente al terminar la obra, derramó una lágrima pero inmediatamente la quitó de su mejilla, al parecer había sido de alegría. Edward y yo también nos pusimos de pie y aplaudimos.

-Te gustó la obra? - Toqué su hombro y señalé la puerta, era hora de irnos.

-Me encantó. - Seguía emocionada.

-Pero te hizo llorar. - Edward la miró extrañado.

-Lo siento, soy un poco sentimentalista, es mi culpa el haber llorado, no la obra.

Abrí la puerta y los dejé pasar.

Salimos del teatro sin perder tiempo, no quería que nadie me hiciera algún comentario sobre el famoso rumor y creo que los demás estaban de acuerdo conmigo porque no dijeron ninguna palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejej que tal con nuestro Carlisle? Sintiendo celos de Edward O.O<strong>

**Repito y repetiré mil veces que no me canso de leer este fic... ME ENCANTA!**

**Espero pronto recibir reviews de ustedes, LOS EXTRAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T**


	9. La reunión

**Hola, hola**

**Aquí de nueva cuenta con el sig. capi. que ya lo tenía preparado y que según yo, ya estaba en línea, ya iba a subir el capi 10 cuando me di cuenta jajajajajajjaj que manchada me vi XD**

**Bueno, pues aquí está, disfruten y pues pronto tendrán el capi 10 para leer :D**

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la casa y me fui a cambiar, ella se encerró en su cuarto y Edward siguió practicando. Decidí que debía hablar con Margaret lo más pronto posible. Terminé de cambiarme y fui a hablar con Edward. Él ya se encontraba frente al piano.<p>

-Estás seguro que es buen momento para hablar con esa? - Presionó una de las teclas del piano.

-No pierdas la compostura Edward. Creo que no quedó finalizada nuestra conversación en ese momento. Debo terminarla ahora. Te encargo a Esme, si pregunta por mí, dile que fui a dar un paseo. - Abrí la puerta para salir.

-Está tejiendo.

Me detuve un segundo.

-Me gustaría verla haciendo eso, se debe de ver hermosa y dulce.

Su hijo iba a ser muy feliz a su lado, de eso no cabía duda.

- Te veré después. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta.

Salí a la calle y me percaté que no había gente, la casa de Margaret no estaba lejos, me demoré un segundo en llegar a ella. Llamé a la puerta y una sirvienta apareció, se extrañó por un segundo pero inmediatamente cambió la cara.

-Buenas noches, busco a la señora Stevens. - Hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Quién la busca? - Parecía ansiosa de saber mi nombre.

-Carlisle Cullen. - Escuchó mi nombre y me dejó pasar.

Nos dirigimos a la sala.

-Espere un momento aquí, siéntese por favor. Gustaría algo de tomar?

-No gracias.

Ella se entristeció un poco y se retiró. Esta era la segunda ocasión que entraba a esa casa, todo permanecía igual.

-No quiero que nadie se aparezca por la sala, entendiste?

Escuché que Margaret le pedía sutilmente a la sirvienta privacidad para nosotros.

Demoró un poco pero finalmente apareció. Traía una bata abierta permitiendo ver su camisón escotado, estaba maquillada y su cabello lo había cepillado. Parecía toda una actriz. Lo único que arruinaba todo el conjunto, era el moretón en la cara.

-Carlisle! Qué alegría verte. - Con paso apresurado se acercó a mí, tanto, que pude sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Me separé y me senté en uno de los sillones.

-Buenas noches Margaret. Disculpa que te haya sacado de la cama, pero he venido a hablar contigo sobre algo delicado.

Ella se puso un poco rígida por un instante, pero logró componerse y se sentó a mi lado. Su perfume era demasiado fuerte, me lastimaba un poco la nariz.

-Y, de qué quieres hablar? - Apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

-Sobre un rumor acerca de Esme y yo.

Ella permaneció en la misma posición.

-Ah, ese rumor. Me sentí muy mal de saber que eran amantes. - Fingió una cara de tristeza.

-Margaret, sé que has sido tú la que inició esto. Estás afectando a Esme y a mí también. - La miré serio.

Se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me extrañé por la reacción.

-Así que también crees que he sido yo la que empezó todo eso. - Se puso de pie y me dio la espalda. - Cómo puedes acusarme de tal cosa?

-Margaret quiero que detengas esto, los patrocinadores han comenzado a llamar a la universidad para cancelar sus donaciones. - Me iba a poner de pie pero escuché una risa por lo bajo que comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte.

Ella giró y me miró, estaba justo frente a mí.

-Vaya, quién lo diría...

No entendía nada. Ella se sentó encima de mí, me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

- …tú rogándome. Carlisle, tendrás que hacer algo más para que te pueda ayudar. - Me besó el cuello.

No soporté y la tiré a un lado del sillón, no utilicé mucha fuerza ya que no quería lastimarla. Ella seguía sonriendo a pesar de mi reacción.

-Margaret, qué sucede contigo? - A pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza de que ella no se comportara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Carlisle, sólo te pido una noche. - Comenzó a quitarse la bata, se podía ver el camisón blanco de tirantes, con su mano izquierda subió el camisón lentamente para descubrir sus piernas.

-Basta! - Me acerqué y la sostuve por lo brazos. - No puedo permitir que te rebajes de esta manera. - Sentí pena por ella.

-Sabes que te deseo desde hace mucho, te dije lo que sentía y me rechazaste. Me has orillado a esto. - Me acusó.

-Margaret lo lamento tanto. Perdona que no pueda corresponderte ni hacer lo que me pides. - Mi mirada era de súplica. - Por favor, tienes que desmentir todo esto. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa excepto una relación amorosa contigo.

Ella pareció enojarse.

-Suéltame!

No dudé en hacerlo. Se puso de pie.

- No puedo hacer nada por ti. - Ella se acercó y me miró, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. - Carlisle, yo soy mejor en la cama que ella. Te lo puedo demostrar, sólo dame una noche.

No podía seguir escuchando todo eso. Me alejé de ella y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Lamento haber escuchado todo esto. - La miré de reojo.

-Tú lamentarás esto. Ya todos saben que está embarazada.

No me pude mover, sentí que una fuerza invisible me tenía atrapado.

- Todos creen que eres el padre.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para voltear a verla, ella tenía una sonrisa pícara. Recordé cuando ella llegó al consultorio y tenía a la vista los papeles de Esme. Cerré los ojos y lamenté no haberlos guardado a tiempo.

-Pero qué es lo que has hecho Margaret? - Me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

Todo eso era un total desastre. Margaret se acercó y tomó mis manos, no le importó que estuvieran frías.

-Tranquilo.

La miré esperando que viera toda la pena que me embargaba en ese momento, ella me acariciaba el pelo y el rostro.

- Todo estará bien, la solución la tienes en tus manos. - Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. - Debes hacerlo si quieres limpiar su reputación y la tuya. – Nos miramos por unos segundos. Por fin tomé mi decisión.

-Este lado tuyo no lo conocía y me apena conocerlo. Podrías ser una mejor persona si lo desearas. – Quité sus manos de mi cara. – Si no deseas solucionar esto, lo haré a mi manera.

Ella comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Adiós Margaret. – Abrí la puerta, ya había estado en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

-Ya sabes lo que puedo hacer y puedo hacer más. Piénsalo antes de poner un pie fuera.

Sentí lástima por ella. Salí y cerré la puerta.

– Carlisle! – Gritó tan fuerte que cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por la acera de enfrente, la hubiera escuchado.

Caminé sin ninguna prisa, la calle estaba solitaria. La universidad había quedado en segundo plano, ahora me preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que todos supieran que Esme estaba embarazada y lo irónico es que pensaban que era mío. Qué daría yo porque así hubiera sido. Llegué directamente al consultorio.

-_Edward, las cosas han empeorado_.

Me dejé caer sobre mi silla frente al escritorio y Edward apareció. No pude evitar recordar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando levanté la mirada, Edward tenía los ojos como platos y estaba muy tenso.

-No puedo callarme esto Carlisle, pero me gustaría acabar con ella aunque no tomaría su sangre, me daría demasiado asco. – Asentó las manos en el escritorio, éste rechinó con fuerza.

-Debemos concentrarnos en encontrar una solución a esto. – Trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que existía una solución. – Debemos reunir a todos para explicar este malentendido. Quizás no tengamos que esperar a que todos los patrocinadores hablen, nosotros les hablaremos.

-Entonces hay que decirle a la secretaria del decano, que se ponga en contacto con todos ellos. – Él estaba muy pensativo, quería encontrar soluciones, al igual que yo. – Carlisle, qué sucederá si esto no funciona? – Me miró serio.

-No tenemos opción, nos iremos y Esme vendrá con nosotros. _La llevaremos al otro lado del país o del mundo si es necesario._ – No podíamos dejarla, ella era la más afectada con todo eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ahora, debo irme. Te veré mañana.

Asentí y se fue.

No tenía muchos ánimos de estar en el consultorio, pero decidí no dejarme vencer por ese problema. Aún me sentía culpable de que Margaret se haya enterado del embarazo de Esme. No quería que fuera señalada.

Luché contra las horas para que el tiempo pasara, al amanecer volví a ver a Edward, cazamos antes de ir a la universidad, no cacé mucho, la sed no era tan intensa, de hecho, era casi nula. Llegamos a la universidad y me dirigí a mi cubículo. Al entrar vi un cuaderno que era de Louis, eso me recordó que ella estaba suspendida; ella también me preocupaba. La iría a ver para saber cómo estaba.

A mitad del día fui a ver a Jane. Ella estaba atendiendo una llamada cuando llegué, terminó rápido y colgó.

-Buenos días Jane. – Sonreí lo más casual posible.

-Profesor Cullen, buenos días. Lamento decirle que han hablado seis patrocinadores más. Me temo que seguirán aumentando las llamadas. – Puso cara de pena.

-Lo imaginaba, por eso, necesito que cite a todos los patrocinadores para el mismo día y hora. – Nuevamente usé la persuasión. – Podría hacerme este otro favor?

Jane sólo alcanzó a asentir.

– No sé qué haría sin usted Jane.

Se sonrojó ante el halago.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Las clases continuaron de manera normal, los maestros no me dirigían la palabra, sólo me miraban con aire reprobatorio, no importaba, ahora la gente importante eran los patrocinadores. Más tarde nos dirigimos a casa, preferí ver a Louis después de ver a Esme, sabía que iría al bufete de abogados, esperaba que no tuviera problemas ahí aunque su amiga Katherine no le había afectado el rumor, estaba seguro que ella debió explicarle cómo estaba la situación.

Llegamos y ella no se encontraba, ambos sabíamos lo que estaría haciendo así que no nos impacientamos, Edward fue a tocar el piano, yo traté de prestar atención a la melodía que tocaba, llegó a una parte donde se escuchaba triste, me preguntaba qué estaría pensando cuando la escribió. El ruido de un coche interrumpió la música. Edward estuvo junto a mí en un instante.

-Es ella... pero está acompañada. - Frunció el ceño.

-Es muy amable Katherine al traerla. - Me puse de pie.

-No es Katherine, es un hombre.

No me esperaba que un hombre acompañara a Esme. Mi curiosidad fue tan grande que se asomé por la ventana.

Estaban frente a la casa, no pude evitar pensar en una pareja que se despedía. Conversaban sobre Edward y yo, sobre lo preocupados que estaríamos.

-Sí, espero que no estén preocupados, especialmente Edward, es sobre protector conmigo. Carlisle... Carlisle es un poco más sereno.

Ese comentario me dolió, si tan sólo supiera… pero no había otra opción.

-Yo también estaría preocupado. Eres muy especial y delicada, no soportaría saber que te ha ocurrido algo. - Tomó su mano, sentí que algo dentro de mí crecía, era la misma sensación cuando había sentido celos de Edward, pero ahora era mucho más intenso.

-Carlisle, creo que es mejor no seguir escuchando y mucho menos viendo. – Edward se acercó y tocó mi hombro, yo lo miré de reojo. Eso ayudó a tranquilizarme un poco, probablemente rompería algo sin querer.

-Cierto, esto es de mala educación.

-Buenas noches Esme.

Miré por última vez, vi besarle la mano. Los celos invadían todo mi cuerpo. Un gruñido escapó por mi boca, Edward me sostuvo fuertemente para no salir a enfrentarlo.

-Carlisle, estás perdiendo el control. - Me jaló más fuerte he hizo que lo mirara. - Ella... ella tiene toda la libertad de estar con quien quiera. No debemos olvidarlo.

Respiré varias veces. Los celos persistían, aunque otro sentimiento estaba saliendo a flote.

-Iré al consultorio. Estaré bien.

Edward me miró dubitativo, pero después de varios segundos me soltó.

-Estaré cerca por si se ofrece algo. - Se dirigió al cuarto de música pero me dirigió una mirada antes de entrar.

Estuve en el consultorio en un santiamén. Abrí la llave del baño y me lavé la cara varias veces. Los celos se habían ido, pero ahora un gran dolor en el pecho y en el cuerpo me devoraba. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que había dicho Edward, me daba miedo pensar que ese hombre estuviera interesado en Esme y viceversa. Si era así, definitivamente la había perdido.

Escuché que entró a la casa. Me lavé la cara por última vez y me senté frente al escritorio. No quería que ella me tomara desprevenido si es que llegaba al consultorio.

Sus pasos se alejaron y noté que fue hacia el cuarto de música, ella le preguntó por mí. Edward le dijo que me encontraba en el consultorio. Sus pasos se acercaron hacia la puerta y abrió. Puse la mejor cara que pude para que no sospechara.

-Buenas noches Carlisle. Siento la demora, nuevamente. - Estaba apenada.

-No te preocupes. Me alegra saber que no estás en casa aburriéndote. Qué tal estuvo tu día? - Pregunté de manera casual. Quería saber todo lo que había hecho con lujo de detalle.

-Será un trabajo de varios meses, será interesante.

Esperaba que no estuviera refiriendo al hombre que la había acompañado. Me controlé lo mejor que pude.

-Sólo te recomiendo que no hagas ningún esfuerzo. Podría ser perjudicial para el bebé.

Ella tocó su vientre.

-Yo sólo dirigiré, habrá gente que se encargará de mover y cargar todo. Gracias por el consejo. - Se acercó y se sentó frente a mí.

Ver de cerca su rostro y sus ojos, me calmaban ya que toda mi atención recaía en ella.

- Algo interesante en la universidad?

Me resigné, no quería hablar del tema y no iba a forzarla.

-Es etapa de exámenes, tengo que prepararlos todos. Fuera de eso, todo está tranquilo por ahí. - Mentí para no hablar sobre el rumor, yo resolvería eso sin que ella supiera.

Ella bostezó.

- Creo que deberías descansar, debió haber sido un día bastante arduo.

Un mechón de su pelo apareció frente a su nariz, era el mismo mechón de esa vez cuando dormía en su cama. Nuevamente me tomé la libertad y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja.

-S... sí, tienes razón. La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada. - Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, me miró antes de salir. - Sabes... hay alguien que los quiere conocer, es del bufete. Quisiera saber si puede venir... aquí?

Me serené al 1000%.

-No creo que haya ningún problema, puede venir mañana si desea.

Quería conocerlo lo más pronto posible y saber sus intenciones hacia ella.

-Veré si está disponible mañana.

Ella ya estaba por salir, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

-Es la persona que te ha acompañado el día de hoy?

Se detuvo abruptamente.

-Eh... sí, se llama Anthony Goldsmith.

Reconocí el nombre en seguida, era uno de los socios del bufete. No era un patrocinador porque nunca se encontraba en la ciudad.

-Debiste hacerlo pasar. Me gustaría conocer a todos tus amigos, es decir, estaré más confiado al saber tu círculo de amistades. - Traté de no ponerme en evidencia.

-Lo haré la próxima vez. - Salió del consultorio.

Esperé a que subiera a su cuarto para salir de la casa. Otra vez corrí sin rumbo, el aire en el rostro se sentía muy bien, decidí cazar lo primero que encontrara, se atravesó un gran oso pardo y lo devoré. Estando satisfecho, recordé que visitaría a Louis, necesitaba distraer la mente en algo y ella me ayudaría.

Llegué a su casa y toqué el timbre. Mimí comenzó a ladrar, Louis se asomó por la ventana y abrió. Tenía a la perrita en los brazos.

-Louis siento molestarte a esta hora.

No era muy tarde, pero quizás ella ya se preparaba para dormir.

-Pasa, estaba aburrida, me has caído del cielo.

Entré y me condujo hasta la sala. Recordé el día del baile, esperaba que ella no se acordara del tema pendiente de ese día.

– Dejaré a Mimí en mi cuarto, realmente no entiendo por qué te ladra tanto. – Se dirigió al cuarto y la dejó ahí. Regresó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Quería visitarte, supe lo de tu suspensión. Realmente lo lamento.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero compuso la cara rápidamente.

-Sí, la verdad es que no sé cómo sucedió. Creo que nunca me había embriagado, es la primera vez. Quizás… quizás me regrese a Nueva York con mis padres. – Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, me sentí mal de saber que se iría.

-No tienes que irte, todo esto pronto pasará y quedará olvidado.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, parecía estar dirigiéndolas a mí más que a ella.

– Este fue un incidente sin tanta importancia. Pronto estarás en la universidad y todo seguirá igual. – La miré y sonreí ligeramente.

-Gracias Carlisle. Lo pensaré. – Sonrió forzadamente. – Sabes… me he enterado del rumor sobre Esme y tú. Es horrible. – Su expresión era de indignación.

Me sorprendió.

-Acaso tú no lo crees? – Quería saber lo que pensaba al respecto.

-Acaso debería? – Acercó su rostro al mío. – Te conozco Carlisle, es imposible que sea verdad ese rumor. Eres todo un caballero, si tuvieras una relación con Esme o alguien más, lo harías de la manera correcta. – Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Parece que la única que piensa así, eres tú. Eres una gran amiga, por eso te aprecio. – Sentí un gran alivio de que ella confiara en mí, aunque yo no fuera sincero con ella, por motivos obvios.

-Aún así, qué vas a hacer? Ese rumor ya lo deben saber todos en la universidad, de hecho, fue Anne quien me dijo acerca de ese rumor, estaba extrañada al igual que yo. No pude hablar contigo porque iba camino a hablar con el decano y después de eso, vine a casa.

-Bueno, estoy reuniendo a todos los patrocinadores para hablar con ellos. Desafortunadamente será hasta el jueves cuando podré verlos.

Ella puso cara de asombro.

-Los patrocinadores! No había pensado en ellos. Hay que convencerlos de que todo esto es mentira. – Se puso de pie. – Trabajaste mucho en conseguir todas esas donaciones. – Paseaba de un lado a otro frente a mí. – No puede ser posible que ahora todo ese esfuerzo se vaya a la basura por un estúpido rumor.

-Tengo la esperanza de que recapaciten. En fin, vine para saber cómo estabas, no vine a hablar de mí. – No quería seguir hablando del tema, me recordaba a Esme y no quería pensar en ella. – Te pido consideres no irte, nos harás falta por aquí.

Ella me miró, creo que debí haber elegido mis palabras, no quería que las malinterpretara.

-En serio crees que alguien me extrañaría? – Volvió a sentarse.

– Hay gente que te aprecia mucho. Además, eres una excelente maestra.

Era verdad, era muy querida en la universidad y enseñaba bastante bien.

-Tú… me extrañarías? – Se apenó por haber hecho la pregunta.

Yo sólo sonreí.

-Claro que sí.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-Entonces creo que estaré más tiempo por aquí. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Regresaré el jueves, puedo estar presente en la junta con los patrocinadores, así…

-Louis, me gustaría hablar con ellos a solas. – La interrumpí antes de que continuara. – Espero que no te moleste. – Ese era un asunto que tenía que resolver solamente yo.

Ella pareció entender lo que pretendía.

-Pero si cambias de parecer, avísame y con gusto estaré contigo. – Me guiñó el ojo.

-Lo haré. – Me puse de pie, era hora de irme. – Debo retirarme, ya es tarde. – Señalé con la mirada el pequeño reloj que había sobre la mesa de la sala.

Ella hizo un puchero, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-Está bien. No queremos que surjan más rumores.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y ella la abrió.

– Gracias por venir a visitarme, la próxima vez espero hablar de cosas agradables y no de problemas. – Recargó su cabeza sobre la orilla de la puerta.

-Yo también espero lo mismo. Te veré el jueves en la universidad. – Salí de su casa y me despedí con un ademán. Cerró la puerta y esperé a que no se asomara por la ventana, para poder correr hacia la casa con velocidad.

Entré directamente al consultorio, me puse mi bata y esperé a que llegara algún paciente. Sólo se apareció una pareja, la mujer se había intoxicado con comida en mal estado. Le hice un lavado de estómago y le receté un par de medicamentos para que terminara de desintoxicarse. El resto de la madrugada preparé los exámenes que aplicaría en unas horas.

Más tarde Edward y yo fuimos a la universidad. Preferí visitar a Jane al terminar las clases, no quería pensar en ese asunto, quería concentrarme en los exámenes. Algunos fueron escritos y otros fueron prácticas. Saliendo de mi última clase, Edward se reunió conmigo y ambos fuimos a la oficina del decano. Jane miró a Edward y después a mí, no me gustó la expresión que puso.

-Profesor Cullen, tenemos un problema. – Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ella.

-Qué sucede Jane?

-Algunos patrocinadores no desean asistir a la reunión. No logré convencerlos, dieron miles de excusas para no venir.

No había considerado que no aceptarían.

– Cuántos se rehusaron?

-Siete.

Siete de ochenta, podía hacerles una visita personal a cada uno de ellos.

-Necesitaré sus nombres y domicilios para hablar con ellos personalmente.

-Le tendré la lista mañana antes de la reunión. Necesito averiguar algunas direcciones.

Me sentí bien de que ella voluntariamente se ofreciera a ayudarme.

-Vendré por ella antes de las doce. Estoy en deuda con usted Jane, espero algún día compensarle. – Quizás le enviaría un presente a su casa.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto. – Sonrió coquetamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-La veré mañana. Gracias nuevamente.

Edward ya se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Salí y lo seguí.

-Realmente fueron diez los que no aceptaron venir, pero ella quiere volver a intentarlo mañana temprano.

Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a compensarla.

-Espero que todo esto termine mañana, ya ansío verlos a todos. _Limpiaré el nombre de Esme a como de lugar_.

Esta vez quería conducir, así que subí del lado del conductor.

Llegamos a la casa después de una cacería rápida. Las luces estaban apagadas, creo que tenía que acostumbrarme a que ella ya no nos recibiera. Entramos a la casa y sentí su aroma. No comprendí el por qué de las luces apagadas hasta que la encontramos, yacía dormida en el sillón, sentí mucha ternura por ella. Edward encendió las luces. Estaba en una posición incómoda aunque su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa, debía tener un buen sueño. Miré el estambre y las prendas que había hecho, había un pequeño zapato amarillo y uno a medias.

Me incliné para despertarla. Más tarde sufriría las consecuencias de la posición en la que estaba si seguía así.

-Esme… - Le susurré al oído y me alejé ligeramente para ver si reaccionaba.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí, alcance a retroceder unos centímetros para que no rozara su rostro con el mío.

– Esme, Esme. – Toqué su brazo y sacudí muy ligeramente, no quería despertarla abruptamente. – Esme, despierta. – Por fin abrió los ojos.

-Carlisle… - Inspeccionó todo el lugar, al final me miró. – Me quedé dormida. – Su voz reflejó tristeza, al parecer si había interrumpido su sueño agradable.

-Deberías ir a tu habitación, te ves cansada. – Tomé la pequeña canasta con unos cuantos estambres y deposité los que estaban en el sillón. Tomé el pequeño zapato terminado y lo admiré. Comprendí que no me iba a ser posible verla crecer a su hijo. – Serás una excelente madre Esme. – Puse el zapato en la canasta. La miré y estaba llorando. – Qué sucede? Te sientes bien? – Esperaba que no tuviera algún dolor o molestia.

-Lo lamento, es la emoción por mi bebé. – Se limpió la lágrima y agarró la canasta que yo sostenía. – Yo llevaré esto. – Sonrió.

-Claro. – Solté la canasta para que la llevara.

-Iré a mi habitación. Quizás te vea más tarde. – Se quedó inmóvil un momento y sorpresivamente se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba congelado en mi lugar, ella subió las escaleras, la seguí con la mirada hasta que entró a su cuarto.

Me senté lentamente en el sillón, la sensación de sus labios y su calor, seguían ahí. No sé si para ella significó algo, pero para mí significó mucho. La ternura que plantó en ese beso quedó impregnado en mi piel, qué decir de lo tibio que se sentía esa área de mi mejilla. Ese contacto nunca lo olvidaría, sería un recuerdo que llevaría hasta la eternidad.

Después de recuperarme de la experiencia tan maravillosa que me había hecho sentir Esme, busqué a Edward, fue muy silenciosa su manera de desaparecer. No lo encontré dentro de la casa. Desistí y subí a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Pasé junto a la puerta de Esme y no escuché ruido, seguramente estaba dormida.

Bajé al consultorio y me puse la bata, estaba de muy buen humor y pensé en la junta del día siguiente. Estaba muy optimista, arreglaría ese malentendido. Esa noche y madrugada no hubo pacientes. Realmente no me importó mucho, me sentía feliz y Edward lo notó cuando llegó.

-Te ves de buen humor, creo que nunca te había visto tan animado. – Sonrió extrañado.

-Me siento de maravilla. – Me quité la bata y me puse el saco.

-Eso lo podría notar a miles de millas de aquí. Me alegra que estés así. Supongo que estás listo para la reunión del medio día. – Me miró con suspicacia.

-Lo estoy. _Todo gracias a ella_. – Abrí la puerta y salimos al garaje.

Cazamos junto al acantilado, afortunadamente encontré varios alces de edad madura, la suerte me sonreía, cacé tres en total, sentí que estaba más que satisfecho. Todo estaba yendo bien, demasiado bien.

En la universidad todo estuvo tranquilo, faltaban veinte minutos para las doce. Fui a la oficina del decano para ver a Jane, la cual se sorprendió mucho al verme.

-Profesor, que bueno que ha llegado. No creerá lo que ha ocurrido. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

-Ocurrió algo malo? – Creo que me había confiado de mi buena suerte.

-Todo lo contrario! Los patrocinadores que no aceptaron venir, les llamé nuevamente esta mañana, me dijeron que no veían la necesidad, seguirían haciendo sus donaciones sin problema. – Ella estaba entusiasmada, yo estaba atónito. – Los demás patrocinadores han hablado para cancelar, todos aseguran que todo se encuentra bien, seguirán haciendo sus aportaciones. – Casi saltaba de la emoción, yo sólo la veía sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

-Estoy… estoy algo confundido. No entiendo cómo sucedió esto, parece un milagro. – Traté de encontrar una explicación, pero simplemente no la tenía. Sonó el teléfono y Jane contestó.

-Oficina del decano Moore.

No presté atención, excepto cuando abrió los ojos como platos.

– Estás seguro que es ella? Hazla pasar al salón dos. Date prisa. – Colgó, tragó saliva lentamente. – Profesor Cullen, ha llegado un patrocinador, es la señora Forrest. – Su rostro vino a mi mente, recordé que la había visto la noche del baile.

-Iré a verla. Si llega algún otro patrocinador, que se dirija al salón de la reunión.

Ella asintió.

El salón estaba al otro lado de la universidad, deseaba poder caminar más aprisa pero iba a ser muy sospechoso. Después de tomarme como diez minutos en llegar, me detuve en la puerta del salón, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y entré. Ahí estaba ella, una señora de edad, traía el cabello, en la mayoría de color blanco suelto, estaba seria, aunque al verme sonrió ligeramente.

-Doctor Cullen, me alegra volver a verlo. – Se puso de pie.

Me acerqué y tomé su mano para darle un beso en el dorso.

-Para mí es un placer verla nuevamente señora Forrest. – Sonreí cálidamente.

-Oh por favor, sólo dígame Rose. – Volvió a sentarse.

Yo hice lo mismo, me senté junto a ella.

– Carlisle, he venido para charlar con usted un momento. Trataré de ser breve.

-No tengo prisa Rose. Soy todo oídos. – Me preparé mentalmente para escucharla.

-Me enteré de esta reunión gracias a mi esposo. Decidí venir yo, ya que quería hablar con usted sobre Esme.

Esme, cómo era posible que ellas se conocieran, fruncí el ceño.

– Le sorprende que hablemos de ella? – Ahora ella frunció el ceño.

-No creí que se conocieran.

Tal vez se habían conocido en el bufete de abogados, tendría sentido.

-La conocí ayer, en nuestra reunión de Las Damas Doradas.

Estaba completamente extrañado, Esme en ese tipo de reuniones, no lo hubiera imaginado.

-No estaba enterado de que ella hubiera asistido a esa reunión.

Rose me examinaba detenidamente con la mirada, parecía buscar algo, pero al parecer no lo encontró. Suspiró y puso ambas manos sobre su regazo.

-Ya veo. Carlisle, ella ayer asistió a nuestra reunión sin ser invitada. Quería hablar sobre el rumor que había sobre ustedes y sobre su embarazo. – Me miró seriamente.

Nuevamente estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Afortunadamente todo salió bien, no había nada que sustentara que ella fuera su amante; en cuanto a su embarazo, es una pena que haya sido víctima de alguien que se dice llamar hombre. – Su rostro reflejó enojo.

Yo seguía sin reaccionar.

– Es por eso que todos cancelaron Carlisle, ella lo resolvió antes que usted. Es una chica muy valiente. – Me tocó el brazo, me hizo reaccionar un poco.

-Sinceramente Rose, no sabía nada de esto. Yo quería resolver el problema sin que ella se enterara. Pero el que se ha llevado la sorpresa, he sido yo. – Bajé la mirada, ahora entendía por qué estaba cansada ayer.

-Le creo. – Se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. – Eso es todo lo que le he venido a decir Carlisle.

-No sabe cuánto le agradezco que me haya dicho todo esto. – Tomé sus manos y deposité un beso en cada una de ellas.

-Ella probablemente no le hubiera dicho nada. Es una mujer maravillosa, cuídela mientras esté con usted. Ella lo aprecia demasiado. – Ella tenía razón, Esme era maravillosa.

-Lo haré.

-Espero volver a platicar con usted Carlisle.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto, será todo un placer Rose. Estaré infinitamente agradecido por esta charla. – Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Buenas tardes Carlisle.

-Buenas tardes Rose. – Hice una pequeña reverencia.

Ella se retiró.

Caminé por el pasillo, el día había sido perfecto. Esme, mi amada Esme había sido mi salvadora, quería ir a casa para abrazarla y besarla, le concedería cualquier deseo que tuviera. Todo lo que me había dicho la señora Forrest parecía un cuento, donde ella era la salvadora que cabalgaba en un blanco corcel y yo era el príncipe en apuros. Mi hermosa salvadora de ojos azul turquesa. Mi humor estuvo mejor que nunca, estaba contento y de esa manera me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa muchas cosas sucedieron en este capi. <strong>

**La verdad es que estuvo muy largo pero interesantísimo, para empezar la $%&/&%$# %%&/ de Margaret! :-S y lo peor es que hay mujeres asíiiiiiiii O.o Digo, quién no va a querer con una cosa tan hermosa como Carlisle, pero no es pa' que andes de ofrecida, porque urgida no estaba, tiene demasiados hombres al servicio de ella, se le llama Capricho! La odio! XD Qué pena que Carlisle no dejo que Edward la hiciera cachitos, como dice él, ni loco le tomaría una sola gota de su sangre XD ahhhh me encanta como se expresa de ella jajajajjajajaajjaajaj**

**Me da risa esa pobre de Jane y Carlisle que la hace suspirar jajajajajj en verdad que a la pobre casi le da un infarto cada que él se le acerca o le dice algo, digo... a quién nooooooooooo **

**Y finalmente, Rose que ha ido con el chisme XD que de Esme le resolvió la vida jejejejejejej la verdad que ahora se cambiaron los papeles jejejejej ella al rescate y el otro en apuros (de repente tuve una imagen bizarra de Carlisle vestido de princesita y Esme con armadura en caballo O.O jajajajajajajaja)**

**Aquí acaba el capi 2, aunque aquí diga que es el 9 jejejejjejeje recuerden que esta historia tuvo que segmentarse en capis pequeños pa' poderlos subir.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews ( espero volver a tener cientos como en la otra historia :P)**

**Saludossssssssssssss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola!**

**Aquí de nueva cuenta con un capi más de esta historia tan maravillosa.**

**Aquí ya nos encontramos a la mitad de la historia, ya me estoy preparando psicológicamente para los posibles reviews q tenga a partir de este capi. jejjejejeje**

**Bueno, no les digo más y pasen a leer. XD**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3 - REVELACIONES<p>

Las clases habían terminado y esperaba a Edward en mi cubículo, los pasos y el aroma que llegó hasta mí, me hizo reconocer a Louis.

-Carlisle! He oído que no llegaron los patrocinadores! Qué sucedió? - Se veía preocupada. Frunció el ceño, se extrañó de verme tan relajado. - Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-Todo está arreglado, los patrocinadores seguirán haciendo sus aportaciones. - Le sonreí.

-Pero cómo? Por qué? - Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-No te preocupes Louis, lo importante es que está solucionado. - Le di unas palmaditas sobre su mano la cual apoyaba en su pierna.

-Qué misterio te traes ahora Carlisle? Por qué no me quieres decir? - Se quejó.

-Louis, no seas tan curiosa. - Tocaron a la puerta. - Adelante.

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta, aunque yo ya sabía quién era.

-Disculpa por interrumpir, puedo regresar más tarde.

Era Edward. Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano a Louis.

-Hola Edward. - Ella tomó mi mano y se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes profesora.

-No te preocupes Edward, ya nos vamos todos.

Louis quería matarme con la mirada.

- Louis, te veré mañana. - Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la puerta. - Te acompañamos al estacionamiento, si deseas.

-No gracias. Tengo algunos pendientes por aquí antes de irme. - Seguía con la misma mirada.

-Que termines pronto. - Alcé la mano para despedirme.

-Hasta luego profesora. - Edward se despidió.

-Hasta pronto.

Edward cerró la puerta y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Tú sabías lo que había hecho Esme? - Le pregunté con un tono de reproche a Edward.

-Cómo negártelo... pero debo decirte que no sabía que la señora Forrest hablaría contigo. - Se encogió de hombros.

-Debiste decirme. - Me quejé.

-Prefiero que las cosas sigan su curso y sólo utilizar lo que mi habilidad me da, sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario, en este caso, todo salió bien. - Me sonrió.

-Por lo menos puedes decirme cómo sucedió? - Lo miré de frente.

Nos quedamos parados junto al coche.

-Bueno... ella fue muy valiente, encaró a todas esas señoras pero principalmente a la... a Margaret. - Edward puso cara de enojo. - La señora Forrest fue de mucha ayuda. Les contó a grandes rasgos lo que le sucedió, pero sobre todo, defendió tu reputación a capa y espada.

Realmente sonaba increíble todo lo que decía.

-Gracias por contármelo. - Le di una palmada en la espalda. - Vayamos a casa, la verdad es que la quiero ver lo más pronto posible. - Subí al coche del lado del conductor y Edward subió del otro lado.

Rumbo a la casa, iba pensando en la manera de cómo agradecerle por lo que había hecho. Debía recompensarla pero tenía el problema de que no le agradaban los regalos materiales, sobre todo que fueran caros. Regresé a la realidad cuando vi a unas cuadras de distancia, un auto frente a la casa. Nunca lo había visto y no entendía por qué estaba ahí.

-Edward... - Lo miré, él estaba serio e incómodo.

-Ella está con alguien. - Hizo una mueca. - Es un... hombre. - Me miró, yo sólo tragué saliva.

Pasamos lentamente junto al auto, en ese momento lo vi de espaldas, tenía una ramo de rosas escondido tras él, estaba inclinado hacia adelante, al parecer era el mismo que había visto la otra noche con ella.

-Te enseñaré a quererte un poco más. Realmente créeme cuanto te diga que estás hermosa.

Le escuché decir, sentí que algo comenzaba a hervir dentro de mí.

-Carlisle tranquilízate, arrancarás el volante. - Edward me sujetó del brazo. - Quizás deberíamos irnos.

-NO! - Lo miré.

Edward ya no dijo nada.

Entramos al estacionamiento con la poca calma que me quedaba. Bajamos del auto y Edward caminó adelante de mí.

-Carlisle por favor, mantén la calma. - Me susurró.

Miramos hacia donde estaban ellos dos, le colocaba una rosa sobre la oreja.

-Simplemente perfecta. - Dijo y le acarició la barbilla.

Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos. Todo había sido perfecto hasta este momento, sabía que no podía confiar en la suerte.

-Buenas noches. - Edward los saludó.

Yo abrí los ojos, no pude cambiar mi estado de ánimo, esperaba que no se notara la ola de celos que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

-Edward, Carlisle buenas noches. Han llegado temprano. - Ella estaba sonrojada y apenada.

-Buenas noches caballeros. - Él se acercó a nosotros, aunque Esme llegó antes y quedó en medio.

Yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quería saber quién era y por qué estaba con Esme, lo único que pude deducir con lo poco que había visto y oído, era que ella le interesaba.

-Caballeros, qué les parece si se presentan adentro?

-Tienes razón Esme, entremos.

De reojo noté que Edward mostraba la entrada, no me moví de mi lugar hasta que Edward estuvo a mi lado.

-Carlisle, sé lo que estás sintiendo pero por favor, no deben enterarse de lo que somos, sobretodo ella. - Susurró muy por lo bajo, para que no nos escucharan.

Lo miré fijamente, tenía razón, tenía que controlarme o a ese pobre hombre lo haría pedazos frente a ella. Volví a respirar y caminé junto a Edward.

Entramos a la casa, Esme le indicó a él dónde sentarme aunque se quedó de pie, nosotros caminamos hacia el otro lado, quedando Esme en medio.

-Anthony, te quiero presentar a Edward y Carlisle Cullen. - Esme nos señaló y después nos miró. - Él es Anthony Goldsmith, abogado del bufete que remodelaré.

Anthony se acercó a Edward y se saludaron, luego se acercó a mi y por respeto lo saludé, quería apretar lo suficiente para destrozarle la mano y posteriormente arrancarle el brazo.

-Mucho gusto Anthony. - Dije finalmente, recobré un poco de cordura y lo solté.

-El gusto es mío Carlisle. He oído maravillas de ti.

Me sorprendió un poco su comentario.

-Les gustaría algo de tomar? - Esme se interpuso entre los dos.

-No gracias. - Sonreí ligeramente, a pesar de que se veía muy bien, quería quitarle la rosa que cargaba en la oreja.

-He venido a llevarte a cenar, no a que me atiendas. - La miró y le tocó el brazo.

Cerré los puños con mucha fuerza.

-Sólo quiero ser buena anfitriona. Además, aprovecharé para poner las rosas en un florero. - Mostró las flores.

-Gracias pero así estoy bien.

-Bien, tomen asiento. En un momento estoy con ustedes. - Fue y regresó inmediatamente, probablemente se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Miré a Edward, asintió disimuladamente.

- Carlisle, saldré a cenar con Anthony. - Llegó y se acercó a él. - No se preocupen por mí. Regresaré temprano.

No quería que se fuera y menos acompañada de él.

-Espera Esme, aún no he tenido el placer de charlar con Anthony. - Los miré.

-Es verdad. - Dijo Anthony. - Carlisle, he escuchado que eres un excelente médico, además de ser un buen maestro en la universidad.

Su comentario volvió a sorprenderme.

-Gracias, pero sólo hago lo que me gusta hacer y lo hago bien. - Me recargué sobre el sofá, esperaba no haberme escuchado arrogante. - Qué me dices de ti?

-Soy un simple abogado, socio del bufete Goldsmith & Asociados. Lo importante es que debo decir que soy uno de los afortunados que han conocido a Esme. – Miró a Esme, la manera en que lo había hecho, me lo dijo todo. – Realmente son afortunados al tenerla en su casa. – Él la veía de la manera en que yo quería hacerlo.

-Definitivamente tenemos el honor de tenerla en casa, aunque desafortunadamente no podamos atenderla como ella se merece. - La miré, quería saber lo que ella sentía por él, me había dicho que era un amigo, pero quizás me estaría mintiendo, toda la rabia y celos se esfumaron, ahora me sentía distinto, me sentía derrotado y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada. - Ella ha decidido permanecer con nosotros, lo cual le agradecemos infinitamente, estará aquí hasta que ella decida irse. - Me dolió en lo más profundo decir esas palabras, quedaría un enorme vacío cuando ella se fuera y presentía que sería pronto. - Y dime, se conocieron en el bufete?

-Nos conocimos unos días antes de que ella llegara al bufete, por casualidad, aunque yo creo que estaba destinado a suceder, destinado a que nos conociéramos ella y yo. – La miró con mucho amor, parecían sinceras sus palabras.

Había llegado el momento, alguien había aparecido en su vida, alguien que sería parte de su vida como yo quería serlo, yo sólo podría estar a su lado mientras ella me lo permitiera o fuera necesario. Sería difícil separarme de ella pero tendría que hacerlo.

Miraba su rostro, sentí que era la última vez que la veía, admiré cada rasgo de ella, desde los zapatos hasta el diminuto cabello rebelde cerca de su oreja, lo que más me robó la atención, fueron sus labios que nunca llegaría a tocar y saborear y finalmente, sus ojos azul turquesa que tanto me gustaban. Noté que se encontraba incómoda, probablemente ya no quería estar ahí e irse con Anthony.

Mientras Anthony y Edward cruzaban palabra, Esme me miró, pero desvió la vista inmediatamente, su mirada me decía que estaba enojada conmigo, me sentí mal. Debía interrumpir a Edward y Anthony para que se marcharan.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero desearía regresar temprano. – Ella se puso de pie, de nueva cuenta, ella se había anticipado a mí.

-Bien, si eso es lo que deseas, debemos irnos. – Anthony se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, tenía buenos modales. – No puedo hacer esperar a esta hermosa dama, caballeros.

Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie.

– La llevaré a El Flamingos y la traeré de vuelta a menos que ella desee hacer algo más.

Se miraron.

-No, sólo comeremos. Como dije, quiero llegar temprano. – Anthony sonrió de una manera que no me gustó, esperaba que no intentara nada que lastimara a Esme.

-Te pedimos que la cuides.

Anthony y ella nos vieron. No se me ocurrió otra cosa qué decir. Era lo único que podía pedirle. Sentí un gran hueco en mi ser, sentía que una parte importante de mí era arrancada.

-No te preocupes Carlisle. Ella es tan importante para mí que daría la vida por protegerla. – La miró y le acarició la mejilla. Eso era todo lo que faltaba para sentirme devastado. Lo que había dicho y hecho, me comprobaban que la quería, de eso no había duda.

-Creo que exageras, sólo iré a cenar, no a la guerra.

No me agradó el comentario de Esme, no se veía con los mismos ojos que yo la veía.

-Los acompañamos a la puerta. Por cierto Anthony, lindo auto. – Edward se acercó a mí, me tocó el brazo, la sensación que tuve fue de apoyo.

-Gracias pero no es mío, es de un buen amigo.

No quería verla partir, caminé con pocos ánimos hasta la puerta.

-Los veré más tarde. – Ella se despidió.

El hueco que sentía, ahora parecía un abismo.

-Adiós Esme. – Lo dije lo mejor posible para no revelar cómo me sentía.

Ella caminó hacia mí, quería abrazarla pero me mantuve inmóvil.

-Hace días que no hemos continuado con el estudio, podemos retomarlo cuando regrese.

Me extrañé en la manera en que me miró; su comentario me decía que volvería, eso me alivió un poco así que le sonreí.

-Claro que sí. Te estaré esperando.

Me sonrió y regresó con Anthony.

-Señores, fue un placer conocerlos. No estaremos viendo con frecuencia, ya que pienso visitar a Esme las veces que sea posible.

No me extrañó el comentario que había hecho.

– Espero que esto no les cause molestia.

Miré a Edward.

-_Creo que no puedo negarme aunque quisiera_. No será molestia, eres bienvenido. – No impediría que se vieran, pero trataría de evitar el estar ahí cuando la visitara.

-En ese caso, hasta pronto.

-Hasta luego. – Entré nuevamente a la casa.

Edward entró atrás de mí.

-Es realmente una pena todo lo que está sucediendo, todo esto no es justo. Si… otra fuera la situación… tú… ella…

Giré para verlo, se agarraba el cabello con ambas manos.

– Esto es tan desesperante, sobretodo porque…

-Ya no sigas, no podemos cambiar las cosas, ya están escritas de esa manera. – Lo miré fijamente.

-No me gusta cuando hablas así, todo puede cambiar si nosotros hacemos algo. – Me retó con la mirada.

-Esto no se puede cambiar Edward, ella es humana y yo… no es necesario que lo diga. Además, ella puede estar interesada en Anthony, incluso quererlo. _No puedo obligarla a no quererlo aunque lo deseara_. – Bajé la mirada.

-Suficiente! – Se acercó a mí, quería decirme algo pero se contenía, su mirada era de impotencia. – Me voy, vendré a la misma hora de siempre.

Ni adiós pude decir, ya se había esfumado.

Traté de despejar mi mente entreteniéndola con exámenes que tenía que calificar, en muchos tuve el descuido de calificar incorrectamente y tuve que recalificarlos de nueva cuenta, estaba totalmente desconcentrado. Luché contra eso, ya que mi depresión era grande y no quería hundirme más en ella.

Así estuve hasta que escuché que un auto se estacionó, posteriormente escuché un portazo. Me puse de pie y me asomé por la ventana, era Esme que se había bajado del auto. Ella parecía estar enojada.

-Después de haber sido sincera esta noche, creí que serías honesto conmigo, pero me equivoqué. – La escuché decir, qué había sido lo que ella había dicho en la cena, quizás… le dijo lo que sentía?

Él aceptó que ella estaba en lo cierto, no podía ver su rostro porque Anthony estaba frente a ella, pero escuché que hiperventilaba. Comenzó a forcejear con él, probablemente tendría que salir a ayudarla, no iba a permitir que la lastimara.

-Esme… Esme… Eme, estoy enamorado de ti! No quería decírtelo porque quizás no me creyeras o porque quizás no estuvieras lista para escucharlo; por eso te mentí diciéndote que me gustabas. El resto de lo que he dicho, es verdad.

Esa declaración me hizo quebrarme en mil pedazos.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, vagué por el bosque sin rumbo, tiré algunos árboles que se atravesaban en mi camino, creí que me haría sentir bien, pero no funcionó. Muchos animales se atravesaron en mi camino y prácticamente los dejé sin una gota de sangre. Mi conciencia humana parecía perderse, todos mis instintos estaban a flor de piel, mi ropa estaba sucia y rasgada gracias a los inútiles intentos de los animales que se habían resistido. Quería morirme, desaparecer para no sentir el dolor tan grande que tenía en todo el cuerpo, me consumía pero no me mataba y eso era lo que quería.

Seguía corriendo sin rumbo, divisé que el cielo tomaba tonos azules, ya amanecía, de repente, un aroma me detuvo en seco. Me fue guiando y llegué hasta un claro donde una mujer recogía leña, el aroma era muy delicioso, tanto que a pesar de haber bebido toda la sangre de esos animales, se me hacía agua la boca. Me acerqué hasta estar cerca del árbol donde tomaba los trozos de madera.

No lo vio venir, me lancé sobre ella y caímos al suelo, yo quedé encima de ella, sólo estaba enfocado en su cuello, el cual estaba a punto de morder.

-No tengo dinero, si eso es lo que desea, tampoco tengo nada de valor, por favor… déjeme ir. – Algo en mi cerebro hizo "clic" cuando dijo esa frase. Recordé cuando conocí a Esme, había dicho lo mismo a sus atacantes.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, ella seguía asustada y en el suelo. Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de reconocer dónde estaba y lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-Dis… culpe, yo… lo lamento tanto. – Salí corriendo a velocidad humana, después usé mi velocidad para llegar pronto, probablemente Edward ya estaría en casa.

Durante el camino, me preguntaba lo que me había sucedido, por qué había dejado aflorar mis instintos salvajes que tan guardados estaban, era muy extraño, nunca me había sucedido. Todavía tenía grabada la frase que la mujer me había dicho, eso me llevó hasta los recuerdos de Esme. Tal vez mi desesperación me hizo perder el control a tal grado de olvidarme de lo que era y surgió todo aquello que estaba suprimido en mi interior. Llegué justo cuando Edward iba saliendo con el coche, me puse frente a él. Lo miré con mucho arrepentimiento.

-Carlisle, no deberías ir a la universidad, estás mal. – Ya estaba frente a mí, sosteniéndome de los brazos.

-No podría ver a… Esme. _El decir su nombre ya me hace daño_. – Tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Pero… por lo que sucedió con esa mujer, no creo que estés preparado para estar entre la gente, o sí?

-Me sacudió ligeramente, yo levanté la mirada.

-Cualquier indicio, saldré inmediatamente de la universidad. Yo más que nadie, sé que no puedo revelar nuestro secreto. Será más fácil controlarme que estar aquí… con ella. – Miré hacia la casa.

-Entonces iremos a la universidad. Hay que darnos prisa, que esta carcacha no va a nuestra velocidad. – Me soltó.

-Estaré en un momento contigo. – Subí rápidamente las escaleras aunque me detuve un segundo frente a la puerta de Esme, pero continué a mi habitación.

Tomé una ducha rápidamente y me arreglé, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba con Edward quien ya me esperaba en el coche. En el trayecto me concentraba en la universidad, en mis alumnos y maestros de mi alrededor. Debía de regresar mi autocontrol para poder seguir enseñando.

* * *

><p><strong>T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T <strong>

**Qué capi tan triste T-T mi amado Carlisle está que no encuentra su esquina. POBRE! Quién iba a pensar que reaccionaría de esa manera, incluso, que por un momento se olvidara de lo que tanto ha tratado de evitar. Y todas esas emociones... ijole... hay que conseguirle mucho DALAY jajajjajajaajjajaj**

**Bueno... como les dije al principio... ya me preparé psicológicamente para recibir toda clase de insultos, tomatazos y cosas de más. jjajajjaajjaja**

**Gracias por todos esos reviews, me siguen dando la esperanza de que les gusta la historia. **

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	11. Sentimientos

**Wowwwwwwwwwwwww y después de mil cometas pasar, varios eclipses y cercano el fin del mundol... por fin me digné a actualizar. **

**No tengo perdón, lo séeeeeeeeeeeee pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada y miles de excusas y no excusas que pasaron y bueno...**

**Aquí les dejo el capi que está largo para compensar el tiempo que no actualicé.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la universidad y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, era para tomar valor.<p>

-Sé que no tendrás problema en manejar esto. - Edward me miró.

-Gracias.

Entramos juntos al edificio más cercano y nos separamos ya estando dentro. Fui hacia mi cubículo, no quería hablar con nadie todavía, quería estar en calma para comenzar mis clases. A unos pasos de llegar a mi cubículo, sentí el aroma de Louis. Exhalé antes de entrar.

-Hola Louis buenos días. – Traté de sonar casual.

Ella me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Carlisle! Qué gusto me da verte. No sabes lo que me sucedió! – Corrió hacia mí y se lanzó a mis brazos.

Fue extraño, pero su abrazo fue reconfortante, la abracé en respuesta.

– Resulta que…

No la escuchaba, sólo estaba ahí respirando su aroma, era muy diferente al de Esme, la atraje más hacia mí y cerré los ojos. Por un momento quise olvidarme de Esme, sumergiéndome en ese aroma, en ese olor a rosas frescas. Si otra hubiera sido la situación, Louis podría haberme ayudado a borrar todo recuerdo de Esme, todo rastro de ella para que ya no continuara haciéndome daño. Sin embargo, la estaría usando y eso no se lo merecía.

Me separé de ella, me había comportado irrespetuosamente.

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento. – Ella estaba sonrojada completamente.

-No… no te preocupes. Bueno… de lo que te comenté, qué opinas? – Me miró tímidamente.

No sabía qué responder, no había prestado atención ni un segundo.

-Ah…

Sonó el timbre para el comienzo de la primera clase. Había sido muy oportuna.

-Ya me dirás luego, debo… irme. – Tomó sus notas con mucho nerviosismo, incluso se le cayeron en la mesa varias veces. Por fin pudo tenerlas todas en sus brazos y se acercó a mí. – Te veré después. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Le sonreí ligeramente. Tomé unos libros y salí del cubículo para ir a mi primera clase.

La clase era para un semestre avanzado, era una práctica así que no habría tanto problema, aún no tenía muchos ánimos de dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. Iba de una mesa a otra mirando lo que hacían, trataba de concentrarme en lo que hacían, pero mi mente me traicionaba, seguía pensando en Esme.

-Profesor, se encuentra bien?

Miré hacia donde había escuchado la voz, era Charlie.

– Tom está fileteando el cadáver que su equipo tiene y usted no ha comentado nada.

Ambos miramos hacia el fondo de la habitación, efectivamente, Tom hacía algo que a los otros compañeros los mantenía alejados.

-Gracias por avisarme. – Caminé hacia la mesa de Tom.

-Profesor.

Me detuve y di media vuelta para ver a Charlie. Él se acercó.

– No se preocupe, ella lo quiere, no importa que diga todo lo contrario, al final, los dos permanecerán juntos.

Me quedé helado con lo que había dicho Charlie.

– Perdón por inmiscuirme, pero luce como yo cuando tengo problemas con Shannon. – Se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente. – Bien, debo irme. – Regresó con sus compañeros de equipo.

Mi caso no era igual que el de Charlie, Esme no sentía lo mismo que yo, así que no había nada que hacer.

Después de reprender a Tom, terminó la clase.

Las clases posteriores fueron algo complicadas, pero salieron a flote a pesar de no haber preparados los temas, no fueron un fracaso porque afortunadamente todo era de mi conocimiento.

Al final de todas las clases, me dirigí directamente a mi cubículo a esperar a Edward, realmente estaba nervioso, vería a Esme y no sabía lo que podría suceder. Edward abrió la puerta y entró.

-Quizás es momento de, decirle adiós.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos.

- Tal vez sería bueno que nos alejáramos de ella. - El rostro de Edward entristeció. - Creo que es lo mejor.

-No puedo mentirte Edward, no podría hacerlo. - Peiné mi cabello con los dedos. - No puedo hacerlo aunque me esté destrozando por dentro. - Me dejé caer en una silla.

-Carlisle, eso es sadomasoquismo. - Edward tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

-No me importa. - Lo miré. - _Quiero estar a su lado, hasta que ella decida lo contrario_. - Miré hacia la puerta, se escuchaban pasos. -Se acercan maestros, debemos irnos. - Edward asintió sin mucho ánimo.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del cubículo. Mientras llegábamos al auto, pensaba en lo que había dicho Edward. Tenía pensamientos encontrados, tenía razón, probablemente había llegado el momento de separarnos de ella. Ahora tenía a alguien que la podía cuidar y proteger, sin embargo, alejarme de ella era algo casi imposible, aunque al principio cuando la conocimos, sabía que teníamos que hacerlo en algún momento.

Llegamos al coche y Edward condujo, no estaba como para manejar, continuaba con mi conflicto de dejarla ir o no. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa, me llamó la atención lo que decía Esme, miré a Edward.

-_Qué sucede?_

-No puedo decirte con certeza, parece estar semiinconsciente.

Bajamos rápidamente del auto y entramos a la casa, seguía quejándose, toqué su puerta, a pesar de todo, no quería ser maleducado y no sabía en sí, si estaba vestida o no.

-Esme... Esme... - Toqué desesperado.

-Un momento.

Sentí un poco de alivio cuando contestó. Después de mucho, ella abrió la puerta, se veía mal.

- Carlisle. - Acercó su mano a mi rostro y me tocó, dio un paso y se derrumbó.

-Esme! - La sostuve para que no cayera, la cargué y la llevé hasta la cama, la iba a acostar pero se aferró a mí.

-No, por favor no me dejes.

Fue extraño, pero sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir, algo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí vigor. Me sentí vivo.

-No lo haré. - La atraje hacia mí, la acomodé mejor en mis brazos y me senté en la cama, recargándome en la cabecera. Miré hacia la puerta donde estaba Edward.

-_Prepara la infusión de oliva, por favor._

Edward sólo asintió, se fue y miré a Esme.

- Edward te hará una infusión y la tomarás.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. - Volvió a abrazarme, parecía aferrarse a mí, justo como yo lo hacía con ella. - Me siento igual que la vez pasada.

-Debes tener la presión baja, la infusión de ahora es diferente al té que tomaste en esa ocasión. - Toqué su brazo para reconfortarla.

Ya no dijo más, aproveché para demostrarle un poco de amor. Acariciaba su brazo y le besaba la coronilla, quería hacer más pero me resistía. Así estuve varios minutos, me sentía extremadamente bien, parecía un sediento bebiendo agua fresca después de estar en el desierto durante meses sin tomar una gota de líquido. La conclusión a la que llegué es que ella era todo para mí.

-Carlisle... te quiero.

Me congelé. Nunca creí llegar a escuchar que ella dijera que me quería, la dulzura y la sinceridad con la que lo dijo, me hizo flaquear. Separé su rostro para verla directamente. Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente, lo suficiente ver sus hermosos ojos azules, parecían sinceros. Eso me armó de valor.

-Esme, yo también te quiero.

Sonrió y alzó la mano para tocarme, tomé su mano y la acerqué a mi mejilla, cerré los ojos para sentir plenamente el contacto, todo era maravilloso.

Recorrió el contorno de mi rostro con los dedos, después tocó mis labios, eso hizo que abriera los ojos, sentí deseos de besarla. Tomé su mano y la besé, después me acerqué y besé su mejilla, comencé a aproximarme a sus labios hasta que llegué a la comisura de su boca y me separé ligeramente. Después me acerqué lentamente, mis labios hicieron contacto con los de ellas, poco a poco, sentí una extraña descarga en el cuerpo. De repente, Edward entró y me alejé de Esme. No había podido terminar de besarla.

-Está lista la infusión. - Me miraba serio, se acercó y me dio la taza que traía. Me miró acusadoramente. -_No tengo excusa, me dejé llevar por la situación_. – Pensé y le dirigí una mirada delatora. -Esme, bébelo, te sabrá un poco a aceitunas, es de olivo. - Acerqué la taza a su boca, pero ella no pareció gustarle la idea.

-No me gustan las aceitunas. - Hizo una mueca.

-No importa, debes tomarla. - Edward empujó mi mano para acercar la taza a Esme, dejé que ella tomara, aunque Edward presionaba más y más para que se lo tomara todo. Por fin terminó y alejó la taza y nuestras manos.

-Basta, está vacía.

Edward me quitó la taza, la miró maliciosamente.

-Qué bien, ahora ya podrás descansar tranquilamente.

El momento había durado tan poco y ahora tenía que dejarla, eso no me gustó.

-Gracias Edward, ya me siento mejor. – Ella se separó de mí y quiso ponerse de pie.

-Aguarda. – La detuve. – Estás segura de que estás mejor? – Eso sólo fue una excusa para que permaneciera a mi lado.

-Sí, estoy bien. – Sonrió. – Además, creo que ya he abusado de ti y Edward. – Nos miró. – Me acostaré y descansaré.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que podía quedarme con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero me resigné a dejarla.

-Permíteme. – La sostuve bien y la acomodé en la cama, ella curiosamente se sonrojó, eso fue muy adorable y tierno. – Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame.

Ella asintió y después caminé hacia la puerta, Edward me siguió.

-Esperen.

Nos detuvimos y volteamos para verla.

– Gracias a los dos.

Le sonreímos y salimos de la habitación.

-Supongo que quieres hablar. – Miré de reojo a Edward.

-No exactamente. Quiero pedirte perdón por la interrupción, pero lo hice porque sería problemático que ella se enterara de lo que sientes. – Caminó hacia las escaleras. - Tienes razón, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar.

Me di cuenta que estuve a punto de cometer un error.

-Gracias Edward por evitarlo. – Me dolía decir eso, pero era verdad. No podía permitir que ella conociera mis sentimientos.

-_Habrá sido suficiente con lo que hice y dije para que ella se enterara?_ - Esa interrogante saltó a mi cabeza.

-Podría responder a tu pregunta.

Me acerqué a Edward cuando dijo eso.

-Adelante. – Estaba a la expectativa.

-Por la condición en que se encontraba, estaba medio inconsciente, cree que fue… un sueño. – Alzó una ceja luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, yo lo seguí.

-Debo seguir esa teoría y… negar todo, en caso de que ella dude. _Me pregunto si era un sueño agradable o no_.

Edward se detuvo un momento, creí que me respondería pero continuó bajando.

-Cierto, debes estar preparado. – Bajó las escaleras en un santiamén y se situó frente al despacho. – Debo hacer unos ensayos de la universidad y después me iré a mis clases. – Abrió la puerta.

-Te veré en la madrugada.

Sonrió ligeramente.

-Por cierto, con todo esto no te había dicho, el cuarto de música está increíble.

-Le echaré un ojo más tarde.

Me dio la espalda para entrar.

-_Edward nuevamente gracias_.

Se detuvo un momento y después cerró la puerta.

Permanecí en la escalera, miré en dirección hacia la habitación de Esme, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes. Un error… hubiera sido un error besarla y el coste sería la separación inminente. Me resigné a tener como recuerdo ese pequeño contacto que hubo entre nuestros labios.

Fui a mi cuarto, me bañé y cambié, pensaba en todas las posibles respuestas a cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriera, tendría que ser muy convincente y no dejarle ninguna clase de duda. Bajé al consultorio, estando ahí, escuché llegar un auto. Se bajaron y tocaron el timbre, me asomé y era Anthony, me puse un poco tenso. Salí ante la insistencia.

-Carlisle buenas noches. Quiero ver a Esme.

No me gustó su tono de voz.

-Ella no puede atenderte en este momento.

-Por qué ella no quiere o por qué tú no quieres?

Lo noté intranquilo y desesperado.

-Anthony no soy esa clase de persona, ella está descansando debido a que se le bajó la presión.

Se tranquilizó después de la explicación que le di. Me miraba fijamente, quizás analizándome para saber si mentía o no.

-Carlisle… te pido mil disculpas. Es sólo que llamé toda la tarde y nadie contestó, además Kath mencionó que ella no se sentía muy bien. Estaba muy preocupado.

Nuevamente me demostraba su interés hacia ella.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes. – Suspiré.

-Realmente espero que no te moleste que la visite.

No entendí el comentario.

-No hay razón para que me moleste. – Mentí.

-No te creo, me di cuenta que sientes algo por ella.

No supe cómo reaccionar, no sabía cómo se había dado cuenta.

– Sólo quiero decirte que lucharé por ella, la quiero Carlisle y haré todo lo posible para que ella me quiera tanto como yo a ella.

Tragué saliva, ya no quise seguir escuchando.

-Adelante. – Logré que no se me quebrara la voz. – Ahora, si me disculpas… me retiro. Buenas noches. – Di media vuelta y caminé hacia la entrada de la casa. Edward ya estaba en la sala cuando entré.

-No lo entiendo Edward. Cómo se dio cuenta? – Estaba intranquilo.

-Eso ya no importa. Lo que te puedo asegurar, es que no le dirá a Esme.

Miré fijamente a Edward.

-Estás seguro?

-Completamente. Por lo demás… hará lo que dijo. Luchará… por ella. – Hizo una mueca. – Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos.

Me quedé pensando.

-No. No puedo, ahora están confirmadas las intenciones de Anthony y nosotros… no… lo evitaremos. Quiero que ella… sea feliz y si lo es con él… estaré tranquilo y podremos hacernos a un lado. – Respiré varias veces para sentirme mejor. – Estaré bien Edward, no te preocupes.

-Cualquier cosa, estaré en el despacho. – Me miró no muy convencido.

-Sabrás si hay algún problema. – Le sonreí ligeramente.

Caminó despacio, sin ninguna prisa y finalmente entró al despacho.

Yo entré al consultorio y caí en mi sillón, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido, comenzando con la noche anterior, la ira, el dolor, el sufrimiento de perderla, la pérdida de mi identidad al atacar a esa mujer y después la paz, tranquilidad, el amor que me hizo sentir Esme teniéndola en mis brazos y después, la declaración de Anthony; había experimentado tanto en tan sólo 24 horas. Lo que definitivamente no podía permitirme de nuevo, era perder la cabeza de tal manera que olvidara lo que realmente soy, no volverían a aflorar esos instintos al estar frente a una persona, si por alguna razón llegara a suceder, me autodestruiría.

No sé cómo pasó el tiempo, pero me llegó un aroma fresco de jazmines, miré el reloj y eran después de las 3 de la madrugada, no podía confundirme, Esme estaba despierta. Escuché sus pasos en las escaleras y cuando se acercó a la puerta, estuvo ahí sin hacer nada, no comprendía por qué no tocaba. Segundos después lo hizo, me preparé para mostrarme muy normal.

-Adelante.

Entró y le sonreí lo mejor posible. Estaba hermosa, usaba su camisón de dormir el cual dejaba al descubierto su escote pero la bata que traía la cubría suficiente para que no se notara tanto; su cabello recogido en una trenza, húmeda, me daba a entender que se había bañado, por eso olía tan fresca.

-Hola Carlisle buenas noches. - Se acercó y se sentó frente a mí. La posición en que quedó, hizo que su bata quedara holgada y por lo tanto abierta, no pude evitar nuevamente ver su escote pero rápidamente concentré la mirada a su rostro.

-Hola Esme. Me sorprende que estés despierta a esta hora.

-Yo también; había estado durmiendo en las noches, pero ahora desperté. – Encogió los hombros. – Quizás no pueda dormir bien hasta que no me disculpe con ustedes. – Bajó la mirada.

-De qué hablas? – Me extrañé por el comentario, así que me apoyé en el escritorio.

-Olvidé mostrarle el cuarto del piano a Edward y ayer te dije que regresaría y me examinarías; todo lo olvidé y ambas eran importantes.

Era tan dulce, parecía una niña confesando alguna travesura.

-Por alguna razón las olvidaste y te sometiste a presión porque no las realizaste y provocó la baja de presión. En tu estado, siempre debes estar tranquila.

No era necesario que ella se preocupara por nosotros y mucho menos que perjudicara su salud.

-Alguien de tu familia padece de problemas de presión?

Alzó la vista, no pude evitar ver el escote que ahora estaba más pronunciado debido a la posición de las manos, me desconcentré un instante pero me recuperé.

-Sí, mi madre. No creí que llegaría a tener el mismo problema de ella.

-Este padecimiento puedes desarrollarlo o heredarlo. – Esa era la razón de su problema de presión. - De ahora en adelante, tomarás la infusión de olivo todos los días y debes evitar cualquier tipo de preocupación.

No era bueno para ella y para su bebé.

-Haré todo lo posible Carlisle, aunque… ahora me sentiría mejor si te pidiera disculpas a ti y a Edward. – Bajó nuevamente la mirada.

-Debes olvidar eso, además, debo confesarte que tuve que salir de emergencia ayer en la noche, así que yo también te debo una disculpa. – Le mentí, tuve un flash back de todo lo sucedido así que desvié la mirada pero después la volví a mirar, no quería que se preocupara. – En cuanto a Edward, me ha dicho que ha quedado maravillado con lo que has hecho en esa habitación, también he de confesarte que no la he visto.

-En serio? Puedo mostrártela si deseas, ya que no pude hacerlo con Edward, lo haré contigo.

-Excelente idea. – Me puse de pie y ella también.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación, abrí la puerta para que pasara, luego entré yo.

-Qué te parece?

Miré el cuarto, realmente era una maravilla, los muebles, el acomodo, todo tal cual el diseño que nos había gustado, pero era mucho mejor que en el papel.

-Está… increíble. – Caminé alrededor del cuarto para ver todo detenidamente. – Tenía razón Edward, esto realmente es sorprendente.

-Lo hice por agradecimiento. Quiero mucho a Edward… - me miró. – y también a ti. – Bajó la mirada al sonrojarse.

Tenía que abordarla de alguna manera, para saber si me había descubierto o no.

-Lo sé. Es la segunda vez que me lo dices y te creo. – Me acerqué a ella, se puso nerviosa.

-S… sí, los quiero mucho a ambos, porque ahora son mi familia.

Con esa respuesta me sentí aliviado de alguna manera, pero también comprobé que ella no me amaba.

-Nosotros también te queremos. – La toqué del brazo y sonrió ligeramente, el único consuelo era que parte del gran amor que ella pudiera tener, nos dedicaba un pequeño trozo a Edward y a mí. – Cambiando de tema, mañana continuaremos con el estudio, te parece?

-Sí.

Salimos de la habitación y nos acercamos a la escalera.

– Buenas noches Carlisle.

-Buenas noches Esme. – Recordé a Anthony, debía decirle que había estado ahí. – Ah, por cierto, Anthony vino a visitarte. – Recordé rápidamente todo lo que había dicho.

-Gracias por decirme, mañana hablaré con él. – Dio vuelta y subió las escaleras, yo caminé hacia el consultorio. – Carlisle! – Mencionó mi nombre de tal manera que me hizo estar al pie de la escalera en un instante, esperaba que ella no hubiera notado cómo había llegado ahí.

-Qué ocurre?

-Quería preguntarte…

Tragué saliva y me preparé para lo que pudiera preguntar.

- …sucedió algo más mientras estábamos en mi habitación?

Se estaría refiriendo a lo que le dije o al hecho de que casi nos besamos.

-Bueno, sólo descansaste en mis brazos mientras llegaba Edward con la infusión; no hablamos mucho. Eso fue todo. – Traté de sonar y verme casual, para eso, me apoyé en el barandal.

-Ah bien. Te veré mañana.

Qué tipo de respuesta esperaba que le diera?

-Descansa Esme.

No se despidió, sólo dio vuelta y subió a su habitación. Me hubiera gustado saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Regresé al consultorio, pasaron las horas y no llegó nadie, probablemente tendría que cerrar el consultorio y hacer algo más para ayudar a la gente.

Edward llegó y no perdimos tiempo para ir a cazar. Todo fue muy tranquilo, Edward cazando por su lado y yo por el mío. Estaba exhausto, no físicamente, si no mentalmente. Decidí pensar en lo que haría con el consultorio y conmigo para relajarme un poco. Más tarde al reunirme con Edward tomé la decisión, cerraría el consultorio.

Llegamos a la universidad y me preparé para mis clases, extrañamente Louis no fue a buscarme, por lo general me daba los buenos días casi todas las mañanas. Yendo al salón de mi primera clase, sentí su aroma así que no me preocupé, estaba en la universidad. Con más concentración que el día anterior, di mis clases sin problemas.

Cerca del medio día acudí a la oficina del decano. Jane acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Jane buenos días. – Le sonreí.

Al verme, puso toda su atención en mí.

-Profesor Cullen buenos días. Qué se le ofrece? – Sonrió ampliamente. – El decano no se encuentra en este momento, pero espero poder ayudarlo en lo que se le ofrezca.

-De hecho, vengo a verla a usted, no al decano.

Se sonrojó y se tocó la mejilla. Me acerqué y me detuve frente a su escritorio.

-Dígame para qué soy buena? – Despejó su escritorio de los papeles que arreglaba.

-Quisiera pedirle una lista de los hospitales de la ciudad, no importa si tenemos residentes o no. Que sea una lista completa. Podría hacerme ese favor? – Me incliné un poco para acercarme a ella. Tragó saliva varias veces.

-Por… por supuesto. Eso es algo fácil de conseguir, para cuándo la necesita? – Ella también se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

-Puede tomarse su tiempo Jane, pero si es pronto, será mejor para mí. – Me enderecé.

-Cuente con ello, la tendré lo más rápido posible, como ya le dije, es algo fácil de conseguir. – Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a mí. Escuché unos pasos y reconocí que era Louis, parecía dirigirse hacia la oficina.

-No sabe cuánto le agradezco esto Jane.

Ella iba a contestar pero entró Louis. Ambos la miramos.

– Louis.

Ella se retrajo y sonrojó ligeramente.

-Carlisle, buenos días. Si estás ocupado con Jane, puedo venir más tarde. – Dio vuelta para salir.

-No, no te preocupes. Ya terminamos. – Miré a Jane, quien tenía cara de decepción. Me acerqué a Louis, pude escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora.

Ella me miraba fijamente.

– Te veré más tarde, por cierto… - Me acerqué un poco para susurrarle al oído. – Extrañé que no me dieras los buenos días en la mañana. – Me enderecé y volteé. – Hasta pronto Jane y muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué profesor Cullen. – Alzó la mano en señal de despedida.

Salí de la oficina y caminé hacia el salón de mi próxima clase.

Al final del día no volví a ver a Louis, algo le estaba ocurriendo, generalmente la veía varias veces al día y en ese momento, parecía estar huyendo de mí; su ausencia era algo inquietante pero controlable, quizás necesitaba de ella aunque no pudiera hablarle de mis problemas.

Me reuní con Edward en el auto, él seguía preocupado por mí aunque sabía que lo peor ya había pasado, todo eso gracias a distracciones de la mente, no me permitía pensar en lo que había sucedido. Edward manejó hasta la casa, iba tranquilo, pero al llegar sólo negaba con la cabeza.

-Qué ocurre? – Le dije mientras bajaba del coche.

-Definitivamente es todo un caso. Sigue preocupada por no mostrarme la habitación. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Terminaré con esto de una vez.

Entramos a la casa, por el ruido, Esme se encontraba en la habitación de música, nos había escuchado y salió a encontrarnos.

-Edward… quería hablar contigo.

Edward se acercó y la abrazó, ella respondió de la misma manera.

– Quería que fuera sorpresa.

Se separaron ligeramente, ya no sentí celos, fue todo lo contrario, parecían una pareja de hermanos.

-Eso es lo de menos, debo darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Es maravilloso y me inspira con más facilidad. – Edward se separó completamente de ella, ya le había demostrado demasiado afecto.

-Te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. – Me acerqué a ellos.

-Sigo agradeciendo por haberlos conocido.

-Nosotros también somos dichosos por tenerte aquí. – Miré a Edward y sonreímos, era inevitable no quererla.

-Quieren escuchar algo de música? He aprendido nuevas partituras de Beethoven, Bach y Mozart.

-Me encantaría! – Se veía emocionada aunque cambió su rostro. – Oh, espera. Quisiera tomar un baño rápidamente. – Vio su ropa, estaba algo sucia.

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo. Te esperaremos dentro. – Dijo Edward.

Ella subió a su habitación y nosotros entramos a la habitación.

-Me gustaría que dejara de preocuparse por cosas que no tienen importancia. – Edward se sentó frente al piano.

-Desafortunadamente, si eso ocurriera, no seguiría siendo la Esme que apreciamos. – Dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que estaba frente al piano.

Edward sólo rió.

-Creo que tienes razón. – Comenzó a tocar una melodía, era suave y tranquila. – Carlisle… nunca te enamoraste?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

– Perdona la indiscreción.

-No, hasta ahora. Mi vida había sido consagrada a seguir los pasos de mi padre. Quería terminar con todos esos monstruos para poder formar una familia algún día, pero era un sueño irreal, no tenía fin. Por lo que seguí luchando a favor de las familias y la gente que había a mi alrededor. – Traté de recordar algunos rostros de aquel entonces, pero eran muy difusos.

-Yo quería que mi madre estuviera orgullosa de mí, por eso quise entrar al ejército, me faltaban dos meses para hacerlo. Aunque… había una chica, Trisha. Era una amiga muy cercana, éramos como hermanos, no estaba enamorado de ella pero sentía algo por ella. – Continuó tocando.

-Y ahora, te has enamorado? _Es alguien de la universidad?_

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

-No y sí.

Supuse que contestó a mis preguntas en el orden en que las hice.

- Es sólo que hay una chica nueva y el parecido que tiene con Trisha, me perturba. Hoy estuve a punto de dirigirle la palabra, pero no me atreví. – Miró hacia la ventana.

-Bueno Edward, no tiene nada de malo que charles con ella.

-Preferiría que no. No quisiera tener problemas de… ningún tipo con los humanos. – Me miró de reojo.

Entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería.

– Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de conocerla.

-Podrías hablar con ella poco a poco y quizás puedas calmar tu curiosidad. Mira a Louis, ella es mi amiga a pesar de que no sabe realmente lo que soy. Podrías tratar de hacer lo mismo.

Me miró por un instante e hizo una mueca.

-Creo que todavía no estoy listo para tener esa clase de compañía. No me malinterpretes, sólo que me mantengo al margen para evitar accidentes, además, no quisiera tener a alguien pegado a mí. No estoy preparado para lidiar con problemas sentimentales.

Miramos hacia la puerta, escuchamos que Esme bajaba las escaleras.

– Continuaremos después. – Dejó de tocar.

Esme entró y se sentó a mi lado. Nuevamente su fragancia a jazmines inundó la habitación.

-Puedes empezar.

Edward comenzó a tocar, ella prestaba mucha atención. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, sobre todo cuando Edward tocó la pieza de Mozart, Invierno. Tomó mi mano y la apretó, conforme avanzaba la música reaccionaba apretando con más intensidad mi mano, disfrutaba verla, las expresiones que hacía, sus movimientos, todo era muy interesante. Un timbre me sacó de concentración, parecía venir de fuera, Edward también se dio cuenta pero continuó tocando, finalmente terminó y pudimos oír más claramente. Esme salió de la habitación.

-Había olvidado que él vendría. – Edward sólo miraba hacia la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

Escuché el comentario que hizo con respecto a la música, había preguntado si era ella la que tocaba, al final, ella lo invitó a acompañarnos. Tardaron unos segundos en llegar a la habitación, al entrar, noté que estaban tomados de las manos, era la primera que los veía así, debía acostumbrarme o soportarlo, era lo mismo.

-Podría acompañarnos Anthony? – Nos miró a ambos.

Tomé fuerzas para no externar lo que sentía.

-No hay ningún problema. – Toqué el sillón para que tomaran asiento.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, Edward. Lamento interrumpir.

Se sentaron a mi lado, ella quedó en medio de Anthony y yo.

– Edward tocas excelente, cuántos años llevas haciéndolo? – Anthony se comportaba de manera normal; tenía razón Edward, no le había dicho nada a Esme sobre lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior.

-Un par de semanas.

-Vaya! Yo practiqué desde que tenía 4 años y no creo ser tan bueno como tú. Tienes una habilidad sorprendente.

Esme y yo lo miramos, estábamos sorprendidos por el comentario de Anthony.

-Sabes tocar el piano? – Ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí, no lo he hecho últimamente y debo estar oxidado. – Encogió los hombros y habló con naturalidad.

-Podrías hacerlo ahora. – Edward se puso de pie y lo invitó a tocar. – Necesito un receso para poder continuar. – Anthony miró a Esme, le pedía permiso con la mirada, ella sonrió. Su sonrisa fue hermosa, era una pena que no fuera dedicada a mí.

-Seré algo breve. – Caminó hacia el piano y se sentó, Edward tomó el lugar de él en el sillón.

Me sentí mejor.

-_Esto será difícil, gracias por ayudarme_. - Miré de reojo a Edward.

Anthony comenzó a tocar, los tres pusimos toda la atención a la música. Era muy tranquila, debía reconocer que tocaba el piano muy bien. Esme lo estaba disfrutando mucho, se notaba en su rostro aunque por un momento mordió su labio y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, lo más seguro era que la música la haya remontado a algún recuerdo, tomé su mano y le sonreí. La quise soltar pero ella no me dejó, apretó mi mano todo el tiempo hasta que terminó Anthony, ella se puso de pie y aplaudió, nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado. – Se acercó a nosotros. – Especialmente a ti. – La miró detenidamente, ella se puso nerviosa. No sabía si era de desagrado o no la reacción que tuvo.

-Bien, nosotros iremos al jardín. – Cambió el tema drásticamente, me desconcertó su reacción. – Y regresando, haremos el chequeo.

Me alegró su disposición.

-Claro que sí.

Anthony se despidió y nosotros también. Ellos salieron y nosotros nos quedamos en la habitación. Edward volvió al piano y comenzó a tocar lo que estaba componiendo.

-Podemos irnos si deseas.

Miré a Edward, sabía que no estaba totalmente tranquilo.

-No será la primera ni la última vez que venga a visitarla y creo que tengo que aprender a sobrellevarlo.

-Claro, pero tampoco te impide escuchar su conversación, por supuesto, para nosotros eso es algo inevitable. – Tenía razón, toda la conversación la podíamos escuchar claramente, a pesar del sonido del piano.

Puse los ojos como platos y miré a Edward, él no estaba tan sorprendido por lo que acabábamos de escuchar. Anthony había comentado que sus padres habían muerto, también hablaba de su vida cuando sus padres vivían y cómo era tratado por ellos; ahora entendía por qué tenía esa personalidad y seguridad de sí mismo.

-Creo que ya escuché suficiente, demasiada información muy personal que no me compete. – Me acerqué a la puerta. - Tomaré un baño e iré al consultorio, estaré preparando todo para el chequeo, espero que con eso y tu música pueda desviar mi atención de esa conversación. _Quizás medite unos minutos_.

-Espero que te ayude. Yo estaré un rato más aquí, luego me iré.

Asentí y salí del cuarto.

Subí a bañarme pero antes, me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a mi cama, cerré los ojos y comencé a meditar, relajé todo el cuerpo y de esa manera, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor poco a poco dejé de percibirlo. Tendría que usar esta técnica cada vez que me sintiera perturbado, quizás debí de hacer eso cuando estuve a punto de cometer un gran error. Todo se hizo presente, lo que significaba que estaba desviándome de la técnica, me concentré nuevamente y regresé a ese estado de tranquilidad, así estuve durante varios minutos.

Me sentí mucho mejor, me desvestí y entré al baño. El agua estaba deliciosa, sentía cada gota sobre mi cuerpo, cómo resbalaban al hacer contacto con mi piel y bajar hasta encontrarse con otras gotas y formar pequeños senderos de agua, esto era algo que raras veces disfrutaba, el estado de relajación en el que me encontraba, era una maravilla, me hacía percibir estos pequeños detalles que cualquiera no prestaría atención a ellos.

Duré varios minutos en el baño, a pesar de que disfrutaba estar ahí, no me gustaba desperdiciar. Después de arreglarme, bajé al consultorio, prepararía todo para el chequeo, noté que seguían hablando pero no presté atención a lo que decían. Saqué las hojas donde llevaba los registros, la cinta métrica; colgué el estetoscopio en mi cuello y verifiqué la báscula. Escuché que ella se acercaba, estaba listo para comenzar.

-Hola. – Entró y se acercó. – Necesitas que me ponga la bata?

La admiré de arriba abajo en un instante. Resistí la tentación de tocarla.

-No, no es necesario. – me concentré en lo que íbamos a hacer, así que le señalé la báscula para que subiera.

Estuvimos callados durante toda la revisión, me limité a medir, revisar y escribir. Los cambios que había detectado eran mínimos. Ella cerró su falda y me acerqué al escritorio para guardar las anotaciones.

-Mmm… Carlisle. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Se sentó frente al escritorio, parecía apenada.

-Qué sucede? – Tomé asiento. Imaginé que estaba preocupada demás.

-Bueno… me tomé la libertad de conducir tu auto. – me miró avergonzada. – Pero no te preocupes, está intacto.

-ja, ja, ja. – No pude evitar reírme. – no me preocuparía por el auto Esme, me preocupas tú. Espero que no hayas tenido ningún susto o algo por el estilo.

Ella se tranquilizó al ver mi reacción.

-No, todo fue tranquilo, además, Anthony me ha dicho que manejo muy bien.

-Anthony? – La miré extrañado, no entendí qué tenía que ver él.

-Conduje al restaurante donde fuimos a comer, no sabes…

Ella había conducido con él como pasajero? Y lo había permitido? Eso era inconcebible.

-Pero qué falta de respeto es esa? – No pude evitar el enojarme.

-Carlisle, no veo el problema. Le pedí que me dejara manejar y accedió. – Lo dijo con mucha naturalidad. – No me faltó al respeto por eso. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

-No debió permitirlo, eres una dama. Claro que es una falta de respeto hacia ti. – Me puse de pie, no podía creer que hubiera pasado algo así. El concepto que tenía de Anthony se había ido a la basura, no quería que volviera a acercarse a Esme.

-Sólo te voy a decir una cosa. – Ella se puso de pie, lucía enojada. – Anthony me permitió algo que Edward ni tú me dejaron hacer. – me señaló con el dedo, realmente estaba enojada. – Buenas noches. – Salió del consultorio echando humo.

Era verdad, nosotros no le habíamos permitido era osadía porque ella no podía rebajarse a servir de chofer a ninguno de los dos. Tenía que hablar con Anthony, este insulto no iba a quedarse así.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal?<strong>

**Nuestro pobre Carlisle está que se lo lleva el tren, tantas cosas que le pasa al pobre, en fin... veremos que tal le va en el próximo capi.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews y que han agregado esta historia y la de Esme, como sus favoritas :-D**


	12. La decisión

**Hola de nuevooooooooooooooo**

**Aquí ya con la siguiente actualización.**

**Esto se pone... íjole. No sé qué me espera después de que lean esto. En fin... **

**Mejor pasen a leer jejejeje**

* * *

><p>No esperé a que amaneciera, salí de la casa y tomé el auto de Edward, mi coche estaba infestado del aroma de Anthony y era lo que menos quería oler en ese momento. Me dirigí al hospital para distraerme. Cuando llegué, había mucha movilización debido a un accidente de camiones de pasajeros, habían chocado y había muchos heridos. Algunos tenían raspones, otros presentaban fracturas y unos cuantos estaban en estado grave o crítico. Me solicitaron operar a los más graves junto con otros doctores, duramos horas dentro del quirófano, los primeros cuatro que operamos estaban fuera de peligro pero el último paciente no resistió y murió. Había hecho todo lo posible pero su corazón no lo toleró, desafortunadamente gajes del oficio, esa era la parte que no me gustaba de mi trabajo, todo mi esfuerzo invertido al final se reducía a nada. Lo peor es que tan sólo era un niño de quizás diez u once años, su madre iba con él en el autobús, ella tenía fracturado el brazo y unas costillas. Iba a ser difícil darle esa noticia.<p>

Fui a la cafetería para meditar un poco lo que iba a decirle a la madre del niño, Peter se sentó en la misma mesa que yo, había estado junto conmigo en la operación del pequeño.

-Va a ser difícil darle la noticia a la madre del niño. – Giró su taza de café con ambas manos. – Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo estoy pensando lo mismo que tú. – Dije sin levantar la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Jeff ha dicho que somos un par de gallinas y ha ido a hablar con la madre.

Levanté la mirada en sorpresa ante el comentario. Jeff también había estado con nosotros en la operación, era un médico muy frío, no era difícil para él dar ese tipo de noticias.

– Ve a casa Carlisle, me he enterado que llevas más de doce horas aquí, necesitas descansar.

Recordé a Esme y mi problema con ella, al momento de escuchar la palabra "casa".

-Gracias, lo haré. – Dije sin muchos ánimos. Mi mente había olvidado el asunto de Esme, demasiada distracción había ayudado, pero ahora, volvía a estar enojado.

Manejé a casa con la velocidad normal, no tenía prisa. Llegué y escuché a Edward tocando el piano, vi mi coche, me causaba molestia verlo, probablemente me desharía de él en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Entré a la casa y fui a encontrarme con Edward. Tocaba la melodía que estaba componiendo.

-Hasta aquí escuché los gritos en tu cabeza. – Dijo sin levantar la mirada de las teclas.

-No lo entiendo, por qué lo hizo? – Iba de un lado a otro del cuarto, como león enjaulado. – por qué lo permitió?

-Simple, pregúntale directamente. – Me dirigió una mirada rápida.

-Por supuesto que hablaré con él. _Es una falta grave la que ha hecho_. – Me acerqué al piano y miré a Edward fijamente. – No permitiré que nadie le falte respeto a Esme.

-Yo creo que tuvo una razón para hacerlo, lo que he podido "leer" acerca de él, me hace dudar un poco sobre lo que hizo. – Dejó de tocar.

-Si la tiene, quiero saberla. – Escuché unas voces y miré hacia la puerta, reconocí a ambos inmediatamente. _Aprovecharé para hablar de una vez con él_.

-Mmm…

Edward estaba pensativo, como si tratara de entender algo.

– Sucede algo malo?

-Es ella… está triste y desanimada.

Lo miré extrañado. Escuché que Anthony le preguntaba sobre nuestra discusión, ella no le comentó nada, eso me molestó.

– Iré a hablar con él ahora. – Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta, iba a abrir pero Edward se interpuso.

-Carlisle, no pierdas los estribos, controla ese temperamento que últimamente ha despertado en ti. – Presionó mi hombro. - Necesitarás hablar con ella también, no está tranquila y no es bueno para su salud y su bebé.

Edward tenía razón, me estaba descontrolando.

-Así lo haré.

Me soltó y dejó el paso libre, me concentré unos segundos antes de salir a encontrarme con ellos. Salí y vi a Anthony besar la mano de Esme, aguanté la respiración un segundo y después me acerqué a ellos. – Buenas noches Anthony, Esme. – Miré a Esme, no lucía muy bien aunque fingió cuando respondió el saludo.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Carlisle.

De reojo me di cuenta que él seguía sosteniendo la mano de ella.

-Esme, si nos disculpas; quisiera hablar un momento con Anthony. – Traté se mantener mi tono sereno para no preocuparla.

-Carlisle espera. – Se puso frente a mí. – Si es sobre lo que hablamos anoche, no hay ninguna necesidad. – Me rogaba con la mirada, estuve a punto de ceder pero, definitivamente tenía que hablar con él.

-No tengo ningún problema en hablar con él Esme.

Probablemente ya se imaginaba de lo que quería hablarle.

-Esto será muy breve. No te preocupes. – Le sonreí ligeramente para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Esme, no va a pasar nada. – Se acercó a ella y la tocó por el hombro.

Su actitud cambió abruptamente, ahora estaba roja de la cara.

-Hagan lo que quieran, con permiso. – Se comportó de la misma manera que la noche anterior, entró a la casa furiosa.

-Parece que la hemos hecho enojar. - Anthony me miró.

-Lo sé, pero era necesario que hablara contigo. - Lo miré seriamente. - Entremos. - Le mostré la puerta.

-Si esto es breve, podemos hablar aquí afuera.

-Por lo menos podemos pasar al jardín. No creo que sea apropiado conversar en la calle.

-Tienes razón.

Caminamos hacia el jardín, la idea era sentarnos en la banca y conversar.

-Esme me comentó que la dejaste manejar y fuiste su pasajero. - Seguía causándome mucha molestia ese hecho.

-Ah... fue toda una experiencia... rara, de hecho. - Rió nerviosamente.

-Sinceramente Anthony, creí que eras un caballero. - Me detuve y lo miré. - Fue una falta de respeto lo que hiciste con ella.

Anthony permaneció sereno.

-Ya veo, sobre esto fue la discusión entre Esme y tú. - Se acercó a la banca, la rodeó y se apoyo en el respaldo con ambas manos. - No te culpo por pensar eso de mí, sin embargo, no me arrepiento.

-Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – Recordé las palabras de Edward para contener mi enojo.

-No malinterpretes. No me arrepiento porque la hice feliz.

-La hiciste... feliz? - Me extrañé por su respuesta.

-Al principio me rehusé, no te daré detalles, pero al final acepté. Más tarde me comentó que trató de hacer lo mismo con ustedes, pero no se lo permitieron. La dejé ser ella misma Carlisle. - Se enderezó y me miró fijamente. - Es muy fuerte y a veces lo quiere demostrar, pero nosotros la opacamos por muchas razones que nos parecen válidas.

Procesé todo lo que acaba de decir.

-Una razón podría ser el portarnos como caballeros? – Al parecer comenzaba a entender.

-Así es. Ella me hizo pensar que probablemente las mujeres pierden muchas oportunidades de ser plenas.

Recordé a Louis, ella era una mujer que seguramente había luchado para poder ser una catedrática. Ahora todo lo miraba diferente, con otra perspectiva. El enojo se esfumó por completo. A partir de ese momento, analizaría mucho mejor las situaciones para no cometer ese tipo de error.

-Te agradezco que te hayas tomado ese gesto con Esme. Te debo una disculpa Anthony. - Extendí la mano.

-Descuida. - Me apretó la mano. - Puedes estar tranquilo que no se repetirá y ella está consciente. - Sonrió ampliamente.

-Hablaré con ella ahora, aún está furiosa. - Miré de reojo hacia la casa, podía escuchar claramente todo lo que decía.

-Carlisle, una última cosa. - Estaba serio, se aclaró la garganta.

-Te escucho. - Lo miré atentamente.

-Sólo quiero decirte que tengo toda la intención de que Esme sea mi esposa.

Sentí que algo pesado caía sobre mí.

-No crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido? - Traté de sonar tranquilo.

-Aún no se lo he propuesto, quiero esperar el momento adecuado.

-Por qué me dices esto? - La verdad es que una parte de mí estaba sufriendo por lo que decía.

- Quiero que estés enterado de que estaré a su lado todo el tiempo que sea posible; estoy enamorado de ella y sería incapaz de lastimarla. En cierta forma, ella depende de ustedes, creo que lo correcto es que conozcas mis intenciones para con ella.

La palabra "esposa" resonó varias veces en mi cabeza.

-Ella siempre ha sido libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, así que, si quiere casarse contigo... entonces puede hacerlo. - Desvié la mirada. Resultó muy doloroso lo que había dicho.

-Como sea, te avisaré de cualquier cosa que suceda.

Asentí.

- Es momento de retirarme.

-Te acompaño. - Lo conduje hasta la salida.

-Estamos en contacto, buenas noches Carlisle.

-Buenas noches Anthony.

Nuevamente nos estrechamos las manos y se retiró, lo vi alejarse y después caminé hacia la puerta de entrada. Sentía que ese gran peso encima de mí, estaba a punto de hacerme colapsar.

-Escondes bien tus sentimientos Carlisle, pero no demasiado.

Escuché a Anthony, había sido como un suspiro. Me detuve en seco. Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Esme? Podría guardar ese secreto? Tendría que hablar con él nuevamente.

Entré a la casa pensando, Edward se acercó, venía del despacho.

-No dirá nada. - Me confirmó, eso me hizo sentir ligeramente más tranquilo.

-Sobre lo que dijo... es verdad? - No quería que se burlara de ella, aunque hasta ese momento, me había demostrado que era recto.

-Es verdad. Sus sentimientos hacia ella son verdaderos. - Edward se sentó en el sofá.

-Crees que ella sería feliz con Anthony? - Yo también me senté.

-Es la persona adecuada. – Miró por unos momentos hacia la nada. - Realmente lamento que la situación entre ustedes dos, sea de esta manera. - Me miró con pena.

-Si él puede hacerla feliz, lo único que me queda, es desearles lo mejor. - Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho. - Hablaré con Esme. - Me puse de pie.

-Sí, necesita tranquilizarse. - Se puso de pie. - Debo irme, quiero cazar antes de ir a mis cursos. Estarás bien? - Me tocó el hombro.

-Debo hacerme a la idea, lo que me mantendrá en pie, es que ella será feliz. - Sonreí ligeramente. - Te veré en la madrugada.

Edward asintió y desapareció.

Subí las escaleras con mucho pesar, escuchaba todo lo que decía Esme, sin embargo, no prestaba atención. Mi mente sólo tenía una imagen, Anthony y Esme casándose, ella tenía una expresión que demostraba su felicidad. Me dolía mucho visualizar esa imagen, pero estaba cerca de la realidad y lo único que me quedaba, era apoyarla aunque por dentro me estuviera haciendo trizas. Llegué a la habitación, dudé en tocar, pero lo hice.

-Quién es?

-Soy Carlisle. – Apoyé la frente sobre la puerta. – Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo.

-Mmm… pasa.

Nuevamente me preparé para actuar normal, abrí la puerta y entré, ella estaba cerca de la ventana, me daba la espalda.

-Quería darte las buenas noches. – Debía pedirle una disculpa.

-Buenas noches. – Contestó de malas, sonreí por un momento.

-También quería ofrecerte una disculpa, sé que estás molesta.

Giró para verme.

-Una disculpa? – Lo dijo muy interesada, me acerqué a ella.

-Al platicar con Anthony, me di cuenta de que hay cosas que deseas hacer para sentirte mejor y nosotros te negamos ese derecho. – Recordé con arrepentimiento esa ocasión en que Edward y yo le dijimos que no a manejar con nosotros a bordo. – Te prometo ser más flexible. – Le sonreí para que se diera cuenta de la sinceridad de mis palabras.

-Oh Carlisle, gracias. – Se le iluminó el rostro y corrió hacia mí, me abrazó por el cuello. No sabía qué hacer, aunque me di cuenta de que probablemente sería la última vez que la sentiría así de cerca, entonces la abracé delicadamente de la cintura, acomodé mi rostro para poder respirar su fragancia que parecía cubrirme completamente para embriagarme de ella, cerré los ojos y aspiré profundamente para disfrutarlo plenamente.

-Gracias a ti por enseñarme esta lección. – Le di un beso en el cabello. Esa fue mi manera de despedirme, el proceso para separarme de ella debía empezar ya. Me separé de ella con mucho pesar. – Espero que estés más tranquila. – Cambié inmediatamente mi expresión para que no se diera cuenta de lo que me ocurría.

-Sí, ya estoy tranquila.

Era verdad, se le veía en el rostro.

– Y dime, cuándo te gustaría dar un paseo en coche? Yo conduciré, claro.

No esperaba que comentara lo del coche.

-Ah… bueno… - Era prematuro lo que me pedía, le sonreí nerviosamente, todavía no estaba preparado para eso, ella parecía divertida con mi reacción. – Hablaré con Edward para que nos acompañe, te avisaré. – Le tendría que explicar a Edward sobre lo que habíamos hablado Anthony y yo.

-Muy bien. – Esme no dejaba de sonreír, esa imagen la guardaría en mi baúl de recuerdos, tan adorable y hermosa como lucía en ese momento.

-Debes descansar, me retiro. – Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación.

Era el momento para comenzar a preparar todo para cuando tuviéramos que alejarnos de Esme. Le daría la noticia a Edward en cuanto lo viera, el final se aproximaba y parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

><p><strong>Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<strong>

**T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T **

**Ijoleeeeeeeeeee pobre Carlisle**

**Así o más dramático y triste el asunto. Qué miserable vida le está tocando vivir a Carlisle, perdón por hacerlo sufrir tanto pero se lo mereceeeeeeeeeeeee **

**jajajajajaj XD**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el sig. capi**

**Byeeeeeeeeee**


	13. Tres meses después

**Quiero pedir una mega disculpa.**

**Me he equivocado al subir el capi 13, ese realmente era el 14. Aquí tienen el capi 13 que debe ser.**

* * *

><p>Tres meses después…<p>

Esa madrugada en especial, no hubo mucho movimiento en el hospital Saint Gabriel. Aquella noche que me enteré de las intenciones de Anthony, decidí alejarme de Esme. Afortunadamente no tuve problemas para ingresar al hospital, el consultorio desde entonces permaneció cerrado. Sólo lo usaba cuando le hacía revisiones a Esme, el ambiente entre ella y yo se había vuelto distante y frío.

Edward ahora era el encargado de velar por Esme, yo casi no tenía contacto con ella, así que él era el intermediario entre ella y yo. Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles pero conforme pasó el tiempo, me fui haciendo a la idea, nunca se llenaría el hueco que ella había creado en mí pero estaba aprendiendo a vivir con él.

Horas después Edward pasó por mí para irnos a la universidad, nuestros diálogos en el camino se habían incrementado un poco, debido a que me contaba lo que sucedía cuando él hablaba con Esme, lo que le había sucedido en el día, sus planes para los siguientes días, incluso si hablaban de Anthony.

Llegamos a la universidad, vi el auto de Louis estacionado, se me hacía raro que estuviera tan temprano en la escuela.

-Iré a la biblioteca. – Edward dijo mientras se bajaba del auto, yo asentí.

-Te veré más tarde. – Hice un ademán de despedida y cada quien tomó su camino.

Pensé en Louis, ella también había cambiado desde hacía tiempo, se comportaba diferente conmigo pero sobre todo, cuando estábamos solos, me daba la impresión de que quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Aun con todo eso, nuestra relación de amigos mejoró, por alguna razón, siempre la buscaba para hablar , pasar el tiempo con ella, incluso llegamos a ir al teatro o a lo que estaba de moda, las películas. Esme nunca se dio cuenta de esas salidas, debido a que siempre estaba muy ocupada con Anthony.

La energía que despedía Louis, yo la captaba y aprovechaba, me hacía sentir bien, quizás por eso es que me había vuelto dependiente de ella.

Llegué a su cubículo, toqué pero nadie contestó. Decidí buscarla en los laboratorios dentales, ahí estaba, trataba de mover el espejo de uno de los sillones sin éxito, se veía algo oxidado.

-Puedo ayudarte? – Dije desde la entrada.

Ella levantó la mirada y se enderezó.

-Por favor. Sé que eres un hombre fuerte y esto es pan comido para ti. – Me guiñó el ojo.

Me acerqué y tomé el lugar de ella, jalé sin ningún esfuerzo, aunque la expresión de mi rostro decía todo lo contrario. Finalmente el brazo que sostenía el espejo, se movió.

-Creo que este mobiliario se debe cambiar, está un poco olvidada el área de odontología. – Su expresión era de enojo.

-Quizás se debería hacer una revisión de todos los instrumentos y aparatos que hay en los laboratorios. Las donaciones eran con el fin de modernizar la universidad.

-Aquí hay más que tenemos que desatorar. - Miró hacia los otros sillones, le sonreí.

-Bien, adelante.

Así la ayudé con todos los aparatos que estaban oxidados, escuchaba lo que había ocurrido en su casa la noche anterior con Mimí y el desastre que hizo al ver un gato rondar su casa. Seguí escuchando todo lo que decía, sus expresiones, gestos y la manera en que hablaba, me agradaba mucho.

-... en fin que la señora Smith me lo regaló. - Dejó el recipiente de aceite y la brocha con la cual la aplicaba a las partes oxidadas. Me dio la espalda por un momento y se quedó en silencio.

-Sucede algo Louis? - Esperé que me contestara, giró lentamente y me miró, parecía dudosa.

-Bueno, es que... quería... - En ese momento sonó el timbre para la primera clase, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que habíamos estado ahí.

-Sí?

Ella se puso nerviosa.

-Nada, sólo... quería agradecerte por la ayuda. - Guardó todas las cosas en una bolsa y se preparó para irse. - Vamos, que llegaremos tarde a nuestras respectivas clases.

No quise insistir.

-De acuerdo. - Ambos salimos del laboratorio, íbamos al mismo edificio así que caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos al salón donde ella daría su clase. - Que tengas buen día Louis.

-Igualmente. - Se despidió con una sonrisa y entró al salón.

Yo seguí mi camino hasta llegar al salón que me correspondería.

-Espere.

Escuché cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, era Charlie. Esperé a que llegara, venía corriendo.

- Gracias profesor. Es que ayudé a Shannon con unas láminas para su exposición. - Respiraba agitadamente. - Por cierto, le vi con la profesora bonita, acaso ustedes... - Alzó una ceja.

-No saques conclusiones, entra que ya es tarde. - Sostuve la puerta para que entrara, yo estaba serio.

-Lo lamento profesor. - Bajó la cabeza apenado y entró; se dirigió al primer lugar vacío que encontró.

Di la clase sin ningún contratiempo, al finalizar todos salieron del salón excepto Charlie. Se rascaba la cabeza, al parecer se sentía mal por el comentario que me había hecho.

-Y ahora qué sucede Charlie? - Tomé las notas y los libros que tenía en el escritorio.

-Bueno... sé que no debí decirle lo de hace un rato. - Se pasó la mano por el cabello. - Pero... es que la señorita de los ojos hermosos... creí que... pero bueno si ahora usted y la profesora... en fin. Lamento haberle hecho el comentario.

Reí dentro de mí al recordar esa noche.

-No te preocupes, pero preferiría que no saques conclusiones que no son. Cuando mi vida personal se relacione con mi trabajo, todos lo sabrán. Gracias por el interés. - Me acerqué a la puerta.

-Sí.

Abrí la puerta para salir.

- Mmm pues la verdad hubiera preferido a la de los ojos bonitos, nunca había visto unos ojos así. - Le escuché decir por lo bajo a Charlie mientras cerraba la puerta.

Di un gran suspiro. Caminé hacia mi siguiente clase. Mientras tanto, me invadieron imágenes de Esme y yo en las ocasiones en que estuvimos juntos. Todas ellas de meses atrás, ahora, si es que acaso nos veíamos, sólo nos limitábamos a un par de palabras y después cada uno seguía su rumbo. Esme se había extrañado al principio cuando decidí alejarme de ella, pero después se acostumbró. La siguiente semana le tocaría su revisión de rutina y sería cuando volvería a verla en un tiempo no más de 30 minutos. Era una sencilla consulta que haría a cualquier doctor.

Traté de enfocarme en otras cosas y en mis clases aunque tuve momentos de debilidad y los recuerdos de ella se hacían presentes. Al terminar el día, fui a buscar a Louis, necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza como sea. Fui a su cubículo y ahí estaba, cuando me abrió la puerta, prácticamente me abalancé sobre ella, la abracé sin decirle nada. Sentí que también ella me abrazó, aspiré su perfume y la atraje más hacia mí. Quería reemplazar todo lo relacionado con Esme con sensaciones de Louis, era algo extraño, pero me sentí desesperado.

No me percaté del tiempo que estuvimos así. Ninguno comentó nada. Me sentí un poco más tranquilo, aunque en ese momento me di cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Louis... disculpa por reaccionar así.

Ella me miró a los ojos. Se veía sonrojada pero a la vez lucía tranquila.

-No te preocupes. La verdad es que se sintió... muy bien. Además... te veías algo alterado. Sucedió algo?

-Ya no importa, me ayudaste a superarlo. - Me pregunté realmente si eso era verdad, lo cierto es que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría bien. No sabría qué pasaría si volvía a tener una recaída como esa. - Gracias. – Escuché que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, tomé asiento para no crear rumores de algo que no era.

-Sabes… qui…

Tocaron la puerta. Louis miró hacia la puerta y después hacia mí. Hizo una mueca y se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

– sí?

Era un mensajero.

-Disculpe, la profesora Louis Anderson? – Dijo mientras leía en el paquete.

-Soy yo.

-Aquí tiene, por favor, firme aquí. – Le entregó una hoja, ella tomó el paquete y sobre él, apoyó la hoja para firmarla y después se la entregó no de muy buena gana. – Con su permiso.

-Yo también debo irme, probablemente Edward ya debe estar en el carro. – Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

Su rostro entristeció pero trató de disimular.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana. – Bajó la mirada.

-Hasta mañana Louis. – Le acaricié la mejilla y salí.

Caminé hacia el auto, estaba preocupado, realmente no quería volver a tener toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que tuve durante el día; y pensar que fue sólo por un comentario de un chico, lo que me hizo sentir y recordar todo lo que estaba tratando de guardar u olvidar.

Llegué hasta el coche, Edward ya esperaba dentro de él, lo arrancó mientras yo subía del lado del copiloto.

-Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar en lugar de la casa? Quizás sea mejor no verla. – Comenzó a avanzar mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-No. No puedo estar evadiéndola todo el tiempo, esta semana sólo la he visto dos veces. Meditaré en el camino, para que mis sentimientos no afloren o haga alguna tontería. – Miré hacia la ventana y admiré el paisaje.

-Sabes, hoy Kery llegó con un golpe en el rostro y no me dirigió la palabra.

Miré a Edward y noté la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-Qué le sucedió? – Una chica golpeada, nunca era algo bueno.

-Bueno, todo fue por mi culpa. – Cerró los ojos y segundos después los abrió. – Su padre nos ha visto platicar algunas veces cuando viene a la universidad a buscarla y cree que somos novios, ella le mostró sus calificaciones que al parecer han bajado en algunas materias… por eso la lastimó. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sólo han sido unas cuantas palabras y sin embargo sucedió esto. ¡Maldita sea que ese hombre me confunda con esos pensamientos! Si pudiera leer su mente claramente, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. – Aceleró y el coche rechinó por el esfuerzo.

-Has averiguado algo sobre eso? – Tenía la mirada fija al frente, parecía estar reteniendo toda la ira que quería soltar.

-No. Sólo puedo imaginarme que tiene el don de esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos debajo de otros pensamientos, los cuales son ilógicos y están fuera de lugar. – Volteó hacia mí y ahora su expresión era un tanto de dolor. – No volveré a dirigirle la palabra a Kery, no quiero que siga teniendo problemas por mi culpa.

No sabía qué decirle, ya que estaba sucediendo lo que había dicho cuando me platicó de ella la primera vez. Tener problemas con los humanos, era una lástima que ocurriera eso.

-Lamento que haya ocurrido algo así. – Fue todo lo que dije, no dijimos nada hasta llegar a la casa, me dediqué a meditar para estar calmado y preparado para cuando viera a Esme.

Esme ya se encontraba ahí, el coche estaba estacionado donde siempre. Olía a comida, estaba comiendo. Respiré varias veces antes de entrar, Edward entró primero y después yo, Esme apareció cuando estaba cerrando la puerta.

-Buenas noches.

La miré por un instante, estaba sonriendo, desvié la mirada para no tener contacto directo con sus ojos.

– Han llegado temprano, no…

De repente escuché un ligero golpe que venía de la dirección de Esme, volteé y ella estaba apoyada en la pared con una mano y con la otra se agarraba el vientre.

-Esme! – Me asusté, corrí hacia ella.

Sonrió por un momento, lo cual me extrañó muchísimo.

-Estoy bien, ha sido…

Se volvió a escuchar el mismo golpe aunque ligeramente más fuerte, venía de su vientre.

- …Richard.

El bebé estaba teniendo actividad, al parecer los golpes eran pequeñas pataditas. Eso no lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Me gustaría revisarte ahora si es posible. – Quería examinarla para documentar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, probablemente seguiría pateando y podría tener una idea más clara de lo que estaba sucediendo con el bebé.

-Claro, vamos al consultorio. – Se apoyó en mí y la conduje al consultorio.

La llevé hasta la camilla y dejé que se preparara para que la examinara, la verdad es que estaba emocionado, no era mi hijo, pero era inevitable no quererlo si ella siempre se expresaba increíblemente de él y la ternura y dulzura cuando hablaba de su pequeño Richard, creó un sentimiento en mí hacia él.

Se acostó sobre la camilla con la bata entreabierta mostrando su vientre; se acerqué y comencé a examinarla, ella se incorporó sobre sus brazos para ver lo que sucedía, ella también lucía curiosa.

-Dónde sentiste la patada?

Me señaló el lugar, era en un costado.

-Aquí fue donde sentí la última.

Presioné con el estetoscopio en el lugar que indicó.

– Se siente bien.

-Perdona? – Pregunté extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Lo frío, se siente bien. Hay un poco de calor, por eso es agradable. – Su respuesta me hizo pensar que probablemente no fuera molesto si la tocaba directamente con mis manos. Me concentré inmediatamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Examiné cada parte de su vientre buscando alguna señal o reacción del bebé, pero no hubo respuesta, eso me desanimó un poco. Podía escuchar su corazón y sus ligeros movimientos en el vientre, estaba tranquilo. Algo lo había motivado a dar esas pequeñas patadas, pero se había ido; dudé por un segundo pero quise intentar algo, colgué el estetoscopio en mi cuello y comencé a tocar suavemente el vientre de Esme.

-Tus manos parecen estar frescas también. Quizás podrías… - Se sonrojó un poco y se acostó, estaba avergonzada por lo que quería pedirme, me imaginaba lo que quería, así que me quité los guantes e hice contacto directo con su piel, era tan suave y tersa, igual que la última vez que la había tocado. – Gracias. – Ocultó su rostro para no mostrarme lo avergonzada que estaba, yo sólo me limité a sonreír y seguir examinándola.

Mientras recorría su vientre con mi mano derecha, sentí que Richard cambió de posición y fue entonces que dio una patada. Me sorprendí por la reacción de él, Esme también se sorprendió, se incorporó inmediatamente. Volvió a patear con un poco más de fuerza en el lugar donde se encontraba mi mano.

-Esa fue una gran patada. – Le dije a Richard; lo imaginé sonriendo juguetonamente por la travesura que estaba haciendo. Volví a enfocarme en la revisión, me pregunté si las patadas estaban ocurriendo después de la última revisión o eran recientes. – Desde cuándo sucede esto? – La miré.

-Desde hoy.

Agradecí que a pesar de la poca comunicación que ahora teníamos, no me estuviera ocultando lo que sucedía con el bebé. Continué moviendo mi mano y sentí una patada muy enérgica, sonreí por la respuesta que obtuve.

– Parece estar jugando contigo. – La miré de reojo.

-Esto es increíble, no había tenido oportunidad de presenciar esto. – Era una experiencia excitante, él reaccionaba al contacto de mis manos, decidí usar las dos manos para saber si habría alguna diferencia, la verdad es que sí tenía muchas esperanzas en Richard. – Siempre he tenido una duda… - no pude terminar mi pregunta porque Richard comenzó a moverse, toqué en la zona baja del vientre y entonces pateó y, pateó varias veces en cada mano, él estaba divirtiéndose conmigo.

-Creo que ha jugado suficiente por el día de hoy.

Esme me regresó a la realidad con su comentario.

-Perdona, te está lastimando? – Quité las manos inmediatamente, estaba tan inmerso con el bebé, que no me percaté que Esme podría sentir dolor.

-Ligeramente. – No le creí, su cara me decía todo lo contrario, había sido suficiente por ese día.

-Ya puedes abotonarte. – Me acerqué al escritorio, tomé asiento y saqué las hojas donde llevaba las anotaciones, quería apuntar todas las observaciones y reacciones que había tenido Richard.

-Dijiste que tenías una duda. – Ella se sentó frente a mí.

-Ah, sí. – Terminé de escribir y dejé los papeles a un lado. – Cómo sabes que es niño? – Era algo vergonzoso, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera con todas mis habilidades y mis sentidos agudizados, no podía saber el sexo de un bebé. Me sorprendió la reacción de Esme, ésta se carcajeó ligeramente.

-Simplemente lo sé. Es algo que presiento y siento. – Acarició su vientre, se veía tan hermosa, tan relajada y feliz por su bebé. – Es un niño. – Me reconfirmó.

Ella tenía algo que nosotros no teníamos, un sexto sentido, por eso se veía tan segura del sexo de su bebé.

-Y por qué… el nombre de Richard? Perdona la indiscreción. – La miré apenado, quizás era algo demasiado personal para preguntarse; también corría el riesgo de averiguar que hubiera sido idea de Anthony porque sinceramente, me gustaba mucho el nombre.

-Es por mi abuelo, así se llamaba. Prometí que si tenía un hijo, lo llamaría igual que él. Era una maravilla de persona. – Su ánimo cambió.

-Debió estar orgulloso de tener una nieta como tú.

Yo lo estaría.

-Eso espero. – Se puso de pie, quizás ya no quería hablar del tema. – Sabes, quisiera hablar contigo mañana, ya que ahora quisiera terminar de cenar y después descansar. – Sentí un poco de frialdad en sus palabras, aquel abismo de que se había cerrado por un momento, se hizo presente.

-Claro, cuando gustes. – Me puse de pie y caminé con ella hasta la puerta. – Gracias por dejarme disfrutar de esto. – Tenía que agradecerle por provocarle dolor.

-Por nada Carlisle.

Seguimos caminando y la acompañé hasta las escaleras, la miré con nostalgia y nuevamente, los sentimientos querían salir a flote. Afortunadamente sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contestaré. – Caminé hacia el teléfono y contesté. – Casa de la familia Cullen.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, habla Katherine.

Me dio gusto escuchar a Katherine, sabía que no se encontraba en la ciudad.

-Cuánto tiempo de no escucharte, cómo estás?

-Preocupada, mi madre está enferma; mejora y vuelve a recaer, tengo fe que se recupere. – Su voz reflejaba temor, era lógico que estuviera así.

-Es una pena, espero que se recupere pronto. – Escuché que Esme bajaba las escaleras, se había dado cuenta de quién hablaba.

-Te lo agradezco Carlisle. Cambiando de tema, quisiera hablar con Esme, se encontrará? – Escuché cuando Esme llegó al último escalón.

-Claro, te la comunico. – Di media vuelta, se veía un poco agitada. Era bueno el ejercicio pero no debía excederse, había querido pedirle que se cambiara a una de las habitaciones del primer piso, pero no me animaba.

Por fin llegó hasta mí.

– Es Katherine. – Le di el auricular.

-Gracias. – Me regaló una sonrisa y posteriormente tomó asiento en el sillón. Subí a mi habitación, quería prepararme para ir al hospital.

Mientras tomaba un baño, escuchaba lo que platicaban Katherine y Esme, ésta le daba ánimos y consejos para que no estuviera preocupada, además de que su bebé podría resultar afectado. Su charla fue corta a si que me apresuré a vestirme para después salir rumbo al hospital.

-Creo que deberías mudarte al cuarto de huéspedes de aquí abajo. – Me sorprendió escuchar a Edward, había olvidado por completo que seguía en la casa. No dudo que haya leído en mi mente la enésima vez que no me atrevía a proponerle eso a Esme.

-Gracias Edward. _Espero que puedas convencerla_. – Terminé de ponerme los zapatos.

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaaaaaaaaaa espero no haberlos hechos bolas, y si sí, entonces lean este y el que sigue XD<strong>

**Muchas gracias por tu review ebjaercefan, no sabes cómo me siento después de haber recibido tu comentario :)**

**Saludos,**


	14. Un día agitado

Que tal a todos,

Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capi, ahora he podido actualizar más seguido y espero seguir teniendo la oportunidad.

Sin más, pasen a leer. :)

* * *

><p>Esperé que Esme terminara de hablar con Edward y fuera a su habitación. Prefería irme cuando ya estuviera descansando, aunque por lo que oía, ella se estaba resistiendo. No quería ayuda para subir las escaleras pero Edward "insistió", Esme no tuvo opción y se dejó llevar. Su siguiente conversación me preocupó un poco cuando Esme comentó sobre la velocidad de él, al parecer, Edward había tenido un ligero descuido y se las arregló diciendo que hacía ejercicio. Esme hizo varias preguntas sobre cómo, cuándo, dónde y con quién practicaba deporte. Edward era muy astuto y esperaba que se las ingeniara para salir del pequeño aprieto que tenía. Después de unos segundos… lo logró. No sé si Esme quedó convencida, pero por el momento, lo había dejado ir.<p>

-Puedo pasar? – Edward habló por lo bajo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.

-La verdad es que duda de ciertas cosas que le dije. Espero que no vuelva a insistir sobre los amigos y demás. Si pretende hacerlo, tendré que inventar algo más. - Me miró de arriba a abajo disimuladamente. - Al parecer te irás pronto al hospital. Quisiera aprovechar para que me lleves, si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no. _Sabes muy bien que no eres una molestia_. - Tomé mi saco y salimos, en un instante ya estábamos junto al coche. Escuchamos ruido al otro lado de la calle, no le tomé importancia hasta que oí la voz de Margaret que se quejaba.

-Idiota, mira lo que has hecho! Estoy sangrando, necesito a un doctor. Llama uno, AHORA!

Miré a Edward, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y tienes que atenderla tú precisamente?

-No puedo ignorarlo, sabes que no importa quién tenga un problema, si me necesita, debo acudir. Sobre la herida de ella... _qué tan grave es?_ - A pesar de lo que había hecho, sentía pena por Margaret.

-Se ha cortado con cristales y está sangrando. - Lo dijo sin ninguna expresión, probablemente porque no le interesaba. - Tienes razón... Realmente no me interesa lo que pueda sucederle. - Evitó verme.

-Llévate el coche, pasa por mí temprano al hospital. Te veré hasta entonces. _Lamento que no compartas mi misma ideología._ – Yo no estaba enojado, respeté su opinión pero no estaba de acuerdo en su manera de pensar.

Encendió el coche y se marchó. Salí y caminé por la calle despreocupadamente, debía llegar hasta Margaret como si nada.

-Carlisle! Carlisle ayúdame! - Tenía buena vista, me había visto desde el jardín de su casa. Troté hasta llegar a ella, su casa tenía libre acceso, no había cercas ni rejas para impedir el paso.

Al llegar, la vi en el césped, tenía vidrios en la pierna derecha con muchas cortadas que iban desde el muslo hasta su pie y del otro lado, tenía vidrios incrustados en la pantorrilla, ahí tenía una herida muy grande, el resto de lo que parecía un juego de cristalería fina estaba alrededor de ella. La cargué del lado donde no tenía tantas heridas.

-Dónde se encuentra tu cuarto? - Le pregunté.

-Subiendo las escaleras a mano izquierda. - Contestó la sirvienta, ambos la miramos.

-Cállate estúpida! Estás despedida, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! Ahhh! Me duele. - Se retorció un poco de dolor.

-Creo que no es momento para eso Margaret, debemos curarte antes de que se infecte.

Entré a la casa y subí las escaleras para llegar a la habitación. Dos sirvientas iban tras de mí por si necesitaba algo. Dejé a Margaret en la cama.

-Iré por mis cosas, mientras ustedes, preparen agua. Regresaré en un momento. - Salí a prisa de la casa, entré al consultorio y recogí todo lo que necesitaría, regresé en un santiamén.

Comencé a quitar los vidrios que tenía en el lado derecho. Ella se quejaba demasiado, las sirvientas trataban de calmarla pero ella las insultaba y gritaba. Tuve que ignorar eso y pensar que actuaba así por el dolor para poder hacer mi trabajo. Finalmente terminé de sacar los vidrios y me concentré en las heridas, sobretodo en su pantorrilla, limpié la herida para empezar a coser, la mirada de ella al momento de ver lo que iba a hacer, fue de terror.

-Espera Carlisle, no hay otra opción... poner antiséptico y vendas nada más? - Intercambiaba miradas entre su pantorrilla y mi rostro.

-Es demasiado grande la herida, no la puedo dejar abierta. Tranquila, trataré de hacerlo de tal manera que no te duela, confía en mí.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y se recostó, no quería ver lo que seguía.

Lo que sucedió fue algo sorprendente, ella se comportó igual de una niña de ocho años; lloró, gritó y se quejó a más no poder. Las sirvientas trataban de tranquilizarla pero no podían. Nunca creí que ella pudiera comportarse así. Terminé de coser y seguí con las heridas menores, ella seguía reaccionando igual, tal vez no se había dado cuenta que ya no cosía.

Al final, vendé su pantorrilla y su pierna, en las heridas pequeñas sólo fue necesario poner gasas con cinta. Ella ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila. Las sirvientas se retiraron con una seña de ella para que nos dejaran solos.

-Debes descansar Margaret. No puedes salir de la cama en por lo menos dos días. Vendré a visitarte para saber cómo van las heridas. - Comencé a guardar mis cosas.

-No saldré en un mes! ni siquiera las medias podrán ocultar todo eso. - Dijo molesta.

-Estarás bien antes de ese tiempo. - Me quise poner de pie, pero ella me detuvo.

-Carlisle, gracias.

Le sonreí en respuesta.

- Cuánto es por todo esto?

-No te preocupes.

-Si no quieres dinero, puedo darte otra cosa. - Trató de jalarme hacia ella, pero me resistí.

-Como ya te dije antes, me siento halagado pero no puedo hacerlo.

Ella se puso seria.

- Te veré en dos días Margaret, buenas noches.

Ella me soltó de mala gana. Salí de su habitación y me encontré con las sirvientas. Les di instrucciones para el cuidado de las heridas.

Salí de la casa y caminé mientras esperaba que pasara un taxi, afortunadamente pasaba uno por ahí y lo tomé. Llegué al hospital sin ningún contratiempo. Me puse la bata y me reuní donde estaba la jefa de enfermeras. Conversaba con ellas cuando me llegó un aroma conocido, terminé de revisar los expedientes de los pacientes y decidí localizar de dónde provenía ese aroma. Fue en uno de los pasillos más adelante donde encontré a la señora Smith.

-Señora Smith, buenas noches. - Cuando me miró, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Oh Carlisle, la encontré en el suelo, desmayada y con sangre en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente entendí de quién estaba hablando, sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Louis! Qué le sucedió? - La separé un poco de mí para escuchar su respuesta.

-No lo sé. Me preocupé cuando escuché que Mimí ladraba sin cesar, fui a su casa, toqué y nadie respondió, fue por la ventana que la vi en el suelo. Había una escalera tirada, creo que quería hacer algo con la lámpara de la sala, al parecer se pegó con la mesa de centro, tenía sangre.

-En qué cuarto se encuentra? - Estaba angustiado, quería saber si se encontraba bien.

-En el 201. Por favor, avíseme si ya ha despertado.

Asentí y me dirigí a esa habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, vi a Louis dormida, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza. Revisé el expediente, sólo presentaba un traumatismo cráneo encefálico. Le habían tomado una radiografía y esperaban los resultados. Me acerqué a ella y la admiré, me imaginé lo que estaba tratando de hacer, si hubiera estado con alguien, quizás ese accidente no hubiera ocurrido.

-Louis... Louis... - La llamé para intentar que reaccionara. Me acerqué mucho, para hablarle al oído. - Louis, despierta. - Sería muy grave que ella estuviera en coma. No había suficientes avances para lograr que despertara de ese estado. - Louis tienes que despertar, te lo ruego. - Le acaricié el rostro, se veía indefensa y débil, por alguna razón, sus labios llamaron mi atención, los rocé con el dedo pulgar muy levemente. No pensé en lo que iba a hacer, me acerqué para besarla pero ella comenzó a mover los párpados, parecía que reaccionaba, así que me enderecé. - Louis...

Ella comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente, como si cada movimiento fuera un esfuerzo muy grande. Finalmente abrió los ojos, tardó unos segundos en mirar la habitación, probablemente estaba algo aturdida. Al final, me miró desconcertada.

-Carl... Carlisle... dónde estoy? Por qué me duele horrible la cabeza? - Se quiso tocar la cabeza.

-No te muevas. - Detuve su mano. - Tienes un gran golpe, trata de no moverla mucho.

-Debió ser por la caída. Arghh! - Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. - Cómo llegué aquí? Fuiste... a mi casa? - Giró la cabeza suavemente.

-No, la señora Smith te trajo.

-Está aquí? Debe estar preocupada. - Hizo una mueca. - Podrías decirle que estoy bien y que vaya a casa?

-Le diré, pero antes... - Tomé una silla y me senté cerca de la cama. - ...creo que debo regañarte. Debes pedir ayuda para hacer este tipo de cosas, quizás debas vivir con alguna amiga o familiar. No quiero pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si la señora Smith no hubiera ido a tu casa o si el accidente hubiera sido grave. - Tomé su mano y la besé.

-Pero Carlisle, sólo quería cambiar un foco. No creí que eso fuera algo peligroso.

-Ahora sabes que sí. - Volví a besar su mano.

-Gracias Carlisle, por preocuparte por mí. - Liberé su mano y aprovechó para tocarme la mejilla. - Y dime, cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

-Te tomaron una radiografía, si todo está bien, sólo estarás aquí un día, para observación. - Me recliné sobre la silla.

-Pero no puedo faltar a la universidad, debo aplicar una prueba mañana! Auch! - Levantó la cabeza y le produjo dolor.

-Tendrás que aplicarla otro día. Ahora lo que importa es tu salud.

Hizo una mueca, definitivamente no le agradaba quedarse en el hospital.

-Creo que no tengo opción. - Se cruzó de brazos.

De repente se abrió la puerta. Era Marcus, el médico que había atendido a Louis, traía en la mano la radiografía.

-Carlisle hola, qué haces aquí? - Me miró y después miró a Louis.

-Hola Marcus, ella es una amiga y compañera de la universidad. Qué resultados obtuviste de la radiografía? - Quise ir directo al grano, quería saber si todo estaba bien o no.

-Todo está bien, no hay daño en el cráneo ni en el cerebro. Sólo fue un golpe muy fuerte. Estará aquí un día en observación, esperemos que no haya secuelas.

Sentí alivio al escuchar el diagnóstico.

-Muchas gracias Marcus.

Él sonrió.

-Vendré más tarde para revisarla. - Dejó la radiografía al pie de la cama junto con el expediente y se alejó hacia la puerta.

-Yo también debo irme Louis. Le avisaré a la señora Smith que te encuentras bien.

Quiso decir algo, pero no se atrevió, quizás porque Marcus se encontraba ahí.

-Gracias. - Bajó la mirada y entristeció.

-Yo también vendré más tarde. Estaré de guardia. - Le sonreí para que cambiara su cara.

-Muy bien.

Marcus y yo salimos del cuarto.

-Tu amiga es una mujer muy guapa, quizás cuando la dé de alta, la invite a salir. Espero que no haya problema con eso. - Me dijo dándome un ligero codazo en el brazo.

-No, ninguno. - Mentí.

-Bien. - Sonrió ampliamente. - Te veré más tarde Carlisle.

-Hasta pronto.

Él se alejó.

No sé por qué, pero no me agradó que quisiera acercarse a Louis, acaso serían celos? No sabía lo que significaba eso, quería a Louis pero no para sentir celos de alguien más... o sí? Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la sala de espera, para hablar con la señora Smith.

La encontré sentada en la última silla del fondo. Al verme, se puso de pie y caminó aprisa hasta llegar a mí.

-Cómo está ella Carlisle?

-Se encuentra bien, afortunadamente no tuvo consecuencias el golpe. Estará aquí hasta el día de mañana, para observación. Vaya a casa. Cualquier cosa que suceda, le informaré.

Dio un gran suspiro y se relajó.

-Gracias al cielo que se encuentra bien. Ya le dije que debería buscarse marido, no debe estar sola, pero no me hace caso.

No esperaba que me dijera algo así.

- Gracias Carlisle, iré a casa y mañana vendré a verla.

-Descanse señora Smith.

-Hasta mañana Carlisle. - Tomó su bolso y se fue.

El resto de la noche fue calmada. Fui a visitar a Louis más tarde y ya se encontraba dormida. Todavía me costaba creer que había sentido celos de Marcus, seguía analizando el por qué, pero no llegaba a una respuesta. Lo que sí era claro es que Esme, Margaret y Louis habían sido atendidas por mí el mismo día, en diferentes circunstancias.

En la madrugada esperé a Edward, demoró un poco pero no lo suficiente para ir a cazar. Posteriormente manejó hasta la universidad, le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Margaret y Louis, él también se sorprendió cuando le platiqué lo de los celos, tampoco tuvo una respuesta para mí. Me resigné; bajamos del coche y cada quien se fue por su lado. Comenzaba un nuevo día, me preparé mentalmente para comenzar mis clases y para cualquier otra cosa que sucediera.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé, ya sé, me quieren: triturar, masacrar, ahorcar, etc, etc.<strong>

**Qué les puedo decir? Recuerden que No es humano, pero es un hombre... y ya ven cómo son los hombres, unos debiluchos jejejejeje :P**

**En fin que Carlisle ha encontrado en Louis un escape pero bueno... afortunadamente no pasó nada :-P**

**Y qué me dicen de la $#$%/%#$ de Margaret jajajajaj bien gallina que salió, así son todas de ese tipo XD**

**En fin... nos leemos en el sig, capi**

**Saludos!**


	15. La historia de Esme

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy que hay de nuevo!**

**Sigo sin recibir reviews, la verdad es que a mí me encanta mucho la historia y no es que sea porque la escribí yo XD pero me gustó más cómo se tornó todo desde el punto de vista de Carlisle en fin...**

**Aquí les dejo el capi 15 que está muy revelador.**

* * *

><p>Antes de comenzar mi primera clase, decidí avisar en la dirección sobre el accidente de Louis. Más tarde, di mis clases sin ningún problema, el día pasó muy rápido. Aproveché que la última clase era cerca de la oficina del rector, quería saber si ya habían dado de alta a Louis.<p>

-Jane. - Entré y ésta ya estaba guardando sus cosas.

-Sí profesor Carlisle? - Me puso toda su atención.

-Podría usar su teléfono para saber sobre la profesora Anderson? Probablemente ya fue dada de alta. - Me acerqué hasta el escritorio.

-Adelante, tómelo. - Levantó el auricular y me lo ofreció.

-Mil gracias. - Marqué el número del hospital.

-Hospital Saint Gabriel. - No reconocí a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, quisiera saber si ya dieron de alta a la paciente Louis Anderson de la cama 201.

-Permítame un momento por favor.

Aguardé mientras escuchaba el sonido de hojas de papel.

-Mmm... sí, esa paciente ya fue dada de alta, aproximadamente hace una hora.

-Se lo agradezco, gracias nuevamente.

Ella colgó, yo hice lo mismo.

-Cómo se encuentra la profesora? - Preguntó Jane.

-Ella ya fue dada de alta. - Le sonreí.

-Qué bueno.

-Gracias por prestarme su teléfono. Que tenga buena tarde. – Dije amablemente y me retiré.

-Cuando usted guste. - Le escuché decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegando al estacionamiento, vi a Edward que se encontraba en el coche, había una chica hablando con él.

-Edward por favor. Eres el único amigo que tengo. - Ella sonaba triste y desesperada.

-Kery, los dos sabemos que ese golpe fue por mi culpa.

Ella bajó la mirada.

- Es mucho más sano para ti que no nos volvamos a dirigir la palabra.

Tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir. De repente, Edward cambió su expresión; creo que había visto algo en la mente de ella, parecía estar controlando su enojo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Si no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no volveré a molestarte. - Se enderezó y dio media vuelta. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero la limpió inmediatamente.

Me acerqué al coche y subí; Edward se masajeaba la frente.

-Me siento mal por ella, esta no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. - continuaba masajeando su frente.

-Quizás deberías reconsiderar tu posición, se veía muy mal.

Edward me miró.

-Lo pensaré. La verdad es que me agrada mucho. - Encendió el coche y partimos rumbo a casa.

Llegamos a casa y Edward se tensó un poco.

-Qué sucede?

-Ella va a hablar con nosotros, quiere hablar sobre su pasado. - Me miró fijamente.

-Así que de eso quiere hablarnos, ayer me comentó que quería platicar con nosotros. No sabía que se refería a eso. - Abrí la puerta y salí del auto.

-Está realmente muy nerviosa. - Edward también salió del coche. - Aquí viene.

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Hola Carlisle, hola Edward. - Sonrió pero era un manojo de nervios.

-Hola Esme. - Edward la saludó de manera casual.

-Buenas noches Esme. - Le sonreí, esperaba que se tranquilizara, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Aprovechando que están los dos juntos, quisiera hablar con ustedes, claro, si están disponibles. - Caminó hacia la sala.

-Muy bien. - Me senté en el sillón grande.

-Yo estoy disponible. - Edward tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón. Esme se sentó a mi lado pero no tan cerca.

-Sé que debí haberles dicho todo esto hace tiempo, se los debo. - Nos miró.

-No nos debes nada, nos alegra mucho tenerte con nosotros. - Edward le sonrió, estaba de acuerdo con él.

-No tienes ninguna obligación de decirnos algo que no quieras. No te lo hemos exigido, ni lo haremos. - Traté de transmitirle tranquilidad, así que la miré dulcemente.

-Gracias a los dos, pero esto es algo que quiero decirles, quiero que lo sepan. - Realmente quería hablarnos de su pasado. No tuvimos opción.

-En ese caso, te escuchamos. - Me acomodé en el sillón para prestarle toda la atención que merecía, Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Perdonen un segundo.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, eso me empezó a dar mala espina.

-No me gusta cómo se está tornando esto. - Mi voz era un suspiro.

-Por lo poco que he visto, es algo difícil de contar. - Me respondió Edward de igual manera.

-Entonces le diré que no hable sobre ello. _No la quiero ver mal_. - Verla triste me partía el corazón.

-Ella realmente quiere hacerlo.

Esme apareció con un vaso de agua, lo dejó en la mesa de centro y se sentó.

-El padre de mi hijo se llama Robert Murray, lo conocí en una fiesta en honor a mis quince años. Probablemente la fiesta era para conocer prospectos para mí, ya que todo lo había organizado mi madre y hermanas. De todos los presentes, él fue quien me llamó mucho la atención, al parecer, trabajaba en la misma oficina que mi padre. Fue un noviazgo muy raro, empezamos a frecuentarnos pero siempre en lugares con poca gente, me pedía que no le dijera nada a nadie. Siempre mentía para poder salir de mi casa y verlo, él lo único que me decía era que aún no era momento de que mis amistades y mis padres lo conocieran como mi novio, porque era demasiado grande para mí, tenía treinta años y probablemente no lo aceptarían. A pesar de todos los intentos que hice por convencerlo de lo contrario, no accedió. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, hice todo lo que me pedía para estar con él.

Sentí un puñetazo en la cara cuando dijo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, la sensación que siguió no se comparaba con la molestia que tuve cuando Marcus hizo su comentario sobre Louis, era nada en comparación con lo que sentía en este momento. Ella pareció recordar algo y se tocó la mejilla, escuché que Edward gruñó de manera imperceptible para Esme, me preguntaba lo que estaría viendo en la mente de ella.

- Después de varios meses, estuve... con él y fue cuando... quedé embarazada, no me di cuenta después de dos meses, ya que era... irregular.

Ella estaba sonrojada, la verdad es que era demasiado íntimo lo que acababa de decir, además, los celos me estaban carcomiendo, hasta ahora no había analizado el hecho de que tuvo intimidad con ese tal Robert, el sólo imaginar que la tuvo de esa manera, me retorcía por dentro.

-Esme, en verdad, si es difícil para ti, no continúes. - Le mentí, lo que escuchaba era más difícil para mí que para ella.

-No, no, estoy bien. - Tomó un gran respiro.

Yo miré de reojo a Edward, con la mirada me decía que me tranquilizara.

- Fui con un doctor que no conocía a mi familia y me lo confirmó. No sabía qué hacer, traté de decirle a Robert pero no me atrevía y mucho menos a mi familia podía decirle. Dos días antes de llegar aquí, me decidí a decirle a Robert. - Ella cerró los ojos, supuse que recordó el momento en que habló con él, nuevamente Edward gruñó. - Él no aceptó su responsabilidad, me sentí terrible.

Apreté el puño para controlar mi enojo, la había dejado sola, eso era un acto de total cobardía.

- Ese día estuve pensando en cómo decirle a mis padres, pero confiaba en que mi padre no sería tan severo, como lo era mi madre. Al día siguiente les dije todo, excepto quién era el padre de mi hijo. Mi madre me exigió su nombre.

Por tercera vez, Edward gruñó, definitivamente había algo que Esme no nos decía abiertamente y que sólo mantenía en su mente.

- Pero nunca se los dije, todos estaban muy molestos conmigo, mi hermano y hermanas, mi madre principalmente, pero mi padre... mi padre lucía totalmente decepcionado, su mirada era de dolor y sufrimiento. - Ella entristeció, no podía ocultar el dolor que le producía recordar todo eso, sobre todo a su padre, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, la limpió inmediatamente para no preocuparnos, quería abrazarla y besarla para que sus labios no hablaran más.

Quise acercarme para reconfortarla.

- Estoy bien...

-Creo que ya has contado lo suficiente Esme... - Edward intervino.

La verdad era que yo ya había escuchado suficiente y él también.

-Ya estoy por acabar, lo prometo.

No pude evitarlo, me puse de pie y me senté a su lado, quería hacer más pero no debía.

- Carlisle, en verdad estoy bien.

Tomé su mano y la presioné suavemente en señal de apoyo.

-Estaré a tu lado por si me necesitas. - La miré fijamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca como en ese momento. Me gustó la manera en que me miraba, parecía ayudarle mi presencia.

-Gracias. - Tomó un poco de agua. - En qué me quedé?

-Tu padre... - Le dije mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Mi padre no dijo nada, mi madre fue la que se encargó de darme el sermón. Tanto fue su enojo y rabia, que me dijo que ya no era más su hija a menos… que perdiera a mi bebé. Quise hablar con mi padre a solas, estaba segura que me apoyaría, pero… no fue así. Las últimas palabras que escuché de él fueron: "Has tomado tus decisiones y debes responsabilizarte por ellas. Confié en ti y me fallaste" lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Le dolió tanto ese recuerdo que comenzó a llorar, me sentía muy mal por ella. – Creí que podría evitar el no llorar, pero no puedo.

Edward fue al despacho y regresó con un pañuelo, se lo dio.

- Gracias Edward.

Él tomó asiento al otro lado de ella.

-Vamos Esme, ya no sigas. - Le suplicaba con la mirada.

-Te prometo que ya estoy por terminar.

No sabía si creerle o no, la miré y después miré a Edward, él asintió; eso me permitió relajarme un poco, sólo un poco.

-Continúa. - Dije con mucho pesar.

-En vista de que nadie me apoyaría, huí de mi casa; logré empacar algunas cosas, tomé dinero del bolso de mi madre y salí a la estación de trenes. Tomé el tren que estaba saliendo y más adelante, me bajé en la primera parada que hizo. Luego con indicaciones, llegué a la terminal de autobuses y compré un boleto hacia la ciudad más lejana en sus rutas, así fue como llegué aquí. El resto, ya lo saben. Después de todo lo que me había pasado, lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir, fue conocerlos. – Nos sonrió.

-Tú también cambiaste nuestras vidas, eres un ángel que nos cayó del cielo.

Ella lo miró agradecida.

- Desde que entraste aquí, eres parte de la familia Cullen.

Todo lo que él había dicho, era verdad.

-Eso es verdad Esme. Eres muy importante para nosotros, te queremos mucho. - Yo la quería, la amaba, era importante para los dos, pero mucho más para mí. Tomé su mano y la besé.

-Gracias. - Acarició la mejilla de Edward y después la mía, su contacto fue dulce.

-Debo subir a mi habitación un momento. Me disculpan? - Edward se puso de pie. Me extrañó que quisiera irse tan pronto, definitivamente algo le estaba molestando.

-Claro, eso era lo que quería decirles, no los interrumpiré más. - Terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro.

Edward se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y se retiró. Tenía que hablar con él más tarde.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor. - Quería estar a su lado hasta que estuviera tranquila, todo lo que había dicho no había sido fácil. No solté su mano en ningún momento. Quería que realmente supiera que podía contar conmigo.

-Sabes, el día de hoy cumple años mi padre.

Ahora entendía por qué había escogió ese día para decirnos todo.

- Me gustaría tanto felicitarlo, abrazarlo... siempre fuimos muy unidos. - El tono que usaba para hablar de su padre, me indicaba la conexión que había entre ellos.

- De todos, yo era la que se parecía físicamente a él y en su carácter también.

Hubiera sido muy agradable conocerlo personalmente, darle las gracias infinitas por haber procreado a esa maravillosa mujer.

-Quizás deberías tratar de contactarlo, estaba muy dolido en ese entonces, pero puedo asegurarte que ahora ha recapacitado y debe estar sufriendo por no saber nada de ti.

Si la quería tanto como ella decía, no tendría problema de verla y perdonarla.

-En verdad crees que deba contactarlo? - Me miraba sorprendida.

-Absolutamente.

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

-Debo confesarte que le he escrito una carta, pero no estaba segura de enviársela; pero creo que tienes razón, la enviaré. Quiero saber de él, lo extraño mucho.

Me conmovía mucho, era inevitable no quererla.

- Gracias Carlisle por el consejo.

-No tienes por qué.

De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo.

- Creo que lloverá.

Me alegró que Esme sacara su propia conclusión, sabía muy bien que no había sido un trueno.

-Así parece.

Trataba de calcular a qué distancia él se encontraba.

- Deberías ir a descansar Esme, luce agotada y no es para menos.

Algo le estaba pasando a Edward y necesitaba averiguarlo ya; me puse de pie y le extendí la mano.

- Te acompañaré.

Ella asintió y tomó mi mano para levantarse.

Subimos las escaleras, la agarré de tal manera que no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Recordé lo de la habitación de abajo. Tenía que decirle de una vez por todas.

-Estaba pensando... que deberías usar la habitación de abajo, es del mismo tamaño...

Comenzó a reírse, no entendí por qué, pero no importó, se veía tan bien cuando sonreía.

-Dime la verdad Carlisle, de quién fue la idea? Tuya o de Edward?

La solté suavemente cuando llegamos al último escalón.

-Me declaro culpable y a la vez, cobarde. - Le dije la verdad, era algo penoso de confesar. - Quería comentarte antes, pero no me atrevía, es tonto, lo sé.

-No digas eso. Mira, les tomaré la palabra. He terminado con la remodelación del bufete y tendré tiempo de sobra para cambiarme de habitación.

Me alegró que aceptara.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes y estás de buen humor. – No pude evitar el externarle lo que pensaba, ella se sonrojó, era hermoso cuando hacía eso. – Vamos. – La conduje hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, que descanses. – Se acercó a mí, quizás no estuvo consciente pero, su movimiento fue sensual.

-Tú también.

Nos quedamos ahí, viéndonos el uno al otro, quería decirle muchas cosas, me estaba resistiendo demasiado para no tomarla entre mis brazos, ella jugaba con sus manos, bajó la mirada. Creo que quería decirme algo más pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. Ella dio un paso hacia mí, estábamos muy cerca, yo tragué saliva, no sabía lo que pretendía hacer, pero no me estaba ayudando al tenerla tan cerca. Entonces me abrazó, se colgó de mi cuello y presionó su rostro en mi pecho. Ahí me desarmó, yo también la abracé, me sentí más vivo que nunca. Estaba sediento de ella, no sé cómo me iba a recuperar de eso, pero no quise pensar en eso, simplemente viví el momento.

-Carlisle…

Escuché fuerte y claro mi nombre, su voz era gloriosa, el tono era angelical.

– Yo te…

Me separé un poco para verle la cara, quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, rogaba porque dijera que me amaba, lo quería escuchar. Iba a decirle que la amaba pero me contuve, me limité a tomarle la barbilla, estaba hipnotizado, todo lo que estaba haciendo era controlado por alguna fuerza externa a mí, cabe señalar que no puse resistencia. Nos fuimos acercando, cerró los ojos, sentí una inmensa alegría de que respondiera de esa manera. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente "sería problemático que ella se enterara de lo que sientes" recordé la frase que había dicho Edward cuando Esme tuvo la recaída; sería muy complicado que ella se enterara de lo que sentía, sería inevitable el alejarnos de ella y no podía permitirlo. Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza, era un dolor inmenso no poder besarla, levanté el rostro y la besé en la frente. No podía hacer otra cosa.

-Debo irme, a menos, que quieras decirme algo. – Se separé de ella, abrí los ojos y la miré fijamente. Quería saber lo que tenía qué decirme.

-Yo te… te pido disculpas por este tipo de reacciones. – Se separó completamente de mí, fue doloroso. Ella lucía desconcertada. – Carlisle, deseas decirme algo?

Lo que me temía, ahora sospechaba; era un tonto por dejarme llevar, me había expuesto demasiado. No sabía cómo salir de esa situación. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No tengo nada qué decirte. – Le mentí hipócritamente. – Excepto, que descanses. – Le dije al oído. Me separé y vi su sonrisa extraña. Al parecer, no había logrado convencerla.

-Hasta mañana. – Entró a su habitación.

Me quedé ahí parado, preocupado por lo que había hecho.

-Será que sientes algo por mí Carlisle, o no? – La escuché claramente decir.

Sentí terror, todos los esfuerzos por ocultarle mis sentimientos, habían sido en vano.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaaaaaaaa este hombre no para de sufrir y ahora resulta que Esme se da cuenta de lo que siente :-S<strong>

**Por qué la vida es así? Porque quise hacer la historia muy dramática jajajajajajaja**

**Bueno, espero que los que estén leyendo y no dejan review, lo hagan, la verdad es que me achicopalo de ver que nadie opina :-(**

**Cuídense, saludos!**


	16. El engaño

**Hola hola de nuevo!**

**Ufffffffff estamos llegando a un punto bastante dramático, la verdad es que lo leo y me siento...**

**OUch, mejor no les digo nada y lean XD**

* * *

><p>Un único descuido fue suficiente, no sabía qué hacer, cómo arreglarlo. Edward, tenía que buscar a Edward para decirle lo que había sucedido. Teníamos que hacer algo, no quería perderla.<p>

Salí de la casa en busca de él, seguí su rastro y los estruendos que provenían del bosque. Mientras corría, me regañaba por haber hecho algo estúpido, estaba enojado conmigo mismo, furioso. Encontré a Edward cerca de un montón de roca, me masajeaba la frente. Desvié la mirada, él ya tenía idea del por qué estaba ahí.

-Debemos encontrar una solución a este problema. Debemos inventar algo para que ella cambie de opinión. Sabes… no sé si sea el momento adecuado para decir esto, vine aquí a liberar toda la furia que estaba conteniendo cuando ella hablaba de su pasado.

Era verdad, había olvidado que iba a hablar con él sobre eso.

-Qué fue lo que te molestó? – Lo miré.

Miró hacia la nada, su rostro era muy serio. Caminó hasta encontrarse con una roca de mediano peso, la miró por un momento y después la pateó.

-Se atrevieron a golpearla Carlisle! – Pateó otra roca y otra más.

-A quiénes te refieres? _Quién golpeó a Esme?_ – Me acerqué a él.

-Su madre la abofeteó y… - Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, se acercó a un gran pedazo de roca y dio un puñetazo, la roca se quebró en mil pedazos. – Lo buscaré y acabaré con él, lo destrozaré y aún así, no me sentiré complacido. Ni siquiera a un animal se le podría agredir de esa manera. – Vino hacia mí y me encaró. Debía de tratarse de Robert, imaginé que por el comentario de Esme, debió haberla maltratado terriblemente.

-Desafortunadamente con eso no lograrías borrar los golpes. – Me dije más a mí mismo que a Edward. Comprendía su enojo, el sólo imaginármelo era grotesco, para ese momento, sentía mucho enojo. – Edward… no debemos permitir que se vaya, realmente tenemos que hacer algo. Si se va… alguien más podría lastimarla nuevamente.

-Dame unos minutos para poder concentrarme… puedo hacer polvo todo lo que está a mi alrededor y aún así no lograré estar tranquilo. – Comenzó a masajear sus sienes.

-Claro. – Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. - Debo hacer que crea que no… estoy interesado en ella, que no tengo sentimientos más allá del respeto y cariño. – Dolía decirlo, pero eso era lo que debía de hacer. Tenía que demostrárselo de alguna manera.

-Louis puede ser la solución.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos. No necesitaba tener su don para saber lo que pensaba.

-Edward… No quiero lastimarla y mucho menos usarla.

-Entonces debe ser otra mujer, la cuestión es que Esme debe verte con alguien más. De esa manera desechará la idea de que sientes algo por ella. – Se acercó a mí. – Me temo que no hay otra solución.

Lo medité por unos minutos, no quería usar a Louis pero otra persona… tampoco, no era algo correcto e iba contra mis principios.

-Piénsalo. Pero la decisión que tomes, debes tomarla lo más pronto posible; ya que ella probablemente haga algo.

Lo miré con muy pocos ánimos.

– Iré a cazar, espero estar mejor en la madrugada.

Yo asentí, él desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Regresé a la casa, me preparé para ir al hospital. Cuando iba rumbo a las escaleras, me detuve un momento en la puerta de Esme, su respiración acompasada me decía que estaba durmiendo. Quería verla, sabía que al día siguiente cuando estuviera frente a ella, no iba a ser agradable su expresión, sea como sea, la tenía que desengañar. Salí de la casa y antes de irme, decidí entrar a su cuarto.

La ventana estaba abierta, así que aproveché. Entré e inmediatamente me sentí rodeado por su aroma, aproveché para aspirar todo lo que fuera posible. Miré hacia la cama, ella abrazaba una almohada, su cabello mojado se esparcía por la almohada, brazo y parte de su cara, aunque no me impidió ver la sonrisa que ella tenía en los labios, no tenía palabras para describir lo pura y hermosa que se veía. Me arrodillé frente a ella.

-Esme... perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. – Le susurré, quise tocarla pero ya eran demasiados errores que había cometido y no quería agregar uno más a la lista, no quería que se despertara. Me levanté y salí de su habitación por el mismo lugar por donde entré.

Salí rumbo al hospital con la idea de Edward en mi mente. Con un dolor grande en el corazón, tenía que… usar a Louis para no perder a Esme. Siempre tendría presente el error de revelar mis sentimientos a Esme y utilizar a Louis.

Las horas en el hospital pasaron volando. Quizás se debía a que sabía que Louis no asistiría a la escuela y no se encontraba bien de salud, no tenía manera de que Esme nos viera juntos. Probablemente lo que tendría que hacer, era regresar al hospital inmediatamente después de salir de la universidad. Edward pasó a la hora acostumbrada.

-Quisiera poder ayudar para que no estés así. – Dijo mientras entraba al coche.

-Lo sé. Esto no será fácil, va a haber gente lastimada, gracias a un descuido mío. – Le dije mirando hacia la ventana. Permanecimos en silencio, llegamos a la universidad y cada quien tomó su rumbo.

Me preparaba para ir a mi primera clase, cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Jane.

-Adelante.

Jane entró muy sonriente, le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

– Buenos días Jane.

-Buenos días profesor Cullen, le traigo un aviso. Se realizará una reunión en el salón de juntas, es respecto al Congreso Anual de Medicina, ya sabe.

No recordaba que en esas fechas se realizaba el congreso.

– Será a la 1:30.

-Gracias Jane, no debió molestarse en venir hasta aquí para darme el aviso.

-No es molestia, es un placer. – Me miró apenada. – Me retiro, que tenga buen día. – Me dedicó otra sonrisa antes de salir.

Tomé mis cosas y salí del cubículo, miré por un momento la puerta del cubículo de Louis. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, probablemente descansando.

Mis clases se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de no estar concentrado en ellas. Tuve algunos titubeos pero me repuse rápidamente. Llegó la hora de la reunión, todos los maestros del área de medicina se dirigían al mismo lugar, fue entonces cuando la vi. Me quedé pasmado, traía una venda en la cabeza, al parecer se había vendado ella misma. Reaccioné y me acerqué a ella rápidamente, ella le explicaba a otro maestro lo que le había sucedido. Louis me vio y dirigió toda su atención hacia mí.

-Louis, qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté exaltado, aunque sin levantar la voz.

-Vine a dar mis clases, no podía estar un día más en mi casa, tengo muchos pendientes aquí. Además, ya estoy bien. – Se tocó donde estaba la herida, no demostró dolor, pero yo no le creía.

-Acaso Marcus no te dijo que reposaras por lo menos una semana?

-Ah, por cierto, ese tal Marcus me invitó a salir, tuve que aceptar para que me diera de alta, quería que permaneciera un día más ahí. – Hizo cara de disgusto.

Todos los maestros ya habían entrado al salón.

– Vamos, todos ya están adentro. - Me tomó de la mano. – Espero que este año, pueda ir al congreso.

Comenzó la reunión, la verdad es que no presté atención a nada de lo que decían, sólo me concentré en Louis, podía aprovechar que estaba ahí para hablar con ella, aún no tenía idea de lo que haríamos para que Esme… nos viera. Me imaginé todos los posibles escenarios que podían presentarse.

-Carlisle… sucede algo? Te noto raro. – Louis se inclinó un poco para susurrarme y no interrumpir al decano que hablaba.

-Estoy bien. – Mentí.

-No te creo. Por cierto… quisiera hablar contigo después de la reunión. – Me miró directamente a los ojos.

Me extrañó la forma en que me vio.

-Claro. – Contesté desconcertado.

Tenía que aprovechar el momento para comenzar a actuar.

-Nos hará el honor de representarnos nuevamente en el congreso, profesor Cullen? – El decano me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-El honor es para mí. Por supuesto que acepto. – Ese pequeño viaje también ayudaría a estar lejos de casa, por lo menos, 2 semanas.

-Y finalmente el área de odontología, este año, la profesora Anderson ha demostrado que puede representarnos en el congreso. – El decano miró a Louis.

Ella se encontraba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Aceptaría representarnos en el congreso profesora?

Ella miró a sus otros compañeros de la misma rama, después miró a los demás y por último a mí, yo le sonreí. Sabía que ella quería asistir.

-Cla… claro, por supuesto. Le agradezco mucho decano. – Sonrió ampliamente.

El decano terminó de anunciar a los otros profesores. Cuando terminó la reunión, Louis saltaba de la emoción, estaba muy contenta. Nuevamente, me sentí muy mal por lo que iba a hacer. Caminamos a los cubículos, yo permanecí en silencio.

-Creo que no te agradó que yo también fuera al congreso. – Se puso frente a mí.

-Eso no es verdad, me da mucho gusto la noticia.

Se acercó a mí, examinó mi rostro cuidadosamente, buscaba algo.

-Entonces qué sucede? – Se cruzó de brazos, no le dije nada. – Ya veo, estás molesto. Estás molesto porque vine a la universidad, ustedes los hombres piensan que las mujeres somos unas debiluchas.

-Sabes que no es verdad lo que dices.

-No te creo, pero en fin, lo que quiero hablar contigo tiene que ver con eso. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Volvió a desconcertarme su comentario.

Caminamos hacia los cubículos y entramos al mío, ella no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta completamente, pero no le di importancia. Para esemomento, Louis se encontraba nerviosa. Tomamos asiento pero ella en seguida se puso de pie y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

-Carlisle… sobre lo que dijiste en el hospital. Tienes razón… - Caminó hacia la puerta. – he estado sola durante estos años y creí valerme por mí misma y pensaba que no necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a mi lado. Sin embargo… - Caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. – Desde que te conocí… no creí que pudiera fijarme en alguien, me dije a mí misma que estaría entregada a mi trabajo, pero… entonces te conocí y… - Se acercó a mí. - …me enamoré de ti.

Era lo único que me faltaba, Louis estaba declarándome sus sentimientos, ahora sí me sentía basura. De repente, puede oler un aroma conocido, era ligero, pero podía reconocerlo entre tantos, era el de Esme. Ella estaba ahí, en la universidad. Me puse de pie lentamente.

– Carlisle… yo… te amo, te quiero tanto Carlisle. – Louis me abrazó.

Yo no reaccioné, sólo miré hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Acaso el destino me había dado esa oportunidad para desmentir a Esme? Ella probablemente había escuchado lo que Louis acababa de decir, su aroma se había hecho más presente. Abracé a Louis y cerré los ojos. Pude sentir la mirada de Esme en nosotros, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba agitada, quizás por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Quise terminar de una vez con eso.

-Louis, yo…

Las palabras batallaban para salir de mi boca.

- …te quiero…

La palabra "amo" se negó rotundamente a salir.

– te quiero mucho.

Rectifiqué para que no le quedara duda alguna a Esme. Me separé un poco para ver a Louis, ella estaba sorprendida. Escuché los pasos de Esme que se alejaban, volví a abrazar a Louis.

– Perdóname… perdóname por favor. – La abracé con fuerza pero no demasiado para no lastimarla. Quería desaparecer, me veía a mí mismo como un monstruo. Definitivamente Esme estaba afectada por lo que acababa de escuchar, quería correr tras ella y decirle que no era verdad lo que había escuchado, que mi cuerpo, mente y alma le pertenecían a ella, que sería algo imposible no amarla; pero me detuve aferrándome a Louis.

– Perdóname… lo siento tanto… - Hablaba en voz alta, quería que Esme me escuchara.

-Por qué tengo qué perdonarte? – Louis se separó para verme a la cara. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me miró a los ojos fijamente.

Louis, también a ella debía pedirle perdón. Ninguna de las dos se merecía a alguien como yo.

– No… no lo entiendo, hace un momento me dijiste que me querías y ahora me pides perdón. Carlise, he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo pero no me atrevía. Entonces llegó Esme y… sentí celos, creí que ella y tú…

Ese fue un golpe bajo, traté de no mostrarle lo doloroso que eso no fuera verdad.

- Pero no sucedió. – Me abrazó por el cuello. – Afortunadamente no sucedió nada entre ustedes.

-Louis… - Sentía heridas por todo el cuerpo, tenía más de doscientos años que no sentía debilidad, ahora la sentía y era mucho peor de lo que recordaba. No quería escuchar lo que ella decía porque hacían más heridas a mi cuerpo.

-Estoy tan contenta de que me quieras. – Se separó ligeramente, comenzó a jugar mi cabello. - Tenía miedo… tanto miedo. – Se acercó y me besó en los labios.

Yo no reaccioné para evitarlo pero tampoco le correspondí. Tenía que desengañarla, no podría soportar el engañarla a ella también. Me separé de ella.

-Louis… lamento tanto esta situación. – Caí en la silla que estaba próxima. – Esto no debió ocurrir. – Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos, no quería verla a los ojos.

-Qué quieres decir? – Ella se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Louis, yo… te quiero, pero es un cariño diferente al que tú sientes por mí. – Levanté el rostro para verla. – Por favor perdóname si te hice creer otra cosa.

Ella se puso de pie, no le quité la mirada de encima ni ella de mí.

-Ni siquiera te gusto… un poco? – Sus ojos enrojecieron por las ganas de llorar.

-Louis… - La miré con gesto doloroso.

Ella derramó una pequeña lágrima.

-Contesta por favor. No te gusto por lo menos un poco?

Dudé en contestarle.

-Sí, pero… - No me dejó terminar, me puso el dedo índice en los labios. Con la otra mano limpió la lágrima que tenía en el rostro.

-Me voy. – Miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo. – Te veré mañana. – Se acercó a la puerta.

Quise ir hacia ella, pero la manera en que me miró me hizo detenerme.

– Por favor… - otra lágrima derramó. – No me sigas. – Abrió la puerta y me dio la espalda. – Sabes… tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada pero cuando mencioné a Esme… lo confirmé. La amas. – Cerró la puerta.

Me quedé ahí en el cubículo. No sabía con qué ojos volvería a ver a Esme y a Louis. Ambas eran importantes para mí, me lamenté una y otra vez, el cielo hizo caso a mi dolor, la lluvia que caía era muy intensa, el cielo lloraba por mí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, al final cuando dejó de llover, salí de la universidad y caminé por las calles como si fuera un mendigo, sin rumbo. No quería llegar a la casa, no podría soportar ver a Esme. Llegué hasta el hospital Saint Gabriel, no faltaba mucho para mi hora de entrada, así que nadie me preguntaría acerca de mi llegada.

* * *

><p><strong>WWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pobre, pobreeee pobreeee Carlisleeeeeeeeeeee<strong>

**Me recordó a la canción de _Creep_.**

**Probablemente estén hirviendo de rabia porque Louis besó a Carlisle, lo sé, lo sé, esos labios son sólo para mí... ejem... digo, para Esme pero bueno... tenía que ilusionar a la otra aunque Carlisle no le correspondiera.**

**Y ahora? Estamos casi a punto de terminar el capi 3, recuerden que tuve que seccionar en capítulos pequeños para subirlos a fanfiction. Bueno, ls dejo y nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Saludosssssssssss**


	17. El anuncio

**wwwwaaaaaa**

**Bueno pues aquí seguimos sufriendo con esta historia, la verdad es que hay momentos en que quisiera pasar a lo agradable, pero pues falta un poco jejejejejej**

**En fin... a ver qué nos depara en este capi.**

* * *

><p>Me desahogué en mi trabajo, me sentí ligeramente mejor. Todo herido que pudiera atender, me encargaba de él. Me consolaba saber que mi trabajo era lo único que seguía haciendo bien.<p>

Cuando terminé mi turno, Edward ya me esperaba afuera del hospital. Estaba recargado sobre el auto.

-Me tomé la libertad de traerte ropa.

Me asomé hacia la parte de atrás.

-Muchas gracias. – Subí a la parte trasera del coche, me cambiaría mientras Edward manejaba.

-También me tomé la libertad de cazar antes de venir. – Subió al coche y arrancó. – Supuse que no tendrías ánimos. – Me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tienes razón, no tengo ánimos. – Me quité el saco.

Me cambié rumbo a la universidad, cuando llegamos, ya estaba listo. Bajamos del coche; miré los edificios, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de ver a Louis. Todavía no estaba preparado para verla. Edward comenzó a alejarse pero lo detuve.

-Edward… _ella… cómo está?_

Hizo una mueca, al parecer no quería contestar. Miró hacia diferentes lugares, se peinó el cabello con los dedos. Al final, dio un gran suspiro.

-Ella… es fuerte, estará bien.

No comprendía con exactitud su respuesta.

-Sucedió algo con ella? Qué ánimo tenía cuando llegaste a casa? – Me acerqué a él.

-No es necesario…

-Deseo saberlo. – Lo interrumpí.

Su mirada mostraba incomodidad.

-La seguí… desde que… salió de la universidad. Tenía miedo que… tuviera un accidente, por la lluvia. Afortunadamente llegó… bien a la casa.

Me percaté cómo escogía las palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Espero que no se haya mojado.

-Muy poco. – Volvió a peinar su cabello con los dedos. – Bueno, debo irme. – Me tocó el brazo.

-Gracias por haberla cuidado. Ahora más que nunca tendrás que hacerlo por mí. _El congreso anual de medicina_.

-Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo. – Me soltó y se relajó un poco.

-Te veré más tarde. – Sonreí ligeramente.

Caminé hacia mi cubículo esperando no encontrarme con Louis. Sabía que las probabilidades eran altas, aunque por la reacción que tuvo al final de nuestra "conversación", quizás ella no querría verme. Al acercarme a la puerta que daba a los cubículos, su aroma a rosas me hizo detenerme. No sabía si retroceder o continuar. Podía escuchar su corazón y su respiración, estaba nerviosa. Tuve la esperanza de que estuviera en su cubículo y yo pasara al mío sin ser visto. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta, ella estaba recargada sobre la puerta de su cubículo. Me miró y se despegó de la puerta. Al principio me miraba nerviosamente pero después adoptó una mirada de determinación. Yo permanecí a un lado de la puerta después de haberla cerrado. Ella caminó lentamente hacia mí.

-No te preocupes, estamos sólo tú y yo.

Eso ya lo sabía. Estaba a la expectativa. Ella lucía diferente al día anterior. Llegó hasta mí y sonrió ligeramente.

– Estuve pensando… y no quisiera perder tu amistad.

Eso me relajó un poco, yo tampoco quería perderla como amiga.

– Pero… no me daré por vencida en lo que siento por ti. "La esperanza muere al último" estoy segura que podré hacerte olvidar a Esme. – Su mirada mostraba mucha seguridad.

-Sólo quiero que seas mi amiga. – La tomé de los brazos.

-Lo seguiré siendo, pero eso no impedirá que quiera ser algo más.

Le iba a responder, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

– Ya me sé de memoria tu discurso. No me importa. Lo intentaré. – Se acercó más y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Debo prepararme para mi clase. Te veré después. – Se alejó y me lanzó un beso para después entrar a su cubículo.

Ahora sabía lo que podría esperar de ella, desgraciadamente ni ella ni nadie podía arrancarme a Esme del corazón. Mantendría mi posición con ella, no dejaría que se hiciera ilusiones, hiciera lo que hiciera.

No volví a ver a Louis en el resto del día, en mis clases todo estuvo tranquilo aunque no dejé de pensar en Esme en ningún momento. Caminaba hacia el estacionamiento para encontrarme con Edward cuando vi a Charlie sentando en una banca, estaba muy pensativo. Recordé que no había asistido a mi clase. Me acerqué a él para saber lo que le sucedía.

-Hola Charlie.

Se sorprendió de verme.

-Pro… profesor Cullen.

-No asististe a la clase.

Se puso nervioso.

-Eh… bueno… lo siento en verdad. Es que… - Bajó la mirada hacia los libros que tenía en su regazo. – No podía concentrarme.

-Tienes algún problema en que pueda ayudarte?

No era uno de mis alumnos más brillantes, pero era muy atento y me agradaba.

-Tengo problemas con Shannon. No quiere volver a saber de mí, me odia. – Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Me has dicho que ella te quiere, no creo que te odie. Debes hablar con ella, háblale con el corazón, ella sabrá que no estás mintiendo, sea cual sea el problema, se solucionará.

-Gracias profesor. – Me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Espero verte en la siguiente clase.

Él asintió.

No podía creer que le estaba dando consejos a un estudiante cuando yo tenía problemas similares o más graves. Subí al coche con Edward, me concentré en el comportamiento que debía tener frente a Esme, ella estaría ahí, eso era seguro. Llegamos a la casa, Edward se aferró al volante y dejó caer su cabeza en él.

-Ay no!

-Edward qué sucede? – Lo miré preocupado.

-Ella… quiere anunciarnos… algo. – Alzó el rostro y soltó el volante lentamente.

-Qué quiere decirnos?

-Puedes estar tranquilo, ella cree que no sientes nada por ella.

Una parte de mí estaba tranquila, pero la otra me dolía.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.

-Desearía que te enteraras por medio de ella. – Me miró un segundo y después bajó del coche. Yo estaba totalmente extrañado por lo que había dicho Edward, su expresión al llegar, me decía que habría malas noticias. No quise insistir con él. Entramos a la casa y ella no se veía por ningún lado, escuché unos ruidos arriba, supuse que estaba en su cuarto.

-Iré al cuarto de música.

No me dio tiempo de contestar, de repente se escuchó la melodía que había compuesto. Definitivamente todo eso no lucía muy bien. Quizás debía subir a saludarla y fingir que no sabía que ella había presenciado la declaración de Louis.

Lo medité por unos minutos, cuando por fin me decidí a subir, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Inmediatamente supe quién era. Salí y lo vi, lucía algo desesperado. Me pregunté si Edward sabía que Anthony vendría.

-Carlisle, buenas noches. – Se aferró a la reja, al parecer le urgía entrar.

-Buenas noches.

-He venido a ver a Esme. Me ha citado aquí.

Todas las piezas poco a poco comenzaron a encajar.

-Adelante. – Lo dejé pasar, ambos caminamos hasta la puerta.

Edward ya se encontraba en la sala.

-Richard, es momento de comenzar una nueva aventura. – Le oí decir a Esme, mientras Anthony y Edward se saludaban.

Anthony se sentó en el sillón pequeño, yo tomé asiento junto a Edward. Escuchamos que la puerta se abrió, Anthony miró hacia las escaleras y se puso de pie. Edward y yo también volteamos y nos pusimos de pie al verla. No sabía qué esperar, ella no lucía contenta, pero tampoco triste. Vino hacia nosotros y se situó en medio de Anthony y nosotros.

-Buenas noches. – Saludó.

-Buenas noches. - Contestamos los demás.

-Me alegra que estén aquí Edward, Carlisle, Anthony. Esto sólo llevará unos segundos. - Se aclaró la garganta. - Edward, Carlisle, siempre estaré con ustedes agradecida por darme un techo para dormir y hacerme parte de su familia.

Eso era una despedida, apreté el puño para controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Anthony, me has demostrado que eres una persona maravillosa y has alegrado mi vida. Esta noche es importante para mí, porque a partir del día de hoy... Anthony y yo somos novios.

Estaba en shock, no sé cómo pude mantenerme, quería salir de ahí. Ella quería a Anthony y no le había afectado lo que había sucedido la noche que casi la había besado, ni tampoco lo que había ocurrido con Louis.

-Felicidades a los dos. - Edward le dio la mano a Anthony y le dio un beso a Esme en la mejilla.

-Gra…gracias. – Anthony no podía ocultar su felicidad. La abrazó efusivamente, luego la beso en la frente, las mejillas y finalmente en los labios.

Cerré los ojos por un instante, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder soportar esa situación.

– Este es el mejor día de mi vida, gracias a ti.

Ella lo abrazó.

Esme estaba lejos de mi alcance en muchos sentidos; comprendí que ella debía ser feliz y yo quería verla feliz, aunque por dentro estuviera incompleto, un gran pedazo de mi ser estaría con ella aunque no estuviera consciente de ello. Tomé todas las energías que tenía para poder felicitarlos.

-Felicidades Esme, Anthony.

Afortunadamente la voz no me falló. Ellos me miraron pero Esme desvió la mirada, yo hice lo mismo.

-Disculpen tanta efusividad, pero estoy feliz.

Cómo no estarlo al tener a una joya como ella.

-No se preocupen, me imagino lo que debes de sentir. – Alcancé a decir, mis sentimientos no se comparaban con los de él. Yo estaría locamente feliz.

-No te imaginas.

Me resistí a contestarle.

-Nos vamos, iremos a celebrar. Por favor, no me esperen. – Tomó a Anthony del brazo.

Había llegado el momento de que ella se iría. Lo que tanto me aterraba, ahora se hacía realidad, ella se iría con él, se alejaría de mí para siempre.

-Sabemos que estarás en buenas manos. – Edward respondió.

Él sabía todo por lo que estaba pasando, sería mi vocero con permiso de mentir o no por mí.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta pronto señores.

Caminaron hacia la salida, en el momento que cerraron la puerta, caí de rodillas.

-La perdí para siempre Edward. Me consuela que será feliz, pero la perdí.

Edward no dijo nada. Sólo permaneció a mi lado, mientras me desgarraba de dolor y pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T<strong>

**Snifffff snifffff sniffffffff**

**Así o más peor jajajajaj XD**

**Qué destrozado está el pobre de Carlisle, quién no, aunque la verdad es que tiene la culpa. XD**

**Pero bueno... ahora daremos paso al último capi de la historia, que por razones ya mencionadas, lo verán seccionado en mini capítulos para deleite de ustedes.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos pronto!**


	18. La llegada a casa

**Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuánto tiempo sin subir un capi jejejejeje la verdad es que he estado ocupada y he estado avanzando en una historia ligada con ésta. Espero estar actualizando más seguido. Sin más que decir, pasen a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 - DESPEDIDA<strong>

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que salí de casa dejando a Esme al cuidado de Edward. Esme en muy contadas ocasiones, había hablado conmigo por teléfono, era Edward quien me mantenía al día sobre lo que sucedía.

Sabía muy bien que la relación de Esme y Anthony iba muy bien, Edward no me daba tantos detalles pero con lo que me decía era suficiente para suponerlo, como en ese momento, que ella se encontraba desde hacía una semana en su casa.

Dos días atrás había hablado con Edward, regresaría a casa antes de lo previsto. Mis clases las había descuidado por las conferencias que me dediqué a impartir después del congreso, así que debía regresar ya que era fin de cursos y no sabía qué tan bien habían aprendido mis alumnos en mi ausencia. Muy en el fondo de mi ser, también quería regresar para verla de nuevo, era masoquismo puro, pero era inevitable, ansiaba ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, escucharla hablar y contemplarla en su totalidad.

Me despedí de todos los colegas que me habían acompañado en las conferencias que todos habíamos impartido y salí rumbo a la estación de trenes. Subí al mismo tren en el cual se había ido Louis hacía un mes atrás, ella no podía acompañarme ya que no fue solicitada para las conferencias, su asistencia sólo duró lo mismo que el congreso. Aún recordaba ese día, ella me había besado y yo no le había correspondido, sin embargo, en un instante de debilidad, confundí su rostro con el de Esme, eso me hizo reaccionar y la besé intensamente a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera. Me sentí fatal después de despedirme de ella, ya que se había ilusionado enormemente, tenía que hablar con ella en la primera oportunidad.

El viaje en tren fue estresante, realmente todos los sentimientos que me embargaban, nunca los había sentido y todo, gracias a esa pequeña y frágil humana que me había robado el corazón inerte que se encontraba dentro de mí, todo mi ser parecía girar alrededor suyo y lo peor del caso, es que no estaría a mi lado. Me debatí en cómo la saludaría cuando nos viéramos frente a frente, lo que ella diría y haría. Quería llegar y a la vez no, no quería ser lastimado, no quería escuchar nada de su relación con Anthony, quería escuchar de ella, sólo de ella y nada más. El resto del mundo era insignificante comparado con ella, de alguna manera, se había convertido en mi mundo. Sabía que no era correcto pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba dentro y no quería salir.

Soñaba despierto, la imaginaba a mi lado con Richard en mis brazos, estando juntos como una familia, claro, Edward también estaba incluido. Seguí divagando esas ideas absurdas hasta llegar a la ciudad. Tomé un taxi para llegar a la casa, Edward se había ofrecido pero no quise interrumpir un curso nuevo que estaba empezando a tomar. Iba tranquilo en el asiento de atrás, ya que aún no era momento de verla, estaba en casa de… él.

El taxi dobló la esquina y se aproximó a la casa, había un coche estacionado y dos personas junto a él, eran Esme y Anthony. Justo en ese momento él acarició el rostro de ella y la besó, era lo último que espera ver a mi regreso. Me mordí el labio para no decirle al chofer que se detuviera y diera vuelta.

- La próxima vez que vayas a mi casa, será para quedarte para siempre. – Le susurró.

Imaginé a qué se refería.

Las luces del auto los enfocó haciendo que se separaran. El taxi se detuvo, le di un billete de 10 dólares al chofer y bajé con las maletas. Intenté poner la mejor cara posible, no esperaba que esa fuera la primera escena a mi regreso, al parecer ellos tampoco ya que se veían muy sorprendidos, sobre todo Esme. Me acerqué a ellos y tratando de estar tranquilo.

-Buenas noches a los dos. – Miré a Anthony y después a Esme, ella aún no salía de su asombro.

-Buenas noches Carlisle. – Anthony se veía muy serio, definitivamente no le agradó que estuviera ahí.

-Qué haces aquí Carlisle? – Miré a Esme.

El reclamo me dolió profundamente, ella no quería verme.

– Bu… buenas noches Carlisle. Creí que… regresarías dentro de unos días, ocurrió algo? – Trató de ser más cordial, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hubo unos cambios de planes. – Quería entrar a la casa lo más pronto posible. – Pero no los molesto más, los dejo. – Tomé mis maletas y entré a la casa, vi una maleta en el centro de la sala, deduje que ella también acababa de regresar.

Subí a mi habitación en un santiamén, dejé las maletas y me dejé caer en la cama, no sabía si permanecer en ella o bajar a hablar con Esme, no quería, pero mis modales me indicaban otra cosa. Recordé la pregunta que había hecho "Qué haces aquí Carlisle?" Quizás tenía razón, no debía haber regresado aún. Debía aprovechar e irme lejos, empezar en algún otro lugar, contactar a Edward y decirle que se reuniera en lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. De esa manera, ella sería libre para casarse con Anthony y formar… una familia. Veía cómo mi pequeña ilusión se rompía en mil pedazos, el cuadro donde estábamos los cuatro formando una familia, desapareció.

-Pasaré por ti. Te quiero Esme.

Resonó en mi mente la última frase. Sacudí la cabeza para quitármela de la cabeza.

Fui al baño y me lavé la cara, debía bajar aunque sólo sea para decirle "buenas noches". Bajé como un rayo hasta la sala, tomé su maleta y en ese momento ella apareció. Tenía el rostro descompuesto.

-No es necesario, puedo llevarla yo. – Se acercó dubitativa y su corazón se aceleró. Por su manera de comportarse, me dio la impresión que estaba viendo a un monstruo o algo desagradable.

Tragué saliva y me concentré aunque eso, no me quitaba la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

-Probablemente; pero no puedo permitir que la cargues, mucho menos en tu condición. – Vi su gran vientre, no la había vuelto a revisar desde esa última vez.

-Gracias. – Se acercó a mí pero manteniendo cierta distancia, ambos nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Podía sentir el aire de incomodidad que la rodeaba, así que rompí el silencio que había entre nosotros.

-Luces muy bien. Tu cabello ha crecido y ni qué decir de Richard. – La contemplé mientras caminaba. Noté que estaba divinamente sonrojada.

-Gracias, tú también luces bien.

Sus reacciones y miradas me decían todo lo contrario. Recordé a Katherine y continué con la charla.

-Y dime, cómo está Katherine y su madre?

-Están muy bien, es por eso que ella regresó hace una semana. Anthony para celebrar, nos invitó a pasar unos días en su casa, pero hoy Kath y John regresaron a la suya y yo… también. No puedo darme el lujo de permitir que se generen chismes nuevamente, así que estuve los mismos días que ellos dos.

Sin querer había contestado mi pregunta mental sobre la maleta.

– Bueno y tú? Cómo estuvo el congreso?

-Estuvo bien. Realmente me sentí honrado cuando me solicitaron dar conferencias por todo el país después del congreso. Fue muy interesante pero tenía que regresar porque es fin de cursos y no podía abandonar a mis alumnos.

No le podía decir la otra razón de mi arribo, que había regresado porque ya no toleraba estar lejos de ella.

-Ya veo. Y, cómo está Louis?

Me extrañó que preguntara por ella.

-Ella regresó hace como un mes. – Recordé el incidente, al día siguiente tenía que hablar con ella. – No podía seguir acompañándome en las conferencias, así que regresó.

-Creo que desde aquí puedo llevarla yo.

Ya estábamos frente a la puerta de su habitación, miré la maleta y extendí ligeramente la mano para que la tomara. Ella sólo se limitó a mirarla. Nuevamente vi su vientre y el estudio regresó a mi mente.

-Esme. Quería disculparme por no continuar con el estudio. – Dije apenado.

-No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya. – No me miró al responder, sólo tomó la maleta con ambas manos, fue ágil y cuidadosa a pesar de su condición.

-Si gustas, puedo revisarte…

-No hace falta… debes estar cansado, yo lo estoy. – Me interrumpió.

La verdad es que había sido estúpida la sugerencia, a esas alturas ya no tenía caso seguir con ese estudio.

– Quiero descansar y creo que tú también.

A pesar de que fue cortés, sentí rechazo absoluto de su parte.

-Claro. Te veré mañana, descansa. – Terminé con la conversación. Quería irme lo más pronto posible para que ya no siguiera incomodándola con mi presencia. Di media vuelta y caminé hacia las escaleras.

-Carlisle…

Una pequeñísima luz de esperanza se encendió en mi interior cuando escuché mi nombre, me encantaba cómo lo pronunciaba. Tuve la esperanza de que me pidiera que la acompañara o que corriera hacia mí y me abrazara o besara. Me detuve y di media vuelta.

– Bienvenido a casa.

Me decepcioné a pesar de la sonrisa cálida que me regaló, parecía sincera así que simplemente me conformé con eso.

-Gracias, bienvenida tú también. – Sonreí y subí las escaleras.

-Qué bueno que se fue, no iba a soportar más tiempo Richard.

Ese comentario me detuvo en seco a mitad de la escalera. En verdad ya no quería verme, parecía que me detestaba, que me… odiaba.

Salí de la casa rumbo al bosque, cacé todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, me dejé llevar por mi instinto y traté de evitar cualquier pensamiento referente a Esme. Simplemente no quería pensar. Así estuve hasta el amanecer, regresé a casa con pocos ánimos. Me aseé y me dirigí a la escuela, no pensaba en nada más que en llegar a la universidad y hacer miles de cosas para ocuparme y dejar la mínima posibilidad de pensar en ella.

Al llegar a la universidad, encontré a Edward. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Él hizo lo mismo y permanecimos así por minutos, sin decirnos nada. No era necesario decir palabra alguna, nos separamos y me acompañó hasta mi cubículo.

-Ella no tardará en venirte a buscar. Lo siento, pero sé lo que sucedió. – Edward hizo una mueca. – No puedo imaginar cómo sucedió.

Me enfoqué en ese recuerdo penoso y lo visualicé. Él abrió los ojos como plato y yo bajé la mirada al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.

– Oh… ya veo.

Ambos escuchamos unos tacones acercarse. Sabíamos que era ella.

-Te dejo. Nos veremos más tarde. – Yo asentí y él se retiró.

Unos segundos más tarde escuché que Louis y Edward intercambiaban palabras, él le confirmó de mi presencia. Me puse de pie para recibirla. Ella entró efusivamente y ni siquiera alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó, sólo hasta ahí le permitiría avanzar. Me abrazó cariñosamente, algo que se sintió realmente bien, tanto, que me hizo abrazarla.

-Me alegra tanto que ya estés aquí, te extrañé demasiado. – Alzó ligeramente el rostro para besarme la mejilla, después giró un poco haciendo que sus labios rozaran mi piel, me separé un poco al deducir lo que quería hacer.

-También me alegra verte de nuevo. – Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella me miró desconcertada pero después compuso el rostro.

-No he sabido nada de ti desde hace un mes. – Me miró con ojos acusadores.

-Estuve muy ocupado con las conferencias, lo lamento. – Mentí. – Y dime cómo has estado? – La solté y tomé asiento.

-He estado ocupada con los proyectos finales, ya sabes, lo de siempre en esta temporada. – Jaló una silla y se sentó a mi lado. – Piensan hacer una fiesta de fin de cursos, me han dado tu invitación. – Sacó un sobre de su falda y me lo entregó.

-Gracias. – La tomé y lo miré por un instante. Recordé el baile de primavera, eso me hizo sentir nostálgico.

-Tendré el honor de ser acompañada por el profesor más guapo de esta universidad? – Dijo ella pícaramente.

En ese momento entendí que no debía perder tiempo.

-Louis… quisiera hablar contigo. Sobre lo que sucedió ese día.

Su pulso se aceleró.

-Dime. – Se acomodó en su asiento.

Me puse frente a ella y bajé una rodilla y tomé sus manos. Ella estaba muy desconcertada.

-Louis… quisiera… pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió ese día. Sé que estuvo mal besarte cuando… - Negué con la cabeza y miré al piso. – Cuando lo que siento por ti es cariño y no más. Te quiero, pero sólo como amiga. – Levanté la vista. Ella seguía con la misma expresión de desconcertada.

-Pe… pero entonces por qué… - Liberó una mano y se tocó los labios.

-Es complicado… - Volví a bajar la mirada y suspiré. – Es estúpido pero te… confundí con… otra persona. Por favor, te pido que me perdones por ese gran error.

Ella no contestó, permanecimos en silencio por varios segundos, sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sabía que ella la estaba pasando muy mal y todo había sido por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ya me lo has aclarado, esas cosas… - carraspeó. – suelen suceder.

Levanté la mirada y vi que sonreía nerviosamente. Me puse de pie y me acerqué pero ella se hizo a un lado y me dio la espalda.

– Bien, ya que todo está aclarado, te dejo, debo preparar mi clase. – Giró y me regaló una sonrisa forzada. – Nos veremos más tarde.

-Realmente lo siento. – Dije con pesar.

-Ya olvídalo. – Caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta. – Ah y lo del baile, piénsalo. – Me guiñó el ojo para después salir apresuradamente.

Inmediatamente que salió, pude oírla llorar mientras se alejaba. Le había partido el corazón y eso, nunca me lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch... el regreso a casa no fue nada cómodo y placentero como uno se lo imaginaba. Ni hablar... ahora, lo que pasó con Louis... Carlisle realmente metió las 4 patas todititas adentro jajajajajaj qué mal se ha de sentir la pobre Louis, primero la ilusiona y ahora esto.<strong>

**Y ahora que sigue? Bueno, ya sabrán en el próximo capi.**

**Mil gracias por la gente que ha vuelto a dejar reviews, la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo que no recibía, esa fue una razón también para no actualizar seguido, al parecer esta historia no fue tan fantástica como la de Esme, aunque para mí es excelente :-P**

**Bueno, los dejo y nos vemos!**


	19. La charla

**Hola hola a todos!**

**Qué d nuevo amigos? jajajajaj mil perdones por el retraso pero he estado clavada con una historia mía propia de mí XD tons he dejado abandonado a nuestro hermoso y querido Carlisle, pero aquí estoy de nuevo...**

**El asunto no pinta nada bien y continuamos con el sufrimiento. Bueno, espero que pronto haya risas y mejore la situación!**

**Ahora, pasen a leer!**

* * *

><p>Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los demás maestros, afortunadamente el maestro que me sustituyó, había llegado temprano. Hablé con él para saber qué tanto había avanzado con el programa de estudios, me concentré al máximo e ignoré todas las voces que alcanzaba a percibir. Al parecer estaban al corriente con los temas, así que ese día estaría de oyente para yo continuar al día siguiente. Lo acompañé hasta el salón de la primera clase.<p>

-Profesor!

Reconocí la voz pero no sabía si se refería a mí.

– Profesor Cullen!

Reí disimuladamente al saber la respuesta, giré y vi a Charlie, se veía igual.

-Me disculpa? – Me dirigí al profesor.

-No hay problema. – Él continuó su camino al aula.

Esperé a que Charlie llegara hasta mí para saludarlo.

-Hola Charlie, buenos días.

El chico se me abalanzó y abrazó. Me dio gusto volverlo a ver.

-No sabe cuánto me alegra verlo de nuevo. – Se separó inmediatamente, inclinó la cabeza y yo también. – La verdad es que con este profesor… -dirigió la mirada al hombre que se alejaba. – Las clases eran muy aburridas, incluso me llegué a dormir en la clase pasada. – Rió nerviosamente y se jugó el cabello.

-Eso no fue muy respetuoso que digamos Charlie. – Le reprendí.

-Je je je. Lo sé, pero afortunadamente ya regresó y podremos tomar las últimas clases con usted. – Sonrió ampliamente, incluso le brillaron los ojos.

-La clase de hoy la dará él. – Le advertí.

-Qué? – Me miró decepcionado. – Yo creí que… - hizo una mueca. – Todos van a estar decepcionados.

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco.

-No profesor. Todos le esperábamos, toda la escuela sabía que regresaría hoy.

Lo miré extrañado.

– Sí, es verdad y no estoy exagerando. Puede preguntar a quien sea, ya sabe… usted es muy popular. – Me guiñó el ojo.

-Bien, te creo. – Dije con una ligera sonrisa, eso de ser popular era involuntario e inevitable. - Bueno, te veré más tarde en la clase de las diez. – Le di una palmada en el hombro.

-No había dicho que no daría la clase? – Preguntó dubitativamente.

-No daré la clase pero estaré ahí. – Le sonreí. – Me encargaré de que no te duermas.

Sonrió nuevamente.

-Eso es fantástico, entonces lo veré en la clase.

Giré para seguir mi camino.

– Profesor…

Me di media vuelta.

– Sé que soy un entrometido… pero… ha visto a su novia?

Lo miré con mucha extrañeza, a quién se refería?

-Disculpa?

-Eh… la profesora… sabía que es profesora de Shannon? Bueno… ella... entonces no es su novia? Que estúpido! – Se regañó así mismo. – Sabe, mejor olvídelo. – Ahora fue él quien dio media vuelta para irse.

-Sucede algo con la profesora Anderson? – Lo tomé del brazo, me sentí preocupado por Louis.

-Bueno… al parecer se retiró de la escuela, no se veía muy bien. Shannon la acompañó hasta su coche.

El sentido de culpa me bañó por completo. Ignoré lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y por eso no me enteré de que ella había decidido irse, definitivamente la había lastimado.

– Profesor?

Miré a Charlie.

-Gracias por la información Charlie. – Le di una palmada en la espalda y lo dejé ir.

-De nada, lo veré más tarde.

Lo vi alejarse apresuradamente.

No sabía qué hacer con Louis, no sabía si ir a buscarla o quedarme.

-Debes quedarte.

Pude reconocer la voz de Edward que venía del otro edificio.

– Necesita tiempo a solas, yo sé lo que te digo.

Tragué saliva y giré para seguir mi camino.

-De acuerdo. _Pero tarde o temprano tengo que hablar nuevamente con ella_. – Caminé hacia el aula de la primera clase.

Antes de entrar, pasé al baño a lavarme la cara y despejar mi mente. Me alegraba que no tuviera que dar las clases ese día, no estaba de humor. Entré al salón y tomé asiento junto a los demás alumnos, les expliqué que el profesor daría la clase y yo estaría de oyente sólo por ese día. La clase comenzó, sólo tardé cinco minutos en confirmar lo que había dicho Charlie, no era amena la clase, todos estaban aburridos. Traté de concentrarme para seguir la aburrida clase, pero no podía quitarme a Louis de la mente, la culpa me aplastaba a más no poder y así continué en todas las clases restantes.

Al terminar las clases, agradecí al profesor y me dispuse a ir a casa de Louis. Edward me recomendó que no fuera, pero hice caso omiso. Él se dirigió a casa y yo a ver a Louis. Al llegar, vi el coche estacionado, podía escuchar su llanto amargo; me sentí basura por eso. Me acerqué y toqué la puerta, ella se detuvo un momento pero después continuó llorando, nuevamente toqué, al parecer no quería atender a nadie ya que no abrió. Seguí insistiendo, no me iría de ahí hasta verla. Así estuve varios minutos hasta que escuché los pasos de ella acercarse, escuché que se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta.

-Quién es? – Dijo con un tono ácido.

-Carlisle.

Su pulsó aceleró. Escuché que tomó la perilla de la puerta pero no abrió.

-Qué haces aquí Carlisle?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Mañana hablaremos, ahora no me siento bien para atenderte.

La puerta se movió, al parecer se había recargado en ella.

-Louis, sé que estás así por mi culpa. – Apoyé la frente y mi mano derecha en la puerta. – Abre por favor.

-Carlisle… te veré mañana, de acuerdo? Ahora estaba descansando y me has despertado.

Sabía que mentía pero no podía decirle. Edward tenía razón, lo mejor era dejarla sola por el momento.

-Entonces hablaremos mañana. – Dije con mucho pesar. – Por ahora, sólo quiero decirte que lamento mucho todo esto, nuevamente te pido perdón.

Ella no contestó a pesar de que esperé un comentario o algo por el estilo durante varios segundos. Di media vuelta y me alejé de ahí.

Después de vagar, inconscientemente llegué a la casa al anochecer. Me detuve frente a la reja y admiré el lugar, al parecer había resultado una persona no grata para nadie, primero Esme y ahora Louis, ninguna de las dos quería verme. Suspiré antes de abrir la reja, al llegar a la puerta de la entrada caí en cuenta que no había nadie, ya sabía que Edward estaría en sus cursos pero no estaba Esme lo cual me extrañó mucho. Entré y prendí las luces, busqué alguna nota o algo que me indicara dónde se encontraba pero nada. Me saltó a la mente la idea de que había regresado con Anthony para quedarse con él definitivamente. Si mi corazón latiera, hubiera estado a mil por hora; me apresuré a entrar a su habitación y vi sus cosas, eso me tranquilizó. No se había ido de la casa, simplemente había salido.

Tomé asiento en su cama y me dejé caer, todo el lugar tenía su aroma, aspiré profundamente para disfrutarlo, de alguna manera me relajó ante toda la tensión que traía. Ahí estuve por varios minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono, podría ser ella así que en un santiamén, ya estaba contestando.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

-Carlisle habla Esme, buenas noches.

Su voz no perdía el tono dulce de siempre.

- Esme, buenas noches. –Me enfoqué en saber dónde estaba, no me había fijado de la hora. - Creímos que ya te encontrarías en casa. Está todo bien?

- Desafortunadamente surgió un problema con Katherine y la cuidaré esta noche, dormiré en su casa. – Podía imaginar su rostro, por el tono de su voz, había ocurrido algo malo.

- Puedo ayudarle en algo? Tiene algún problema de salud ella o su bebé?

- Estuvo alterada en la tarde, pero ya está un poco más tranquila y descansando. Si acaso necesitamos un doctor… te dejaré saber.

Definitivamente no era un problema de salud pero no quería entrometerme, así que ya no pregunté más.

- Pues bien… supongo que nos veremos hasta mañana. – Sentí que era mucho tiempo esperar a verla al día siguiente pero no había opción.

Ella permaneció callada, no sabía si no le había agradado la idea de vernos o si algo había ocurrido al otro lado de la línea.

– Esme… sigues ahí?

-Sí… sí. Espero que todo esto se resuelva y pueda regresar a casa.

Tuve la impresión que mi primera deducción era cierta, eso me entristeció.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, ayuda a Katherine el tiempo que sea necesario y regresa cuando todo se haya solucionado.

Si quería espacio y estar lejos de mí, se lo daría.

-Gracias.

-Cuídate Esme.

-Hasta pronto Carlisle. – Colgó y yo hice lo mismo.

No quise permanecer más tiempo en la casa así que salí a cazar. Cazar y ejercer mi profesión, eran las dos cosas que me relajaban. Por suerte, encontré bastantes animales para alimentarme a mis anchas. Ya saciado, regresé a la casa, subí a mi habitación y me aseé para después salir hacia el hospital. Tomé un taxi, la verdad es que no quería manejar; traté de enfocar todos mis pensamientos en mi trabajo y en todos los pacientes que atendería, no quería pensar en Louis ni en Esme.

Llegué e inmediatamente hablé con el director del hospital, me estaba reportando además de que quería saber si había algún pendiente con él. Simplemente me agradeció que ya estuviera de vuelta y me mandó a trabajar al instante. Dorsey y yo estaríamos de médicos de guardia.

Comenzó ajetreada la noche, un autobús había caído por el acantilado y habían muchos heridos, atendimos a todos según su estado de gravedad. Unos iban desde raspones y golpes hasta otros que tenían hemorragias y múltiples huesos rotos. Curé a varios de ellos antes de entrar a cirugía de un joven que tenía las entrañas por fuera, duró alrededor de cinco horas la operación, habíamos logrado salvarlo.

Salí de la sala de operaciones y me puse mi bata para regresar a mi recorrido. Pensaba en todos los accidentes que habían ocurrido en ese lugar, no había suficientes avisos de la curva que aunque no estaba tan pronunciada, si era tomada con descuido, podía ser fatal.

Casi al final del ala, me encontré a Marie, salía de una de las habitaciones.

-Carlisle, ha regresado. – sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Hola Marie, me da mucho gusto verla también. – La abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Este hospital no es lo mismo sin usted, carece de vida cuando se ausenta.

Qué irónico se escuchaba el comentario, me limité a sonreír ligeramente.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Es la verdad. - Me dio una palmadita en la mejilla. Me miró fijamente, se acercó un poco y después se alejó. – Carlisle… - Miraba tratando de encontrar algo en mis ojos, su mirada y expresión cambió.

-Sucede algo?

-Es sólo que su mirada… - Se alejó un poco más. – está cargada de tristeza. Puedo ayudarle en algo? Últimamente trae esa mirada, pero ahora, es más intensa.

Estaba desconcertado, cómo se había dado cuenta, o es que acaso era muy obvio? Marie era muy perspicaz y de alguna manera, la veía como a una madre, era la única mujer que no me veía de la misma manera que las demás.

– Lo curioso es que tengo el presentimiento que tiene que ver con una mujer… mil perdones Carlisle, soy una entrometida.

Sentí deseos de compartirle lo que me sucedía, pero no sabía si era lo adecuado.

-No diga eso. - tal vez me sentiría mejor si hablaba con ella. – Le gustaría… tomar una taza de café conmigo?

Ella me miró sorprendida pero después sonrió dulcemente.

-Con mucho gusto.

Le señalé el camino y la dejé avanzar para después incorporarme a su lado.

Llegamos a la cafetería y ordené dos cafés americanos ya que se vería raro que nada más ella tomara algo. Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada. No sabía cómo empezar, entrelazaba mis dedos y los separaba. De pronto, Marie acercó una mano y la puso encima de las mías que se encontraban juntas, la miré a los ojos y vi que tenía una sonrisa cálida.

-Tranquilo, si se siente incómodo, no me diga nada. – Se enderezó y alejó su mano. – Nos limitaremos a disfrutar el café.

Justo en ese momento llegaba un chico con las dos tazas.

Miré el café y le agregué azúcar para después mezclarlo, ella hizo lo mismo. Continué jugando con la taza, la giraba en el pequeño plato.

-Tengo una… invitada en casa. Lleva ahí un par de meses, se llama Esme. – Rodeé la taza con ambas manos y miré a Marie, ella terminaba de darle un sorbo al café. Volví a dirigir la mirada hacia el café. – Es pequeña y frágil, pero también es muy hermosa, su cabello color caramelo ondulado, sus increíbles ojos azules que no se comparan con ninguna gema, su piel clara, tersa y suave incluso más que la seda, toda ella es un ángel. – Alcé la vista un tanto avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho, Marie sonreía y su mirada era aún más dulce.

-Carlisle… nunca había escuchado que se expresara de una mujer de esa manera. – Dejó el café y se inclinó un poco hacia la mesa. - Está completamente enamorado de ella.

Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, estaría completamente rojo de la cara.

– Sabía que algún día llegaría la mujer perfecta para usted y es ella.

Más que alegría, me causó mucho dolor que dijera eso.

-No Marie, se equivoca. – Ella me miró desconcertada y se enderezó. – Ella tiene a otra persona y probablemente se comprometan muy pronto. – Tuve que contenerme para no romper la taza.

-Ya comprendo su tristeza. Pero usted… ha hablado con ella? Cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia usted?

-Nos tiene un gran cariño a Edward y a mí, está agradecida con nosotros por la ayuda que le hemos brindado. Además… si sintiera algo por mí… no podría corresponderle.

-No entiendo por qué. – Me miró sin comprender.

-Es algo… complicado.

-No veo lo complicado, si dos personas se quieren, entonces deben estar juntas. – Tomó un poco de café. – A menos… que alguna de ellas tenga algo que esconder. – Me miró fijamente y enarcó su ceja derecha, yo sólo me limité a bajar la mirada.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, sólo podía escuchar los pequeños sorbos que Marie le daba al café. Por mi parte, sólo veía el líquido oscuro que había en la taza.

-Carlisle…

Alcé la mirada.

– Es una persona maravillosa y su felicidad puede estar en manos de esa joven. No debería negarse a ella, debe eliminar cualquier obstáculo que le impida ser feliz, se lo merece. – Estiró el brazo y tocó una de mis manos, la frialdad de mi mano no le impidió tocarme por varios segundos.

-Gracias Marie por escucharme. – Le sonreí.

-Espero que mis palabras, le hayan servido. – Terminó de beber su café y se puso de pie. – Debo volver a la recepción, esas jovencitas hay que arrearlas como gallinas.

Yo también me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella, la abracé y le di un beso en la frente.

-Yo también regresaré a mi ronda.

-Con su permiso, doctor. – Ella dio vuelta y se retiró.

Me quedé mirando el café que no había tomado. Recordé las palabras de Marie, se escuchaba fácil el juntar a dos personas que se aman, sin embargo, en mi condición no podía estar con Esme, no siendo ella humana y yo vampiro y esa situación no iba a cambiar de ninguna manera. Salí de la cafetería estando muy consciente de eso y me dirigí al área de urgencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, hasta que soltó la sopa con alguien mi amado Carlisle...<strong>

**Mucha gracias a toda la gente que ha dejado reviews y que a agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas, cada que veo una notificación, me brillan los ojitos porque más gente tiene oportunidad de leer esta historia que me imaginé.**

**Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos pronto ;)**


	20. Sobreviviendo

**Hola, hola!**

**FELIZ NAVIDADDDDDDDDDD! Espero que se las hayan pasado muy bien y mi regalito, pues es este capi, no tiene la alegría que debería debido a las fiestas pero lo que cuenta es la intención XD**

**Bueno, no los hago esperar, pasen a leer. :D**

* * *

><p>Continué atendiendo heridos hasta el alba cuando apareció Edward. Al entrar al coche, pude ver su mirada reprobatoria.<p>

-Qué sucede Edward? _Por qué me miras de esa manera?_ – Cerré la puerta y él arrancó.

-Debiste avisarme sobre Esme. Afortunadamente pude localizarla fácilmente.

-Estoy muy apenado, en verdad lo siento, debí haberte dejado una nota. – Dije avergonzado. Me había olvidado de Edward, olvidé que se preocuparía. – Desde que regresé, tengo la cabeza en otro lugar; afortunadamente no se ha visto afectado mi trabajo, de lo contrario… - Hice una mueca al pensar lo peligroso que sería. Después apareció la imagen en mi mente, Esme y Anthony besándose.

-Deberías evitar esos recuerdos, no ayudan mucho.

Lo miré de reojo y asentí.

– Sabes… parece que Margaret volvió a hacer de las suyas.

-Margaret?

-Ocasionó que los Ryan tuvieran una discusión muy fuerte, es por eso que Esme se encuentra en esa casa.

-Así que ese es el problema… Esme no me quiso comentar lo que sucedía, ahora comprendo que es algo delicado. Espero que el problema se resuelva pronto.

Esperaba que Margaret sólo haya causado un malentendido.

-Es algo muy delicado, la señora Ryan está devastada, demasiado diría yo y todo por culpa de esa tipa… se merece lo que le está sucediendo.

Noté el tono de rabia hacia Margaret, realmente la detestaba mucho.

-Qué le sucede a Margaret?

-Está a punto de quedarse en bancarrota. De nada le sirvió acostarse con medio mundo de la alta sociedad. No consiguió que su fortuna se extinguiera. – Edward sonrió maliciosamente.

-Edward! Estás siendo irrespetuoso e indiscreto. – Lo regañé. No debía de expresarse de esa forma. – Quizás debamos ayudarla con su problema.

Edward frenó en seco, tuve que poner una mano al frente en el tablero para no salir volando a través del parabrisas. Miré a Edward quien se veía enojado.

-Carlisle… ella no debe ser bendecida por tu bondad. Realmente es una mala mujer, no te imaginas todo lo que ha sido capaz de hacer con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado por lo que decía, era como si me estuviera describiendo a un delincuente o un asesino. Edward tragó saliva al leer mi pensamiento y miró hacia el frente.

-Edward… - Dije asustado.

-Sólo piensa en el daño que le ocasionó a Esme. – Era verdad, había ocasionado ese rumor que estuvo a punto de causar problemas muy serios a ella y a mí.

-Todos pueden cambiar. _Ella puede cambiar_.

Margaret tenía aspecto de no haber sido querida, razón por la cual imaginaba que ella se comportaba de esa manera, por falta de cariño y amor.

-No, ella no. Carlisle… - se peinó el cabello con la mano izquierda. – podemos hablar de otro tema?

Pude sentir la incomodidad en sus palabras.

-De qué quieres hablar? Porque sinceramente no tengo un tema en particular.

-Preferiría ir a cazar antes de ir a la universidad.

-Vamos, creo que también a mí me servirá.

Dobló en cierta calle para salir de la avenida y dirigirse al bosque. En esa ocasión, ambos cazamos en el mismo lugar, no nos separamos. Más tarde llegamos a casa para asearnos y cambiarnos de ropa. A pesar de que era de madrugada y todo permanecía en silencio, podía distinguir claramente la ausencia de Esme. La casa se sentía vacía y escasa de vida.

-Pronto llegará, no es así? _Tendrá a su bebé y se irá_. – Dije mientras admiraba la planta baja desde lo más alto de la escalera.

-Me temo… que sí. – Edward apareció a un lado de mí.

-Esta casa volverá a su soledad y escasez de vida. – Bajé las escaleras lentamente.

-Sabíamos que sólo estaría unos meses con nosotros y después se marcharía.

Vi la tristeza en su rostro, también le dolía pensar que ella pronto partiría.

– La recordaré con mucho cariño.

-Sí. Ella será feliz a lado de Anthony y su bebé. – Me mordí el labio al mismo tiempo que tocaba el hombro de Edward. Él quiso decir algo pero se contuvo, después bajó la mirada.

-Debemos irnos, ya empieza a amanecer.

En un instante ya estaba frente a la puerta. Yo lo alcancé y cerré la puerta para después llegar al auto. Ahora fui yo quien manejó. Mientras manejaba, recordé la noche que llegó a mi vida, después recordé todos los momentos en los cuales tuve contacto con ella, el baile de la universidad, las veces que la atendí cuando tuvo la presión alta y las oportunidades que tuve para besarla. Edward carraspeó señalándome que estaba a un lado, eso me hizo recordar que podía saber lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. Guardé compostura y me enfoqué en el camino.

Llegamos a la universidad y cada quien tomó su camino. Al llegar al pasillo de los cubículos, miré la puerta que tenía el nombre de Louis, no sabía lo que sucedería ese día. Nuestra amistad se había terminado? Ella seguiría hablándome como siempre? Dejaría de dirigirme la palabra? Estaría muy molesta? Todas esas dudas me abordaron. Entré a mi cubículo y esperé a que llegara. Llegó la hora de comenzar las clases y ella nunca apareció.

Fue extraño ese día en la universidad, el no tener a Louis a mi lado, me hacía sentir un vacío. Ya me había acostumbrado a convivir con ella, la alegría que irradiaba era contagiosa, al igual que su estado de ánimo. Realmente la extrañaba.

Como siempre, Edward y yo regresamos a casa. Al llegar, percibí una sonrisa discreta de su parte.

-Qué sorpresa, ella está aquí. Está durmiendo.

Pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón y percibí el leve rastro de su aroma.

-No creí que regresara pronto. Me alegra que esté aquí.

-Debo irme Carlisle, me están esperando. - Hizo una mueca y después suspiro. – Deseas quedarte aquí o te llevo a alguna parte?

-No te preocupes, sólo estaré unos minutos y después iré al hospital. Pero dime… estás nervioso por estar con esos chicos en esa casa?

Él sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo. Jugó su cabello para después acomodarlo.

-Mi control ha mejorado muchísimo, por eso acepté hacer esta tarea en equipo. Además, no tenían opción, ni yo tampoco. – Sonrió pícaramente. – Te veré en el hospital.

Me despedí con un ademán de mano y él hizo lo mismo para alejarse después. Entré a la casa y escuché la respiración de Esme, estaba agitada. Quizás estaba soñando. Subí y llegué a mi habitación.

-Yo no te… en paz.

Ahora estaba hablando; en todo ese tiempo viviendo con ella, no sabía que hablara dormida. Sentí curiosidad por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en su sueño.

-Basta, cállense…

Podía sentir el inmenso dolor en sus palabras. Supuse que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y probablemente no la estaba pasando bien. Bajé y me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación, no sabía qué hacer, no podía entrar y despertarla. Su respiración se estaba agitando cada vez más.

-No!

-Esme. - Dije en tono normal esperando que me escuchara y se despertara.

-Carlisle… - Susurró mi nombre. – Carlisle ayúdame.

Al parecer no se había despertado, seguía hablando con un hilo de voz. – Carl… - Balbuceó algo que no logré entender. – Carlisle!

Esta vez gritó desgarradoramente, sólo dude dos segundos y entré. Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, hiperventilaba y tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, realmente no creía que estuviera tan mal. Me miró y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, se aferró a mí y continuó llorando.

-Tranquila Esme, todo fue una pesadilla.

-Fue horrible, espantoso! – Me abrazó con más fuerza aunque no me provocó molestia ni daño alguno. – Richard, Richard estaba…

-Shhhh! No pienses más en eso.

Le di un beso en el cabello mientras le frotaba la espalda, quería consolarla hasta que estuviera tranquila. Al parecer su sueño estaba centrado en Richard, imaginé que algo terrible le había sucedido al niño para que ella acabara de esa manera.

-Tengo miedo… ellos dijeron que Richard moriría. – Se separó y me miró desesperadamente. – No quiero que le hagan daño a mi bebé.

-No lo permitiré Esme.

No permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella o a su bebé, de eso podía estar segura.

-Lo prometes?

Para mi sorpresa, me acarició el rostro. El contacto de su mano me puso nervioso. Tragué saliva y me enfoqué.

-Te lo prometo.

Me atreví a tomar su mano y besar la base de la misma, después entrelacé su mano con la mía y froté su dorso en mi mejilla. La sensación era tan agradable que cerré los ojos, la suavidad de su piel seguía siendo igual que la última vez que la había sentido.

-Te lo agradezco. - Susurró suavemente.

Abrí los ojos y miré su rostro, se veía más relajada aunque todavía estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Con mi mano libre comencé a quitar las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro angelical. Ella por su parte, recorrió el contorno de mi cara con los dedos de su otra mano, después tocó detrás de mi oreja y bajó hasta mi hombro y posteriormente a mi pecho, algo tenía que en cada punto donde ella me había tocado, parecía haber dejado una marca que no parecía borrarse y me alegraba que así fuera. Liberó su mano de la mía y la llevó hacia mi cuello para atraerme hacia ella, no me resistí, la verdad es que quería estar lo más cerca que fuera posible de ella, aunque sí estaba desconcertado, qué pretendía hacer? Ella sonrió dulcemente. _Acaso piensa besarme?_ Pensé con una ligera chispa de esperanza, aunque mi respuesta llegó al percatarme de que su rostro se había desviado ligeramente del mío y se detuvo cerca de mi oído.

-Richard y yo confiamos en ti.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Qué tonto había sido, cómo se me había podido ocurrir que ella quisiera hacer algo así. Me entristecí pero guardé compostura.

-Me siento muy honrado. - Le susurré mientras bajaba la mirada, ella comenzó a alejar su rostro del mío. De repente, sentí sus labios hacer contacto en la comisura de los labios, me paralicé completamente. Miré hacia ella esperando una respuesta a lo que había hecho, pero sólo se limitó a bajar el rostro, Todavía estaba inmóvil recordando ese segundo que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. No sabía qué pensar, acaso quería demostrarme algo con eso? Debía preguntarle o esperar a que dijera algo? Ella y yo permanecimos en la misma posición por un par de minutos hasta que decidí hablar.

-Luces tranquila.

-Lo estoy, gracias a ti.

Por fin levantó el rostro y sonrió tímidamente. Miré sus labios y contuve con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de besarla.

-Entonces creo que ya puedo ir al hospital. - Me puse de pie y me alejé un poco. Seguía resistiendo esa tentación tan grande que tenía.

-Ya estoy bien. Ya puede irte.

-Te recomiendo que cenes algo ligero y descanses.

Tenía que salir de ahí; le sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Lo haré.

Le sonreí ligeramente y salí de la habitación. Ni siquiera me cambié de ropa, así salí de la casa rumbo al hospital, estaba confundido. Qué había significado ese ligero beso para ella? Qué pretendía? Acaso sentía algo hacia mí o sólo había sido un accidente.

Pensando miles de cosas llegué al hospital. Había mucho movimiento e inmediatamente me llamaron para atender a los heridos, había ocurrido un accidente cerca del acantilado, varios autos y autobuses chocaron dejando como resultado, decenas de heridos y lamentablemente unos cuantos muertos. Atendí a todos los heridos posibles y tuve que ir a varias cirugías. Terminé tarde de una cirugía cuando Edward llegó por mí, lo hice esperar más de una hora pero comprendió lo que había sucedido y no se quejó.

Durante el camino a la universidad, seguía cuestionándome sobre lo que había ocurrido con Esme. Extrañamente Edward no me comentó nada, sólo manejó en silencio. Llegamos media hora tarde, la primera clase la habíamos perdido. Me reporté en la dirección para informar de lo que había ocurrido y más tarde fui por algunos apuntes y libros a mi cubículo. Aún tenía en mente lo de Esme cuando vi la puerta del cubículo de Louis. Supe que no había llegado, ya que no percibía su aroma.

Di mis siguientes clases apartando lo posible los dos asuntos de mi mente, todo iba bien hasta el medio día, cuando vi a Louis justo antes de entrar al laboratorio donde daría mi clase. Ella se notaba incómoda al verme. Me acerqué inmediatamente, estaba vestida con ropa sencilla no con la que acostumbrada a usar para la universidad.

-Hola Louis. Me alegra verte, me preocupé al no verte llegar.

Ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

-No tiene mucho tiempo que llegué. Vine a hablar con el decano, ya lo hice y ahora me retiro. Te… veré después.

Dio media vuelta para irse pero la detuve.

-Espera, sucede algo malo? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ella miraba mi mano que sostenía su brazo. Yo la solté lentamente. Levantó la mirada y noté que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba así por mi culpa.

– Espera un momento. – Rogué porque no se fuera. Entré al laboratorio y di indicaciones a los alumnos, pedí disculpas por tener que salir durante la clase. Dejé encargado a un alumno y salí del lugar.

Louis ya no estaba en el pasillo, pude verla salir del edificio y me apresuré a alcanzarla.

-Louis por favor espera.

Me puse frente a ella para detener su paso.

-Déjame ir. Estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles. – Derramó una lágrima. - Sólo venía por unas cosas a mi cubículo. - Derramó otra lágrima. Me sentí terrible al verla así.

-Acompáñame. - Tomé su mano y la jalé hacia dentro del edificio, debía hablar con ella en ese momento. Me dirigí hasta su cubículo y entramos. Afortunadamente ningún maestro estaba ahí para ver el estado de Louis.

Ella me dio la espalda y pude escuchar que sollozaba. Me acerqué lentamente y me detuve a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Louis… sé que todo esto es por mi culpa y…

-Te estás dando demasiada importancia. - Sin dejar de darme la espalda, se acercó a un librero y abrió un cajón para sacar un pañuelo, después se sonó la nariz.

-Entonces qué sucede?

-Debo irme a Nueva York, mis padres tienen problemas financieros y… debo ir a ayudarlos. - Al pronunciar la última parte, se le quebró la voz.

-No te creo.

Me acerqué a ella al mismo tiempo que ella se daba vuelta. Se sorprendió de verme justo a unos centímetros de ella, quizás era porque me había acercado sigilosamente.

-Lo… lo lamento si no me crees. – Miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro, eso me demostraba que tenía razón. – Vine a hablar con el decano para darle la noticia y… renunciar. Afortunadamente estos días sólo entregarían trabajos finales, los calificará alguien más.

Me sentí miserable al escucharla, se iría y no la volvería a ver.

-No me hagas esto Louis. – La atraje a mi cuerpo, ella no se lo esperaba, sólo se quedó inmóvil. – No me dejes tú también.

Ese último comentario había sido una indiscreción de parte mía. Creo que se debió a que estaba desesperado. Sentí que Louis me rodeó con sus brazos.

– Haré todo lo posible por compensar el daño que te he causado, pero por favor no te vayas. – La atraje más a mi cuerpo y ella no opuso resistencia.

-En verdad te importo?

-Claro que sí. Te quiero mucho, has sido mi amiga desde que llegué a la universidad y has estado en todo momento a mi lado. Eres importante para mí. - Le di un beso en el cabello.

-Tu amiga… - se escuchó melancólica. – Eso es lo único que soy para ti y no más. Carlisle… - se alejó ligeramente para verme a la cara, yo la liberé pero no la solté completamente. – Me hubiera gustado, que sintieras lo mismo que yo. – Volvió a derramar una lágrima. – Me enamoré de ti Carlisle, te amo desde hace mucho y cuando me besaste… - se acercó demasiado a mi rostro, no sabía qué hacer, me sentí contra la pared. – Creí que al fin habían cambiado tus sentimientos. – Rozó ligeramente sus labios con los míos. – Pero no fue así. – Bajó el rostro y la mirada también.

-Aún maldigo la hora en que eso ocurrió. Mira lo que he causado por ese descuido. - Le acaricié la mejilla para limpiar la lágrima que no había terminado de llegar hasta el contorno de su rostro.

-Algún día tenía que darme cuenta de que no eras para mí. – Se liberó de mi abrazo pero no se alejó. – Todavía siento celos al pensar que… ella te robo el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Bajó la mirada. – Pero sabes… no puedo odiarla. – Rió disimuladamente. - Es una buena mujer, no sé qué sienta por ti, pero el día de la fiesta de primavera, le rogué para que no me apartara de tu lado y ella me recomendó hablar contigo, decirte todo lo que sentía por ti.

Lo sabía perfectamente, lo habíamos escuchado todo ese día.

Se alejó y tomó asiento, yo hice lo mismo sentándome a un lado de ella.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso, ella sólo siente cariño hacia mí y Edward. - Dije sin muchos ánimos.

Ella me miró incrédula.

-Me sorprende lo que dices. Ella parecía… - se quedó pensativa un momento. – Esto es irónico. Yo enamorada de ti y tú de ella. Ja! Qué destino tan cruel.

Sí, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

– Carlisle… y sabiendo eso… no hay manera de que… tenga una oportunidad contigo? - Me miró esperanzada, no sabía cómo responderle y sólo la miré por unos segundos, formulé las palabras adecuadamente para no herirla.

-Hay algo muy importante que… me impide corresponderte a ti o… incluso a Esme si es que ella… sintiera algo por mí. – Ahora fui yo quien desvió la mirada por un instante. – Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Te lo ruego Louis, no te vayas. – Volví a mirarla.

-Debo confesarte algo Carlisle… - Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro para después detenerse y mirarme. Jugó con el pañuelo que traía entre las manos, parecía que estaba incómoda.

Yo sólo esperé a que hablara.

– Yo… yo no debería… estar aquí, en esta universidad. Yo iba a regresar a Nueva York cuando llegaste y… - tragó saliva y se acomodó el cabello. – decidí quedarme por ti.

Me sorprendí de lo que decía, tanto que me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

– Debí haber regresado y acabar con el problema de mis padres, pero ellos me aseguraron que todo marchaba bien y no insistí, realmente quería quedarme y estar a tu lado. Pero ahora… ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí, así que regresaré. - Su rostro demostró dolor ante sus palabras.

Ya no pude decir nada, ella había estado ahí por mí y nunca fue ni sería recompensada de la manera que ella esperaba. Me dolía en el alma dejarla ir, pero quizás era mejor que se alejara de mí, de esa manera, no la haría sufrir más.

-Es definitivo? – Dije cabizbajo.

-Ya tengo el boleto de tren, lo he comprado esta mañana. – Sacó el boleto del bolsillo de su falda y me lo mostró, se iría en un par de días. – Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme, tengo que hacer muchos trámites y otras cosas antes de partir. Creo que este es el adiós. – Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Puedo verte antes de que subas a ese tren? - Dije al tiempo que la sostenía de los brazos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

-No estoy segura.

-Por favor. - Le dije casi rogando.

Ella alzó la vista y me miró por unos segundos, una que otra lágrima ya había rodado por su mejilla.

-Está bien, ahora debo irme. Hasta pronto. – Se liberó de mis manos y salió apresuradamente del cubículo.

Me quedé en su cubículo, no podía regresar a la clase, me sentí muy devastado. No me había percatado de lo mucho que Louis me amaba y había acabado rompiéndole el corazón, eso definitivamente no me lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Después de mucho, escuché que sonó la campana que indicaba que era fin de la clase y pronto comenzaría la siguiente. Con mucho pesar acudí al laboratorio y sólo me despedí de los alumnos pidiendo que me entregaran las conclusiones de la práctica en la próxima clase. Me dirigí al aula de la siguiente clase. Me preparé lo mejor que pude para no denotar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y así lo hice con el resto de las clases.

Me sentí agotado mental y físicamente al final del día, no sabía que podía llegar a sentir cansancio pero ahora sabía que había manera. Edward se acercó con el coche a la acera donde se hallaba una banca de madera donde yo permanecía sentado. Logré subir al auto y nos dirigimos a casa. No nos dijimos palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Llegamos a casa y ni siquiera estaba preparado para ver a Esme. Las dos mujeres que más me habían importado en la vida, se alejaban de mí y yo no podía evitarlo.

-Te sugiero que cambies un poco tu ánimo, ella se puede preocupar. - Dijo Edward al bajar del coche.

Suspiré ruidosamente y bajé del auto.

-Edward, quiero pedirte un favor. _Acompáñala mientras trato de_… - Me froté la frente con los dedos.

-De acuerdo. Estaré con ella hasta que te vayas.

Seguí a Edward mientras me frotaba las sienes. Edward entró primero y yo atrás de él.

-Buenas noches Edward, Carlisle.

No pude evitar verla. Sentí ganas de correr hacia ella y tirarme a sus brazos, sostenerme de ella y decirle todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo pero no podía. Apreté el puño de mi mano que no era visible para ella y la saludé.

-Buenas noches Esme. - Traté de escucharme normal pero no lo logré. Debía irme inmediatamente antes de que lo echara todo a perder. _Edward_…

-Hola Esme. - Edward se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no sé si era parte de la distracción o si realmente la quería saludar de esa manera.

Yo aproveché para caminar hacia las escaleras y subir lo más sigilosamente posible.

Edward había logrado distraerla y se la llevaba al cuarto de música. Yo ya quería llegar a mi habitación.

-Espera.

Me detuve en seco, no sabía si me hablaba a mí o a Edward.

– Te encuentras bien Carlisle?

Miré hacia donde estaba ella, se notaba preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Traigo asuntos de la universidad en la cabeza. Iré a mi habitación para descansar un poco antes de ir al hospital.

Ella bajó la mirada, esperaba que me creyera aunque Edward negó ligeramente con la cabeza. No se me ocurría algo mejor qué decir, el cerebro no me estaba funcionando bien.

-Espero que todo se arregle. – Regresó a lado de Edward. – Si te sientes mejor, me gustaría que nos acompañaras. – Fue tan dulce que me robó una ligera sonrisa.

-Trataré. - Continué subiendo las escaleras y en un instante ya estaba en mi habitación.

Después de unos segundos, escuché que Edward tocaba la melodía que había compuesto. Era hermosa pero también melancólica y algo triste.

-No te había dicho… esta melodía es para ti. Es un regalo en agradecimiento.

Me llamó la atención el comentario de Edward. No había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

-En agradecimiento?

Ya me imaginaba la cara de Esme, su rostro en forma de corazón reflejaría confusión o extrañeza.

-Sí. Te doy gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros. - Edward le había agradecido en nombre de los dos.

-Pero si no he hecho nada por ustedes, no me han dejado! - Ella se quejó.

Me imaginaba que reaccionaría así.

-Créeme, lo has hecho. Ahora, guardemos silencio para seguir escuchando.

Ya no volvieron a hablar, sólo se escuchaba la melodía. Me hubiera gustado agradecerle con algo hecho por mí como Edward, pero no tenía habilidades más que la de un simple médico.

Estaba infinitamente agradecido con ella por haberme hecho sentir nervios, celos, sufrimiento pero sobre todo, amor. Me había hecho sentir un poco más humano.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejej bueno, qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero actualizar esta misma semana antes de comenzar el año nuevo!**

**Saludos y mil gracias por los reviews!**


	21. Sucesos inesperados

Bueno, pues así despido el año, dándoles otro capítulo más para arrancarnos las venas jejejejejeej

Espero que disfruten al máximo la llegada del 2012 y que vengan puras cosas buenas a su vida!

* * *

><p>Entré al baño a darme una ducha, me arreglé y salí de la casa para ir al hospital. Cuando llegué a la recepción del lugar, me di cuenta que no se encontraba Marie, después de preguntar a una enfermera, supe que era su día de descanso. La noche había estado tranquila en el hospital, hubieron pacientes con ligeros problemas, al parecer era lo único bueno que había sucedido esa noche y madrugada.<p>

Edward como siempre, pasó por mí y nos dirigimos al bosque a cazar. Yo todavía no me recuperaba de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que Edward trató de distraerme contándome todo lo que había hecho horas antes en sus cursos, agradecí la fortuna de tenerlo a mi lado, nos apreciábamos mucho.

El resto del día en la universidad estuvo agitado debido a los exámenes finales, los alumnos que presentarían sus tesis, pero lo más destacado, era la noticia de que Louis había dejado la escuela. Podía escuchar los miles de rumores que se habían creado para esa noticia, algunos iban desde que ella tenía una enfermedad contagiosa hasta el hecho de que la había engañado con otra mujer y que se quería alejar de mí lo más pronto posible. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarme lo que había sucedido con ella y me alegraba, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie.

Al final del día, Edward pasó por mí pero le dije que iría más tarde a la casa, aún tenía algunos pendientes que resolver. Él se fue y yo continué con los trabajos de los alumnos; revisé uno a uno y lentamente cada investigación, la verdad es que me estaba demorando mucho porque no podía concentrarme, las imágenes de Esme y Louis venían a mi mente. Ya había anochecido cuando terminé y tomé un taxi a la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuse que Esme estaría fuera y Edward ya se habría marchado a sus cursos. Entré y no encendí ninguna lámpara, podía caminar en la oscuridad sin ningún problema. Caminé y subí las escaleras a velocidad de un humano, la verdad es que no tenía prisa, quería entrar a la bañera y quedarme ahí un buen rato.

Salía del baño cuando escuché que se abrió la reja. Probablemente sería Esme; sentí curiosidad así que salí de la habitación y me acerqué a las escaleras ya que además del aroma de Esme, estaba el de Anthony.

-Definitivamente prefiero estar aquí. - Escuché que aspiró.

Me alegraba saber que seguía prefiriendo la casa que cualquier otro lugar.

– Las pondré en un florero, no quiero que se marchiten.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

Miré de reojo hacia la sala ocultándome lo mejor posible para no ser visto, ella acomodaba unos jazmines en un florero. Ella regresó con Anthony y sorpresivamente jaló la corbata de él, ambos nos desconcertamos por la reacción de ella, que se suponía que quería hacer?

-Lo lamento, pero era exasperante ver cómo luchabas contra ella. – Agitó ligeramente la corbata.

Yo por mi parte, apoyé la frente en la pared y suspiré ligeramente.

– Qué sucede Anthony? Acaso sucede algo malo y por eso te comportas de esa manera?

Cuando dirigí la mirada hacia ellos, Esme le acariciaba la mejilla. No entendía el comentario, había sucedido algo antes de que llegaran a la casa?

-Esme…

- Dónde está el Anthony que conozco? Seguro de sí mismo, aquel hombre que siempre está de buen humor y sonríe en todo momento, dónde está el Anthony que quiero mucho.

Esa última parte me hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho, entonces ella estaba confirmando que lo amaba.

- Yo también te quiero mucho y perdóname, te hice sentir mal con mi comportamiento. – Él alzo su barbilla, tuve la impresión que la besaría en cualquier momento. – Pero es que…

-Te vas a Nueva York y no vas a regresar, es eso, verdad?

Vi el rostro de ella, lucía algo triste, era normal.

-Esme… quiero que me acompañes a Nueva York... – Bajó una rodilla al suelo y sacó algo del bolsillo.

Ya sabía a dónde iba esto, a lo inevitable.

- … como mi prometida. Esme, aceptarías casarte conmigo? - Abrió la pequeña caja y el anillo brilló.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y después recorrieron mi cabello, traté de calmarme y contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Esto es lo que debe ser Carlisle… ella debe estar con él. – Me dije para mí mismo y en susurro, no quería ser escuchado por ellos.

-Quería pedírtelo el último día que estuviste en mi casa, pero no estaba listo y no encontré uno apropiado. Tenía que ser único y especial, como tú.

Así que eso debió haber ocurrido hace días… quizás hubiera sido mejor que ella llegara con la noticia y no estar presenciando todo en ese momento. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ya no regresara, que se hubiera quedado con él, el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento no se comparaba con ningún otro. Algo más dijeron pero no presté atención, me sentía tan mal que quería que alguien acabara conmigo y muriera para ya no sentirme así.

-Y… cuál es tu respuesta? – Le escuché decir a Anthony, no me había dado cuenta de que ella no había respondido.

-Mi respuesta…

Quise estar sordo en ese momento, no quería escuchar el "sí" salir de sus labios.

– es…

Miré nuevamente hacia ellos. Esme hablaba pero no generaba ningún sonido, aunque claramente podía leer lo que decía.

-Esme… - Susurré suplicantemente.

Ella se agarró el cuello por un momento, después lo tomó del saco y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo intensamente, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera. Esa, fue la estocada final. Salí huyendo de la casa, me dirigí al bosque lo más rápido que fue posible. Todo animal que se cruzó en el camino fue masacrado, la sangre me hizo succionar salvajemente hasta la última gota. Tiré todo árbol que me impedía avanzar, probablemente el camino que dejaba atrás era muy visible, pero eso era algo sin importancia.

No podía quitarme esa imagen de la mente, la forma en que ella lo besó… gritaba desgarradoramente debido al dolor. De alguna manera llegué hasta el acantilado, ahí me detuve y miré a mi alrededor después caí de rodillas y continué gritando mientras sostenía mi cabeza con ambas manos. Miré la piedra que tenía a un lado y la hice pedazos, después continué con las próximas haciéndolas polvo. Corrí y fui destruyendo todo a mi paso, seguí una ruta donde no hubiera posibilidad de encontrarme un humano, probablemente estaría tan vulnerable que sucedería una catástrofe. Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a un bosque que no conocía, no imaginaba hasta dónde había corrido sin rumbo, no me extrañaría que estuviera al otro lado del país.

En un momento de lucidez, recordé que ya era tarde para ir al hospital y la verdad, era mejor. Me sentía tan mal, que probablemente hubiera sido muy perjudicial trabajar ese día. Cuando llegara a la casa, cosa que me pesaría mucho… hablaría al hospital inventando cualquier cosa; era la primera vez que faltaba a mi trabajo. La imagen de Esme vino a mi mente y volví a perderme.

-Esme… cómo puedo sacarme todo esto que siento? Cómo? – Dije al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en un árbol caído. – No voy a poder verla casada con nadie, no quiero. Quisiera borrar todo recuerdo de ella. Quisiera morirme en este momento, mi existencia ya no tiene sentido, no sin ella.

No había terminado de sentarme cuando me llegó un aroma, alguien estaba cerca. Me enderecé y miré a mi alrededor, entonces vi una silueta entre los árboles, venía directo hacia mí; de inmediato me di cuenta que era uno de nuestra especie.

Se plantó ante mí y me miró con recelo, parecía estudiarme para saber mis intenciones. Era un hombre de mi estatura, cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta. Su ropa lucía sucia y tenía rastros de sangre, probablemente se encontraba cazando.

-Este es mi territorio, cómo te atreves a invadirlo? - Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí sin bajar la guardia.

-Lamento mucho mi atrevimiento. No era mi intención, llegué aquí por casualidad.

-Ninguno de nosotros va por ahí sin rumbo, a menos que esté buscando un lugar para cazar. -Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente.

-Por favor, no deseo pelear. Simplemente quería un lugar donde pudiera estar a solas. Me desvié demasiado de la ciudad donde yo vivo. – Lo miré directamente a los ojos para indicarle que no mentía. – Nuevamente te pido disculpas. – Hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Has dicho que vienes de una ciudad?

-Así es. - Me extrañó su pregunta pero no hice comentario alguno.

-Es grande tu ciudad? - Ahora su mirada era de curiosidad. – Acaso no tienes dificultades para cazar?

-La ciudad es grande pero está rodeada de montañas y bosques.

Me miró desconcertado. No tuve más remedio que darle la explicación de siempre.

– No nos alimentamos de humanos, sino de animales.

Me miró más desconcertado que antes.

-Pero qué clase de vampiros son ustedes? Acaso me estás diciendo que tienen una ciudad a su merced y se alimentan de… animales? Qué desperdicio!

-Sé que es complicado de entender, pero esa es nuestra manera de vivir.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces no tengo problema de que caces animales en este bosque, quiero ver eso. – Alzó los brazos y giró de un lado a otro. - Pero no te atrevas a tocar a algún humano de este pueblo, todos son míos. – Volvió a mirarme con recelo.

-No te preocupes. No cazaré nada en tu territorio, regresaré al mío. - Sentí una punzada en el pecho, lo cual me hizo recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí. – Me iré no sin antes presentarme, soy Carlisle Cullen. – Estiré la mano para saludarlo, él por su parte me miró dubitativo pero después de varios segundos, estrechó mi mano.

-Lucius Wallace.

-Mucho gusto Lucius. Me retiro y espero que algún día consideres el cazar animales y no personas.

-No sé si pueda dejarlo. – Se encogió de brazos. – Pero si algún día lo considero, espero que puedas ayudarme. – Sonrió ligeramente y soltó mi mano.

-Con gusto lo haré. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Carlisle.

Sabía que esa era mi oportunidad para que alguien me hiciera el favor de destruirme, pero simplemente no pude, la única manera de que me atacara, era hacer lo mismo y simplemente, no había motivo alguno para hacerlo, definitivamente no estaba en mi naturaleza atacar a los demás.

Me di media vuelta y antes de comenzar mi camino de regreso, suspiré ruidosamente y me alejé de ese lugar. Seguí mi rastro además de la clara evidencia que había dejado a mi paso. Durante el recorrido, pensé en cómo enfrentar todo lo que me esperaba. Tardé varias horas en llegar a casa, al parecer no era broma el hecho de que había cruzado el país.

Tardé varios minutos para entrar, admiré la puerta y la perilla. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y balbuceaba cosas que no lograba entender. Decidí que entraría por alguna ventana del segundo piso. Di un gran brinco y llegué hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, afortunadamente no tenía seguro, de lo contrario, hubiera tenido que forzarla y eso hubiera provocado ruido. Tomé un baño rápido y me cambié sin demorarme. No esperaría a que llegara Edward, me iría a la universidad y me quedaría ahí hasta que fuera hora de empezar las clases.

Volví a salir de la casa por la misma ventana, tenía una gran ansiedad por ir a verla a su habitación pero me resistía lo más que podía. Me disponía a irme cuando escuché que se quejó, eso me detuvo. Esperé unos segundos y volvió a hacerlo. Dudé en entrar a la casa, pero lo hice.

Entré nuevamente por la ventana y me dirigí a su cuarto, sin embargo no estaba ahí, yacía sobre el sofá de la sala durmiendo incómodamente, por eso se quejaba, o al menos esa era mi impresión. Estaba apoyada sobre su brazo derecho y la mano izquierda tocaba su vientre, pude distinguir el anillo que cargaba en uno de sus dedos, di media vuelta y me toqué la frente. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil. Tomé airé y exhalé para darme valor.

Di media vuelta y con mucho cuidado, la tomé en mis brazos, podía sentir la diferencia del peso que tenía meses atrás en comparación con ahora, Richard había crecido bastante aunque eso para mí, era como si ella tuviera un gramo más de peso. Llegué a su habitación en un segundo, abrí la puerta y me acerqué a la cama. Sentí mucho pesar tener que dejarla, la apreté a mi cuerpo, esa era la última vez que la tocaría, aspiré su aroma aprovechando su cercanía, ella alzó su brazo izquierdo y me abrazó por el cuello para después acomodar su cabeza entre mi hombro y el cuello. Podía sentir su respiración en mi piel y sus labios también hacían contacto lo cual no me esperaba. Continuaba balbuceando dormida mientras más se aferraba a mí.

Me senté en la cama y me quedé así por un largo tiempo, me estaba aprovechando de la situación pero era mi última oportunidad de tenerla así de cerca.

-Te extrañaré mucho. - Dije mientras le besaba el cabello que despedía aroma a jazmines. -Hubiera deseado… que las cosas fueran diferentes para poder estar a tu lado. - Susurré mientras mi mejilla hacia contacto con la suya por un segundo, no quería que la frialdad la despertara.

La admiré una vez más en mis brazos y después me dispuse a dejarla en la cama. La acomodé suavemente para que no despertara.

-Lo… siento. - Dijo al momento de acomodar su cabeza sobre su almohada. Me pregunté lo que estaría soñando.

Me puse de pie y admiré su rostro, la luz de la luna acarició su rostro lo cual me permitió admirarla mucho mejor. De pronto, me di cuenta que su rostro tenía huellas de lágrimas, eso me extrañó muchísimo. Eso no tenía sentido, por qué había llorado si debía estar feliz ante su… compromiso con él? Dirigí la mirada a su mano, tenía el anillo y era el que le había dado Athony, qué pudo haber ocurrido cuando me había ido? Ella había aceptado la proposición, el anillo era prueba de eso, pero… entonces las lágrimas? No encontraba relación entre las dos cosas hasta que varios segundos después, hallé una probable… había llorado de felicidad. Es lo único que unía los dos elementos.

Me incliné frente a ella y me acerqué a su rostro.

-Espero que seas muy feliz. Este es el adiós mi querida Esme, hasta nunca. – Me acerqué aún más para darle un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, no lo hice, me mordí el labio y me acerqué a su oído. – Te amo. – Susurré tan bajito que probablemente un humano no se hubiera percatado.

Salí por su ventana y me fui hasta la universidad, estuve en mi cubículo hasta que llegó Edward. Había llegado más temprano que de costumbre.

-A dónde irás? - Me dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Tal vez a Alaska o Italia.

-Es tu decisión final? - Me miró serio.

-Sí. - Dije con mucho pesar.

-Me gustaría que me mantuvieras informado, para reunirme contigo más tarde.

Le sonreí ligeramente y lo miré con cariño.

-Claro que sí, recuerda que somos hermanos. – Toqué su hombro y lo sacudí ligeramente. – Estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho estos últimos meses, has madurado en muchos sentidos.

-Tengo un buen ejemplo a mi lado. - Sonrió ampliamente y le sonreí de la misma manera.

-Quiero que me hagas un par de favores.

Él asintió y prestó atención.

Así estuvimos toda el alba hasta que llegó el momento de irnos a clases.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo tus actividades.

-No te preocupes, mis cursos están en la misma etapa que la universidad, así que tendré mucho tiempo libre.

-Muchas gracias Edward.

-No hay de qué. Te veré más… - No terminó la frase. – lo siento, la costumbre.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes.

Él se retiró y yo tomé mis cosas para ir a la primera clase, aunque antes de salir, decidí llamar al hospital Saint Gabriel. La jefa de enfermeras fue la que contestó, ella se escuchaba muy preocupada por mi ausencia, le dije que no había asistido por problemas personales y que las horas las compensaría sin goce de sueldo. Me dijo que aún no llegaba el director, pero que tendría noticias en la noche. Así, fui camino a la primera clase. Todo estuvo normal hasta que llegó la clase del grupo de Charlie. Él precisamente se acercó cuando me vio y caminó a mi lado.

-Buen día profesor Cullen.

-Buenos días Charlie.

-Oiga quería preguntarle, el próximo semestre nos dará clases otra vez? Ese profesor… - pensó por un momento. – Donovan... – Rodó los ojos e hizo una cara larga. – Recuerdo cuando nos dio clases en tercer semestre, es muy malhumorado. No se imagina cómo sufrimos con él.

-Me temo que si no es él, será otro maestro.

El chico me miró sorprendido y se detuvo. Yo también me detuve.

-Qué… qué quiere decir?

-No estaré aquí para el próximo semestre Charlie. - Lo dije con mucho pesar.

-Qué? Entonces… - Miró de un lado a otro, parecía que acababa de recibir una terrible noticia. – Se va con esa profesora? – me miró fijamente. – Se irá como ella lo hizo? Sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse de nadie? Nosotros lo apreciamos demasiado y nos abandona así?

Charlie se había acercado demasiado a mí, me estaba reclamando incluso hasta con los ojos.

No sabía qué decir, al parecer había leído mi plan, esa tarde iría a hablar con el decano y le presentaría mi renuncia para no volver más a la universidad, no me despediría de nadie mucho menos de los alumnos. Me vino a la mente la imagen de Esme, me hubiera gustado despedirme de otra manera de ella pero no había opción.

-Entonces así lo hará?

Charlie me hizo regresar a nuestra conversación.

-Charlie… yo…

-Por favor… si nos va a dejar… por lo menos despídase de todos. Créame que todos lo admiramos y le guardamos mucho respeto.

Podía notar la tristeza en sus palabras y en su mirada.

-Tienes razón, es lo más correcto.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias. Lo hará ahora?

-Sinceramente no venía preparado. Creo que será el día de mañana.

-Bien. - Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-Por favor Charlie, no le des la noticia a nadie.

Era muy probable que me viera rodeado de estudiantes antes de terminar el día.

-No se preocupe.

-Gracias.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Yo pensaba en todo lo que me había reclamado el chico a mi lado; nuevamente pensé en Esme, ella se sentiría igual al enterarse de que ya no volvería a casa? Me guardaría algún tipo de rencor por no haberme despedido de una forma decente?

-Llegamos profesor.

Lo miré y me fijé que sostenía la puerta para que entrara.

-Sí. Gracias.

Entré y después él. La clase estuvo normal, realmente sólo era entrega de trabajos para correcciones y sugerencias. El temario estaba terminado, así que no había formalidad, miré a cada alumno que estaba en el aula, me sabía el nombre de todos y veía el entusiasmo de la mayoría que demostraba ante mí, parecían sinceros. Estaba agradecido con Charlie por darme cuenta de lo importante que eran ellos para mí y viceversa.

Más tarde cuando las clases habían terminado, me dirigí a la oficina del decano. Encontré a Jane quien arreglaba unos papeles y hablaba sola.

-Buenos días Jane, interrumpo?

Ella me miró y dejó los papeles a un lado.

-No, para nada. Dígame profesor Cullen, en qué le puedo servir?

-Quisiera hablar con el decano.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, se retiró al medio día y no regresará. Pero mañana estará aquí desde temprano, probablemente se retire a la misma hora.

-Entonces vendré mañana temprano.

-Anotaré que vendrá a las 9, de esa manera el decano estará aquí. - Sacó una agenda y escribió sobre ella.

-Muchas gracias Jane, no sé qué haría sin usted.

Ella se sintió tan halagada que se ruborizó.

-Oh profesor Cullen. - Me sonrió coquetamente.

-Hasta mañana Jane.

-Hasta mañana profesor. - Suspiró ruidosamente al mismo tiempo que yo salía de la oficina.

-Edward, tengo que hablar contigo. _Te veré en el estacionamiento_.

Caminé hacia afuera del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento, debía consultar con él sobre lo que debía de hacer con respecto a Esme. Repasé todo lo que había conversado con Charlie y lo que había sucedido después de esa plática. Él ya se encontraba dentro del auto cuando llegué.

-Y bien?

-Me temo que tu alumno tiene razón, debes despedirte de ella de la forma correcta.

-Será muy difícil de hacerlo. - Me recargué en el respaldo del asiento y miré el techo.

-Lo sé. Pero si no lo haces, probablemente ella no te lo perdone.

Lo medité por varios segundos hasta que me decidí.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos a casa. Iba preparando todo lo que le diría, pensaba en todas las posibles frases que ella me diría y lo que yo le contestaría. De esta manera llegamos a casa, Edward se estacionó. Bajé del auto con mucha lentitud y Edward se demoró en bajar pero después se incorporó a mi lado. Noté que tenía cara de dolor.

-Sucede algo?

Él no alcanzó a contestar porque justo en ese momento, Esme abría la puerta.

-Hola Edward, Carlisle.

Sonreía pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien.

-Esme, buenas noches. - Le sonreí, sin embargo, me sentía mal por dentro. En unos segundos me estaría despidiendo de ella.

-Hola Esme. - Edward se acercó y la abrazó con mucha ternura, ella y yo nos sorprendimos por su reacción.

Acaso él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella? Por su parte, Esme también lo abrazó. Me sentí desconcertado al no saber lo que ocurría, miré el anillo que brillaba con mucha intensidad ante la luz, pero algo más captó mi atención, estaba enrojecida la piel alrededor de él.

-Esme, puedo ver tu mano izquierda?

Ella retiró la mano.

-Eh… no es nada Carlisle, todo está bien.

Ella escondió la mano en cuestión con su otra mano. Me acerqué a ellos y Edward me abrió paso, ella se veía un tanto incómoda pero debía revisar su dedo.

-Me permites revisarla? - La miré a los ojos, su dulce mirada azul turquesa cedió ante mí, lo comprobé cuando levantó ligeramente la mano. Bajé la mirada para examinar el dedo. – Está inflamado. – Probablemente desde la noche anterior quedó atorado en su dedo y desde entonces había tratado de quitárselo.

-Creo que esto no lo puedes catalogar como "nada" Esme. - Edward la reprendió, yo creo que estaba algo molesto.

-Está así porque he estado jugando con él.

Ya me imaginaba todos los métodos que había utilizado para tratar de quitárselo.

-Yo diría que está atascado y has intentado quitártelo. - Edward seguía en su plan de hermano mayor, pero debíamos concentrarnos en el problema.

-Debemos quitarlo, está afectando la circulación. – Pensé por unos momentos en todas las opciones y las cuales ya había utilizado, al final, llegué a la única que ni siquiera ella había imaginado. – Iremos a la cocina. – La tomé de la muñeca y caminamos hacia la cocina.

-Ya intenté con agua. - Dijo al momento de llegar al lavabo.

-No lo haremos con agua, ahora… lávate la mano.

Dudó por un segundo pero hizo lo que le pedí. Después tomé su mano y volví a examinarla. Miré su mano y sus dedos, lo hacía para tomar valor más que para otra cosa.

-Lo que voy a hacer, probablemente sea… desagradable.

Ella se tensó ante el comentario.

– Tranquila, será rápido. – Le di un beso en el dorso de la mano para calmarla.

-Hazlo, confío en ti. - Respiró profundamente y exhaló.

Me gustó lo que había dicho aunque no estaba seguro de que opinara lo mismo después de lo que iba a hacer. La miré un segundo y después introduje el dedo en mi boca. Ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho, al parecer no se sentía nada a gusto, podía darme cuenta ante las reacciones que estaba teniendo. Me concentré en hacerlo lo más pronto posible para que ya no siguiera sufriendo. Contraje los labios cuando sentí el anillo y llené mi boca de saliva, eso haría que el anillo resbalara con facilidad aunque la piel inflamada lo complicaría ligeramente.

Comencé a jalar el anillo con los dientes con mucho cuidado para no rasgar su piel y provocar algo desastroso, el anillo se movió poco a poco, hizo contacto con el área inflamada, ahí jalé con un poco más de fuerza y rapidez para que ella sintiera el menor dolor posible, así continué hasta que su dedo quedó liberado de la sortija. Miré por un segundo su dedo y después di media vuelta para lavar el anillo, me devolví para darle la joya.

-Listo. Puedes lavarte la mano.

Seguramente ella había experimentado lo más desagradable de su vida, ya que se veía pasmada.

– Esme? – dije para hacerla reaccionar.

-Gra… gracias. – Musitó.

-Te dije que sería desagradable. – Dije mientras se lavaba y secaba la mano. – Toma. – Extendí la mano para darle la sortija, ella la recibió. – Es un hermoso anillo.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, como si comprobara lo que acaba de decir.

-Sí, es hermoso.

-Con un pequeño ajuste, te quedará bien.

Ella me miró ante el comentario.

-No es necesario. Es un recuerdo que no usaré.

La última frase resonó en mi cabeza como un eco fuerte y claro "Un recuerdo que no usaré" estaba completamente anonadado. Qué significaba eso? Qué había sucedido?

Algo preguntó con respecto a la inflamación pero no presté mucha atención, la contemplé frente a mí, observaba su mano, la expresión de su rostro no me ayudaba, quería saber el significado de esa frase. Bajó la mano y esperó a que yo le contestara.

-La… inflamación… - traté de concentrarme en lo que había preguntado. – puedes frotarle hielo, para mañana estará bien. – Dije la primera cosa lógica que se me ocurrió.

-Eso haré pero antes, iré a guardar esto. – Agitó la mano donde traía el anillo. – Gracias por tu… ayuda.

Sentí la incomodidad en sus palabras.

-No tienes por qué. – Debía decirle algo antes de que se marchara. – Sólo hazme un favor, cualquier problema por más mínimo que sea, recurre a Edward o a mí. Cualquier insignificancia puede convertirse en un gran problema. – No quería que pasara otro mal momento como el de ese momento.

-Lo haré.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Quería detenerla y preguntarle directamente sobre lo que había sucedido pero no podía, se suponía que Edward ni yo estábamos enterados de lo que había sucedido. Edward… él debía saber lo que había ocurrido, quizás podría decirme. Ahora entendía por qué se acercó a ella y la había abrazado de esa manera.

Salí de la cocina para hablar con Edward.

-Ella viene para acá.

Logré escuchar sus palabras a través de la música. Subí en un santiamén las escaleras cuando escuché que la puerta de la habitación de ella se abría. La miré desde arriba, nuevamente una luz de esperanza surgió en mi interior, acaso había rechazado a Anthony y no se iría? Permanecería más tiempo a mi lado? La alegría que había enterrado en algún lugar, ahora resurgía lentamente. Fui a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa en los labios, debía prepararme para ir al hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowwwwwwwwwwwww muchas cosas sucedieron en este capi! Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Nos vemos el siguiente año, se cuidan!**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, siempre estoy en espera de ellos :)**


	22. El adiós

**Hola hola a todos nuevamente,**

**Qué mala soy al no haber actualizado desde hace como 2 meses :-P SORRY pero he estado enfrascada en otra historia que surgió precisamente de ésta y pues ahí estoy. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste mucho.**

* * *

><p>Al llegar al hospital, hablé con el director antes de irse, me comprometí a trabajar horas extras y sin goce de sueldo. Él no tuvo problema en acceder y me dejó ir a trabajar. La noche estuvo tranquila, fueron unas cuantas personas que llegaron al área de emergencias, pero afortunadamente ninguna grave, todas fueron controlables. Me sentía de buen ánimo, incluso las horas se me fueron volando, ya era de madrugada y Edward estaba ahí esperándome para ir a cazar.<p>

Mientras iba en el coche, repasé todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores. Mi furia, desesperación, mi recorrido, el encuentro con Lucius, después Esme al momento de llevarla a su habitación, la despedida y por último, lo que había sucedido con el anillo y el comentario que había hecho. Había experimentado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, quizás cualquier otro ya hubiera perdido la razón.

-Lamento que te hayas sentido así. - Dijo Edward al momento de bajar del coche. – Te escuché en algún momento pero no quise interrumpirte, sabía que querías desahogarte y por eso no te seguí.

-Gracias. Edward… sobre lo de ayer…

Ya sabía a lo que me refería. Desvió la mirada y dio media vuelta.

-Bueno…. lo único que ella comentó, fue que había rechazado a Anthony.

Me quedé pensativo por unos segundos, me preguntaba por qué lo había rechazado. Miré a Edward y él suspiró.

-Será mejor que más tarde hables con ella. Debo ir a cazar. Te veré después.

Asentí y desapareció. Deduje que él sabía el motivo, aunque ella no le hubiera dicho, lo había leído en sus pensamientos.

No seguí dándole vueltas al asunto y fui a cazar. No tenía mucha sed por eso sólo cacé un par de venados que encontré a mi paso y después regresé al auto. Edward demoró más tiempo pero no tuve problema en esperarlo.

Más tarde en la universidad, recordé que Louis partiría ese día, iría a verla después de clases para despedirme de ella. Antes de comenzar mis clases, fui a la oficina del decano donde Jane acomodaba sus cosas, al parecer, estaba llegando.

-Buenos días Jane.

Se sobresaltó y tiró algunas cosas, me acerqué y la ayudé a recoger.

– Lamento haberla asustado.

-No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien.

Nos pusimos de pie y dejamos las cosas en el escritorio.

– Y dígame, en qué le puedo ayudar? Aún es temprano para su cita con el decano. - Ella se acercó más a mí disimuladamente.

-Sólo quería informarle que no hablaré con el decano. Ya no es necesario.

-Está seguro?

-Absolutamente. - Le sonreí.

-Bien, en ese caso, no hay nada que hacer. El decano no sabía de esa cita, le iba a informar en cuanto llegara pero ya no es necesario, como usted dice.

-Perdone por la molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia, sabe que puede recurrir a mí para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca. - Sonrió ampliamente, no imaginaba lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento y no quería saberlo.

-Es muy amable, me retiro ya que mi clase va a comenzar. Que tenga buen día Jane. - Tomé su mano y le di un beso en el dorso.

-Igualmente profesor. - Suspiró mientras yo salía de la oficina.

Llegué al salón de clases, era el grupo de Charlie. Él se encontraba en la primera fila, podía ver claramente la cara larga que traía, me miró con tristeza cuando entré al salón. La revisión de los trabajos finales se llevó toda la clase, di algunas explicaciones sobre algunos puntos que contemplaba en la investigación y que varios tenían dudas. Al final, me despedí de la misma manera en que lo hacía todos los días y salí del aula. Charlie no tardó en alcanzarme.

-Profesor! Qué sucedió? Creí que se despediría de la clase. - Me miró desconcertado.

-Creo que estaré con ustedes otro semestre más. – Le sonreí. – Te veré mañana.

El chico se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó efusivamente.

-Gracias profesor, mil gracias. No sé lo que haya sucedido pero estaré muy agradecido.

Sonreí ampliamente al pensar en Esme, yo también estaba agradecido con ella.

-Creo que debes asistir a otra clase, no quiero retrasarte.

Él se separó.

-Tiene razón, lo veré mañana. Hasta luego. - Extendió el brazo, eso nunca lo había hecho por eso titubeé un segundo, pero después estreché mi mano con la suya.

-Hasta pronto.

Charlie dio media vuelta y apresuró el paso, iba con una sonrisa radiante entre sus labios. Me sentí bien por él. El resto de las clases fueron similares, algunos alumnos entregaron el trabajo final y otros me preguntaron temas de los cuales tenían dudas. Así llegué al final del día lo cual me tenía un poco pensativo, en unas horas partiría Louis y probablemente no la volvería a ver. Vi a Edward como siempre en el estacionamiento.

-En esta ocasión, yo manejaré. Quisiera llevar a Louis a la estación de trenes.

Él me cedió el paso y entre al auto.

-Me parece bien. Por cierto, quisiera que me llevaras a esta dirección. – Me entregó un papel. – Debo hacer otro trabajo en equipo. – Respiró profundamente y me miró resignado, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Sólo será unas horas y podrás ir a casa. Vamos, no debe ser tan malo. - Encendí el auto y avanzamos.

La dirección que me había dado Edward estaba retirada de la ciudad, incluso podría decir que eran los suburbios donde vivía la gente de clase media baja, la gente que había en las calles, miraba con atención el auto y a nosotros.

-Si supieran que realmente somos diferentes a ellos, estarían encerrados en sus casas aterrorizados. - Dijo mientras veía a una familia cruzar la calle.

No quise opinar y me concentré en encontrar la casa a donde se dirigía. Después de varios minutos la encontré.

-Deseas que pase por ti más tarde?

Él bajó del coche y se apoyó en la ventanilla.

-No te preocupes, iré solo a casa.

-Entonces te veré ahí. - Hice un ademán de despedida, él hizo lo mismo y se erguió para aproximarse a la puerta de la casa.

Salí de ese lugar y manejé hasta casa de Louis. Al llegar, vi un letrero en la ventana que decía "En venta o renta" y había un número telefónico. Estacioné el coche a un lado de la acera y me acerqué para llamar a la puerta. Mimí ladraba al otro lado, podía escuchar a Louis tratando de calmarla mientras se acercaba, también podía escuchar que sollozaba, carraspeó antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola Louis.

Me miró desconcertada. Lucía triste, había limpiado sus mejillas para deshacerse de las lágrimas pero sólo logró quitar unas cuantas. Sin decir nada, me abrazó efusivamente.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Lamento escuchar eso, creí que me conocías.

-No digas eso, es sólo que…

-No te preocupes. – Le sonreí. – Puedo pasar?

-Claro, claro. - Ella me dejó entrar mientras sostenía a Mimí quien no paraba de ladrar. – Permíteme un momento Carlisle, Mimí está muy nerviosa.

-Adelante.

Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mientras tanto, admiré el lugar, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de mantas blancas. Al parecer, ella se iría y dejaría todo ahí. Ella volvió a mi lado después de un par de minutos. Había limpiado su rostro, incluso se había maquillado y peinado su cabello.

-Tuve que encerrarla, no me agrada pero así irá durante todo el viaje y tiene que acostumbrarse. - Miró de reojo hacia su recámara, se podía escuchar los ladridos del pequeño animal.

-Veo que dejarás todo. – Alcé ligeramente las manos y miré a mi alrededor. – Significa que regresarás con frecuencia para supervisar la venta de tu casa.

-Te equivocas. Sólo regresaré cuando se haya vendido, la señora Smith se encargará de lo demás. Lo mismo sucederá con mi auto. Yo simplemente me llevaré mi ropa y a Mimí. - Ella tomó asiento en uno de los sofás cubiertos.

Me acerqué y tomé asiento.

-Realmente me apena todo esto. El que debería irse, soy yo. - Ese era el curso de nuestra vida, permanecer unos cuantos años en un lugar y posteriormente mudarnos. No podíamos levantar sospechas.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo planeado todo lo que voy a hacer en Nueva York. Abriré un consultorio junto con unos amigos mientras resuelvo el problema de mis padres.

-Puedo ayudarte con lo del consultorio y…

-No, no. Olvídalo. – Ella me interrumpió al mismo tiempo que agitaba las manos en señal de negación y después se puso de pie. – Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero… - Miró hacia el suelo y pareció buscar algo. – Ya lo tengo todo resuelto. – El nerviosismo en su voz me indicaba que estaba mintiendo.

-Si tuvieras alguna dificultad, por favor, no dudes en llamarme. – Probablemente no lo haría, pero no estaba de más.

-Seguro.

-Te parece si subimos tus maletas al auto? - Quise cambiar de tema, no quería que se sintiera incómoda ni nada por el estilo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo… – Miró hacia el reloj de pared que tenía junto a la ventana. - pero podemos adelantar. - Sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, yo la seguí sin decir nada. – Aquí están, como verás, no son muchas y bueno, está la jaula de Mimí.

-Yo las llevaré al coche. - Tomé una maleta en cada mano.

-Pero…

-Podrías permitirme por lo menos hacer esto? - La interrumpí al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

Ella se sonrojó y alcanzó a asentir.

– Gracias.

Salí de la habitación y después de la casa para subir las maletas al auto. Eran tres y la jaula de Mimí, ésta no me vio de buena gana cuando la llevé al coche, estaba aterrada a pesar de que le sonreí. Regresé a lado de Louis quien esperaba pacientemente sentada en el sofá grande de su sala.

-Sabes, recuerdo la primera vez que llegaste a la universidad. - Dio unos golpecitos en el sofá, indicándome que tomara asiento y así lo hice. – Nunca entendí la sonrisa que me dirigiste esa ocasión, a qué se debió?

-Me dio mucho gusto saber que había una mujer como profesora. En las otras universidades donde había dado clases, todos eran hombres. - Lo que dije era una verdad a medias, realmente me había reído al momento de entrar al salón de juntas debido al comentario que había hecho ella al momento que de fui presentado. Ella había murmurado "Ha caído un hermoso ángel del cielo."

-Recuerdas a ese profesor que me causaba muchos problemas? Stewart era su nombre.

-Lo recuerdo y recuerdo todo lo que sucedió con ustedes…

De esa manera comenzamos a recordar todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos en la universidad, ella tenía una excelente memoria, mencionaba todos esos momentos que yo ni siquiera les había dado importancia pero ella sí.

Así estuvimos platicando hasta llegar a los últimos acontecimientos.

-No te olvidaré Louis, no había conocido a nadie como tú.

Ella se sonrojó ante mis palabras y después bajó la mirada.

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré, sobre todo por lo que siento por ti. Aprovechando que estamos hablando de eso… qué sucederá con tus sentimientos acerca de Esme? Le dirás lo que sientes por ella?

Las preguntas fueron inesperadas, especialmente viniendo de Louis.

-Mis… sentimientos? Yo nunca… he considerado hablar de ese tema con ella. Además, ella sólo siente cariño hacia mí, ya te lo había dicho.

-Ustedes los hombres son unos tontos. – Me dio un ligero empujón en el pecho y me acusó con la mirada. – Ella siente algo por ti, hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Escucha, cuando estuvimos en el baño juntas y me dijo que hablara contigo, ella se estaba sacrificando por ti.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

– La manera en que habló conmigo y su mirada, todo la delataba. Sólo pensaba en mí en ese momento, quizás por eso no me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo ella.

Regresé mis pensamientos hasta ese momento, recordé toda la conversación que habían tenido ellas, acaso sería cierto lo que acababa de decir Louis, Esme… me quería? Miré a Louis desconcertado, si mi corazón viviera, estaría desenfrenado.

-Si hablaras con ella… resolverías todas tus dudas. - Dijo al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. – Carlisle, creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerlo.

Continué mirándola de la misma manera, ella se puso de pie y me dio la espalda.

– Debes hacerlo y no me salgas con la tontería de que no puedes estar con ella. – Dio media vuelta y caminó frente a mí, se detuvo a un paso de distancia. – Ambos sabemos… que ella es tu… felicidad.

Dijo algo incómoda.

-Gracias por todo lo que has dicho. - Me puse de pie y la abracé. – Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, todavía me costaba trabajo creer todo lo que había dicho Louis.

-Sabes… quisiera pedirte un último favor. - Ella me abrazó cálidamente y acomodó su rostro en mi pecho.

-Lo que quieras.

-Pero esta muchacha qué está haciendo aquí?

Escuché la voz de una mujer mayor, los pasos indicaban que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Quisiera que…

Los golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

-Louis! Ábreme Louis! - La mujer tocaba desesperadamente.

-Espera un momento. – Ella se acercó a la puerta y abrió. – Señora Smith, qué sucede?

-Pero Louis! Qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar en la estación, vas a perder el tren!

-Eso no es verdad, aún son… - Ella miró el reloj de su pared, yo también lo hice. Ella palideció y miró a la señora Smith. – Tiene la misma hora que hace un rato.

Miré el reloj de bolsillo que traía, efectivamente estaba mal la hora de ese reloj.

-Al parecer tu reloj se detuvo hace mucho. - Me acerqué a donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

-Tienes que irte ya Louis! - La señora Smith tomó el rostro de Louis entre sus manos. – Es hora de que te marches. – Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y las lágrimas se querían asomar.

Louis sólo asintió y la miró por un momento de la misma manera para después dar vuelta.

-Sólo tomaré mi bolso y nos vamos Carlisle.

Ella entró a su habitación mientras yo regresaba al auto. Las dos mujeres se despidieron con un gran abrazo y derramando un par de lágrimas, la señora Smith había resultado una buena vecina incluso, Louis la consideraba como una madre, según las últimas palabras que le dijo.

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla, volvieron a abrazarse y finalmente Louis se alejó para subir al auto.

Conduje lo más rápido que el auto me permitió, faltaban a lo mucho veinte minutos para que el tren partiera. No dijimos palabra alguna durante el trayecto y aunque hubiéramos querido, Mimí no lo permitiría ya que ladraba sin parar.

A pesar del escándalo que traía Mimí, logré manejar sin perder la concentración, sin embargo, al llegar al cruce principal de la ciudad, nos encontramos con un accidente, quería detenerme a revisar a las personas que se encontraban en los autos chocados, pero sabía que Louis no llegaría a tiempo. Me concentré en escuchar a las personas que había alrededor de los afectados y me percaté que no corrían riesgo así que tomé un atajo para rodear esa parte del camino y retomé nuevamente la avenida.

Llegamos a la estación, me apresuré a bajar las maletas y Louis llevar a Mimí. Al entrar a la estación, me detuve en seco al sentir el aroma de Esme. Me paralicé y miré hacia todas partes, el mar de gente dificultaba mi visión.

- Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor de dirigirse al andén cuatro. El tren partirá en cinco minutos. – La anunciadora detuvo mi búsqueda y me enfoqué en Louis quien me hacía señas.

La seguí a prisa hasta llegar al andén cuatro. Habíamos salido donde se encontraba el final del tren, dejé las maletas junto a ella y uno de los encargados del tren las tomó y preguntó cuál era su asiento, ella respondió y él se retiró con todo el equipaje, dejando a Mimí con Louis.

-Creo que… - Ella miró fijamente la jaula de Mimí quien no paraba de ladrar. – Un segundo… - Subió al tren y acomodó la jaula donde Mimí no pudiera verme. La perrita se serenó después de eso. Louis salió del vagón y se dirigió a mí. – Creo que este es el adiós. – Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No digas eso. Espero volver a verte.

Ella desvió la mirada y sonrió no muy convencida.

-Sabes… quería volver a sentir tus labios. – tocó mi labio inferior con su pulgar. – pero… no sería correcto. – Derramó una lágrima pero inmediatamente la limpió de su mejilla. – Espero que pronto puedan estar juntos Esme y tú.

-Yo también espero de todo corazón que pronto encuentres al hombre que te hará feliz. - La abracé sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría; ella también me abrazó. – Te quiero mucho Louis.

-Te amo Carlisle.

Nos quedamos así un par de minutos, hasta que ella se separó ligeramente.

-Debo irme. - Alzó el rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se separó y me miró fijamente.

-Cuídate mucho.

Limpié un par de lágrimas de su rostro, para después acariciarla y darle un beso en la mejilla y en la mano. Ella retrocedió lentamente, hasta que por fin la solté y ella dio vuelta para subir al tren. Se detuvo por unos segundos y nos miramos, el tren comenzó a avanzar y ella con mucho dolor en el rostro, entró al vagón. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Louis.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? Qué les pareció? Ahí va Louis y Carlisle que hará ahora? Esperen pronto el siguiente capi.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra tanto que les guste mi historia jejejeje**

**Saludos!**


	23. El visitante

**Ya sé, ya sé! No tengo perdón!**

**Pero no me pueden hacer nada porque de lo contrario, no verán el final de esta historia relatada desde el punto de Carlisle muajajajajaj**

**Les prometo que actualizaré más seguido porque he puesto en pausa mi otra historia y he decidido terminar con ésta(ya necesito hacerlo).**

**Bueno, nada de charla y a leer.**

**Todos los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen excepto por Esme, Carlisle y Edward que son de Steph Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Seguí el tren con la mirada, lo vi alejarse hasta que se perdió entre las montañas. Caminé lentamente para salir del andén cuando nuevamente sentí la fragancia de Esme, en esta ocasión, era más fuerte. Miré a mi alrededor hasta que la encontré, veía hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el tren, no entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Me acerqué cautelosamente, ella me daba la espalda y no se movía; por fin llegué hasta ella y me detuve a unos pasos.<p>

-Esme. – Pude escuchar cómo el corazón se le aceleraba incontrolablemente, sin embargo, ella no reaccionó ni nada por el estilo.

Acaso no era Esme y la estaba confundiendo? No… era imposible, ese aroma sólo le pertenecía a ella. Me acerqué un paso más y volví a llamarla.

– Esme.

Ella giró lentamente, me miró muy sorprendida, yo la miré de la misma manera.

– Esme, no esperaba verte aquí. – Al ver perfectamente su rostro, pude notar que estaba bañada en lágrimas. – Estás llorando, qué sucede? – Saqué un pañuelo y me acerqué para limpiarle el rostro.

-Yo… estoy… bien. Soy exageradamente… sentimentalista. Vine a… despedirme de… Anthony.

Me paralicé y la miré sorprendido. Había escuchado bien?

-A… Anthony?

-Sí. Y tú… qué haces… aquí?

No podía creer que Anthony se había ido y Louis… también. Qué clase de juego del destino era ese?

-Traje a Louis… ella acaba de… partir en el tren que acaba de… salir.

Ella tambaleó y casi cae pero logré agarrarla.

– Esme!

-Estoy bien, estoy… bien.

Alzó el rostro quedando muy cerca del mío. Me sentí débil ante sus labios que me invitaban a tocarlos, tuve que resistirme demasiado para controlar mis impulsos. Me concentré en su salud.

-Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Y has… venido tú sola? - No sabía si Katherine o alguien más la había acompañado y no estaba a la vista.

Ella sólo alcanzó a asentir y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

– Entonces regresemos a casa. - Rodeé su cintura y acomodé su brazo por detrás de mi cuello para ayudarla a caminar, no quería que se lastimara si volvía a ocurrir lo de hace unos momentos.

De camino al auto, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Anthony y Louis se habían ido y Esme estaba ahí… estaba confundido, no sabía si eso era algún tipo de señal.

Llegamos al auto y la ayudé a entrar. Arranqué el coche y partimos rumbo a la casa. Al principio todo era silencio, la verdad es que tenía mucha ansiedad por saber lo que había ocurrido con Anthony. Esperé unos minutos y ya no resistí.

-Y dime… claro, si es que tú quieres… qué fue lo que sucedió… con Anthony?

Quería escucharme con un tono de tranquilidad, no quería evidenciarme.

-Tuvo que irse a Nueva York. - Dijo melancólicamente, supuse que le dolía mucho haberse separado de él.

-Eso quiere decir… que volverá pronto a casarse contigo. - Giré el rostro hacia ella, esperaba que mi mirada no me traicionara, fue un enorme esfuerzo decir esas palabras.

-No. -Su tono fue igual que el anterior. – No… me casaré con él.

Casi freno en seco de la impresión, pero pude contenerme para no provocar un accidente. Miré hacia su dedo donde antes había estado la joya.

-Yo creí que…

-El anillo?

Asentí ligeramente.

– Fue un error ponérmelo. Anthony me propuso matrimonio… pero no acepté. – Levantó la mano y la admiró.

Pude ver su rostro entre sus dedos, podía darme cuenta de la determinación de sus palabras.

– No lo amo. No puedo estar a lado de alguien que no amo. – Bajó la mano y me miró, ambos nos veíamos fijamente, parecía decirme mil palabras con los ojos pero yo no las entendía. Por mi parte, los míos le gritaban que la amaba y adoraba con locura.

-Tienes razón. – Tuve un momento de lucidez y dirigí la mirada hacia el frente. – Los dos deben amarse, de lo contrario, sufrirán.

-Y Louis… cuándo regresará?

La pregunta me cayó por sorpresa, no esperaba que me preguntara por ella.

-No lo sé. Pero no será pronto o quizás… ya no regrese.

Su pulso se aceleró y la miré de reojo, al parecer mi respuesta la había alterado.

-Quizás… es demasiado tarde… para esto, pero… ella está… enamorada… de ti.

Recordé la fiesta de primavera donde Louis le confesó a Esme su amor por mí. La forma en que dijo las últimas palabras, me dio la impresión que le había dolido.

– Deberías… ir a visitarla.

-Tal vez… la visite, la quiero mucho…

El cariño hacia Louis siempre permanecería ahí y por supuesto, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con lo que sentía por Esme. Ella cerró los ojos, al parecer por incomodidad de lo que dije. Tomé su mano inevitablemente.

– Pero no la amo como a…

Quería decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse que simplemente era absurdo que pudiera amar a alguien que no fuera a ella. Quería gritarle lo que sentía y que me consumía, me mordí el labio para no hablar de más. Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y me miró esperando que terminara la frase.

-Sí? - Apretó mi mano en señal de confianza.

Lamentaba no poder decirle nada pero era lo mejor.

-Bueno… - Giré hacia el frente pero no solté su mano, no quería soltarla nunca. – tú me entiendes, no la amo y por lo tanto no puedo corresponderle. Ella siempre será una amiga. - Esperaba que ya no preguntara más o de lo contrario, tendría que mentirle y eso no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Afortunadamente estábamos a unos metros de la casa. – Hemos llegados.

Me estacioné y la ayudé a bajar del coche. Caminamos hacia la puerta y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire pero al mismo tiempo, escuché un ruido en el techo de la casa.

-Oh vaya…

Escuché decir, venía de donde había escuchado el ruido.

-Carlisle…

Le hice una seña para que guardara silencio y miré a nuestro alrededor.

-Entra, estaré contigo en un momento.

Susurré para los oídos de ella, sólo asintió y dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta. Aproveché para correr hacia el otro lado de la casa. Entonces lo vi, era un muchacho en cuclillas en la parte más alta de la casa. Parecía de 12 ó 13 años de edad.

Me acerqué con mucha cautela para no hacer ruido, inmediatamente que estuve a un lado del chico, éste corrió hacia el bosque lanzándome una sonrisa retadora. Traté de seguirlo a través de los sonidos que hacía porque sorprendentemente no dejaba rastro, era como un fantasma.

Lo perseguí por el bosque, pasando por el acantilado y por las afueras de la ciudad, salimos a un claro y entonces vi el tren que iba pasando por ese lugar, el muchacho se detuvo en seco en las vías del tren por un instante, de repente, se escuchó un gran estruendo, el maquinista había accionado los frenos para evitar atropellarlo. El chico ya no estaba cuando el tren pasó por el lugar donde él se había detenido, siguió corriendo y continué persiguiéndolo. Salté sobre el tren para apoyarme y continuar con la persecución, logré ver su silueta mezclarse entre los árboles.

Cada vez era más difícil perseguirlo, el no tener un aroma que rastrear me incomodaba demasiado, ya que siempre me había guiado por eso, adicionalmente, el muchacho era rápido, incluso podría decir que era más rápido que Edward.

Escuché una risita y doblé a la derecha hasta encontrar una pequeña colina donde estaba el chico esperándome, sonreía y negaba al mismo tiempo.

-Lo lamento… siempre me gusta jugar un poco antes de presentarme. Tu ciudad es grande. - Miró a lo lejos, yo no le despegué los ojos de encima, me relajé un poco para poder hablar con él.

-Hola, soy Carlisle Cullen… - Esperé a que dijera algo.

-La tradicional presentación. – Dijo con desagrado. – Mi nombre es Brandon.

-Mucho gusto Brandon, dime, qué te trae por aquí? - Di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a él.

-En verdad desperdicias esto y te alimentas de animales?

Evadió mi pregunta, volteó y me miró con mucha incredulidad. Me extrañó que supiera eso de mí. Hice una búsqueda rápida de su rostro entre mis recuerdos pero no tuve éxito.

-Acaso nos conocemos?

-Escuché la conversación entre Lucius y tú. Creí que mentías cuando dijiste que no se alimentaban de humanos y quise comprobarlo personalmente.

Miré de un lugar a otro, acaso Lucius también estaba ahí? Aspiré ligeramente, recordaba el aroma de él.

-No está aquí. He decidido hacer este viaje por mi cuenta.

-Brandon, quisiera preguntarte…

Su rostro mostró enojo pero después lo relajó.

-Ah, eso. No lo sé, simplemente no tengo un aroma como tú o como ella. – Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza señalando la ciudad. – O como cualquier otro humano o vampiro. – Se dio vuelta para darme la espalda.

Noté cierto resentimiento en el tono de su voz.

– En fin… - Se encogió de brazos. – Estoy aquí para conocer tu modo de vida, ya estoy cansado de estar con Lucius. - Se volvió y me miró con una ligera sonrisa.

-Nos dará mucho gusto enseñarte nuestro estilo de vida.

-Entonces son varios? Esa mujer sabe lo que son? - Me miró un tanto sorprendido mientras yo me acercaba a él y lo tocaba en el brazo.

-No, ella sólo es una invitada. - Recordé a Esme, probablemente debía estar esperándome.

-Cualquiera pensaría que es tu esposa. Es muy hermosa y pronto tendrá un bebé. - Sus ojos parecían brillar de entusiasmo.

-Sí, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ella, si no de ti. - Desvié la plática, la verdad es que no quería darle más información de Esme. No quería despertar más curiosidad en él, a pesar de que quería cambiar de vida.

-Tienes razón. – Me miró directamente a los ojos. – Cuéntame todo lo que necesito hacer para cambiar.

Sonrió cálidamente, sentí alegría de saber que ese pequeño vampiro quería adoptar nuestro estilo de vida.

-Esto no será fácil…

Y de esa manera, platiqué con él toda la noche. Sabía que no podría dejarlo mucho tiempo, por eso tendría que hablar con Edward, no estaba de más el vigilar al muchacho. Ningún vampiro aceptaba cambiar su alimentación en un par de horas. Me tuve que despedir de él y confiar que no haría nada hasta nuestro próximo encuentro donde le presentaría a Edward.

Me dirigí a casa, lo primero que hice fue acechar por la ventana de Esme, no pude evitarlo, la noche anterior la había dejado plantada, tendría que disculparme con ella más tarde. Entré a la casa y me cambié de ropa para ir a la universidad; esperé a Edward pero no llegó así que tomé mi auto y manejé hasta la escuela. Justo antes de empezar las clases, Edward apareció.

-Disculpa Carlisle, tuve un retraso en mi cacería. Hubo algo muy extraño en el bosque justo cuando terminaba de cazar.

-Quizás alguien que estaba ahí pero que no tenía rastro? - Pregunté sabiendo que había acertado.

Edward me miró sorprendido, ahora parecía que le había leído la mente.

-Ex…exacto. Acaso te sucedió lo mismo?

Tomé asiento y aspiré profundamente.

-Tenemos a uno de nuestra especie rondando por aquí. Es un chico llamado Brandon.

-Pero cómo es posible que no lo haya podido rastrear? Aunque por un momento logré leer sus pensamientos pero en seguida desaparecieron. Esto es muy serio Carlisle, es casi imposible dar con él.

-Bueno, he hablado con él y no quiere hacer daño en este lugar, quiere aprender de nosotros, nuestra manera de vivir le ha llamado la atención. – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. – Lo veré nuevamente esta noche y quiero presentártelo. _Quiero que lo acompañes durante su estancia aquí, sólo por precaución_. - Pensé.

-Por supuesto que estaré ahí para conocerlo.

-Espero no estar estropeando tus cursos y clases. - Dije algo apenado.

-No te preocupes, ya he terminado, sólo vengo por las calificaciones.

-Podría llevártelas a casa, en cuanto a tus cursos…

-No te molestes, tengo mucho tiempo para repetir uno que otro, ahora lo más importante, es vigilar a ese tal Brandon.

El timbre de la primera clase nos sorprendió. Ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos preparamos para salir.

-Seguiremos charlando más tarde. - Abrí la puerta y lo dejé salir.

-Hasta pronto.

Salimos al pasillo y más tarde nos separamos.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase cuando a través de las bocinas escuché que me llamaban.

-Profesor Carlisle Cullen, favor de presentarse en la oficina del decano. Profesor Carlisle Cullen, favor de presentarse en la oficina del decano.

Me extrañó que fuera llamado, acudí a la oficina y entré. Vi a Jane que acomodaba unas carpetas en unos archiveros. Cuando me vio, sonrió y se dirigió a mí.

-Buenos días Carlisle, tiene una llamada del hospital Saint Gabriel. - Señaló el auricular que reposaba en la mesa.

-Buenos días y gracias. - Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé el aparato.

-Sí, bueno?

-Buenos días Carlisle, cómo está? Habla el director Leonard Thompson del hospital Saint Gabriel.

No tenía que decirme quién era, con el tono cansado y grave de la voz, lo reconocí inmediatamente.

-Buen día director, me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. Dígame, en qué le puedo servir?

-Bueno, no hemos recibido noticias de usted para saber cuándo comenzará con nosotros en su horario habitual en estas fechas. Siempre es un placer tenerlo entre nosotros.

Era verdad, siempre al terminar las clases en la universidad, regresaba al hospital de tiempo completo.

-Una disculpa, la verdad es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y había olvidado comunicarme con ustedes. – Evalué rápidamente los estudiantes que aún faltaban de entregarme su trabajo final, sólo eran 3. – Puedo decirle que podría empezar mañana…

-Eso me parece perfecto. - Me interrumpió.

-Pero quisiera comentarle, que las horas de mi labor serán menos.

Hubo una pausa breve antes de que hablara nuevamente el director.

-De cuántas horas estamos hablando?

-Bueno, sólo trabajaré ocho o diez horas. Tengo varios invitados a los cuales no puedo descuidar. - Esme y Brandon vinieron a mi mente. – Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

-No, para nada. La verdad es que hacía un gran esfuerzo al quedarse más de doce horas con nosotros.

-Para mí es todo un placer, sólo que ahora mi situación es diferente.

Jane me hizo señas señalando la tasa de café que tenía en la mano, negué con la cabeza lo cual la entristeció un poco. Bajé ligeramente la bocina del teléfono y articulé "más tarde" lo cual le volvió a subir el ánimo.

-No se preocupe Carlisle, no tengo problema en que sólo asista en las horas que solicita. Los esperamos mañana por aquí, me dio gusto saludarlo. Hasta luego. - Dijo amablemente el hombre de avanzada edad.

-El placer es mío, también me dio gusto saludarlo. Hasta mañana. - Colgué la bocina.

-Carlisle, nos dejará tan pronto? - Jane se acercó demasiado a mí, mostraba decepción en los ojos.

-Me temo que sí Jane, debo comenzar mi labor en el hospital.

-Pero aún quedan días antes de que oficialmente terminen las clases.

-Bueno… - tomé el mentón de la señora y lo alcé levemente. – Ya he terminado con mis alumnos, no creo que haya problema si le mandara las calificaciones de todos mis grupos antes de que finalice el curso, o sí? - La persuadí sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Bu… bueno. – Carraspeó y se acomodó los lentes sin dejar de verme. – Si dice que ya ha… terminado con sus alumnos, entonces creo que no hay… problema.

-Jane, no sé qué haría sin usted. - Le di un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias.

Casi le da un infarto a la pobre mujer, creo que me había excedido un poco. Solté su mentón y me alejé.

-Las tendrá antes del viernes.

Ella sólo alcanzó a asentir levemente y yo salí de la oficina.

El día estuvo muy relajado, todos los alumnos habían entregado su trabajo final excepto por uno, otros dos me habían entregado el trabajo ese mismo día y comencé a revisarlos para aprovechar el tiempo mientras los alumnos permanecían en el salón, platicando básicamente. Yo era de los profesores que terminaban a tiempo su plan de estudios, por eso en días como ese, los alumnos sólo asistían por cumplir el calendario escolar. Ya al término de las clases, caminé al estacionamiento mientras ideaba el plan que manejaríamos con Brandon y Esme, al llegar al auto, Edward ya me esperaba. Subimos y comenzamos a charlar.

-Qué te parece mi plan?

-Hasta ahora parece bien, ya te diré cuando lo conozca y pueda leer sus pensamientos para saber sus verdaderas intenciones. En cuanto a Esme, estará segura mientras yo permanezca a lado de él. - Dijo Edward mientras miraba por la ventana.

-A pesar de ser un niño, sabe muy bien que no puede tener contacto con el sol, eso lo imposibilitará en sus movimientos durante el día.

-Ya lo veremos.

Sabía que Edward desconfiaba de los vampiros, lo entendía muy bien.

-Iremos a cazar con él en la noche. _Te parece?_ - Desvié la mirada y lo miré, él también me miró. Sólo asintió.

El resto del trayecto no hablamos más. Edward estaba a la defensiva, toda persona que veía en la calle, parecía examinarla, sobre todo a los jóvenes y niños.

Llegamos a la casa y las luces estaban apagadas, entramos y revisamos el lugar de arriba abajo. Yo estando en la sala, me encontré con una fotografía. Encendí la luz para poder apreciar mejor la imagen, tomé asiento para apreciar con calma y detenimiento lo que veía; era Esme y su familia. Sus padres estaban al centro y ella junto con sus hermanos permanecía atrás de ellos, noté que su padre le tomaba la mano, sonreí ante eso.

-Es una hermosa foto. - Dijo Edward desde el segundo piso.

-Sí, es muy hermosa. _Se puede apreciar claramente la relación de ella con su padre_.

Ya me había comentado con anterioridad la relación que había entre los dos, en la foto se podía apreciar claramente a lo que se refería.

Me puse de pie y fui hasta el despacho, guardé la foto en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Enmarcada se verá muy bien.

-Sabes que a ella no le gustan las sorpresas. - Edward llegó a mi lado.

-Esto no será caro. Encontraste algo?

-Sólo pude encontrar rastros de ella y su amiga Katherine. Realmente es una pena que ese chico no tenga aroma, no sabemos si estuvo aquí o no.

Podía notar la impotencia en el tono de su voz.

-En cuanto lo conozcas, no te separarás de él, así que sólo estaremos en desventaja durante unas horas. - Le toqué el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Al parecer su padre se puso en contacto con ella. - Me mostró el sobre. Pude ver el nombre del remitente.

-Sí, hace meses le envió una carta y al parecer, recibió respuesta hasta ahora.

-Espero…

El teléfono lo interrumpió y él se acercó al aparato.

– Que todo esté bien entre ellos.

Yo sólo asentí, sabía que era ella la que llamaba.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

-Hola Edward, habla Esme.

Pude reconocerla aunque la voz sonaba distorsionada.

-Hola Esme, creíamos que estarías en casa.

-Estoy en casa de Kath pero estaré con ustedes en unos minutos.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario. - Encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca ante su respuesta.

-Estuve con ella todo el día. Los veré en unos minutos, adiós.

-Adiós. - Colgó en seco.

-Creo que es buena idea que se encuentre acompañada mientras estemos ausentes, pronto dará a luz. - Caminé lentamente hasta la sala. – Tal vez tenga que hablar con Katherine. No puede quedarse sola, qué opinas? - Tomé asiento en el sillón pequeño.

-No creo que haya problema, se llevan demasiado bien, creo que le encantará la idea.

Se escuchó el ruido de un coche, Edward estuvo frente a la ventana en un instante.

– Es ella.

-Te veré mañana Esme y recuerda estar tranquila. Ese hombre no podrá acercarse a ti.

Me dejó completamente fuera de lugar ese comentario.

-Otro problema más Carlisle. - Edward desapareció.

-Gracias Kath, hasta mañana.

Miré nuevamente hacia la puerta, ella bajó del coche y caminó hacia la casa. Estaba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Está aquí. - Edward dijo por lo bajo.

Miré hacia donde había escuchado su voz, estaba en la sala. En un santiamén estaba a su lado. Escuchamos que la puerta se abría, ella nos miró y se sobresaltó pero después se recuperó y avanzó hacia nosotros. Edward por su parte, gruñó muy por lo bajo.

-Buenas noches Edward, Carlisle. - Miró a Edward y después a mí, lucía un poco nerviosa. – Sucede algo malo?

-No, todo lo contrario. Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

El comentario la sacó de lugar y no se movió, sólo se limitó a parpadear varias veces.

– Ven siéntate. – Él le señaló el sofá, ella con la misma expresión se acercó a nosotros y tomó asiento.

Me senté a su derecha y Edward a su izquierda, nos miraba el uno al otro esperando a que alguno hablara y finalmente lo hizo Edward.

– Sólo quería decirte que pasaré más tiempo contigo. La escuela ha terminado y algunos cursos también, así que, tendré tiempo libre en las noches para ti, a menos que desees lo contrario.

Ella lo abrazó efusivamente, no me sorprendió su reacción. En cuanto a Edward, me miró y su rostro se tornó preocupante, serio. Lo miré con el mismo desconcierto que antes, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y eso me estaba desesperando un poco.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Carlisle también tiene algo qué decirte.

Ambos se incorporaron pero yo no le quité la mirada a Edward, en cuanto ella giró para verme, compuse el rostro.

-Ahora que han terminado las clases, trabajaré en el hospital en el día pero saldré temprano para poder estar en casa contigo y con Ed…

Ella se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. La verdad es que pude haberla detenido pero no quise. Le correspondí a su abrazo, su cuerpo tibio y su corazón se relajaron.

-Ahora te necesito más que nunca.

El ligero susurro me hizo dirigir la mirada hacia Edward, él sólo alcanzó a asentir. Después me concentré nuevamente en ella y cerré los ojos, la atraje más hacia mí, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, sea lo que estuviera ocurriendo no permitiría que le hicieran daño ni siquiera tocarle uno de sus hermosos cabellos.

-Ejem… veo que te ha agradado la noticia.

Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y al parecer a ella también ya que inmediatamente nos separamos. La pobre lucía totalmente sonrojada, sonreí ligeramente al verla y me incorporé, no quería incomodarla.

-Me ha encantado la noticia Edward. – Nos tomó a cada quien de la mano y nos miró. – Estaré gustosa de estar con ustedes en las noches. Por cierto, les quería comentar que en el día me encontrarán en casa de Kath, no es conveniente que esté… sola a estas alturas de mi embarazo.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento, logré divisar que Edward rodó los ojos y apretó ligeramente el puño, se notaba muy enojado, no imaginaba lo que ella estuviera pensando para que él se pusiera así. Después se puso de pie y nos dio la espalda, realmente estaba muy molesto.

-_Tranquilízate Edward… _- Pensé.

-Es buena idea que estés con alguien en nuestra ausencia. – Dio vuelta y sonrió ligeramente. – Nosotros también te cuidaremos, no permitiremos que te ocurra nada.

Me preocupé al escucharlo, creo que se había evidenciado un poco, Esme se desconcertó.

-Gra… cias.

-_Debemos tener cuidado con lo que decimos Edward_. – Lo miré por un instante. - Edward me ha ayudado a atender algunos pacientes. Así que si llegas a tener alguna molestia, él podrá ayudarte mientras se pone en contacto conmigo. - Traté de despreocupar a Esme, la miré y después miré a Edward, aún tenía la misma mirada.

-No sabía eso.

Ella cambió su expresión al ver a Edward, éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

– Bien, entonces ahora me siento mucho más segura que antes. – Su rostro se relajó y yo también. – Debo tomar un baño y regreso con ustedes.

Ambos asentimos.

– No tardaré. Mientras tanto, decidan lo que haremos esta noche. - Se puso de pie y fue a su habitación.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver hacia la ventana y desapareció, yo seguí su rastro que no iba más allá que al jardín trasero. Brandon y Edward se miraban mutuamente, Edward lo miraba de mala gana y estaba tenso mientras que el jovencito lo miraba algo desconcertado.

-Buenas noches Brandon. - Dije al momento de acercarme a los dos, el chico sonrió ligeramente al verme. - _Edward, relájate o el chico se podría alterar y no creo que sea buena idea_. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

El chico se concentró en mí e ignoró a Edward, éste trató de relajarse lo más que pudo.

-Carlisle, buenas noches. Bueno… la razón por la que vine es que, quería verla. - El chico bajó ligeramente la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo.

-Estabas espiando y eso es de mala educación. - Le acusó Edward.

El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento, después su expresión se suavizó y volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Lo siento. Es que no pude evitarlo, realmente es muy hermosa y quería volver a verla una vez más.

Miré a Edward quien hizo una mueca.

-Aún no puedes convivir con los humanos, sería demasiado arriesgado.

El comentario no le agradó ya que hizo una mueca.

-Por lo menos, podría seguir viéndola por la ventana mientras ustedes están con ella? - Me miró suplicantemente.

Creo que no tenía opción; miré por un instante a Edward y él asintió levemente.

-Puedes mirar, pero por favor, que ella no se dé cuenta de tu presencia.

-Hasta ahora sólo ustedes saben de mi presencia o me equivoco? - Miró a Edward y le lanzó una leve sonrisa retadora.

-Debemos apresurarnos, ella no tardará en bajar. - Dijo Edward girando su rostro para verme.

-Te veremos en un par de horas Brandon.

-Claro que sí, será un gusto seguir aprendiendo de ti y de Edward. - Me miró y después miró a Edward de manera relajada.

Entramos a la casa en un instante.

-Carlisle, aprovecho para mostrarte el nuevo diseño del piano que quiero.

Me extrañé del comentario pero después leí en sus labios "sígueme".

-Muy bien.

Entramos al despacho, Edward se dirigió al escritorio, tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir.

-Sería algo más o menos así. - Giró la hoja de papel y comencé a leer.

"Vigilaré a Brandon cuidadosamente, la fijación que tiene hacia Esme debido al parecido con su madre, no me agrada. Hay algo más que aún no me ha permitido ver. "

-Qué opinas?

-Me parece adecuado. - Arrugué la hoja y la tiré al bote de basura para indicar que ya no debíamos seguir hablando del tema.

-Tenemos que hablar de otro asunto. -Me miró serio.

-Te escucho.

-Hay una persona que quiere hacerle daño a Esme.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-De qué estás hablando?

-Aún no sé de qué manera, pero el padre de su hijo está aquí y ella tiene un profundo terror hacia él.

Recordé lo que momento atrás había dicho en un suspiro y lo que había comentado Edward, todo hacía sentido.

– Ella no quiere comentarnos nada porque tiene miedo de que ese tal Robert nos haga daño. - Rodó los ojos.

Yo me senté para poder procesar todo lo que acababa de decir Edward. Recordé todo lo que se había dicho desde que ella entró por la puerta.

-Debemos vigilarla. – Recordé que debía ir al hospital, tenía que negarme en esa ocasión a trabajar con ellos, mi prioridad era Esme.

-Me puedo encargar de eso mientras estás ausente. No permitiré que nadie se le acerque. – Su comentario me hizo entender que también hablaba de Brandon.

-No puedo dejarte todo a ti. Verificaré en el hospital la cantidad de trabajo que hay. Probablemente sea hora de tomarme unas vacaciones.

Edward asintió.

-Tomaré un baño antes de que ella baje. - Edward se puso de pie.

-Yo también haré lo mismo.

Cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto, me bañé mientras pensaba en Brandon, esperaba que esa fijación hacia Esme, no aumentara y que se concentrara más en el nuevo estilo de vida que quería vivir. En cuanto al padre de Richard, no quería que volviera a ver a Esme y mucho menos lastimarla. Terminé de bañarme y bajé hacia la sala, Edward ya se encontraba ahí.

-Ayúdame con los juegos. Creo que con eso podremos entretenerla. - Le dije cuando aparecí en la puerta del despacho.

Abrimos uno de los cajones de un librero mediano y comenzamos a sacar las cajas donde se encontraba todo lo que íbamos a necesitar.

-Debemos regresar a la sala, no tardará en bajar.

Asentí y llevamos las cajas a la sala, sacamos los juegos y los acomodamos en la mesa de centro. Unos cuantos minutos después, ella bajaba por las escaleras, su aroma se esparcía por toda la casa, la miré fascinado mientras se acercaba a la sala, nunca dejaría de deleitarme ante su belleza.

-Creo que pasaremos toda la noche jugando. - Sonrió angelicalmente al ver los juegos sobre la mesa.

-Hasta el amanecer, si lo deseas. - Edward se acercó y la invitó a sentarse, ella tomó lugar a lado mío. Tuve un momento de lucidez y me torné serio, no debía evidenciarme ante ella.

-Realmente espero que cuando me vaya, no se desvelen, sobre todo tú, necesitas descansar. - La miré y me detuve en sus ojos, me miraba quizás de la misma manera en que la había visto hacía un momento. Tenerla demasiado cerca y con esa mirada, era casi imposible resistirse a sus encantos.

-Qué deseas jugar primero Esme? - Edward me regresó a la realidad y le agradecí con el pensamiento.

-Mmm… damas chinas. - Ella se inclinó ligeramente y señaló el tablero a cuadros.

Yo sonreí ante la respuesta.

-Entonces jugarás con Carlisle. – Edward dijo derrotado.

Miré de reojo a Esme y ella parecía pedirme una explicación con la mirada.

-Prefiere los juegos de azar, este tipo de juegos se le hacen… aburridos.

Sabía muy bien que no disfrutaba de ese tipo de juegos, gracias a su habilidad. Me enfoqué en acomodar el tablero con las piezas, me puse de pie para tomar asiento frente a ella, por alguna razón, me sentía demasiado emocionado por comenzar a jugar contra ella.

– Bien, ahora eres mía. – Levanté la mirada hacia ella, estaba sonrojada, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho; me sentía como un estúpido y traté de corregir lo que había dicho. – Quiero decir, que jugaremos tú y yo. – Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y le sonreí nerviosamente esperando que me creyera.

El color de sus mejillas se atenuó y se preparó para jugar. Yo por mi parte miré a Edward de reojo y sólo encogió los hombros ligeramente.

-El siguiente juego, lo escogerás tú. - Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que movía su ficha, después levantó la mirada hacia Edward.

-No te preocupes, ya sé cuál desde ahora.

Suspiré levemente al percatarme de que mi comentario había quedado olvidado, pero también me sentí un poco afligido al saber que esa frase nunca se haría realidad.

En la primera partida le había dado un poco de ventaja así que la ganó. Al parecer se percató de lo que había hecho, ya que me retó; nuevamente jugamos y en esa ocasión, jugué como normalmente lo haría. Ella volvió a ganar lo cual me dio a entender que ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de ventaja para ganar.

Le tocó el turno a Edward así que intercambiamos lugares; me acomodé de tal manera que pudiera observarla, era todo un deleite ver las expresiones que hacía, los comentarios y las sonrisas que nos regalaba, eran muy especiales, en verdad que esa pequeña mujer me traía como un loco, me sentía como un tonto enamorado. No permitiría que Robert ni Brandon la tocaran.

Continuamos jugando y nos turnábamos para jugar. Me di cuenta de la hora y supe que era momento de irme al hospital, quería permanecer más tiempo cerca de ella pero ya había hecho el compromiso. Les comenté que debía irme al hospital, así que me acompañaron al auto.

- Cuídense ambos. Los veré mañana.

Edward se acercó y me dio una palmada.

-Estaré al pendiente. – Miró de reojo hacia el jardín.

_-Brandon continúa cerca de la casa?_

Edward me miró fijamente y asintió.

Miré a Esme, por mi culpa ahora un vampiro estaba tras ella. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con el director del hospital, no le dejaría toda la tarea a Edward de cuidar de Esme.

-Esme, estaré gustoso de jugar nuevamente contigo. – Le sonreí.

-Sí… yo también. – Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, cosa que no supe a qué se debió. – Mañana jugaremos de nuevo. – Me sonrió angelicalmente.

Asentí y entré al coche, si no lo hacía, me quedaría ahí como un tonto admirándola. Arranqué el coche y me alejé.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhh cielossssssssss quién es ese Brandon y que onda con esa fijación con Esme! Cómo se supone que lo van a controlar si no tiene aroma? O.O y Robert... los que ya leyeron la historia pero contada por Esme, saben lo que pasó U.U pero bueno... ya pronto estamos aquí a descubrirlo o más bien, Carlisle está pronto a descubrirlo.<strong>

**Espero actualizar pronto y espero muchos reviews de su parte XD**

**Saludos!**


	24. Verdaderas intenciones

**HOla a todos, me he retrasado en actualizar porque no recibí ningún review del último capi. Sé que me lo merezco por actualizar tarde pero bueno, me sentí chipilona y pues ahora estoy retomándolo.**

**A ver qué les parece este capi.**

* * *

><p>Llegué al hospital e inmediatamente me dediqué a hacer mi guardia. Hablaría con el director al día siguiente para decirle que no podría ayudarles como lo había hecho durante esos años. Las horas pasaron volando ya que estuve en dos cirugías donde me solicitaron apoyo y duraron más de tres horas cada una. En la mañana acudí al despacho del director.<p>

-Buenos días. Deseo hablar con el director.

La secretaria me miró embelesada y reaccionó segundos más tarde cuando carraspeé la garganta.

-Ah… el director no se encuentra, está de viaje y regresará pasado mañana pero… puedo ayudarle? –me miró de manera insistente.

-No. Esperaré a que él regrese. Muchas gracias y buen día –di vuelta y me aproximé a la puerta.

-Es un placer atenderle –suspiró.

Salí de la oficina y retomé mi trabajo.

Los dos días siguientes fueron similares a ese día. En el día me encontraba en el hospital, saliendo de ahí, me dirigía a la casa impaciente por estar con ella para disfrutar cada instante. Jugábamos en más ocasiones ella y yo, ya que Edward casi no participaba debido a varios motivos; el primero era que me había dicho que aceptaba completamente que yo estaba "locamente enamorado" de Esme –según sus palabras- y por eso no volvió a hacer comentario alguno sobre mis sentimientos. La segunda razón, es que estaba muy al pendiente de Brandon; varias veces llegó a desaparecer sin que Esme se diera cuenta, ya que el chico desaparecía y era muy difícil después localizarlo. Edward le había perdido el rastro tres veces y eso no era conveniente que sucediera.

Esa noche, me había despedido de Esme y Edward para ir al hospital pero antes, llamé a Brandon para que me acompañara.

-Hoy cazarás conmigo –dije al mismo tiempo que el chico entraba al auto.

-Me alegra, la verdad es que Edward es un poco antipático, no le caigo bien –se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo, ambos se llevarán bien –lo miré de reojo y sonreí ligeramente.

-Tal vez, lo que me interesa es hablar con ella.

Me puse serio ante el comentario y volví a mirarlo de reojo. Sonreía y su mirada brillaba con mucha intensidad.

-Por qué te interesa tanto Esme? –pregunté tratando de hacerlo de manera casual.

-Me recuerda a mi madre –sonrió ampliamente-. También estaba embarazada cuando… -su sonrisa desapareció y se quedó serio. Así estuvo varios segundos, después volteó a verme-. Era muy hermosa igual que ella.

-Qué sucedió con tu madre?

-Está muerta y mi hermana también.

-Lo lamento mucho.

Llegamos a un camino de terracería al cual entramos para poder ir al bosque.

-Qué es lo que vamos a cazar? –cambió el tema drásticamente.

La verdad es que si no lo hacía él, lo hubiera hecho yo. Hablar de familiares muertos no era una buena conversación.

-Bueno, cazarás lo que tu olfato te indique seguir, siempre y cuando no sean humanos – detuve el auto y bajamos de él.

-Edward no estará con nosotros hoy? –preguntó con mucho interés.

-Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me gusta hacerle perder la cabeza, aunque a pesar de mi falta de aroma, muchas veces logra encontrarme, no sé cómo lo hace. Debe tener algún truco por ahí, cierto? -se cruzó de brazos y me miró suspicazmente.

-Edward te dirá algún día. Por ahora, vamos a cazar.

Corrimos a través del bosque, encontramos un gran oso, me miró en señal de aprobación a lo cual asentí. Brandon caminó con pesadez, noté una ligera mueca mientras se acercaba al animal, lo atacó sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Fue directo al cuello del animal, inmovilizándolo.

-Cómo pueden beber esto? –dijo con cara de asco.

-Te acostumbrarás al sabor.

Me miró con desgana y volvió a plantar los colmillos en la herida del cuello, no sin antes tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Bebía y se detenía, la verdad es que no la estaba pasando bien.

-Argh… es suficiente por hoy –aventó el cuerpo sin vida hacia un lado-. Todos los animales saben así de desagradable? –se limpió la boca con las mangas de su saco.

-Todos saben diferentes, tu instinto por la sangre humana no te permite distinguir esos sabores. Como te decía, te acostumbrarás al sabor poco a poco.

-Me va a llevar décadas! –dijo un tanto enojado.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y le toqué el hombro.

-No eres el único que pasó por esta etapa, ya verás que lo lograrás –le sonreí ligeramente para darle confianza.

-Me gusta tu compañía más que la de Edward –tocó la mano que tenía en su hombro–, de cierta forma, te comportas como un padre y eso me agrada ya que nunca tuve uno –bajó la vista y permaneció serio.

-Gracias. En cuanto a Edward, no es mala persona, se acostumbrarán a estar juntos.

-Lo que me agrada es que ella también estará con nosotros –su mirada nuevamente tuvo brillo.

-Eso no ocurrirá.

Edward apareció de la nada. Brandon y yo miramos lo miramos con desconcierto.

-Nos iremos pronto de aquí, sin ella –miró a Brandon y después a mí.

Yo tragué saliva ante lo que había dicho. Me hizo darme cuenta que me quedaba poco tiempo para estar con ella.

-Qué? Por qué? Es verdad Carlisle? –Brandon me miró con tristeza en los ojos, parecía dolerle mucho lo que había escuchado-.

-Me temo… que es verdad lo que dice Edward –dije más para mí mismo que para el chico enfrente de mí.

-No…ella… tiene que estar a mi lado.

No comprendí lo que había dicho. Él bajo el rostro hacia el suelo y poco a poco comenzó a temblar.

-No puede hacerlo otra vez!

Brandon desapareció ante mis ojos.

-Debemos detenerlo!

Edward también desapareció. Sólo me tomó un instante reaccionar, corrí siguiendo el rastro de Edward. Algo estaba ocurriendo, no lograba alcanzar a Edward por más que quería.

-Ve con Esme, yo seguiré a Brandon, de prisa!

Logré escuchar en el aire.

Me detuve en seco y me puse en estado de alerta. Corrí aprisa para llegar a la casa. Definitivamente algo había ocurrido con Brandon y de alguna manera Esme corría peligro. Llegué e inmediatamente me dirigí al cuarto de ella, afortunadamente tenía la ventana abierta, aproveché y entre a la habitación, me importó muy poco mi caballerosidad, quería estar cerca de ella lo más posible. No permitiría que Brandon le hiciera daño.

Dormía plácidamente, se había acomodado de lado y abrazaba una almohada donde tímidamente escondía la mitad de su rostro. Me quedé al pie de su cama para admirarla y para velar por su sueño mientras esperaba noticias de Edward y Brandon. Como siempre, me vi tentado a tocarla pero me concentré en el problema que teníamos. Por momentos, sentía desesperación por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a pesar de que el objetivo era proteger a Esme. Finalmente Edward apareció al alba. Nos reunimos fuera de la habitación de ella, él no traía buena cara.

-Lo seguí por varios estados alrededor de nosotros, sólo estuvo jugando conmigo –lo dijo con furia contenida.

-Estoy sorprendido de que pudieras seguirlo por todos esos lugares. Hiciste lo que pudiste –traté de reconfortarlo.

-No fue suficiente, me siento como un inútil. Nunca me había sentido en desventaja como ahora.

-_No eres el único_ –pensé y después miré hacia la ventana.

-Me quedaré con ella. La vigilaré y trataré de estar lo más cerca que se pueda.

-Sabes que no podrás hacer mucho –dije aún viendo hacia la puerta.

-Él tampoco podrá hacer mucho.

-Qué es exactamente lo que viste Edward? –giré y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

Suspiró y pensó detenidamente unos segundos, finalmente me miró muy serio.

-Es un psicópata.

Lo miré desconcertado, necesitaba más información. Edward hizo una mueca.

-Su madre y su hermana, fueron asesinadas por él –bajó la mirada un segundo y nuevamente me miró–. Realmente fue brutal la manera en que les arrebató la vida –pasó las manos por su cara y volvió a suspirar–. Su hermana sólo tenía unos meses de nacida y su madre… realmente disfrutó mucho mientras la martirizaba. Carlisle, Esme tiene cierto parecido a…

-Basta! –lo interrumpí. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

Ambos volteamos a la puerta cuando escuchamos que Esme se removió entre las sábanas, recé para que continuara dormida, esperamos unos segundos y pudimos notar su respiración acompasada, se había vuelto a dormir.

-Iré al hospital y hablaré con el director. No podré trabajar con esto –peiné mi cabello un momento.

-Perdóname por no darme cuenta, tenía muy bien guardado todos esos pensamientos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, simplemente no permitió que entraras, hasta ahora.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de él.

Lo miré con un poco de pena.

-No se detendrá hasta tener a Esme en sus manos –dijo muy serio.

-Eso nunca –contesté inmediatamente y por instinto.

-Quizás lo mejor es que salgamos de la ciudad –Edward presionó su mentón en señal de estar pensando.

-Esme no puede viajar, sería demasiado arriesgado en su estado –medité unos segundos y después suspiré.

-Cuidaré de ella mientras vas al hospital –dijo al leer mis pensamientos.

-Bien, sólo me aseo, tomo unos documentos y me voy.

-Saldrá sana y salva de esto –dijo al momento de tocar mi hombro.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, sabía muy bien que me sentía culpable por haber arrastrado a Brandon hasta Esme.

Fui a mi habitación, me aseé en unos segundos y bajé hacia el despacho por unos documentos. Tomé los papeles y abrí el cajón para tomar una hoja en blanco. Para mi sorpresa, encontré la foto de la familia de Esme. Volví a admirarla pero me enfoqué sólo en ella.

-Tengo que compensarte por este error, por mi culpa ahora corres peligro –dije y guardé la foto entre los documentos.

Salí de la casa rumbo al hospital. Aún era temprano así que tendría que esperar un par de horas para hablar con el director. Decidí hacer una ronda de despedida por el hospital. Me encontré con Mark quien era el doctor en guardia y me acompañó en el recorrido ya que dijo que no permitiría que hiciera su trabajo. Así estuvimos hasta que me fijé en la hora, eran cerca de las nueve. Entré a la oficina y justo encontré al director reunido con su secretaria, al parecer, estaba llegando.

-Carlisle! –dijo con alegría en el rostro– Buen día –se acercó y estiró la mano para saludar–, cómo está?

-Buenos días Leonard, no muy bien desafortunadamente –estreché su mano y lo miré serio–. Podemos hablar un momento?

Me miró preocupado y me señaló la puerta de su despacho. Entramos y él se dirigió a su sillón y yo tomé asiento frente a él.

-Qué sucede Carlisle?

-Me temo que no podré seguir asistiendo al hospital –dije apenado.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijo el día que hablé con usted.

-Así es, desafortunadamente surgió algo inesperado lo cual absorberá mi tiempo y…

-Ni siquiera medio tiempo como lo había estado haciendo? –me interrumpió.

-Simplemente no podré asistir al hospital Leonard.

-Por cuánto tiempo será? –dijo masajeando sus sienes.

-Me temo que no puedo responderle.

Alzó la vista y me miró fijamente.

-Es un problema familiar o de otra índole?

Fruncí el ceño al desconcertarme.

-No le entiendo.

-Ya no está a gusto con nosotros o es que acaso necesita que las horas de labor social ya no lo sean?

-Ese no es el problema, estoy muy a gusto con ustedes, sin embargo, es un problema familiar –traje el rostro de Esme a mi mente.

El director suspiró aliviado y se acomodó en el sillón.

-En ese caso, creo que puede tomarse unas vacaciones mientras resuelve sus problemas.

-Vacaciones? –dije casi incrédulo.

-Sinceramente Carlisle, lamentaría mucho si usted se va del hospital. Nos ha sido de gran ayuda, además, es el único que realmente ejerce su profesión sin fines lucrativos, lo cual es admirable –su expresión me decía que hablaba con sinceridad.

-Le agradezco mucho su comentario –sonreí ligeramente.

-Entonces, tomará las vacaciones? Obviamente serán con goce de sueldo.

No quería desairar al director, así que lo pensé por unos segundos y después le di mi respuesta.

-Bien, tomaré las vacaciones, no hay necesidad del sueldo. Tendrá noticias mías cuando se resuelva mi problema, espero que sea muy pronto.

Realmente deseaba que se resolviera el problema de Brandon lo más pronto posible.

-Muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y se puso de pie para acercarse a mí.

-Leonard, aprovechando la ocasión… -me puse de pie–. Probablemente en 2 ó 3 semanas, ingresará una invitada de la familia al hospital, pronto dará a luz.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Será atendida con tratos especiales, que no le quede la menor duda.

-No se lo decía con esa intención –dije al momento de que tomó mi mano y la estrechó.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero ofrecerle ese trato a su invitada, con mucho gusto la recibiremos –continuó estrechando mi mano –. Incluso los gastos médicos no tendrá que absorberlos. La verdad es que nosotros estamos en deuda con usted, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

-No es…

-No le admito un "No" como respuesta Carlisle –me interrumpió.

-Puedo cubrir los gastos sin ningún problema –le repliqué.

-Eso también lo sé pero ya está decidido –me dio una palmada en la espalda después de soltar mi mano–. Ahora, puede retirarse para resolver su problema –sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Realmente no esperaba que esta conversación terminara en esto.

-Algunas ocasiones, suceden cosas inesperadas.

-Así es –dije irónicamente al recordar el problema que tenía en ese momento–. Me retiro y nuevamente gracias.

-De nada y espero saber pronto de usted.

Sonreí en respuesta y me retiré no sin antes dejarle los documentos a la secretaria, era información de Esme para que realizaran el expediente de ella. Me quedé con la foto y la guardé en el folder que ya traía. Justo al salir, se me ocurrió llamar a casa de Katherine; la secretaria marcó el número de la casa de ella por mí. Cuando contestaron, me dijeron que ella ni Esme se encontraban. Salí de la oficina un poco decepcionado, realmente la quería escuchar, aunque me dije que estaba exagerando.

Justo llegaba al vestíbulo del hospital cuando una mujer se acercó a mí con un niño quizás de diez años en sus brazos.

-Doctor por favor ayúdeme! –me gritó desesperada– mi hijo… -comenzó a llorar– no despierta. Estuvo vomitando y después se desmayó.

Pude sentir el olor del veneno para ratas. El chico se había envenenado. Dejé el folder con la foto en el vestíbulo e inmediatamente tomé al niño entre mis brazos y nos dirigimos hacia una de las camillas.

Después de una hora de haber realizado el procedimiento sugerido en estos casos, el chico estuvo fuera de peligro, también tuve que atender a la madre que tenía alterado los nervios pero después de un calmante, estuvo más tranquila.

Los dejé y fui de vuelta al vestíbulo por la foto. La enfermera que la había guardado, ya había terminado su turno y otra estaba en su lugar. Le pregunté si la otra enfermera le había hablado sobre mi folder a lo cual ella respondió que no. Amablemente le pedí ayuda para que buscara entre los papeles que habían en su lugar. Ella revisó después de que salió de su trance al que comúnmente se ven envueltas cuando estoy frente a ellas y la verdad es que eso era lo último que quería en ese preciso momento. Por la torpeza con que realizaba la tarea, le ofrecí mi ayuda, llegué hasta su lugar y revisé entre los documentos mientras ella sólo observaba. Finalmente la encontré entre los papeles destinados a desecharse, supuse por qué estaba ahí pero no le tomé importancia.

Aproveché que estaba ahí para volver a usar el teléfono y nuevamente llamé a casa de los Ryan, me contestó otra sirvienta pero me dijo exactamente lo mismo, ellas todavía no estaban en casa.

Justo terminaba de colgar el auricular cuando Mark apareció y me pidió ayuda con el diagnóstico de un paciente. Lo acompañé llevando conmigo la carpeta, no quería que volviera a extraviarse. Llegamos y examiné a la anciana, los síntomas me indicaban que era fiebre amarilla aunque habían otros síntomas que nos hacían dudar. Tomamos tiempo para examinar cada síntoma y evaluar correctamente, de esa manera, confirmamos que era fiebre amarilla, debido a la edad de la anciana, se presentaron los otros síntomas que lo único que indicaban, era que no llegaría a la media noche. Mark se encargó de darles la noticia a los familiares y yo me retiré.

Pasé junto al vestíbulo y la enfermera que me había "ayudado" a buscar la foto de Esme, me despidió con una sonrisa, miré el teléfono y quise intentar una última vez antes de irme. Marqué y esperé aunque al segundo timbrado contestaron.

-Casa de la familia Ryan.

Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Katherine.

-Hola Katherine buenos días, cómo está?

-Hola Carlisle, muy bien gracias y tú?

-Bien, sabe he hablado varias veces para hablar con Esme, se encuentra ahí?

-No estábamos enteradas, acabamos de llegar. Te comunico con ella.

Sólo pasaron unos segundo cuando escuché su voz.

-Bueno?

El tono dudoso me hizo sonreír, sabía que no se esperaba que le hablara.

-Esme, hola –traté de no mostrar la ansiedad que tenía.

-Hola Carlisle. Qué sorpresa escucharte.

-Lo sé y quizás he sido muy impertinente ya que he llamado varias veces.

-Ah, sí?

-Pero ya no importa, por fin te encontré –me sorprendí de lo que realmente significaba esa frase y volví a sonreír–. Tengo una buena notica que darte y sinceramente… estaba desesperado por decirte –dije sin pensar.

-Dime.

Pude distinguir lo desconcertada que estaba.

-Tomaré vacaciones a partir de mañana y hoy saldré temprano. Así que… nos veríamos mucho antes tú y yo. Qué te parece? -miré de reojo hacia la enfermera, la cual tenía una cara de decepción.

-Es una excelente noticia! –gritó de alegría.

Eso me hizo sentir muy bien, tenía deseos de verme, no sabía si era con la misma intensidad pero no quise pensar eso.

-Saldré muy pronto y te llamaré cuando esté en casa.

-Claro. Aprovecharé para… hablar contigo sobre… ciertas cosas –se escuchaba dudosa-. Ya las veremos más tarde.

El comentario me desconcertó. Qué tema quería tratar conmigo para que dudara en decirme.

-Te veré pronto Esme, hasta luego –dije de la manera más calmada.

-Hasta luego.

Colgué el auricular.

-Entonces saldrá de vacaciones doctor Cullen?

La enfermera me sacó de la ola de pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza.

-Así es –dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo extrañaremos –dijo con tono muy triste.

-Espero regresar pronto –traté de reconfortarla –. Me retiro, con su permiso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues ahí está. Cada vez nos acercamos al final... actualizaré pronto!<strong>

**Gracias nuevamente por leer.**

**Saludos!**


	25. Dolor

**Hola a todos,**

**Pues aquí otro capi más, cada vez avanzamos más y estamos próximos al gran final de esta historia(desde es punto de vista de Carlisle). Vienen tiempos difíciles para Carlisle, así como fue para Esme y pues también para mí... cuando escribí esto, no era mamá y ahora que lo soy... se me hace un mega nudo en la garganta escribir de Richard y hasta las lágrimas me salen. En fin... no los aburro y mejor lean.**

* * *

><p>Por fin salí del hospital para conseguir el marco perfecto para la foto. Sabía que sólo habían cuatro lugares en la ciudad donde realizaban marcos para cuadros y retratos pero sabía que sólo uno de ellos era el elegido. Me dirigí a los suburbios de la cuidad y llegué a un pequeño local de nombre "Marcos el viejo Frank". En efecto, Frank era el encargado de realizar los marcos, sólo tenía dos ayudantes pero realmente el detallado y acabado de cada trabajo, lo elaboraba él.<p>

Sonrió ampliamente cuando me vio entrar, estaba con su ayudante y una clienta que me miró detenidamente al acercarme al mostrador.

-Buenos tardes.

-Sr. Cullen, buenas tardes. Qué alegría verlo por aquí! –dijo al quitarse los anteojos y alzar la mano para que se la estrechara–. En un momento estoy con usted.

-Gracias.

Separamos nuestras manos y le devolvió su atención a la clienta. Mientras tanto, observé los marcos que tenía en demostración, me llamaron la atención dos de ellos, ambos eran de metal, sólo que uno era en tono cobrizo y el otro en tono plateado. Saqué la foto y la alcé a la altura que se encontraba cada uno de los marcos para darme una idea de cómo se vería. El marco plateado me agradó mucho. La cliente se retiró no sin antes darme una última mirada y me sonrió, yo le contesté de la misma manera para no desairarla.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez –dijo al acercarse a mí estando del otro lado del mostrador.

-Así es! No hay mejor lugar para enmarcar fotos o pinturas que aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo –carcarjeó.

-Me gustaría enmarcar esta foto –acerqué la foto hacia él–. Deseo el marco plateado –señalé con la mirada.

Él la miró detenidamente unos segundos y después miró el marco, hizo una mueca y volteó hacia mí.

-Tengo que decirle que no tengo material para realizar otro marco, no tengo más que el marco del aparador.

-En cuánto tiempo tendrá nuevamente el material?

-En tres semanas.

Se me hacía demasiado tiempo. Nuevamente miré el marco de color cobrizo pero no me convenció.

-Déjeme mostrarle otros con la foto encima para que se dé una idea.

Comenzó a sacar los marcos que para él eran una opción y los fue dejando frente a mí. Tomó la foto y la puso enfrente del primer marco.

-Qué le parece? –me miró.

-No me gusta el material.

-Este? –posó la foto en el segundo marco.

-El color no combina.

-Este otro? –hizo lo mismo con el siguiente.

-No me convence el acabo.

-Y este?

-Me temo que no –dije apenado.

Miró nuevamente la foto y después los marcos. Se acercó al penúltimo y me hizo la demostración.

Hice una ligera mueca y negué con la cabeza.

-Vaya… -suspiró y miró detenidamente el marco plateado, después me miró y sonrió pícaramente–. Ya lo tengo –abrió un cajón y sacó una regla. Midió la foto y después tomó el marco y le tomó medidas.

-Lo ajustará?

-Sí. Siempre trato de tener contentos a mis clientes. Demoraré una hora, gusta esperar o viene por él más tarde?

-Esperaré. – dije imaginando la cara de sorpresa de Esme al ver el retrato enmarcado.

Frank tomó la foto y el marco y se dispuso a retirarse a la parte de atrás.

- Espere.

Se devolvió y me miró desconcertado.

– Permítame un segundo la foto.

Él la acercó hacia mí. Saqué mi pluma y escribí al reverso de la foto:

**"Gracias por llegar a mi vida. Has sido la única mujer que ha logrado robarme el corazón y estoy muy agradecido porque experimenté lo que es estar enamorado. Nunca te olvidaré, te amaré hasta el fin de mi existencia.**

**Carlisle"***

Sabía que el mensaje no se vería ya que el marco traía un fondo, así que no estaría visible a menos de que se lo quitaran.

- Listo –le devolví la foto.

-Gracia. -Frank desapareció con la foto y el marco y dejó a cargo a su ayudante.

Yo esperé mientras imaginaba todo lo que haríamos a partir de ese momento. Esperaba que Brandon no estuviera rondando cerca de Esme y Edward no tuviera necesidad de entrar en acción.

No pasó la hora cuando Frank apareció con el marco entre sus manos.

-Está listo, qué le parece? –acomodó el marco foto frente a mí que ya tenía la foto dentro.

Había pulido nuevamente el material haciéndolo resaltar el brillo que emitía. Toqué el vidrio que protegía la foto, toqué justo donde se encontraba el rostro de Esme.

-Realmente es magnífico. Hizo un trabajo extraordinario –sonreí agradecido.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado. Espero que su futura esposa opine lo mismo –sonrió.

Por un momento la melancolía se hizo presente, era un sueño que ella pudiera llegar a ser mi esposa.

-Lamento mi comentario –carraspeó. Tomó la foto y la envolvió.

-Cuánto es?

-Veinticinco dólares.

Saqué mi billetera, saqué el dinero y se lo di, después tomé la foto.

-Señor Cullen…

-Hizo un buen trabajo.

-Aún así, es el doble.

-Se lo merece. Hasta pronto y buen día –me despedí y salí del lugar.

Subí al auto y conduje hasta la casa, le hablaría a Esme cuando llegara. Mientras avanzaba, me surgió la idea de irla a buscar a casa de Katherine, sería realmente una sorpresa para ella. Doble la esquina y al entrar a la calle, pude distinguir una ambulancia estacionada frente a la casa y unos hombres con una camilla que entraban en ella.

Por un segundo me paralicé al sentir un gran vacío en el estómago pero reaccioné inmediatamente para acelerar lo más que podía el coche y avancé. Me estacioné estrepitosamente y corrí hacia la casa, la reja y la puerta estaban abiertas.

-Dios mío!

Oí decir a uno de los enfermeros.

Llegué hasta ellos y me impacté de lo que vi. Esme yacía tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, había sangre alrededor de ella, emanaba de entre sus piernas y de la cabeza, además de que temblaba ligeramente como si tuviera frío.

-Esme! –dije horrorizado al arrodillarme frente a ella.

Su pulso estaba débil y Richard estaba teniendo mucho movimiento.

-Pronto, la camilla!-hice reaccionar a los enfermeros con el grito desesperado.

Acomodaron la camilla a un lado, la tomé entre mis brazos y la alcé delicadamente para no lastimarla más y la deposité en la camilla. Salimos de la casa apresurados hacia la ambulancia, el teléfono se escuchó insistente pero no me detuve a contestar, la vida de Esme y Richard eran mi única prioridad.

El dolor y miedo que me invadía, me estaba carcomiendo, quería salir corriendo con ella en brazos, llegaría en segundos al hospital, pero no podía.

-Más a prisa por favor, al hospital Saint Gabriel! –le grité al conductor.

Qué había pasado? Acaso Brandon la había atacado y Edward no pudo detenerlo? El vientre de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos, se movía y deformaba considerablemente, Richard estaba sufriendo, tenía que salir del vientre de su madre o moriría.

Tomé venda y gasa para detener la hemorragia de la cabeza, uno de los enfermeros me ayudó a sostener su cabeza mientras acomodaba la gasa y enrollaba la venda. De pronto, comenzó a mover las manos y piernas como si no tuviera control, abrió los ojos súbitamente, arqueó la espalda y gritó de dolor. Parecía una pesadilla, se tranquilizó ligeramente y observó a su alrededor, después me miró.

-Carlisle… aaah… Richard… tienes que salvarlo, tienes… aaargh… que salvarlo –su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

-Tranquilízate Esme –tomé su mano–, te prometo que lo salvaré –dije de manera determinante, quería que confiara en mí.

Volvió a gritar del dolor, eran las contracciones que se hacían presentes, sostuve su mano en cada contracción que tuvo, se retorcía y arqueaba cada vez más seguido, indiscutiblemente tenía que operarla.

-No puedo… aaargh… soportar… más el dolor… aaargh… –movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, cerraba y abría los ojos, iba a perder el conocimiento.

-Doctor, ella no soportará un parto natural –dijo el enfermero frente a mí.

-Lo sé, tendremos que practicarle una cesárea. La llevaremos inmediatamente al quirófano, también deberán tener lista una incubadora para el bebé, va a ser prematuro ya que le faltaban un par de semanas para nacer –dije al mirar nuevamente el vientre de Esme, Richard continuaba moviéndose casi igual de lo hacía su madre. Ambos estaban sufriendo.

-Hemos llegado.

Sentí un poco de alivio al ver que nos estacionábamos en Urgencias.

-De prisa –dije mientras acomodaba a Esme en la camilla–. Esme, hemos llegado al hospital, pronto estarás descansando –le di un beso en la mano.

Ella quiso decir algo pero entonces volvió a retorcerse del dolor y gritó. Los enfermeros bajaron la camilla e inmediatamente entramos al hospital. Mientras avanzábamos, la camilla comenzó a mancharse de sangre y ella dejó de moverse, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su corazón palpitaba cada vez menos.

-Esme, no me dejes! –dije con dolor– Aguanta un poco más, te lo suplico. Sé fuerte, haz un último esfuerzo, por favor!

Entramos a la sala de operaciones y pasaron a Esme a la plancha. Salí corriendo a cambiarme y prepararme para la operación, regresé y ya tenían listo todo. Me acerqué a su rostro y bajé el tapabocas.

-Todo estará bien, estás en mis manos mi amada Esme –le susurré para después erguirme y permitir que le aplicaran la anestesia–. Bien, comencemos –dije y comenzamos con la operación.

Después de más de dos horas, observaba a Richard dentro de la incubadora. Aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido ese día, se suponía que a esas horas, Edward, Esme y yo estaríamos riendo, jugando algún juego de mesa y ella, no disimularía mirar su sorpresa cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí, aún deberías estar descansando dentro del vientre de tu madre –dije en voz baja.

Recordé el momento en que lo saqué del vientre de Esme, se veía tan indefenso y frágil, su corazón latía aceleradamente y respiraba agitadamente, no lloró, sin embargo, tuve que hacerlo llorar, tenía que hacerlo para que pudiera tomar aire por primera vez y respirar como debía. El llanto se escuchó en toda la habitación y después cesó. La enfermera rápidamente lo tomó para limpiar su rostro y cuerpecito. No quise quedarme con las ganas y le di un beso en la frente antes de que ella se lo llevara.

-Ahora es turno de tu madre –le había susurrado por lo bajo.

Se lo llevaron y continué con Esme. Había resultado con varias costillas rotas en ambos lados, una herida profunda en la cabeza y tenía rota la mandíbula. Suspiré al recordarlo, simplemente no podía entenderlo, qué había sucedido para que ella acabara así? Y Richard… después de terminar la operación de Esme, me dieron una mala noticia… había tenido un ataque al corazón, afortunadamente lograron salvarlo pero su salud estaba delicada. Revisé los estudios que le habían practicado y revelaron que había algo malo con su corazón pero no se sabía con exactitud cuál era el problema.

Por qué el destino estaba siendo tan cruel con ella y con su hijo? Parecía estar pagando por algún mal que había hecho pero ella, simplemente era absurdo pensar que pudiera hacerle mal a alguien. Saber que Richard tenía problemas en el corazón y que Esme estaba en esas condiciones, me hicieron sentir sofocado y fatigado. Decidí regresar a la casa, debía encontrar a Edward para saber lo que había ocurrido. Llegué en un taxi y vi mi coche estacionado donde lo había dejado pero también vi a Katherine que subía a su auto, se detuvo al ver el taxi y esperó. Al verme, se apresuró hacia mí con cara de total preocupación.

-Carlisle! Dónde está Esme? Qué sucedió?

-Ella, se encuentra en el hospital –dije sin ánimos.

-Pero… -bajó la vista y miró como si estuviera buscando algo en el suelo– ella regresó aquí para esperarte, se supone que ahorita ustedes… -se detuvo para mirarme y abrió los ojos como platos – fue él… -sus ojos poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas– Robert la lastimó –se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos.

-Robert? –en ese momento mi olfato analizó los aromas que persistían, identifiqué a los enfermeros, al chofer, a Esme, Edward y Katherine pero hubo uno que no identifiqué.

-Se lo dije, le dije que debía decirte. Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho todo! –dijo entre el llanto.

Sentí que mis fuerzas desaparecían, la imagen de Esme al momento de encontrarla, vino a mi mente. Por mi culpa había regresado a casa.

-Estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa –dije en voz baja y miré a Katherine.

-Qué? No, no, no es tu culpa…

-Si ella hubiera muerto… -me imaginé el peor de los escenarios, en el cual me retrasaba aún más y llegaba a la casa una o dos horas más tarde, hubiera sido fatal.

Un abrazo cálido me sacó de esos horrorosos pensamientos.

-Por favor Carlisle, no es tu culpa, sólo Robert es el culpable de esta desgracia –dijo tratando de hacerme sentir bien a pesar de que seguía llorando.

-Gracias Katherine –la abracé en señal de estar de acuerdo en lo que ella decía aunque no fuera verdad.

-Dime, fuiste tú quien la encontró?

Recordé que la ambulancia ya había llegado, sin embargo, Esme no pudo haberlos llamado porque su cuerpo se encontraba lejos del teléfono y no había rastros de sangre hasta él.

-Sí –mentí. Tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado.

-Ya ves –sonrió ligeramente–, tú la salvaste, sino hubieras llegado, quizás ella no lo hubiera logrado pero está viva y su hijo también.

Richard vino a mi mente, todavía me costaba creer que ese angelito tuviera problemas del corazón.

-Sucede algo? –me miró desconcertada– Acaso Richard está… -se llevó la mano a la boca para no pronunciar la palabra.

-Él está vivo.

Bajó la mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada.

-Por tu expresión de hace un segundo, temí lo peor. Iré a verla al hospital ahora mismo.

-Ella está descansando después de la cirugía, te recomiendo que la visites mañana.

-Muy bien, tú eres el doctor y por favor, cualquier noticia que tengas de Esme o Richard, déjame saber.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

-Descansa, no debes estar preocupada en tu estado.

Se limpió la cara, hizo una mueca y suspiró levemente.

-Me voy un poco más tranquila. Hasta pronto –se acercó y nuevamente me abrazó.

-Hasta pronto.

Ella se alejó y subió al auto. Yo tomé una bocanada de aire y entré al coche para estacionarlo en su lugar, lo hice mientras pensaba en Robert, él no había sido capaz de llamar una ambulancia si momentos antes la había atacado y por la manera en que se encontraba lastimada, no creía que él se hubiera apiadado de ella, alguien más había llamado la ambulancia y sólo podía haber sido Edward.

Entré a la casa y vi la mancha de sangre junto a la escalera. Recordé lo que había visto esa tarde y sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme, pensé también en la difícil situación de Edward al estar frente a la sangre especialmente de Esme, fue entonces que vi el agujero en la pared que daba hacia el cuarto de música, di unos pasos y en el cuarto había otro agujero que daba hacia el jardín trasero.

-Entonces fue Brandon quien hizo esto –dije al cerrar los ojos.

Mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz ante lo ocurrido. Fui por jabón y un balde de agua, debía limpiar todo para cuando llegara Edward. Quedó limpio al cabo de un minuto.

-Gracias Carlisle! –escuché fuerte y claro en el jardín de atrás.

En un instante estuve frente a él, su rostro mostraba desesperación e impotencia.

-Perdóname! Perdóname! –me dijo mientras me abrazaba– Esto es mi culpa! –decía de manera desgarradora.

Me aferré de la misma manera en que él lo hacía conmigo, así nos quedamos abrazados por un largo tiempo.

-Fue mi culpa -dijo al separarse y bajar la mirada-. La dejé sola y él se aprovechó –dijo con rabia-. Ahora está muerto pero aún así, no se puede borrar lo que hizo el muy maldito– su tono fue sombrío.

-Brandon está muerto?

-No fue Brandon quien tiró a Esme por las escaleras y la hirió, fue Robert Murray, el padre de su hijo –me miró fijamente.

-Entonces…?

-Vigilaba a Esme en casa de Katherine cuando Brandon apareció, dude… -apretó el puño con fuerza– pero decidí ir tras él al saber que ambas saldrían a comprar. Lo seguí mientras él se jactaba de su velocidad y de su falta de aroma. Me trajo de un lugar a otro, me mostró escenas horribles de lo que haría con Esme, no creí… -apretó los labios y continuó– que un humano fuera capaz de hacer algo similar a lo que él tenía en mente. Regresamos a la ciudad y fue cuando, cuando… la escuché –su respiración se había acelerado. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la casa–. Corrí pero Brandon corrió más a prisa para beber la sangre que estaba brotando de Esme, de alguna manera logré detenerlo porque también me estaba cegando la sed. Brandon sólo me miraba de manera diabólica y su maldita sonrisa, nunca la olvidaré ni tampoco lo que me dijo: "Parece que alguien más está jugando con ella" –su respiración continuaba agitada, volvió la mirada hacia mí y después se sentó en el pasto para tomar su rostro entre sus manos– Él la golpeó peor que a un perro! Fui débil y no pude deshacerme de Brandon e impedir que la siguiera lastimando! –su tono nuevamente fue desgarrador.

-Sé muy bien que lo hubieras detenido antes de ponerle una mano encima a ella –traté de consolarlo.

-Lo único que pude hacer, es llamar a una ambulancia.

-Cómo lo lograste? Qué sucedió con Brandon? –dije mientras me ponía en cuclillas frente a él.

-Dejé que se acercara a ella y en un momento de su excitación ante la escena y la sangre, lo atrapé. Sosteniéndolo y con mucho trabajo, pude hablar al hospital y sólo alcancé a darles la dirección y pedir una ambulancia. Brandon logró zafarse de mi agarre y se lanzó sobre ella pero lo aventé contra la pared traspasándola, le importó muy poco porque nuevamente se lanzó hacia ella, entonces logré agarrarlo y lo saqué de la casa para dirigrnos al bosque.

-Si Brandon no es el muerto, entonces tú…

-No, fue él –dijo con tono sombrío–. Nuevamente logró escapar y lo encontró. Cuando lo localicé, estaba a punto de atacarlo, me miró esperando algún movimiento de mi parte pero sólo observé, entonces lo partió en pedazos y no se lo impedí –me miró fijamente–. Después de eso, lo dejé ir mientras contemplaba los miembros de Robert, regados en un callejón.

Tragué saliva por la manera en que había platicado todo lo sucedido. Procesé todo y me di cuenta que probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo o peor, cegado por la ira, rabia e impotencia, quizás hubiera tratado de despedazarlo yo mismo.

-Eso no me consuela –me miró con desagrado al leer mi mente.

-No es para consolarte, es para comprender.

-Aún así, sigo siendo un vampiro, un monstruo –dijo con dolor en su mirada.

-Estás equivocado. _Esos sentimientos son humanos, no surgieron al convertirte en lo que eres ahora_ –sostuve su mirada sin parpadear–. Hubieras sentido lo mismo siendo humano.

Hizo una mueca en muestra de desacuerdo y giró el rostro para evitar verme.

-Y dime, cómo está? –se puso de pie de un salto y se sacudió el pantalón.

Entristecí al recordar todo, por lo cual bajé la mirada.

-Qué? No puede ser! -dio vuelta- No a ella, no puede sucederle eso! – me miró a los ojos rogándome. – Richard no puede… -hiperventilaba y poco a poco su rostro se lleno de ira y desapareció.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, se escuchó un estruendo, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran truenos, ya que el cielo poco a poco se cubrió de nubes pero yo sabía que era él descargando su ira. No esperé a que regresara, necesitaba estar solo para tranquilizarse; regresé a la casa y tomé un baño, quería regresar al hospital por si ella despertaba, tenía que darle la noticia acerca de Richard, no iba a ser tan fácil pero era inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T<strong>

**Sufren, sufren, todos sufren, más bien... sufrimos! dijo la otra. Y pensar que todo pintaba bien, pero bueno... esos malditos tenían que estar ahí y pues ahí tenemos el resultado.**

**El siguiente capi, será el último que tengo ya escrito, lo que viene después, lo estaré escribiendo conforme al tiempo me dé chance. Espero no tardarme en actualizar faltando poquito para el desenlace.**

**Se cuidan y gracias por los reviews, se les agradece con el alma!**

**Saludos!**


	26. Richard

**Bueno, pues la última entrega que ya se encontraba escrita hasta hace 2 semanas jejejje**

**Prometo avanzar para tener el siguiente capi disponible.**

**Sin más... pasen a leer.**

* * *

><p>Llegué al hospital y me dirigí directamente a los cuneros, encontré a una enfermera que le daba de comer justo a Richard a través de la incubadora.<p>

-Cómo está respondiendo? –pregunté al acercarme.

-Oh… -dijo al verse sorprendida– pues al principio no quiso la botella pero después de mucho insistir, por fin logró tomar algo; lo hace más lento que los demás, se agota muy rápido –dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Me permitiría continuar con él? –miré el biberón de cristal y después a ella.

-Está seguro? Es mi trabajo.

-Por favor, él es alguien muy importante para mí –me acerqué un poco a ella.

Su pulso se acelero, me miró y después se mordió el labio. Dejó la botella a un lado y sacó las manos de la incubadora. Me hizo un ademán para que yo continuara.

-Muchas gracias, cualquier percance, puede acudir a mí.

Ella asintió y dio media vuelta para salir pero se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta, esperó unos segundos y desapareció.

Introduje las manos a la incubadora y tomé el biberón, Richard estaba inquieto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía tenía hambre. Acerqué la botella e inmediatamente la atrapó con los labios y comenzó a tomar muy lentamente. Sonreí al admirarlo, era hermoso, tenía muy poco cabello el cual era de color café oscuro, la nariz y el contorno de su cara, eran similares a los de Esme así como también los ojos levemente abiertos, eran de color azul turquesa; no había duda de que ese angelito había nacido de ella. Richard dejó de tomar leche, dio una larga pausa y pude apreciar su pecho que subía y bajaba, estaba agitado. Nuevamente la impotencia me invadió, no merecía estar enfermo, ningún niño pero especialmente él que me había robado el corazón en el momento en que nació y estuvo en mis brazos. Se movió y continuó jalando, le faltaba media onza y no parecía bajar con facilidad, me imaginé que la enfermera llevaba más de una hora dándole de comer. Comprendí que debía encontrar una solución para encontrar el problema de su corazón, la medicina avanzaba cada día y algo debía poderse hacer. Buscaría a los expertos en Cardiología para que me ayudaran con el diagnóstico y la solución, Richard debía vivir.

Estuve con él unas hora más, casi se había tomado la onza que le faltaba pero por el esfuerzo se quedó dormido. Acaricié su rostro y después saqué mis manos y la mamila.

-Que descanses mi pequeño Richard –susurré y me llevé una mano a la boca para plasmar un beso y depositarlo en la incubadora.

Dejé la mamila en la pequeña habitación del fondo y salí de ahí haciendo el menor ruido posible. Me dirigí a la habitación de Esme, entré silenciosamente al observar que todavía continuaba dormida. Me acerqué a la cama y la contemplé, me dolía verla en ese estado, vendada con moretones y recibiendo sangre de alguien más ya que había perdido bastante gracias a la hemorragia que tuvo.

- Por qué? Por qué no confiaste un poco más en mí para decirme tus preocupaciones –dije en voz baja.

Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado donde yo estaba, esperé para saber si despertaría pero eso no ocurrió. Respiré profundamente y me enfoqué en el presente y dejé a un lado el pasado.

-He estado con Richard, es el bebé más hermoso que he visto –sonreí al traer imágenes de su rostro a mi mente aunque se borró inmediatamente al recordar su problema–. Esme… él… -traté de encontrar las palabras para poder decirle, definitivamente no era fácil.

Me giré y tomé asiento en el sillón, me dolía pensar que él estuviera enfermo y que ella sufriría por eso. La miré con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

– Qué debo decirte? Y en qué momento debo hacerlo? –me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella y me incliné para ver más de cerca su rostro– Debo irme.

Me erguí y salí de la habitación y me encaminé hacia una oficina que hacía la función de Archivo y también de biblioteca, se había logrado recopilar muchos libros de medicina para consulta. Antes de llegar a mi destino, le encargué a una enfermera de recepción, que me consiguiera una lista de todos los cardiólogos a nivel nacional y mundial para llevármela a la oficina.

Busqué todos los libros referentes a cardiología y los estudié; no era un especialista en el corazón y eso me hacía sentir molesto e incómodo por no poder ayudar a Richard. Me hizo darme cuenta que aún me faltaba más conocimiento y especialización en cada órgano del cuerpo para poder llevar a cabo mi labor. También me di cuenta que era necesario tener un experto en cada especialidad dentro de los hospitales, como era el caso en el que me encontraba, no teníamos un especialista del corazón.

No logré encontrar más que unos cinco libros, los leí de principio a fin pero no encontré nada o la mayoría de los males no tenían cura. Me desesperé y salí a buscar la lista que había solicitado. Justo tropecé a mitad del camino con la enfermera que me interesaba.

-Doctor, esto fue lo que encontré –sonrió y me dio la hoja.

-Muchas gracias –le sonreí fugazmente y me di media vuelta para regresar a la oficina.

-Estoy para esto y mucho más –dijo por lo bajo.

No le tomé importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, además, tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer.

Me enfrasqué nuevamente en la oficina y me dediqué a llamar a cada doctor sin importar si se encontraba dentro o fuera del país. Algunos doctores no contestaron, otros estaban ocupados pero dijeron que me regresarían la llamada, lo cual dudé mucho que harían. Con otros tuve suerte y les expuse el caso; algunos me comentaban que era una angina de pecho o una enfermedad cardiaca o cardiovascular.

-Doctor Cullen… -dijo la enfermera después de tocar y asomarse por la puerta.

-...muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia –colgué al saber que el cardiólogo estaba de viaje y giré para verla.

-La paciente de la habitación 328 ha despertado y pregunta por usted.

-Muchas gracias.

Esa era la habitación de Esme, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el elevador para bajar hasta el nivel donde se encontraba. Al entrar, la vi recostada mirando hacia la ventana pero desvió la mirada hacia mí cuando entré, me acerqué a ella.

-Carlisle… quiero ver a Richard –hizo una mueca de dolor–. Ah… por qué me duelen las costillas cuando hablo?

-Tienes rota una costilla del lado derecho y tres del lado izquierdo.

Se movió para incorporarse.

-Trata de no hacer ningún esfuerzo –la empujé ligeramente para que volviera a acostarse, no debía hacer movimientos bruscos o de lo contrario, el dolor se haría presente.

-Carlisle por favor… quiero ver a Richard –dijo casi en un susurro.

Su dificultad y volumen de voz, supuse que era por la mandíbula afectada, sin embargo, me miró con súplica.

-Quiero ver… a mi hijo.

La miré y no pude negarme, estaba en su derecho, cualquier madre lo estaba.

-Déjame ir por una silla de ruedas.

El rostro se le iluminó y sonrió después de asentir.

-Gracias.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí tres niveles más abajo para conseguir una silla. La enfermera que se encontraba en ese momento, se acomodó el cabello al verme llegar, a veces esas actitudes eran un tanto incómodas cuando tenía algo realmente importante por hacer, como en ese momento.

-Necesito una silla de ruedas, tendrá alguna disponible?

-Por supuesto, permítame un momento –dio vuelta y se internó en la bodega. Salió segundos después empujando la silla– Aquí tiene.

Caminé hasta quedar a lado de ella para tomar la silla.

-Pero antes… -se mordió el labio y me miró de forma seductora– debe firmar aquí –cogió el libro de registro y me lo dio.

Tomé el libro y anoté la fecha, mi nombre y firmé.

-Joanne, me dijiste que no tenías sillas de ruedas! –dijo Peter enojado al pasar cerca de nosotros.

Ella se puso nerviosa pero le contestó.

-Doctor, no tenía ninguna, ésta… justo ahora me la acaban de traer.

Peter entrecerró los ojos al no creerle.

-Siempre suceden esas casualidades cuando aparece Carlisle –dijo y continuó su camino.

Comprendí el enojo de Peter, las enfermeras siempre hacían todo con tal de tener todo a mi disposición, incluyéndose a ellas mismas. Desafortunadamente, no me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

-Muchas gracias –tomé la silla y avancé.

-Para ti, todo lo que quieras –dijo muy por lo bajo.

Llegué hasta el ascensor y subí. Abrí la puerta y ella miró directamente hacia mí, me acerqué y acomodé el suero en el perchero donde colgaba la bolsa de sangre, esperaba que pronto dejara de usarla porque su aroma había cambiado drásticamente. La tomé entre mis brazos con mucha delicadeza, no quería lastimarla, fue un movimiento rápido para ponerla en la silla de ruedas aunque el calor que había impregnado en mí, persistió por varios segundos. Finalmente ella tomó el perchero y yo empujé la silla.

Salimos e hicimos nuestro recorrido en silencio, sabía que sus pensamientos eran acaparados por Richard, así que la dejé con la expectativa y se preparara para conocer a su hijo. Yo meditaba todavía pensando en cómo le daría la noticia y en qué momento. Así llegamos a los cuneros y al cuarto de las incubadoras. Entramos procurando no hacer ruido y avanzamos hasta llegar frente a Richard. La ayudé para que se pusiera de pie y pudiera admirar a su ángel. Miró por unos segundos a través del cristal, se llevó una mano hacia la boca para ocultar su sorpresa y pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sonreía, no la detuve, sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Quiero cargarlo –me miró aún con emoción en los ojos.

Desvié la mirada, sabía que ellos no podrían tener contacto directamente, lo cual no le agradaría.

-Desafortunadamente no podemos sacarlo de la incubadora, debemos esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que los nueve meses se hayan completado –enfoqué nuevamente la mirada en ella y me acerqué–. Pero podrás visitarlo las veces que quieras, yo me encargaré de eso –le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal.

Ella regresó la mirada hacia Richard, por la pequeña mueca que hizo, deduje que no le había gustado lo que dije. Observé que el labio le comenzó a temblar y poco a poco las lágrimas volvieron a surgir, apoyó las manos y la cabeza sobre el cristal. Ahora las lágrimas no eran de felicidad, sino de amargura.

-Esme… -no soporté verla así, la separé de la incubadora y la abracé con mucho cuidado, quería darle todo mi apoyo.

-Por qué tenía que suceder… esto? Él no tenía… la culpa, no debería… estar pasando por esto –lloró con más ahínco.

Desafortunadamente no había manera de borrarle todo ese sufrimiento y verla sonreír tan bellamente como lo hacía. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era dejar que se desahogara aunque no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

-Debemos irnos, debes descansar y él también, podemos despertarlo si hacemos mucho ruido –dije al ver a Richard removerse un poco.

Ella acomodó su rostro en mi pecho y poco a poco se calmó, después se separó y se acercó nuevamente a la incubadora para dejar un beso impregnado en el cristal.

-Buenas noches Richard… descansa –lo miró una vez más y después tomó asiento en la silla de ruedas.

Salimos del lugar y de nueva cuenta, permanecimos en silencio durante el trayecto a su habitación. Se notaba serena porque ya no volvió a derramar más lágrimas o simplemente es que estaba cansada. Ya en su habitación, acomodé el perchero en su lugar y a ella también.

-Por favor, trata de descansar. Mañana iremos a ver a Richard nuevamente –le sonreí esperando animarla un poco.

-Trataré.

Con la luz de la lámpara de su buró, me percaté de que aún tenía lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo, limpié las lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar, a ella no pareció molestarle lo cual me tranquilizó y animó a continuar.

– Me gustaría… -me miró con nerviosismo- podrías quedarte hasta que me… duerma? –desvió la mirada apenada.

-Velaré tu sueño Esme. Aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo cual me hizo sonreír disimuladamente.

-Te lo agradezco. Sabes… me gustaría que me dieras algo para el… dolor, está comenzando a molestarme –sonrió tímidamente.

Me separé de ella para tomar su expediente y consultar todos los medicamentos que estaba recibiendo, la morfina no le haría daño.

-No hay problema, traeré el medicamento –salí hacia la pequeña área que se encontraba en ese mismo piso y solicité la morfina al enfermero. Llené la forma y me entregaron el medicamente junto con una aguja. No demoré y me apresuré a regresar.

-Espero que el dolor… desaparezca –lo dijo con un tono de queja.

Realmente le dolía pero no quería externarlo.

-Esto te permitirá dormir, bajará el dolor considerablemente –sustraje la sustancia del pequeño frasco y lo inyecté en el suero.

Hizo una mueca cuando la medicina entró a su cuerpo pero después se tranquilizó. Su rostro se relajó y comenzó a parpadear, la morfina estaba haciéndole efecto. No pude evitarlo, me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Esme –bajé el rostro y quedé justo a unos centímetros de ella.

Acercó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acarició, cerré los ojos levemente al sentir la suavidad de su piel.

-Gracias –susurró.

Sonreí y me quise alejar al ver que sus ojos se cerraban, pero sorprendentemente, ella me atrajo lentamente a su rostro. No hice nada para detenerla, me dejé llevar ante el hechizo de sus labios y de toda ella, cerré los ojos lentamente hasta que sentí sus labios juntarse con los míos. Un calor se expandió desde mis labios hasta la punta de los pies; la besé delicadamente, no le quería hacer daño. Movía los labios con suavidad haciendo que encajaran con los míos que también se movían al mismo ritmo porque de esa manera los estaba explorando y grabando en mi memoria. Por fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, al fin había probado sus labios y eso, quedaría registrado en mis labios y memoria, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>WWWWWWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<strong>

**Por fin el tan esperado -por mí, no sé ustedes- besoooooooooooooo! *Q***

**Babeo, babeo, ajajajajajaja**

**Le salió lo paternal a Carlisle que eso también me hace babear y suspirar por él, más que con Edward jajajaj**

**Este capi dentro de todo, estuvo lindo, me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Saludos!**


	27. Peticion

**Hola a todos!**

**Mis sinceras disculpas por no traerles el verdadero capítulo 27 de la historia pero creo importante difundir esto. Están haciendo ajustes en las categorías de las historias y por lo tanto, hay riesgo de que muchos autores pierdan su historias, además de que los están banneando. Abajo expongo la carta en inglés con su respectiva traducción al español, señalando la queja. Me uno a la causa, ya que como escritora de fics, no me gustaría pasar por lo que están ellos pasando.**

* * *

><p>The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.<p>

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk DiLaurentis

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk DiLaurentis

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

DiLaurentis

Anahis

* * *

><p><strong>Ya tengo listo el capítulo 27, lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda :-)<strong>

**Saludos,**


	28. La noticia

**Hola, hola hay alguien por ahí?**

**Ya ni pedir disculpas ni perdón por los casi 4 meses sin actualizar -sinceramente no creí que pasara tanto tiempo- pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que ahora pueda actualizar más seguido.**

**Para reparar mi falta, el capítulo ha estado largo. Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p>Ella dejó de mover los labios; me separé lentamente y abrí los ojos. Se había quedado dormida justo cuando el beso parecía intensificarse.<p>

-Gracias amada mía –sonreí ligeramente-, me has dado algo muy preciado.

-Simplemente no puedo creer que el doctor Cullen sea el padre!

Escuché que alguien se quejó en el pasillo aunque en voz baja.

-Lorraine me dijo que él personalmente lo alimentó y ha estado al pendiente de esa mujer también -susurró otra con voz recelosa.

Deduje que eran enfermeras. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que habían corrido los chismes sobre Esme, Richard y yo.

-Era lógico que sucediera, todas deseamos estar con él y parece que esa mujer consiguió amarrarlo bastante bien.

-Pero lo que no entiendo, es que ella no es la gran cosa. No es más bonita que tú o que yo.

Me acerqué a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla.

-Es verdad, no tiene nada de especial.

Tomé el picaporte y me decidí a salir.

-Espera…

Giré hacia Esme al escucharla. Se movió ligeramente, movió los labios levemente y continuó durmiendo.

-… no quiero atenderla, que otra lo haga!

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Se susurraron entre ambas. Las dejé ir sin decirles nada y me aproximé nuevamente a Esme. Había dibujado una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño.

-No volveré a permitir que nadie más te haga daño –apreté ligeramente su mano.

Permanecí en la habitación toda la noche. Le administré sus medicamentos a pesar de que la enfermera de guardia debía hacerlo –de mala gana, por eso no hizo objeción-. En la mañana hablaría con todas ellas, el poco profesionalismo que estaban demostrando, era para despedirlas a todas.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, le administré nuevamente los medicamentos y salí en busca de Marie, no sin antes darle un beso de "buenos días" en la frente a mi amada; sinceramente deseaba volver a sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios pero no me atreví a robarle un beso.

Llegué a la recepción y Marie ya se encontraba charlando con varias enfermeras.

-Marie, señoritas, buenos días –sonreí.

-Carlisle, buenos días –una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen –dijeron al únisono las dos enfermeras.

-Marie, me permitiría un poco de su tiempo?

-Por supuesto –salió del vestíbulo y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos y entramos a uno de los consultorios.

-Dígame en qué le puedo servir? –tomó asiento y me señaló la silla frente a ella.

-Supongo que ya está enterada de que tengo una amiga internada en el hospital –tomé asiento.

Hizo una mueca y suspiró pesadamente.

-Sólo de manera general, me gustaría que usted me informara.

-Su nombre es Esme Kennedy. Dio a luz a Richard a través de cesárea –no puede evitar hacer una mueca-. El estado de Esme es estable a pesar de tener un traumatismo craneoencefálico, tiene rota la sexta costilla derecha, del lado izquierdo tiene rotas la octava, novena y décima, además, tenía desviada la mandíbula pero ahora ya se le ha enderezado.

-Dios! –dijo sorprendida- acaso tuvo un accidente? –su rostro reveló sincera preocupación.

-Desafortunadamente, sí –dije con pesar-, eso no es todo Marie, el niño… -suspiré- ha nacido con un problema del corazón y aún no se determina exactamente lo que es –bajé la mirada.

-Ella… es la persona de la que me había hablado antes?

-Sí, es ella.

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría hacerme cargo personalmente de ella –me dijo decidida.

-Era justo lo que quería pedirle –dije algo asombrado.

-Hay dos motivos por los cuales deseo hacerlo –se masajeó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos-. La primera es, que ella es una persona muy especial para usted. Ha logrado que sonría de una manera única y eso siempre se lo agradeceré –sonrió-. La otra, es que mi personal no está capacitado para atender a una persona así –volvió a hacer una mueca-, por esa razón, me disculpo.

Comprendí que ya estaba enterada de la reacción de sus enfermeras, por eso se disculpaba.

-En todo caso, el culpable soy yo por afectar el comportamiento de su personal.

-Qué? – me miró incrédula- Todas ellas son unas tontas! Mira que rehusarse a hacer su trabajo por un alboroto de sus hormonas… no es profesional Carlisle, no lo es! –dijo realmente molesta.

-Estoy agradecido por ofrecerse a cuidar a Esme –le apreté ligeramente la mano y le sonreí.

-No tiene por qué. Realmente me moría de la curiosidad por saber cómo era. Pronto la conoceré y a su hijo también.

-No me hará la pregunta?

Ella me miró extrañada.

-No me preguntará si el niño es mío? –dije mirándola dubitativamente.

-No tengo necesidad –agitó una de sus manos frente a mí-, porque ya sé la respuesta –sonrió ampliamente.

-En verdad? – fruncí el ceño.

-No dudo que lo quiera tanto como a su madre, pero no es su hijo, si lo fuera, lo diría a pesar del tipo de relación que haya tenido con ella –me guiñó el ojo.

-Parece que me conoce bien.

-Sólo lo necesario –se puso de pie-. Podemos ir a verla ahora?

-Por supuesto, de hecho –también me puse de pie y me aproximé a la puerta-, voy a mi casa pero estaré de vuelta en cuanto pueda.

Tenía que saber el estatus de la situación con Edward y Brandon y era el único momento que tenía para dejar a Esme.

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Esme. Aún continuaba dormida cuando llegamos. Marie la miró unos segundos y después se acercó a ella.

-Es joven y muy hermosa –dijo mientras la examinaba.

-Sí, muy hermosa.

-Gracias, por lo que has hecho con Carlisle. – susurró muy por lo bajo creyendo que no le oiría.

Sólo puede sonreír ante la actitud de madre que estaba tomando en ese momento. De alguna manera me sentí orgulloso por querer a Esme. Me sentía como un hijo presentando a su novia ante sus padres.

-Carlisle… –se acercó a mí- creo que este es el momento para pensar en el futuro.

-Habla de su futuro o el mío? –me acerqué a ella.

-De ambos. Es obvio que usted la ama y ella… -miró a Esme y después regresó la mirada hacia mí- disculpe, nuevamente me estoy entrometiendo.

Por un instante, regresé a la noche anterior, al increíble momento cuando nos besamos.

-Vaya a casa, la cuidaré y estaré al pendiente de ella.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí y por ella –me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla-. Regresaré pronto.

Marie asintió y me regaló una sonrisa cálida. Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación.

Llegué a la casa y estacioné el coche; un brillo cerca de la puerta del copiloto llamó mi atención. Me incliné y miré, el moño del regalo había sido el causante. Tomé el paquete y lo observé por un segundo, lo había olvidado cuando salí corriendo hacia la casa el día anterior. Lo dejé en el asiento para no olvidarlo y poder entregárselo más tarde.

-Alguna noticia? –bajé del auto y giré hacia la puerta.

-No he logrado localizarlo pero… ha ocurrido un asesinato –dijo tenso-. El muerto estaba hecho pedazos, literalmente.

-Entonces no hay duda de que es él –masajeé mi sien izquierda por varios segundos.

-Todo esto es un juego para él, si continúa, podemos tener problemas –pateó una piedra que le estorbaba en el camino.

-_Los Vulturi_ –pensé.

-Yo hablaba de algo más local –abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

Yo le seguí y llegamos hasta la sala.

-Están muy lejos, no te parece?

-No te he hablado mucho de ellos. Realmente no tienes idea de lo que son capaces.

-Sólo vi unas cuantas imágenes esa ocasión, muéstrame –tomó asiento y pareció concentrarse.

Tomé asiento frente a él, suspiré y recordé desde mi primer encuentro con ellos, específicamente con Marco. Me admitió a pesar de la negativa de los demás; era una aberración a la especie el negarme a beber sangre humana. Al principio había sido difícil para mí y para ellos. Divisé todos los momentos que estuve a su lado, las ejecuciones, transformaciones, castigos, premios y el reclutamiento de muchos vampiros que los hacían más fuertes a tal grado que nadie se les podía revelar.

-Creo que ya entendí –se jugó el pelo y me miró preocupado- debemos encontrarlo –se puso de pie- pero antes, cómo están?

-Bueno…

El timbre del teléfono me interrumpió. Ambos miramos el aparato y esperamos que desistiera pero no fue así.

-Yo contesto –descolgué-. Casa de la familia Cullen.

-Carlisle, hasta que al fin encontré a alguien! Habla Katherine, cómo estás? Cómo está Esme y Richard?

Tomé asiento para poder contestar.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. Esme está estable y Richard también –solté un suspiro.

-Si están bien, por qué… te escuchas como si fuera todo lo contrario?

Al parecer no me creía, miré a Edward y asintió.

-_Hablaremos más tarde_ –pensé.

Edward desapareció por el hueco que aún había en la pared del cuarto de música.

-Estoy en lo cierto? –dijo con tristeza.

-Esme tiene varias costillas rotas y una herida en la cabeza, como dije, se encuentra estable y Richard… Richard ha nacido con un problema en el corazón –contraje los labios.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea pero segundos después, escuché el llanto de ella.

-No, no puede ser! –continuó llorando- cómo pudo suceder? Está así por ese… maldito! – dijo con rabia a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Tranquila Katherine, respira profundo y no te alteres.

Ella continuó sollozando pero escuché que hizo varias respiraciones, como le aconsejé.

-Iré a verla en cuanto termine unos pendientes aquí. Debe estar mal por esa noticia.

Bajé la mirada y me toqué la frente.

-Ella… aún no lo sabe –suspiré-. Hoy le daré la noticia, realmente agradeceré tu presencia, la necesitará.

-Cuenta con eso. Debo irme para terminar y poder ir con ella. Te veré pronto Carlisle.

-Gracias y hasta luego –colgué.

Recargué la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos un momento para retomar fuerzas y dirigirme a la ducha. Estuve listo al cabo de unos minutos, salí rumbo al hospital, ya que antes de entrar a ver a Esme, quería visitar a Richard.

Llegué al hospital con el regalo de Esme en mano, me acerqué a recepción para preguntar por Marie.

-Está en la reunión de la mañana –contestó sonrojada la enfermera.

-Muy amable, que tenga buen día –le sonreí y caminé hacia un pasillo detrás de la recepción donde había un pequeño salón.

-…espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir! –le oí decir con molestia.

Las enfermeras se veían asustadas con la mirada fija en ella pero en cuanto aparecí, dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí.

Golpeé ligeramente el cristal esperando que me dejara pasar, ella me miró con enfado pero asintió.

-Buenos días, señoritas –les sonreí ampliamente y dirigí una mirada rápida a todas.

-Buenos días, doctor Cullen –respondiendo al unísono como si fuera un salón lleno de estudiantes.

Lo que me hizo recordar que aún debía entregar las calificaciones finales en la universidad-. Disculpe la interrupción Marie, quisiera hablar un momento con ellas.

-No se preocupe Carlisle, ya he hablado con ellas –miró de reojo con desagrado a las jóvenes frente a ella.

-Aún así, me gustaría decirles unas cuantas palabras, si usted me lo permite –le rogué con la mirada.

Ella no tuvo opción y suspiró antes de asentir.

-Muchas gracias –me acerqué a ella, tomé sus manos y le planté un beso en ambas.

Ella se quedó a un lado de mí y esperó al igual que todas. Inmediatamente un murmullo llenó la habitación, podía escuchar claramente lo que decían pero preferí no prestar atención. Aclaré la garganta y sólo bastaron dos segundos para que guardaran silencio y prestaran su total atención en mí.

-Seré breve para que puedan regresar a trabajar. Quiero pedirle un favor a todas, la paciente del cuarto 328 y su hijo, son muy importantes para mí, no les pido un trato especial, sólo desearía que recibiera el excelente cuidado que cada una de ustedes tienen hacia los demás.

Algunas se aclararon la garganta, otras se miraron entre sí y sonrieron; mientras que otras, estaban emocionadas y me sonreían.

-Estaré eternamente agradecido con todas –les sonreí.

Nuevamente el murmullo apareció y segundos después, una de ellas alzó tímidamente la mano, asentí para darle la palabra y ella se puso de pie.

-Doc…tor, por qué… ella es… importante para usted? –miró a sus compañeras y después a mí.

-Clara! Qué importa quién es ella? –Marie respondió inmediatamente con tono de enfado.

La enfermera se asustó y tragó saliva.

-No se preocupe Marie –le sonreí ligeramente y le toqué el brazo para que me mirara.

-Carlisle… -se acercó un poco a mí- no creo que sea buena idea –dijo en voz baja y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien –contesté con el mismo volumen de voz-. Esme y Richard son muy importantes para mí porque…

-Es su prima hermana y el bebé es su sobrino! –interrumpió Marie.

Las enfermeras y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

-Ella es familiar del doctor Cullen, esta información no era necesaria para ustedes ya que deben otogarles los mismos cuidados que a los demás pacientes –dio un gran respiro y miró a todas- no era necesario Carlisle –me miró y sonrió fingidamente-. La junta se acabo, pueden retirarse.

El salón nuevamente se llenó de murmullo. Marie tomó mi brazo y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliéramos de ahí, simplemente me dejé llevar por ella ya que aún estaba en shock ante lo que había dicho. Acomodó su brazo en el mío y avanzamos, yo sólo la veía esperando que respondiera mi pregunta mental: _¿por qué?_

-Estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error –dijo mientras veía a la gente que pasaba- realmente no conoce a esas mujeres.

-No tenía opción, no me agrada mentir.

Llegamos frente al elevador y ella presionó el botón para llamarlo hasta nuestro nivel.

-Por eso intervení, afortunadamente se lo creyeron –se tocó el pecho y suspiró aliviada.

Sonó una campanilla y se abrieron las puertas del elevador. Ella entró y yo después. Apretó el número tres y comenzamos a subir.

-Si usted hubiera dicho que a esa mujer la amaba, probablemente Esme amanecería en peores condiciones en las que se encuentra –hizo una mueca.

-Marie, creo que es una exageración.

-Carlisle… -giró hacia mí y dio unas palmaditas en mi mejilla izquierda- eres joven e iluso en el tema de las mujeres.

Por un momento me sentí como un muchacho de quince años, escuchando los consejos de su madre. Mis casi 300 años se reducían a nada en el tema que ella hablaba y tenía mucha razón, siempre me había dedicado a sobrellevar lo mejor posible mi vida de vampiro y dedicarme a lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Muchas gracias Marie, quizás tenga razón y hubiera cometido un error –tomé la mano que tenía en mi mejilla y le besé el dorso.

-De nada. Cambiando de tema… -me miró acusadoramente- usted debería estar descansando en su casa. Prácticamente sólo fue a cambiarse –se quejó.

-Estaré bien, ellos son más importantes y quiero estar aquí.

-Si se enferma, por supuesto que estará aquí pero en una camilla.

Una campanilla sonó anunciando que habíamos llegado al piso solicitado y las puertas se abrieron.

-En un momento estaré con usted y Esme, iré a ver a Richard –dije al mismo tiempo que sonreí para no seguir con ese tema.

-Más tarde iré a verlo también –giró levemente para darme un último vistazo.

-Ah y por favor, si ella pregunta por mí, dígale que aún no he regresado de mi casa –quería ganar un poco de tiempo para continuar mi búsqueda de un cardiólogo-. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

Ella hizo una mueca y salió no muy convencida, segundos después se cerraron las puertas.

Pulsé el botón del nivel donde se encontraban los cuneros y el elevador se movió. Al llegar al piso deseado, vi a una enfermera pelirroja que iba a entrar. Se le aceleró el corazón al verme y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Doc…doctor Cullen.

-Buen día –hice una ligera reverencia y seguí mi camino.

-Doctor Cullen –me llamó con voz temblorosa.

Detuve mi andar y di media vuelta.

-Dígame?

Ella se acercó tímidamente y finalmente me vio a los ojos.

-Quisiera… quisiera ofrecerme para… cuidar a su hermana –desvió la mirada y se sonrojó-. Mi turno… termina a las tres, así que… que… estoy disponible para ser su enfermera… personal –me dio una mirada rápida.

Tardé un segundo en comprender lo que acababa de decir.

-Muchas gracias pero no creo que sea ne…

-Doctor Cullen!

Una morena me interrumpió y se apresuró a llegar hasta nosotros.

-Ya tiene alguna enfermera de cabecera su hermana? Si no es así, con gusto me ofrezco. Pronto saldré de vacaciones y podré estar de tiempo completo –miró de reojo a la otra enfermera-. Qué dice? –me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, pero como le decía a su compañera, no es necesario –sonreí nerviosamente.

-Por favor, podría considerarlo? No le cobraré nada, lo hago con mucho gusto –dijo la morena.

-Lo pensaré. Debo irme, con su permiso.

No quería ser descortés pero ya no quería sentirme incómodo con lo que estaba sucediendo. Me apresuré al área de los cuneros y entré.

-… tal vez cuando crezcas, seas igual de guapo que tu tío.

Divisé a la enfermera que había hecho el comentario. Estaba justamente con Richard a quien acariciaba y le daba de comer.

-Ah! –suspiró- Es el hombre más guapo que he visto –miró hacia el techo de la habitación- qué pena que mi marido no sea como él –volvió a bajar la mirada.

Realmente me sentí incómodo con ese último comentario. Avancé unos pasos y carraspeé para llamar su atención.

-Todo bien? –me acerqué un poco más.

-Do…doctor Cullen. Sí, todo muy bien –miró a Richard y sonrió-. Ha comido un poco más que ayer aunque continúa agitándose.

-Me permite continuar?

-Claro –dejó la mamila a un lado, sacó las manos y se quitó los guantes para después entregármelos.

-Gracias –dejé el regalo de Esme sobre una incubadora vacía, tomé los guantes y me los puse.

-Su sobrino es fuerte, ojalá que pronto encuentre lo que tiene para poder curarlo.

-Yo también –me acerqué a la incubadora y metí las manos, tomé la botella y continué alimentándolo-. Hola Richard –le ofrecí mi dedo índice y lo tomó fuertemente, eso me hizo estremecer y sonreír.

-Le ha tomado el dedo! –dijo emocionada.

Yo la miré desconcertado a lo que ella guardó compostura.

-Debo irme, con su permiso –tomó una carpeta que había dejado sobre una de las incubadoras.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué –dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Había visto muchos recién nacidos, todos eran únicos y bellos pero Richard, simplemente cada vez que lo veía, me hacía suspirar y un enorme sentimiento que no había experimentado antes, surgía en mi pecho. Sólo su madre había logrado tocar el corazón muerto que yacía en mí y en ese momento él estaba haciendo lo mismo, sin duda, los amaba demasiado a ambos.

-Mira, es Carlisle, ese debe ser su sobrino.

Levanté la vista hacia la ventana, eran Mark y Leonard que pasaban. Ambos alzaron la mano en señal de saludo, yo sólo sonreí.

-Pues, parece más un padre que un tío. Esa mirada que tenía en el pequeño, sólo los padres ven a sus hijos de esa manera, te lo digo por experiencia –dijo Leonard antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista.

El comentario me hizo mirar nuevamente a Richard que se había detenido y respiraba agitadamente. Retiré la mamila y esperé a que se calmara. Varios segundos después, jaló mi dedo hacia su boca y comprendí que quería seguir comiendo. Le acerqué la mamila y continuó, sin embargo, no soltó mi dedo.

-Un padre, sólo ve a sus hijos de esta manera –repetí-. Daría todo por estar con tu madre y juntos verte crecer pero eso, no será posible –dije con tristeza.

Estuve un rato más con él hasta que se quedó dormido. Lo admiré unos minutos más y finalmente me retiré. Tomé el regalo de Esme y me dirigí a su habitación, más tarde seguiría con la búsqueda del cardiólogo. En el camino, un chico salía del baño cuando comenzó a convulsionarse, una mujer se acercó hasta cierta distancia.

-Aún está poseído por el diablo! –gritó.

Me apresuré a acercarme y sujete su cabeza para que no sufriera golpes en ella mientras se sacudía violentamente. Después de unos segundos, el chico dejó de moverse aunque estaba catatónico pero inmediatamente después las convulsiones regresaron.

-Suéltelo, el demonio lo va a poseer a usted también –gritó asustada la mujer- mi hijo ya no tiene salvación –comenzó a llorar mientras veía la escena.

No contesté y esperé, casi un minuto después terminó el episodio y el chico por fin quedó tendido en el suelo moviéndose ligeramente, como si todo el cuerpo le doliera. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé a la primera habitación que encontré –afortunadamente estaba vacía- y le tomé sus signos vitales ya que estaba inconsciente.

-Doctor, no lo toque. Mi hijo está endemoniado! –se acercó por mi espalda.

-Señora, esto no es lo que cree –dije tratando de no prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

-Claro que sí, ya he visto esto antes con otros! Está endemoniado!

La puerta se abrió y agradecí que alguien llegara.

-Cómo se encuentra? –dijo al acercarse Mark.

-Ya se encuentra estable, tuvo un ataque epiléptico.

-Les digo que mi hijo está poseído, por qué no lo entienden? –se acercó a nosotros la madre del chico.

-Hablemos afuera señora –la tomé del brazo y le señalé la puerta.

-Pe…

-Por favor.

La señora hizo una mueca y no muy convencida, se dirigió a la puerta. La seguí y dio un último vistazo a su hijo.

-Señora, lo que tiene su hijo, no tiene que ver con espíritus o posesiones.

-Por supuesto que sí, fue maldecido en ese lugar, no debió haber ido nunca–dijo con amargura.

-Qué lugar? –pregunté intrigado.

-África, él fue reclutado y enviado a ese lugar pero desde que regresó, ha tenido esos ataques.

-Hace cuánto regresó?

-Un mes. Aún recuerdo cuando llegó, con la cabeza vendada –comenzó a llorar- se había abierto la cabeza en combate.

Ahora entendía el motivo de la epilepsia, el joven había sufrido una herida en la cabeza, la causa más común para ese padecimiento.

-Señora, debido a esa herida, es que su hijo sufre estos ataques. Su cerebro se vio afectado.

-Entonces… no está… poseído?

-No. Ahora lo importante, es que sea atendido para saber la gravedad de la herida.

-El paciente ha despertado –abrió la puerta Mark y nos vio.

-Jason! –se apresuró a entrar la mujer- perdóname hijo.

Se escuchó decir al momento de llegar junto a su hijo.

-Debo irme.

-Yo me encargaré –sonrió ligeramente- toma –me dio el regalo de Esme- creo que esto es tuyo.

Había olvidado por un segundo la foto.

-Muchas gracias –tomé la fotografía y di vuelta para llegar hasta mi destino.

Llegué a la habitación y al abrir la puerta, la vi en la cama mientras Marie recogía la bandeja de comida.

-Carlisle! –me llamó emocionada- Augh!

Su quijada crujió y me acerqué a ella para saber si se había hecho daño.

-Esme, tranquila. No te esfuerces.

-Estoy… bien –me miró a los ojos.

No me percaté que me había acercado de más hasta que ella bajó la mirada por el ligero sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas.

-Me retiro Carlisle.

Marie nos hizo reaccionar, ya estaba en la puerta. Me acerqué a ella.

-Muchísimas gracias Marie –le di un suave beso en la frente- la veré más tarde.

-Con su permiso –abrió la puerta para salir.

-Hasta luego… Marie.

Me agradó que ambas se conocieran y se llevaran bien.

-Hasta pronto Esme.

Bajé la mirada hasta la foto en mis manos y di un pequeño respiro para darme vuelta y acercarme a ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto, al parecer estaba a la expectativa.

-Quería darte esto ayer –lo alcé hacia ella para entregárselo- era… una sorpresa.

Frunció el ceño y lo tomó cuidadosamente. Con lentitud fue deshaciéndose de la envoltura hasta que abrió un poco más los ojos, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que era. Se apresuró a terminar de quitarle el papel y finalmente contempló el retrato entre sus manos. Sonreí discretamente por la expresión de estupefacta que tenía, sin embargo, me dolió ver que derramaba lágrimas.

-Esme… -no sabía qué hacer- lo siento, creí que esto te pondría contenta. Perdona mi torpeza.

-Pe… pero Carlisle, qué dices? –me miró extrañada- Esto es… un hermoso regalo. Has… alegrado aún más mi día. –me miró con sinceridad y después miró el retrato.

Lo examinó maravillada, realmente le había gustado mucho, eso me hizo relajarme.

-Muchas gracias, había olvidado… que debía enmarcarla –tomó las sábanas para secarse el rostro.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. La encontramos en la sala, se me ocurrió enmarcarla para que se viera mejor.

-Yo… lo iba a hacer, no sé dónde tenía… la cabeza –desvió la mirada.

-Así que esa es tu familia –me acomodé junto a la cama a un lado de ella para así admirar la foto juntos.

-Sí, mis padres y ellos son mis hermanos: Peter, Bianca y Hillary –señaló a todos y cada uno.

-Tenías razón. Tu padre y tú son muy parecidos.

Ella miró con ternura y tocó el cristal donde estaba el hombre mayor.

-Se nota la relación tan estrecha que tenías con él –nuevamente miré sus manos entrelazadas, realmente hubiera sido un honor conocer a ese hombre.

-Me hubiera gustado… que lo conocieras, se hubieran llevado muy… bien.

Reí para mis adentros, Edward hubiera dicho que me había leído la mente.

-Hablando de familia… dónde está Edward?

Me alejé de ella y le di la espalda. Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntaría por él y tendría que mentirle, cosa que me desagradaba pero era algo necesario.

-Él, bueno… no le agradan los hospitales, sé que suena algo irónico pero no se siente a gusto estando dentro de un lugar así.

-Cuánto tiempo… estaré aquí?

Me alegré que no hiciera preguntas ante mi respuesta.

Escuché un leve ruido en el buró, supuse que había dejado el retrato ahí.

-Esperemos que no mucho, los moretones desaparecerán en una semana, la herida en tu cabeza es grande pero no profunda, me tomó un par de puntadas cerrarla –miré el vendaje y traje ese momento a mi mente-; la cesárea estará mejor dentro de dos semanas, son tus costillas las que tardarán en sanar –hice una mueca al mirarla de arriba abajo.

Nuevamente sentí la molestia en mi pecho, verla en ese estado, me hacía sentir rabia e impotencia. Deseaba regresar el tiempo y correr hacia la casa y estrecharla en mis brazos e ir juntos por el marco de la fotografía, pero eso… eso simplemente era imposible.

Ella no dijo nada por unos segundos, la verdad es que tampoco quería hablar porque quizás diría cosas que no debería, esperaba que ella hablara, que me contara lo que había ocurrido, qué tan cierta era la confianza que había entre nosotros, no estaba seguro. Suspiré para poder continuar.

-Por cierto, hablé con Katherine cuando estuve en casa. Le he dicho lo que ocurrió, me dijo que vendrá a visitarte.

-Espero que… no esté muy preocupada.

-Le comenté que estaban bien tú y Richard –sentí otra punzada en el pecho.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, me preocupaba en gran manera cómo se iba a tornar la situación.

-Quiero pedirte… pedirte perdón Esme –la miré arrepentido.

-De qué hablas… Carlisle?

-Si hubiera llegado a tiempo… no estarías aquí –bajé la mirada-. Katherine me dijo lo que intentabas hacer.

-Espera Carlisle… eso no es… verdad –se movió ligeramente entre las sábanas-. Por favor… no te culpes –se apoyó en los brazos para tratar de incorporarse pero no pudo.

-No hagas esfuerzos –dije al mismo tiempo que me acercaba y la acostaba con sumo cuidado.

-Por favor, por favor… no te culpes –me tomó de los brazos- Todo esto… ocurrió por culpa de alguien… más –nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieron.

-Ya no hablemos más de eso, no quiero que te alteres –toqué su hombro para volverla a acostar.

- Quizás… tomé una mala decisión en no decirles, pero tenía… tanto miedo de que… los lastimara. Nunca… me lo hubiera perdonado.

Quise hablar pero me contuve, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que casi nada puede hacernos daño, si tan sólo hubiera sabido mi verdadera naturaleza, ella quizás nos hubiera confiado sus temores y otra historia fuera.

-Anda, sólo dímelo.

No podía, simplemente no podía decirle lo que era.

-Hubiera deseado… -desvié la mirada- que confiaras un poco más en mí, en nosotros –devolví la mirada hacia ella-. Pero eso ya no importa –el hubiera no existía-. Ya todo sucedió y lo que importa es que te recuperes –sonreí lo mejor que pude para reconfortarla.

- Sé que no podrás… volver a confiar… en mí, pero te prometo… que no volveré a ocultarte las cosas –tomó mi rostro entre sus tibias manos y me miró fijamente, hablaba con el corazón.

-Te creo.

Ahora era mi turno de hablar. Me incorporé y me alejé, deseaba que todo saliera bien.

-Esme… ahora yo… debo decirte algo con extrema delicadeza.

-Te escucho –dijo algo desconfiada.

Me alejé y después caminé hacia ella.

-Se trata de… Richard.

Su corazón se aceleró y su cuerpo se tensó. Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que decirle.

-Al parecer, hay un problema con… su… corazón –dije atrabancadamente- Aún no hemos determinado lo que tiene, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido y dejó de respirar mientras se sostenía de los costados de la cama.

-Esme… respira! –la tomé de los hombros y la sacudí ligeramente para que reaccionara- por favor respira!

Soltó el poco aire que tenía y comenzó a hiperventilar al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presente.

-Te juro que haré lo posible por salvarlo! –dije para que se calmara.

Ella llevó una mano a la cabeza y quiso bajarse de la cama pero segundos después, se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ni modos, ya sabíamos que venía esto... pobre Esme, también a mí me hubiera impactado la noticia y estaría muy triste, la verdad es que pensar en que algo le llegue a suceder a mi hija... me muero, la amooo mucho!<strong>

**Bueno... pues espero actualizar pronto y espero que se apiaden de mí y me dejen reviews!**

**Gracias y saludos!**


	29. Disculpas y gracias

Hola a todos después de varios meses de no actualizar esta historia.

Yo sé que no merezco su perdón y es comprensible que hayan perdido el interés . Merezco el harakiri pero… si lo hago, no sabrán lo que ocurrirá en la historia desde el punto de vista de Carlisle y eso me da una pequeña ventaja muajajaja.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído pero principalmente a una chica que ahora me ha dicho que me escribirá todos los días para animarme y poder continuar el fin. AV Guest, muchísimas gracias por alentarme y claro que volveré a escribir. Por cierto, una de mis mejores amigas te lo agradece, ya que ha estado presionando para que continúe y le he dado el avión pero ya más de una, es demasiada presión XD

Espero tener algo la próxima semana aunque sean cortos los capis pero que sean seguros.

Saludos y muchas gracias nuevamente!


	30. Esperanzas

**Lo siento, tuve que editar el capi porque no había considerado un par de cositas. Aquí está y verán los cambios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff y a pocos días del fin del mundo -21 de dic- POR FIN SUBO ALGO!<strong>

**Ya era hora!**

**Gracias a los reviews que me han dejado y a la gente que ha puesto como una de sus historias favoritas ésta y la versión de Esme a su lista!**

**Es corto el capi pero bueno... después de mucho tiempo tengo que agarrar ritmo.**

**Ya no hablo más y pasen a leer.**

* * *

><p>La acomodé e inmediatamente la examiné, quería descartar cualquier problema que haya tenido debido a la impresión. Después tomé asiento en el sillón y me recargué en el respaldo, realmente… no imaginaba lo que sucedería pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella había reaccionado así y tendría que afrontarlo y yo… continuaría con la búsqueda para encontrar la solución. Llamaron a la puerta y eso me sacó de mis cavilaciones.<p>

-Adelante –dije con pocos ánimos, ya sabía quién era.

-Perdonen pero… -Marie me miró extrañada y después miró a Esme en la cama.

-Está inconsciente –me incliné y apoyé mis codos en las rodillas para sostener mi rostro entre las manos-, fue muy fuerte saber la condición de Richard.

-No se sienta mal, no podía ocultarle la verdad –se acercó y me tocó el hombro- lo difícil ya pasó.

-Supongo que sí –respondí lo mejor que pude.

Simplemente no podía ver a Esme sufriendo.

-Regresé porque es hora de su medicamento.

-Yo lo haré –le sostuve la mano que aún permanecía en mi hombro.

-Seguro?

-Sí –me puse de pie-, estaré con ella hasta que despierte.

Marie me miró dubitativa unos segundos y después suspiró.

-La medicina está en la bandeja –dio vuelta y caminó pausadamente hacia la puerta.

-Gracias.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente y salió de la habitación.

Suspiré y me enfoqué en la medicina que estaba donde Marie había dicho. La apliqué al tubo del suero y esperé tontamente a que eso la ayudara a despertar, quería saber cómo estaba. No sería fácil al momento de que ella abriera los ojos y recordara lo que le dije.

Estuve un par de horas esperando que abriera los ojos pero no lo hizo y eso me estaba desesperando y preocupando mucho. Le estaba aplicando la siguiente medicina cuando llamaron a la puerta, suspiré con alivio cuando sentí su aroma.

-Adelante –dije quitando la jeringa del suero.

-Carlisle, buenos días.

-Buenos días Katherine –dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Cómo estás? –se acercó a mí y me regaló un beso en la mejilla- Tu semblante me dice que no muy bien.

-Bueno, hoy le he dicho a Esme sobre Richard.

Ella bajó la mirada un momento, como si buscara algo.

-Cómo lo tomó? –su mirada mostraba preocupación.

-Se desmayó de la impresión –hice una mueca.

-Dios! Pobre Esme –se acercó a la cama para ver a su amiga-, debió ser terrible pero, no podías ocultárselo.

-Aún así, me siento mal de haberle dicho –apreté el puño en señal de impotencia.

-Pero nadie más podía decirle, no te sientas culpable, ella te va a necesitar más que nunca y Richard también –regresó a mi lado y tocó mi brazo en señal de apoyo.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

-Sólo quiero que ambos superen esto y logren… -se detuvo y miró a Esme con arrepentimiento- no puedo... –susurró tan bajo que cualquier humano no la hubiera escuchado- regresar a casa pronto sanos y salvos –regresó la mirada a mí.

Lo que había susurrado me intrigó pero no había manera de indagar en lo que dijo.

-Cómo está Richard?

-Aún se agita al comer pero afortunadamente no ha tenido ataques de ningún tipo –recordé que debía continuar con la búsqueda de un especialista –Katherine, podrías cuidar de Esme en mi ausencia. Debo localizar a un cardiólogo para que examine a Richard.

-Por supuesto, no tienes que pedirlo. Apresúrate que ese bebé y su madre te necesitan –sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias nuevamente –la abracé con cuidado, ya que su vientre ya era pronunciado por su embarazo- Esme tiene una gran amiga.

-Esme también es una excelente amiga –me rodeó con sus brazos-. Por eso quiero que sea feliz contigo–susurró muy por lo bajo y apretó su abrazo, aunque fue un roce para mí.

Me sorprendí de lo que oí. Ella se separó y me miró intrigada.

-Sucede algo?

-N…no –mentí-. Regresaré más tarde, espero que tu presencia ayude a despertarla.

-Yo también, hasta pronto.

Titubeé un momento antes de dar vuelta y salir de la habitación. Nuevamente los susurros de Katherine vinieron a mi mente, ella sabía algo que yo no o simplemente deseaba que Esme estuviera conmigo por la relación que teníamos? Era lógico pensar que hubiera preferido que Anthony se casara con ella, era un amigo muy cercano a ellos. Pensando y deduciendo, llegué hasta la oficina donde tenía todo. Seguiría con la búsqueda de algún especialista del corazón.

Al llegar al escritorio, encontré una hoja separada de las demás, era una lista nueva con nombres de doctores, teléfonos y su dirección. Dos estaban en Estados Unidos, uno en Escocia y una última en Canadá.

Los llamé en el orden de la lista, el primero se encontraba de vacaciones en Europa, el segundo estaba enfermo y por lo tanto no se encontraba en su clínica, pedí su teléfono personal para hacerle una consulta pero fue negada mi petición alegando que estaba delicado de salud. Suspiré ruidosamente y me peiné el cabello con las manos, sentí que no había esperanza, Richard no tendría la atención necesaria y quizás ocurriría lo peor.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y después tocaron varias veces, así que me enfoqué en los papeles que tenía delante de mí.

-Adelante –traté de escucharme calmado.

-Doctor Cullen, espero le haya servido la lista que le traje –la enfermera se acercó y acomodó un café americano en el borde de la mesa-. Le traje esto, espero le guste –sonrió y esperó.

-Muchas gracias Julia por la lista y el café, aún estoy tratando de localizar a estos doctores –le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Mi prima me ha dicho que estos doctores son los más eminentes en cardiología.

-Espero contar con al menos uno de ellos para ayudarme en este problema.

-Alguno de ellos tendrá que responder y su sobrino estará a salvo –se inclinó levemente hacia mí pero inmediatamente se retractó-. Me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesite, estaré en la recepción –sonrió nerviosa y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Nuevamente, muchas gracias.

Ella asintió y dio vuelta para salir.

-Espero que esto, me dé puntos con él -dijo al cerrar la puerta y soltó una risita.

Ignoré completamente el comentario y miré el café que liberaba una tenue línea de humo debido a su temperatura, vi mi reflejo en el líquido y me percaté del agotamiento mental que traía.

-Debo seguir, no puedo detenerme –me dije y tomé el papel para llamar al siguiente doctor aunque en ese momento, recordé la llamada que había realizado el día anterior a uno de los doctores que logré contactar:

Segundos después de haber marcado, se escuchó el tono de marcado, al sexto timbre descolgaron.

-Bueno? –se escuchó una voz grave y algo cansada.

-Buenos días, estoy buscando al doctor James Mackenzie…

-Buenas noches, quién es usted? –me interrumpió.

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y le hablo desde los Estados Unidos.

-Mmm... -meditó suavemente- Habla el doctor Mackenzie.

-Sé que es un experto en el área de cardiología por eso necesito su ayuda.

Se escuchó un leve quejido y después el crujir de una madera.

-Usted se encuentra al otro lado del continente doctor –contestó con acento inglés.

-Lo sé pero tenía que hablar con usted. Tenemos un caso que requiere de su intervención.

-Acaso no hay un cardiólogo en su clínica? –dijo algo sorprendido.

-Me temo que no doctor –dije apenado-. Quisiera que viniera personalmente para que revise al paciente, todos los gastos de transporte y estadía, correrán por mi cuenta.

-Deduzco un toque emocional, acaso es algún pariente suyo?

Me quedé callado por un momento evaluando la pregunta.

-Es mi… -estuve a punto de decir "hijo" pero debía seguir con el plan- sobrino. Ayer, minutos después de haber nacido, tuvo un ataque cardiaco –apreté los ojos un momento al recordar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, asumí que él estaba meditando lo que le había dicho.

-Sabe… -dijo después de varios segundos- tengo planeado ir a América en Enero, quiero llevar mi polígrafo para perfeccionarlo. Quizás… pueda adelantar el viaje.

La emoción en mi pecho creció, al parecer, Richard tendría una esperanza.

-Sería un gran honor tenerlo aquí. Le repito, todo lo que conlleve el viaje, corre a cuenta mía –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se emocione tanto doctor –tosió-, aquí los viaje transcontinentales no están a la orden del día.

Era verdad, cuando dejé Londres, había comprado mi boleto casi un mes de anticipación. Sentí impotencia al no poder usar las habilidades para nadar con rapidez, cruzar el Atlántico y traer conmigo a cuestas al doctor Mackenzie.

-Doctor? Se encuentra ahí? –preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, lo siento –me disculpé.

-Ahora ya es tarde, mañana revisaré cuándo sale el próximo barco y le dejaré saber.

-Espero que sea pronto –dijo preocupado.

-Y yo espero que ese pequeño resista hasta entonces.

-Muchas gracias doctor, estaré ansioso de su llamada.

-Deme su número por favor.

-Es el hospital Santa Teresa y el número es 001 4 256 8784.

-Santa Teresa… 784 -dijo mientras oía algo puntiagudo rasgar un papel, estaba escribiendo lo que dije-. Listo, le avisaré cuando tenga noticias del barco.

-Muchas gracias, otra vez.

-Agradézcame cuando esté ahí y hayamos podido encontrar el mal que aqueja a su sobrino.

-Muy bien doctor. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto doctor Cullen.

Abrí los ojos y decidí marcar a la doctora Abbott que era la última de la lista.

-Doctora Maude Abbott habla –contestó una voz grave pero femenina.

-Buenos tardes doctora Abbott, le llamo desde los Estados Unidos…

-Es del instituto de cardiología? –me interrumpió.

-No pero…

-Entonces si me disculpa, estoy esperando esa llamada.

-Es muy importante doctora…

-Lo lamento, pero esto es más importante para mí, buenas tardes –colgó.

Me sorprendió la reacción de esa mujer, creí que sería más amable y atenta por lo mismo, pero me he equivocado. Me olvidé de ella y volví a recorrer la lista original para contactar nuevamente a los doctores que no recibí respuesta de ellos. Contacté a cinco doctores más, algunos les era imposible trasladarse hasta aquí y otros, simplemente no se vieron interesados.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues ahí está... como dije, algo corto pero pues sentía que ya debía subir algo para que supieran que sigo viva :-P<strong>

**Espero pronto subir el siguiente capi**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente x todos sus reviews, especialmente a AV -que lástima que no tengas cuenta en FF- y a Issheel por presionar para que esta historia se termine XD**

**Saludos!**


	31. Richard y yo

**Hola!**

**I'M BACK!**

**Finalmente alguien escuchó sus ruegos y por fin aparecí con un nuevo capi después de muchos meses! -sinvergüenza de mí-.**

**Espero retomar esto porque YA! YA DEBO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Mis otras historias originales están haciendo cola pero no continuaré con ellas hasta que termine esta historia.**

**Sin más, pasen a leer!**

* * *

><p>Quise tomar un poco de aire, así que salí de la oficina y caminé por el hospital sin rumbo aunque, cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de los cuneros. Entré inmediatamente al escuchar el llanto de Richard entre los demás, caminé a prisa y vi a Peter con Mark frente a la incubadora de Richard. Me apresuré a llegar hasta ellos.<p>

-Qué sucede? –Los miré y después miré a Richard, lloraba sin cesar.

-Hola Carlisle, le estamos haciendo unos cuantos estudios – Mark me mostró la carpeta donde había hecho varias notas.

-Tu sobrino a pesar de ser débil, es algo terco, no se deja hacer los estudios fácilmente –se quejó Peter al momento de sacar las manos de la incubadora.

-Si me permiten ayudarles… -me puse los guantes que se acababa de quitar Peter e introduje las manos para tocar a Richard.

El pobre niño lloraba amargamente aunque su llanto era cortado por varios segundos por lo agitado que estaba, era demasiado esfuerzo para él y su corazón latía demasiado acelerado.

-Tranquilo… -tomé su cabeza en una mano y acaricié su frente, después atrás de la oreja y luego sus mejillas- Estoy aquí, todo está bien –sonreí.

Él volteaba hacia donde lo acariciara y su llanto, poco a poco fue cesando y su corazón volvió al ritmo que normalmente tenía.

-Vaya… quién iba a pensar –escuché decir a Peter.

-Qué esperabas, son familia –continuó anotando Mark-. Creo que la próxima vez Carlisle, tú realizarás los estudios.

-Sí, con mucho gusto lo haré –los miré y les sonreí de lado.

-Sólo hacen faltan dos estudios más.

-Bien, terminemos entonces –volví mi rostro hacia Richard quien se movía queriéndose estirar.

-Yo regreso a mi consultorio, los dejo –hizo un ademán y salió del lugar.

Mark y yo continuamos. Acariciaba a Richard a cada momento, se tranquilizaba y era más fácil que se dejara hacer los exámenes. Su llanto fue fuerte y mi sufrimiento mucho mayor cuando tuve que sacarle sangre, me concentré para que fuera lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, sentí que me había tardado una eternidad. Inmediatamente después, lo consolé y lo arrullé, no me gustaba que se alterara.

-Serás un excelente padre –dijo Mark con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias –dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Me voy –cerró la carpeta y tomó las muestras-, te avisaré cuando estén los resultados.

-Muchas gracias, Mark.

-No hay de qué –dijo ya rumbo hacia la puerta.

-Ya todo termino, Richard –volví a acariciarlo-. Era necesario hacer todo esto –le dije.

Quizás no comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero tenía la necesidad de explicarle porque había tenido que experimentar ese dolor.

Richard introdujo su pequeño pulgar a la boca y comenzó a succionar.

-Dame un segundo, te traeré leche –lo acomodé y saqué las manos, fui por una botella de leche y regresé a su lado, comenzaba a quejarse-. Toma, pequeño –volví a sostenerlo y le di la mamila –no dudó un segundo y se apresuró a beber.

El ritmo que tenía para beber, era el mismo, continuaba agitándose, sin embargo, lograba tomarse toda la leche. Al final, le ayudé a sacar el aire y lo acomodé para que durmiera. Se retorcía y hacía caras, parpadeaba permitiéndome admirar esos dos zafiros que tenía como ojos. Unos minutos después de haberse dormido, divisé a John y Katherine frente al gran ventanal de los cuneros.

-Mira, parece que hay alguien, es… Carlisle? –ella miró tratando de reconocerme.

-Está oscuro, no logro ver bien –respondió John aunque no haciendo mucho esfuerzo en tratar de identificarme.

Los miré y les sonreí al mismo tiempo que elevaba una mano para saludarlos.

-¡Sí es él! –dijo emocionada ella y también levantó la mano para saludar-. Ese debe ser Richard! No logro verlo bien desde aquí –se estiró de un lado a otro para ver mejor.

-Pronto lo veremos fuera de ese contenedor –rodeó la espalda de ella con su brazo- y podrás admirarlo completamente –le sonrió.

Miré hacia los apagadores y después a Richard, podría encender la luz para que ella lo admirara pero eso era separarme un momento de él y sinceramente, no quería hacerlo.

-Mañana vendrás con algún oficial de la policía para que comiencen con la denuncia, ese inhumano debe ser castigado cuanto antes –dijo algo molesta.

-Lo haré, querida.

Eso ya no era necesario, ese ser ya no existía, ya había merecido su castigo en manos de alguien más.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y percibí el aroma de ambas mujeres.

-Creo que tendremos que venir en otro momento –le oí decir a Marie, no me había reconocido-. Lamentamos la interrupción doctor, volveremos más tarde.

-Esperen –las detuve y me acerqué-. Soy yo, Carlisle.

-Carlisle, no le reconocí.

-No te preocupes –le sonreí y miré a Esme.

Suspiré aliviado de verla tranquila.

-Me retiro, ya no tengo nada más que hacer –me guiñó el ojo.

Me sentí apenado y si tuviera sangre en mis venas, me hubiera sonrojado.

-Mi turno está por terminar –mintió-. Nos veremos mañana, Esme –la miró y le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

Aún faltaba una hora para que su turno terminara, pero sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

-Hasta mañana Marie –sabía que había mentido para dejarme solo con ella y no interrumpir.

-Le agradezco mucho… Marie, que pase buenas noches y… nos veremos mañana.

-Con su permiso –ella se retiró y me miró antes de salir, volvió a sonreír.

Tomé la silla de Esme y empuje para acercarnos hacia Richard.

-Cómo crees que será nuestro bebé? –preguntó Katherine a su marido.

Ambos continuaban viendo a todos los bebés.

-Katherine, nuestro bebé será el más hermoso de todos, eso no lo dudes –sonrió ampliamente John.

-Oh John, si es igual a ti, por supuesto que será el más hermoso –se acercó a su marido y le dio un tierno beso.

Desvié la mirada hacia Esme y recordé nuestro breve beso, ese momento mágico que me había regalado.

-Llevas mucho tiempo… aquí? –interrumpió mi ensoñación.

-Un par de minutos –mentí.

Me sentiría apenado al decirle que el tiempo que no estoy con ella, la paso con su pequeño, no era nadie para tener ese privilegio. Llegamos ante Richard y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-Realmente se ven bien juntos, no lo crees? –le escuché decir a Kath.

-Sí y la verdad, es que Richard necesitará un padre y creo que Carlisle lo haría muy bien.

Me sorprendí del comentario. Sentí tristeza pero me deshice de ese sentimiento para concentrarme en Esme y Richard.

-Subiré un poco la intensidad de la luz –me acerqué a la puerta y regulé la intensidad.

Cuando miré a Esme, ya estaba de pie mirando detenidamente a su hijo.

Nos detuvimos frente a la incubadora y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Subiré un poco la intensidad de la luz.

-Carlisle, Richard tiene los ojos abiertos! –me miró y después a la pareja en el ventanal.

-Ya puedo ver a Richard, oh dios, es hermoso! –gritó emocionada Katherine.

-Sí, muy hermoso –sonrió John mientras sostenía a su esposa.

De alguna manera me sentí orgulloso, me alegraba que Richard los haya conquistado a ambos, así como lo había hecho conmigo.

-Sí, lo he visto –me puse a su lado y la observé y a Richard también.

Quizás había despertado al sentir a su madre cerca.

-Tiene el mismo color de ojos que tú –la miré fijamente- esos ojos que son una perdición para mí –pensé.

-Míralos John, son el uno para el otro!

-Eso mismo dijiste con Anthony.

Miré hacia ellos con nostalgia. Cuál hubiera sido el escenario si Anthony no se hubiera marchado? Si Esme no lo hubiera rechazado? Quizás ella no estuviera lastimada y Richard todavía disfrutaría de la comodidad del vientre de su madre.

-Se ve tan normal, no puede creer que tenga… un problema.

Su corazón, aunque hubiera nacido en condiciones óptimas, el problema de Richard era inevitable. Por qué? Cuál fue el causante de su problema? Cuál había sido la causa que originó su estado? Ya no había manera de evitarlo pero quizás había alguna cura y eso es lo que estaba buscando.

-Estoy tratando de localizar a todos los doctores expertos en la materia, tanto del país como a nivel mundial. De hecho, estoy esperando una llamada de uno de ellos.

Ella me miró con gran esperanza.

-Rezaré para que pueda… contactarte –bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia Richard.

Estuvimos unos minutos más con Richard mientras le explicaba a Esme los estudios que le habían practicado al pequeño. Su cara me hizo comprender que no entendía casi nada. Tuve que explicarle con palabras coloquiales para que pudiera darse una idea. No comenté nada sobre el sufrimiento que pasó Richard para no hacerla sentir mal, prefería absorber esos momentos y evitarle un sufrimiento también a ella.

Después de dejar a Richard dormido, nos reunimos con los Ryan. Adularon nuevamente a Richard haciendo sonreír y sonrojar a Esme, se veía adorable, el color de sus mejillas y su aroma poco a poco habían regresado. La transfusión que había recibido le había perturbado su aroma natural. Nos despedimos de ellos y regresamos a la habitación. Estaba un poco intrigado, Katherine le había recordado a Esme que algo debía hacer y desde ese momento, ella había estado nerviosa o incómoda. La tomé entre mis brazos y la deposité en la cama, era un placer tenerla así pero no era el lugar ni el momento, así que la acomodé con rapidez. Me sostuvo del brazo justo cuando me había decidido a alejarme.

-Po… podrías ayudarme con las almohadas… quisiera sentarme –dijo dudosa.

-Claro –me acerqué y me incliné hacia ella para acomodar mejor las almohadas.

Su aroma, su aliento, su respiración, el casi roce de nuestras mejillas, todo me atraía fuertemente hacia ella, dejé de respirar y suspiré levemente para poder alejarme un poco.

-Así te parece bien?

Giró hacia mí y abrió los ojos. Para sorpresa de ambos, se había acercado de más, casi al punto de besarnos, no reaccioné, sólo esperé que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

-S… sí, gracias.

-Espero verme bien para él, no me importa si está con su hermana –escuché a una enfermera acercarse.

Se separé y tragué saliva, no debían vernos de ninguna manera que pudiera comprometer la mentira que sosteníamos Marie y yo sobre mi parentesco con Esme.

-Carlisle… hay algo que…

-Doctor James Mackenzie, doctor James Mackenzie –repitió la enfermera y después llamó a la puerta.

Acaso traía noticias de él? Eso sería excelente.

-Adelante.

Ella entreabrió la puerta para sólo mostrar parte de su cuerpo, miró a Esme y después a mí.

-Doctor, tiene una llamada por cobrar en la recepción, es desde Escocia del doctor James Mackenzie.

-Estaré ahí en un momento.

Su rostro reflejó decepción y se retiró.

-No se dio cuenta de mi escote –gimió después de cerrar la puerta.

-Esme, es la llamada que estaba esperando –dije emocionado-. Podemos hablar cuando regrese?

-Claro, te estaré… esperando –sonrió ligeramente.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente, definitivamente serían buenas noticias.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, bajé hasta recepción donde encontré a Marie y otras dos enfermeras.

-Habla el doctor Carlisle Cullen –respondí inmediatamente.

-Doctor Cullen, tiene usted mucha suerte.

-Me alegra saber eso –sonreí y miré a Marie.

-Un barco saldrá en cuatro días.

-Esa es una estupenda noticia! Realmente estoy muy agradecido con usted. Deme el nombre del hotel donde se hospedará.

-En el Royal Hotel.

-Muy bien doctor, estaremos a la espera de su llegada.

-Mmm… está consciente que no solamente seré yo? Tengo un equipo de trabajo y mis instrumentos incluyendo mi polígrafo –añadió.

-No se preocupe, todo lo tengo considerado, no se preocupe por el dinero, es una buena inversión –pensé en el pequeño Richard.

-Muy bien, entonces no se diga más. La próxima semana nos conoceremos, doctor Cullen.

-Estaré encantado. Hasta pronto, doctor Mackenzie.

-Hasta pronto.

Ambos colgamos.

Miré a Marie quien estaba a la expectativa.

-Vendrá Marie –me acerqué a ella y la abracé-. Vendrá para ver a Richard –la levanté y giré con ella en mis brazos para después depositarla en el suelo.

-Me alegro por eso criaturita, por Esme y por usted –sonrió.

-Debo ir a darle la noticia a Esme.

-Vaya.

Di vuelta y salí rumbo al elevador.

-Vamos, se acabó el espectáculo –escuché que tronó sus dedos.

-Que envidia Marie, la tuvo en sus brazos –se quejó una enfermera.

Entré al elevador y al ver hacia la recepción, todas me miraban algo decepcionadas.

Llegué a la habitación justo cuando una de las enfermeras salía.

-Doctor Cullen, le apliqué sus medicinas a su hermana –sonrió y esperó.

-Gracias –dije haciéndome a un lado y entrando.

-Esme… -la miré en la cama.

Me acerqué pero ella tenía prácticamente cerrado los ojos.

-Carlisle… yo… -balbuceó y terminó de cerrar los ojos.

Recordé que ese era un efecto de las medicina. Suspiré y me senté a un lado de ella para tomar su mano.

-Esme –le besé el dorso de la mano-, por fin, un especialista revisará a Richard y sabremos lo que tenemos que hacer –le acomodé un mechón que jugaba cerca de sus hermosos y tentadores labios.

Ella se removió y apretó ligeramente la mano.

-Vas a ser feliz Esme, te lo mereces. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance –miré hacia el buró y enfoqué la mirada en el retrato de su familia–. Volverás a ver a tu familia, Richard conquistará a todos, jugará con sus primos, tíos y abuelos. Será un niño adorable, así como lo eres tú.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Reconocí la voz inmediatamente, él estaba aquí. Con suavidad, dejé su mano y la admiré antes de salir de la habitación. Bajé hasta la calle y caminé una cuadra hacia la derecha, ahí esperaba algo ansioso.

-Hola –saludó y levantó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

-Cómo has estado?

Hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Estoy dudando el poder atraparlo yo solo –Edward suspiró-. Nuevamente se ha escapado y ha dejado un par de muertos más aquí y en otros estados.

-Eso es preocupante, los vulturi tarde o temprano sabrán de esto –alcé la mirada hacia la negra noche.

-En fin, deseo un breve descanso física y mentalmente. Cómo se encuentra Esme?

Cerré los ojos un momento y la ola de imágenes se hizo presente. Sólo bastaron unos minutos para que estuviera al corriente de las cosas.

-La extrañas? –dije al abrir los ojos y mirarlo con curiosidad.

Se rascó la cabeza y sonrió algo apenado.

-Sí, la verdad es que la extraño mucho.

-Te gustaría verla? ¿Hablar con ella?

-Por supuesto pero sé que debo esperar –dijo disimulando su resignación.

Miré hacia el hospital, dos hombres salían de un establecimiento, era una caseta telefónica.

-Mañana regresaré, no lo olvidaré –gritó uno de ellos hacia adentro del lugar.

-Vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí –el otro tipo cogió del brazo a su compañero y lo jaló hacia la calle.

Pensé por un momento y volteé hacia Edward.

-Me conformaré con oír su voz –sonrió ampliamente.

-Tendré listo un teléfono en su habitación, creo que para las once ya estará listo todo, cualquier cambio, te avisaré.

-Estaré esperando tu señal –no pudo ocultar la emoción en la voz.

Sólo me limité a sonreír pero él ya sabía por qué.

Hablamos unos minutos más y nos retiramos hacia la casa. Realmente sólo demoré diez minutos en llegar, tomar un baño y regresar al hospital. La cercanía al hospital, dejó ansioso a Edward y se lanzó al bosque en busca de comida y yo me limité a ingerir algunas bolsas de sangre de nuestro abastecimiento en el hospital. Después fui a revisar a Richard, nuevamente le di de comer y platiqué con él.

-Pronto vendrán a examinarte, mi pequeño Richard –acaricié su pancita.

Él sonrió y se retorció en su lugar, abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, sonreí en respuesta. Me emocionaba que mis caricias les gustaran.

-En unos días sabremos el problema que tienes y podremos hacer algo.

Richard suspiró y se restregó los ojos, al parecer el sueño empezaba a hacerle efecto.

-Te curarás y estarás a lado de tu madre para poder cuidarla y amarla.

Volteó hacia mí, parpadeó varias veces y nuevamente volvió a restregar sus pequeños zafiros.

-Me ayudarás a hacer todo lo que no podré hacer yo –dije con tristeza-. Estoy seguro que la harás muy feliz, será una lástima no poder verte crecer.

Richard se retorció y suspiró algo agitado, lo mecí suavemente entre mis manos para tratar de calmarlo pero comenzó a llorar.

-Richard, tranquila pequeño –continué meciéndolo entre mis manos-, yo también deseo estar junto a ustedes pero, no puede ser. Cálmate, por favor –dije algo preocupado, su corazón subió el ritmo alarmantemente.

Ya no dije nada y sólo me limité a mecerlo y acariciarlo para tranquilizarlo, así estuve un par de minutos hasta que poco a poco dejó de llorar y se quedó dormido.

-Mi querido Richard, también me dolerá decirles adiós pero así debe ser –planté un beso en la mano y después la llevé hasta la incubadora y después salí del lugar.

En la mañana, llegó Marie y la intercepté, necesitaba su ayuda para lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Buenos días, Marie.

Ella se acercó y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Buen día, doctor Cullen.

-Marie, me apena decirle esto, pero necesito de su ayuda.

-Sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo, no debe sentirse así –me miró con queja.

-Es algo abusador de mi parte.

-Ja, ja, claro que no Carlisle, es un gusto ayudarle –sonrió nuevamente.

-Edward desea hablar con Esme y la única manera, es a través de un teléfono.

-Oíste lo que desea? –escuché decir a una enfermera cerca de nosotros.

-No le entendí bien –respondió otra.

-Un teléfono, dijo teléfono –susurró una tercera a las demás.

-Vamos, en el camino le platicaré con más detalle –le toqué la espalda levemente y le señalé los elevadores.

-No es mejor que la venga a visitar personalmente? –preguntó extrañada.

-Se pone ansioso en lugares como estos, realmente no es recomendable que visite lugares así –alcé los hombros y la dejé entrar al elevador.

-Es una pena, alguna vez logré verlo de lejos, es buen mozo igual que usted.

-Gracias.

-Le conseguiré el teléfono, debe haber alguno en el almacén –tocó su barbilla con el dedo índice y pensó.

-Un detalle más, Marie –hice una mueca.

-Dígame.

-Es una sorpresa para Esme, así que debe instalarse el aparato cuando ella no se encuentre en la habitación.

-Y cómo pretende que ella no se dé cuenta? –dijo algo preocupada.

-Iremos a ver a Richard y en ese momento podrá aprovechar –le sonreí.

-Perfecto! Así lo haré. Estaré al pendiente, le pediré a Stewart que me ayude a colocarlo, él sabe más de esas cosas que yo.

-El de mantenimiento? –Traté de recordar el rostro de esa persona.

-Sí. Iré al comedor, probablemente se encuentre ahí en estos momentos –apretó uno de los botones y el elevador poco a poco se detuvo.

-Muchas gracias, Marie.

-Sabe muy bien que lo hago con mucho gusto, además, Esme es una excelente paciente y persona. Ya veo por qué la quiere tanto –me acarició tiernamente la mejilla-. Carlisle, esa mujer está destinada a estar a su lado, no veo por qué se resiste a eso.

Sólo me limité a sonreír ligeramente y ella suspiró derrotada.

-Lo veré más tarde –dio vuelta y salió.

-No, Marie… ella tiene un destino diferente al mío –dije al momento de cerrarse las puertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Me derretíiiiiiiiiiiii, me derretíiiiiiiiiiiiii al imaginar a Carlisle con Richard! Es algo adorable y casi chillo de la emoción!<strong>

**Bueno... MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a tod s aquell s que han dejado reviews! A ustedes y a otras personas les debo agradecer para presionarme y continuar jejejejeje**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	32. Alegría y Dolor

**Pfffffffffff y Anahis llegóooooooooooo**

**Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin estoy aquí con otro capi, ya cada vez más cerca del gran final. Mil perdones por la tardanza pero... ahhhhhhhhhhhh hay una parte del capi de fue difícil y pues... íjole... me hacía pato para no escribirla o algo pasaba y no retomaba la escritura días despuésjejejejeej en fin.**

**Pasen a leer.**

**NOTA: Consigan un paquete de Kleenex**

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, ya me encontraba con Richard, estaba despierto y la enfermera al momento de verme, me cedió su lugar para darle de comer. Ella continuó con los otros bebés, así que no pude platicar mucho con él. Bebió menos que los días pasados, no lo presioné y lo dejé descansar. Iría a ver a Esme inmediatamente.<p>

-Richard! Noooo! Nooooo! –escuché gritar a Esme al momento de salir del elevador.

Salí corriendo hasta su habitación. Se retorcía en la cama cuando entré, se apresuré a acercarme, si no la detenía, se arrancaría el catéter y se lastimaría.

-Richard, Richard no me dejes –las lágrimas salían en grandes cantidades-. Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste Richard! Richard! –gritó más fuerte y desgarradoramente.

La tomé de las manos, la tomé con delicadeza para no lastimarla o quebrarle los brazos. Abrió los ojos cuando la sacudí y me miró un segundo.

-Carlisle! –gimió y brotaron más lágrimas.

Igual que la vez pasada, la acurruqué en mi pecho para tranquilizarla.

-Fue horrible… Richard…

La abracé para que no continuara, ya imaginaba lo que había soñado.

-Todo ha sido un mal sueño, ya pasó. Ahora estás conmigo, no te preocupes por nada.

-Quiero ver a Richard –me suplicó con la mirada-. Por favor Carlisle, necesito verlo –insistió mientras me sujetaba de la bata, realmente estaba desesperada-. Sólo viendo a Richard estaré tranquila, por favor –bajó la mirada y volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho.

Estaba muy alterada, no era conveniente que viera a su hijo de esa manera.

-Te llevaré, pero debes tranquilizarte –le advertí.

Tomó la sábana para limpiar su rostro y respiró varias ocasiones para tranquilizarse, así estuvo durante unos minutos hasta que por fin consiguió serenarse.

-Creo que ya podemos ir a verlo.

-Es verdad, ya estás en condiciones –acerqué la silla de ruedas, la cargué y la senté.

Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, teníamos que hacer algo para que pudiera ver a Richard, en ese estado podría sentirlo y alterarse. Quizás la llamada hubiera servido para animarla pero ni siquiera estaba todo listo y Edward aún no llegaba. Llegamos y me detuve en la puerta para mirarla, se veía preocupada.

-Sonríe Esme, no es correcto que veas a Richard con esa cara larga –le toqué el mentón.

Ella trató de sonreír alzando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

-Creo que eso no es suficiente.

Me miró pensativa después suspiró y cerró los ojos. Frunció el ceño y después lo relajó, a los pocos segundos, una mágica sonrisa apareció en su rostro y abrió los ojos. Bendito sea lo que la haya hecho reír.

-Así está mejor –también le sonreí.

-Gracias.

Abrí la puerta y volví a mi lugar para empujar la silla. Entramos haciendo silencio lo mejor posible. Nos apresuramos hasta Richard y sorprendentemente, ella se levantó y se apoyó sobre el cristal. Cómo era posible que se hubiera levantado de esa manera, sólo habían pasado 2 días desde la operación.

-Verdad que es hermoso? –giró hacia mí para verme- Qué ocurre?

-Es que… estás de… pie –dije titubeando.

-No entiendo –dijo con voz inocente.

La miré por varios segundos lleno de dudas pero recordé dónde estábamos y nuestro propósito.

-No te preocupes, es sólo una duda que tengo pero eso, lo podemos ver más tarde –me acerqué, le toqué la espalda y miré a Richard–. Y sí, es hermoso.

Ahí estaba, con el pulgar en su boca y jalándolo tiernamente mientras dormía. Cielos, era todo un espectáculo verlo, admirarlo, deseaba que despertara para que pudiera ver a su hermosa madre junto a él y que ambos pudieran tocarse y establecer esa conexión que tanto necesitaban ambos. De repente, algo se me ocurrió.

-Sabes… tengo una idea… -fui hacia el cuarto del fondo y busqué en uno de los cajones, saqué los guantes de látex y regresé-. Póntelos –se los ofrecí esperando que entendiera lo que quería que hiciera.

-Carlisle… -bajó la mirada hacia los guantes- en verdad puedo… hacerlo? –dijo dudosa de tomarlos o no.

-Si usas los guantes, no hay problema –le sonreí para que confiara.

Los tomó grácilmente y me abrazó. Su calor, su abrazo, todo de ella me envolvía, no pude evitarlo y la abracé. Era un aprovechado, lo sabía y no me arrepentía en ese momento porque valía la pena.

-Gracias –sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar ese roce.

-Gracias –volvió a decir y se separó.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me controlé por no tomarla ahí y comerla a besos. Su rostro brillaba de felicidad, se apresuró a poner los guantes y me miró.

-Qué debo hacer? –extendió las manos frente a mí.

Caminé hasta quedar atrás de ella para tomar sus manos y girar hacia la incubadora, acomodé las manos frente a los círculos del cristal.

-Introdúcelas.

Ella no dudó y lo hizo, al cabo de un segundo ya se veían sus manos adentro. Comenzó a tocarlo delicadamente, caminé hacia el otro lado para poder admirarlos a los dos. Richard inmediatamente reconoció a su madre, cada caricia, cada toque lo hacía ver más vivo que de costumbre y la buscaba con desesperación esperando más contacto de ella.

-Puede sentir a su madre, por eso está inquieto –aclaré.

-Esto es… indescriptible, Carlisle. Es una experiencia única. Nunca me cansaré de tenerlo en mis brazos.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el cristal, estaba llorando pero sonreía ampliamente.

-Estoy feliz, muy feliz –bajó la mirada y continuó tocando a su hijo.

Después de unos segundos, alguien me llamó, volteé hacia el gran ventanal, era Marie. Ella me guiñó el ojo y yo sólo alcancé a asentir para que se retirara.

Nos quedamos más tiempo de lo imaginado, no podía negarle que se apartara y menos cuando Richard parecía percibirlo y lloraba. Llegó el momento de alimentarlo y lo hizo ella y después lo arrulló hasta que el pequeño ángel cayó rendido. Lo había hecho excelente a pesar de que la incubadora los separaba. Nos quedamos unos minutos admirándolo, bueno… realmente la admiraba a ella y a su pequeño; nuevamente podía ver a la Esme que conocía, alegre y feliz con esa gran sonrisa en los labios.

La enfermera encargada de los cuneros, volvió a pasar y nos miró, ya había dados varias vueltas, no nos había interrumpido pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, era hora de irnos.

-Creo que tú también deberías descansar –le toqué el hombro-. Vendrás más tarde a darle las buenas noches.

-Vendremos –respondió y me tocó la mano.

Me estremecí y tuve unas ganas horribles de acercarme, abrazarla y besarla pero sólo pude asentir y sonreír.

-Hasta pronto Richard –miró hacia su pequeño y depositó un beso en el cristal, después tomó asiento en la silla.

Se movía de manera normal, tendría que averiguar cómo se había recuperado tan pronto, eso me recordó al doctor Mackenzie.

-No te había dicho, pero el doctor que habló conmigo ayer, accedió venir para revisar a Richard y ayudarnos con el diagnóstico y tratamiento –me acomodé atrás de la silla para empujar.

-Eso es maravilloso! –casi gritó.

De reojo vi a Richard para comprobar que siguiera durmiendo, sólo se removió para suspirar y continuar durmiendo.

-_Te veré más tarde mi pequeño Richard_ –me despedí con la mente.

-Vámonos antes de que despierte a alguno de ellos –dijo apenada.

Empujé la silla y salimos de ahí. Llegamos hasta la puerta de su habitación, miré primero para cerciorarme de que estuviera el aparato y así fue.

-Espera, te tengo una sorpresa.

Ella miró en toda la habitación, avancé para que pudiera ver mejor.

-Un teléfono? –me preguntó mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo, pero tendremos que esperar como media hora –no había escuchado a Edward y faltaba poco para la hora determinada.

-Edward? –dijo entusiasmada.

-Sí –le confirmé.

Ella sonrió, realmente lo echaba mucho de menos. Noté que se movía en la cama sin quejarse, eso me recordó que debía checar lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

-Mientras tanto… quisiera revisarte.

-Claro –dijo son vacilar.

Me acerqué y lo primero que examiné, fue su cabeza. Era de fácil acceso y era la herida menos grave. Quité la venda y miré, fruncí el ceño y me acerqué un poco más para estar seguro de lo que veía. La herida estaba casi cerrada.

-Esto es…

-Qué ocurre? Está infectada? –me interrumpió.

-Espera un segundo –me levanté y salí.

Los puntos debían ser removidos inmediatamente, la herida había sanado rápido y el hilo ya estaba integrándose a la carne. Regresé casi de inmediato con todos los utensilios necesarios y me acomodé nuevamente frente a ella.

-Qué sucede Carlisle? La herida no me duele –dijo sin comprender.

-Debo quitarte los puntos cuanto antes, cicatrizó extremadamente… rápido.

Era realmente un caso extraño y sorprendente.

-Disculpa si esto te produce un poco de dolor –le advertí esperando que tuviera el menor dolor posible.

Ella no dijo nada y procedí. Los quité lo más rápido que pude para que, si tuviera dolor, fuera sólo unos segundos. Me preocupé por la herida de la cesárea, también debía estar igual o en mejor condición.

-Debo quitarte los puntos de la operación –sentencié.

Ella bajó la vista a su vientre un segundo.

-Adelante –se acomodó en la cama para que hiciera mi trabajo.

Miré y nuevamente estaba asombrado, cuándo había sanado tan rápido que ni Marie se había percatado? Aflojé los puntos con delicadeza, al parecer no estaban tan enterrados como en su cabeza. Me demoré un poco más pero al final logré jalar el hilo y poco a poco se fue retirando de la piel, permanecí sin respirar hasta que el hilo había salido completamente y después suspiré.

-Listo –dije aliviado-. Estos puntos no estaban enterrados como en la otra, es por eso que no sentiste mucho dolor –acomodé todo en la bandeja y me devolví hacia ella –No entiendo cómo sucedió esto –dijo sabiendo que no tenía respuesta para lo ocurrido.

-Yo creo saber.

La miré con mucho interés. Ella estaba consciente de lo que sucedería aunque no entendía por qué no había dicho nada.

-Sé que es raro… -dijo algo incómoda- mi tatarabuelo también podía hacerlo –hizo una mueca.

No entendía por qué parecía darle pena o incomodidad.

-De alguna manera, mi cuerpo puede… curarse en mucho menos tiempo que el de una persona… normal.

Era un don, definitivamente ella tenía un don, ella realmente era increíble aunque, seguía sin entender.

-Pero Esme… eso es…

-Anormal, lo sé –interrumpió.

Su tono había mostrado algo de dolor.

-Soy un fenómeno –hizo una mueca.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, qué le había sucedido para que pensara de esa manera. Debía borrar esa impresión inmediatamente, ella en absoluto era un fenómeno o monstruo.

-"Extraordinario" era la palabra.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-No te das cuenta de la habilidad tan sorprendente que tienes? –dije acercándome a ella- No te imaginas la cantidad de personas que desearían tener esa capacidad –sólo los vampiros teníamos esa habilidad, pero en un humano, realmente era una bendición-. Eres especial y así debes sentirte –la miré fijamente.

Quería que realmente me creyera, ya era especial en muchos sentidos y ahora su habilidad, era lo único que faltaba para hacerla aún más perfecta.

-No… lo había visto de esa manera –se sonrojó.

En ese momento me percaté de calor que provenía de sus mejillas, me había acercado demasiado a ella, casi al punto de tocarnos. Despejé la ola de pensamientos inadecuados para la ocasión, debía concentrarme en su revisión. Nuevamente observé su rostro y me detuve en su barbilla.

-Cómo está tu mandíbula? –Le toqué suavemente el mentón y miré de un lado y después del otro-. Los hematomas son casi imperceptibles al igual que el de tus brazos –confirmé al darle una mirada rápida hacia sus brazos.

Toqué cerca del lóbulo de su oreja para confirmar que el hueso estuviera bien, después repasé el contorno de su mandíbula sólo para confirmar que ya no le produjera dolor.

-No… no me duele –dijo algo nerviosa.

Solté su mentón para no seguirla incomodando y miré hacia abajo. Tenía que continuar.

-Tus costillas…

-Ahí el dolor aún está presente pero es mucho menor que el primer día.

Toqué para confirmar el estado de cada costilla, nuevamente se sorprendí, al parecer, habían vuelto a su lugar y ya no existían las fracturas, debíamos tomarle unos rayos X para confirmar pero estaba completamente seguoa que ya estaban reparadas.

-Esme… en verdad que eres única –no pude ocultar mi sorpresa y orgullo-. En todos mis años de doctor –que eran muchos-, nunca había visto esto.

En ese momento, pensé en Richard. Por qué no había heredado la habilidad de su madre? Entonces algo más salto a mi mente.

-Lo que no entiendo… -me puse de pie después de terminarla de revisar y medité- Por qué tuviste problemas con tu presión?

-No lo sé –respondió-. No había tenido ese problema hasta ahora, en el embarazo. El dolor de cabeza, los mareos… nunca los había experimentado. Todo mi cuerpo cambió con el embarazo, quizás mi presión… también.

Era verdad, las mujeres cuando se embarazaban, sufrían una revolución en su cuerpo.

-Puede ser, pero… -me detuve, no quería preguntarme en voz alta por qué Richard no había absorbido el don de su madre y evitar el problema en su corazón.

No la quise perturbar, ya averiguaría de algún modo. Me acerqué hasta ella.

-Lo importante es que ahora estás sanando satisfactoriamente, tal vez pueda darte de alta mucho antes de lo que imaginaba. Lo reitero… eres única y especial.

-_Lo eres para mí y para el mundo aunque no lo sepas_ –pensé.

-Carlisle, si no te molesta… le llamaré.

No me había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado Edward a la caseta.

-_Muy bien, ya he terminado de revisarla_ –le contesté con el pensamiento.

Ella me miraba con sonrojo en la cara.

-Creo que…

Sonó el teléfono. Vaya que era rápido.

-estás exagerando –terminó de decir.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Desvió la mirada hacia el aparato.

-Es Edward! –descolgó- Edward!

-Hola, Esme -contestó.

-Edward no sabes cuánto gusto me da hablar contigo. Tengo que contarte tantas cosas que han sucedido.

Parecía una niña con su regalo en navidad, la emoción desbordaba por todas partes.

- Realmente lamento mucho no poder estar a tu lado. Los hospitales no son… apropiados para mí –le oí decir a Edward.

-_Sólo unos cuantos años más y podrás hacerlo_ –le respondí.

-No te preocupes, Carlisle me ha explicado que no te agradan. No importa, quizás nos veamos más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Para mi sorpresa, ella tomó mi mano y me miró cálidamente.

-Déjame comenzar con Richard… tienes un hermoso sobrino.

-Sobrino? –Edward se sorprendió.

-_Sobrino? _–pensé al mirarla pero no podía ver su expresión.

-Sí.

Tomé asiento a un lado de ella esperando que explicara lo que acababa de decir.

-Eres como un hermano para mí… por eso es que es tu sobrino.

-Cielos, eso fue horrible, el doctor Cullen, debo darme prisa!

Escuché a una enfermera que se acercaba.

-En ese caso, me siento muy halagado. Espero tenerlos pronto en casa, a ti y a Richard.

Llamaron a la puerta y la enfermera se asomó, iba a hablar pero se detuvo. Me puse de pie y me acerqué.

-Doctor… -habló por lo bajo- lo necesitamos urgentemente en el quirófano. La esposa e hija del doctor Peter, han tenido un accidente y… dios, él está muy alterado y…

Miré hacia Esme, no quería dejarla pero debía hacerlo. Ella ya me miraba, me acerqué para despedirme.

-Debo asistir a una operación, vendré a verte cuando termine –le di un beso en la frente.

Se limitó a sonreír y continuó con Edward.

Salí apresurado con la enfermera hacia el área de los quirófanos. Al llegar, Peter se abalanzó sobre mí, se le veía muy desesperado.

-Carlisle, tengo que entrar, ambas me necesitan! –me sujetó con desesperación de la bata-, sobretodo Susanne, diles que me dejen entrar!

-Peter, saber que por norma por puedes –dije con una mueca-, nos encargaremos de tu familia, sólo cálmate y espera, debes tranquilizarte, necesitas toda la calma para verlas más tarde.

Peter tragó saliva varias veces y se peinó el cabello tratando de calmarse.

Donovan y Ernest llegaron corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo sucedido, entraremos y haremos todo lo posible –le apretó el hombro Donovan e inmediatamente se precipitó hacia el área de esterilización.

-Espera y verás que pronto ellas estarán bien –Ernest le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante y después me miró y asintió serio.

Yo le respondí de la misma manera.

-Estarán bien –medio sonreí y me apresuré hasta Ernest.

Nos unimos a Donovan y comenzamos a prepararnos para las cirugías, y Mark también llegó.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó intrigado Leonard.

-Un camión de mudanzas se quedó sin frenos y se precipitó hacia el auto donde iban ellas –contestó Mark mientras se lavaba las manos.

-El auto dio varias vueltas, Susanne es la más grave, tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico bastante severo y Eloise tiene destrozada la pierna y muchos huesos rotos, el conductor murió –terminó de informarnos Donovan.

-Cielo santo! –Ernest negó con la cabeza.

-Si me permiten –todos me miraron-, quisiera operar a la niña.

No pude evitarlo, no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía pero al saber que esa niña estaba grave, inmediatamente vino a mi mente Richard y el deseo de salvarla a toda costa.

-Acaso estás sensible por lo de tu sobrino? –preguntó Donovan con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo te asistiré –Ernest miró de mala gana a Donovan y después me miró.

-Bien, nosotros operaremos a Eloise –Mark le dio un leve codazo a Donovan y le señaló la puerta con la mirada.

-Quizás tengas razón –interrumpí su paso justo cuando iban de salida-, pero todos sabemos que he realizado la mayoría de las cirugías de traumatismo craneal en este hospital –dije serio.

Los demás miraron a Donovan quien hizo una ligera mueca de inconformidad y enojo. Sabía que tenía razón, así que no tenía nada qué decir.

-Doctores, ya todo está listo en ambas salas –dijo una enfermera al otro lado de la puerta.

-Debemos comenzar –Mark le dio otro codazo a Donovan y salieron.

Ernest y yo salimos detrás de ellos, no volvimos a decir palabra alguna y entramos al quirófano.

Miré a la niña y tomé aire para prepararme y comenzar. Miré detenidamente para evaluar la herida. En la coronilla, el cráneo estaba expuesto y parte del cerebro. La herida bajaba por un costado del rostro, la oreja estaba casi desprendida, sólo un hilo de piel hacía que permaneciera unida a su cabeza. La mejilla también tenía una herida grande dejando ver parte de la dentadura y seguía por el contorno de su mentón. El resto del cuerpo no tenía heridas graves, sólo unos cuantos raspones y cortadas.

-Bien, comenzamos con la operación –dije y todos asintieron.

Una enfermera se acercó y me cubrió la boca.

A pesar de lo que parecía una lluvia fuerte debido a los relámpagos y truenos que percibíamos, la operación fue extremadamente delicada y minuciosa, por eso tardé más de lo debido siempre procurando no arriesgar la vida de la pequeña. Al final, había cosido de tal manera la herida en su cabeza y sobre todo en su rostro, para que la cicatriz fuera lo menos visible, ayudaría que apenas contaba con tres años de edad y su cuerpo haría el resto para borrar ese incidente.

Todos lucían agotados excepto yo, llevaron a la niña a observación y salí para encontrarme con los demás que estaban reunidos con Peter afuera del quirófano.

-Cómo está? –preguntó ansioso cuando se acercó.

-La operación ha salido bien. Debemos esperar a que despierte.

-Gracias –me abrazó agradecido-, te lo agradezco mucho Carlisle. Ella aún es pequeña y… -se le quebró la voz.

-Peter, va a estar bien –le di una palmada en la espalda-. Cómo está Eloise? –lo miré y después miré a los demás.

-Ya se encuentra en su cuarto –contestó Peter-, también salió bien de la operación. Nuevamente, gracias a todos –dijo muy agradecido y con lágrimas contenidas.

-Calisle corre! Es Richard!

Miré hacia la ventana, al escuchar a Edward.

-Debo irme –salí corriendo hacia el área de los cuneros.

Justo cuando iba a entrar, una enfermera salía.

-Doctor, de prisa… su…

Me apresuré a entrar y la dejé con la palabra en la boca. Corrí hacia la incubadora, Richard estaba agitado y su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo que debería, introduje las manos en los guantes de la incubadora, en eso, su corazón se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil.

-No! –saqué las manos y quité el cristal, tomé su pequeña cabecita y le di respiración de boca a boca- Richard, no me hagas esto! –volví a jalar aire a mis pulmones y nuevamente abrí su boca y lo introduje.

Masajeé su pecho para devolverle el ritmo a su corazón pero no reaccionaba.

-Tienes que vivir! Tienes que vivir! –continué sin éxito- No puedes dejarla sola, no debes! –le decía pero no había cambio alguno.

Volví a darle respiración de boca a boca y continué con su pecho, debía recuperarlo, ella no se merecía eso y él tampoco.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo intenté una y otra vez, pero no volvió a la vida, sus labios tenían un tenue color azul, señal de que ya no había nada qué hacer pero no me detuve. La enfermera me sujetaba del brazo para que cediera y finalmente después de mucho, me rendí. La temperatura de Richard comenzó a descender poco a poco, bajé la frente hasta la del pequeño. Me sentí muy mal, completamente derrotado, su vida se había escurrido como agua entre mis manos.

-Lo lamento tanto Doctor Cullen –la enfermera me soltó.

-Podría dejarme un momento a solas? –Traté de sonar sereno.

-Sí… claro -ella salió de la habitación.

Cuidadosamente tomé a Richard entre mis brazos a pesar de que las manos me temblaban, lo llevé hasta mi pecho y le di un beso en la coronilla.

-Por qué? –dije en un hilo de voz- Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto?

La ola de sentimientos que me invadió, nunca la había experimentado. A pesar de que no llevaba mi sangre, era un hijo para mí, lo quería y deseaba. Caí de rodillas y lloré en silencio a pesar de que quería gritar y descargar mi furia y dolor. El sufrimiento era insoportable, me sentí totalmente impotente al no poder salvarlo. Le había prometido a su madre que lo salvaría y le había fallado.

Mucho tiempo después, escuché la puerta abrirse y sentí que alguien se acercó, era Marie. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me tocó el hombro.

-Por qué Marie? Por qué él? –No podía evitar el decir las palabras desgarradoramente– Le prometí a Esme que lo salvaría, pero no pude hacerlo.

-Sabíamos que quizás su corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo, eso no dependía de usted.

Miré a Marie.

–Además, logró que ella conociera a su hijo vivo.

-No sé cómo voy a decírselo. Va a ser un gran shock para ella –presioné nuevamente el cuerpo de Richard en mi pecho.

-Estoy segura de que encontrará la manera –apretó su mano en mi hombro–. Carlisle debe darme al niño, usted sabe… -Hizo una mueca.

Contemplé a Richard una vez más, el dolor de su pérdida aún latía por todo mi cuerpo, lo aproximé hacia mí y le di un beso en la frente, fue duro separarme de él. Con mucho cuidado se lo di a Marie. Ella lo cargó, tomó la manta de la incubadora y lo cubrió. Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la habitación, estaba totalmente deshecho, me había arrancado parte del corazón inerte que tenía.

-Irá a verla ahora?

Sentí miedo, no estaba preparado.

-No ahora mismo, le diré en un par de horas –tenía que recuperarme antes de confrontarla.

-Lo esperaré más tarde para que firme los papeles.

Asentí y ella se alejó.

-Carlisle… -escuché la voz de Edward.

Salí a la calle con paso cansado, estaba ahí parado sin importarle en lo absoluto que el torrencial lo estuviera mojando hasta los huesos. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor. Nos acercamos poco a poco y ambos nos abrazamos.

-No es justo! –chilló.

-Cómo fue que…

Edward negó con la cabeza. Sólo me tomó un segundo saberlo.

-Leíste sus pensamientos –dije sujetando sus brazos.

-No, no es el momento –me miró con dolor.

-Qué fue lo que dijo!? –le grité desesperado.

-Carlisle, no hagas esto.

-Qué fue lo que dijo!? –le volví a gritar y lo sacudí.

Tragó saliva y se mordió los labios, desvió la mirada y aspiró un momento.

-Repetía el nombre de… su padre y su madre… Carlisle y Esme –finalmente me miró.

Lo liberé de mi agarre y bajé los brazos lentamente y la mirada también.

-Qué más?

-Es suficiente, Carlisle.

-Qué más? –volví a verlo a la cara.

Me miró con súplica pero continuó.

-Cuando se sintió mal… -tomó aire y exhaló- te llamó… desesperadamente, tenía mucho miedo y dolor.

Di vuelta y enfoqué la ventana de la habitación de Esme.

-Cómo la miraré ahora, Edward? _Ella confió en mí, Richard confió tanto en mí que me creía su padre_ –cerré los ojos.

-No lo sé pero ella debe saberlo, desafortunadamente… debes ser tú o será peor.

-Me siento vacío y a la vez, lleno de dolor. Amaba tanto a ese niño…

-Lo sé, perfectamente.

-Soy un cobarde… no puedo hablar con ella en este momento –giré nuevamente hacia Edward.

-Yo me quedaré a seguir vigilando, ve a la casa o al bosque y trata de serenarte un poco.

-No tengo apetito, iré a la casa a cambiarme y pensaré en lo que voy a decirle –dije con voz cansada.

-Aquí estaré a tu regreso –me palmeó el hombro.

Di media vuelta y caminé por la calle, la gente me miraba preocupada al ver que no me importaba el estar empapado y caminar bajo ese torrencial que caía. Me tenía sin cuidado, en ese momento no importaba nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT-TT<strong>

**NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA quisiera experimentar ese dolor enorme de perder a un hijo... ha de ser lo más doloroso que le puede pasar a un padre o a una madre, realmente no se lo deseo a nadie.**

**Cambiando de tema, agradezco todos los reviews que han dejado, alentándome y presionándome para que pueda seguir.**

**Tengan el 100% de confianza que esta historia se va a terminar.**

**Saludos y espero nos veamos pronto!**


	33. La terrible realidad

**Sí, sigo viva!**

**Y sí, sí voy a terminar este fic!**

**He traído este capítulo que aún no pensaba publicar ya que era parte del siguiente capi pero, pues después de tanta tardanza, decidí dar señales de vida a través de él. Es cortito pero bueno, por lo menos, ya saben un poquito más que antes.**

**Bueno... pues pasen a leer!**

* * *

><p>El cielo lloraba por mí, las lágrimas que no podía derramar eran reemplazadas por cada una de las gotas que caían del torrencial. Al llegar a casa, me hundí en la cama de mi habitación. Ahí podía externar todo el dolor que me envolvía como llamaradas a mi alrededor. Grité hasta sentir una pizca de mejoría pero comprendí que el sentimiento no iba a desaparecer como el humo.<p>

Después de varias hora, Esme ocupó mi mente y decidí que tenía que regresar al hospital, muy a mi pesar, me aseé y tomé el auto, viajé lo más lento posible hacia lo inevitable, ella debía saberlo y yo debía decirle, nadie más.

Llegué a su puerta pero no abrí inmediatamente, mi frente y mi mano derecha se posaron sobre la puerta, la otra mano la tenía en el picaporte. Respiré profundamente varias ocasiones, me preparé en todos los sentidos para entrar. Me separé de la puerta y abrí; entré rápido para evitar su mirada y le di la espalda.

-Hola Carlisle, estaba ansiosa por verte. Ya quiero estar con Richard y darle las buenas noches.

Su comentario fue como un gran empujón hacia el cuchillo clavado en mi corazón, haciendo que se hundiera hasta el fondo y lo traspasara. Me acerqué lentamente a la cama con la mirada hacia el suelo, llevaba los puños apretados.

-Sucede algo Carlisle? –Noté nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

No tuve el valor de verla a la cara, llegué hasta ella y la abracé, estaba en la orilla de la cama sentada.

-Carlisle… me asustas, qué sucede?

-Esme… lo lamento… es Richard –intenté lo más que pude pero se me quebró la voz.

Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a temblar.

-No –dijo en un leve suspiro– No… -comenzó a negar con la cabeza– No Carlisle… -alzó un poco la voz– Dime por favor que no… -sujetó mi bata a los lados– No, no, no… -Su llanto no se hizo esperar– Es mentira! –Nuevamente alzó la voz- Es mentira! No puede ser que él esté… -Comenzó a forcejear– Iré a verlo, necesito verlo –me empujaba intentando separarme de ella–. Déjame ir! Déjame ir! –Sus palabras ahora eran gritos.

-Por favor, Esme… -La abracé un poco más.

-Suéltame! Déjame ver a mi bebé! Suéltame! Mi hijo está vivo, VIVO!

Ahora comenzó a golpearme.

-Yo también desearía que estuviera vivo –me separé y la sujeté de los hombros. Ella hiperventilaba y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas–. Lamento no haberlo salvado –hablé con amargura.

Ella me miró con rabia.

-Te odio –sus palabras me inmovilizaron–, te odio!

Me dio una bofetada. Había visto el movimiento venir pero no la detuve ni esquivé su mano, al contrario, expuse el rostro y aflojé el cuerpo para que ella no se lastimara.

– Te odio! Te odio! – Me dio una bofetada y otra más.

No la iba a detener, sentía que merecía todo lo que hacía y sentía.

– Lo dejaste morir! Te odio! –Golpeó mi pecho con las manos cerradas.

Siguió golpeando y gritándome que me odiaba, forcejeaba para soltarse y salir corriendo pero eso era lo único que no le permití hacer. Quería absorber todo el dolor y tristeza que estaba sintiendo y que no sufriera. Así continuó por mucho tiempo hasta que se cansó, ya no tenía energías para moverse y gritar, susurraba las palabras y chillaba. La abracé y la cargué para acomodarla en la cama.

-Vete. Déjame sola –miró hacia la nada, su expresión era dura–. No quiero verte.

-No te voy a dejar –tomé su rostro e hice que me mirara.

Increíblemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

-No te quiero volver a ver, aléjate de mí! –se inclinó hacia mí y me miró fijamente, pude sentir su ira y rabia salir por sus ojos azules que ya no brillaban, la mujer que me miraba no era la Esme que había conocido, era otra completamente diferente.

Sus palabras habían terminado conmigo, nunca creí que algún día llegaría a escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Me estaba haciendo pedazos. Sin embargo, las acepté; me puse de pie y me separé de ella, toqué el timbre para llamar a una enfermera que llegó en unos segundos.

-No la deje sola por ningún motivo. Está teniendo una crisis emocional –dije lo mejor que pude.

-Entendido doctor –ella asintió.

Miré a Esme antes de salir, ella también lo hacía pero desvió la mirada inmediatamente. Salí de la habitación, esperé recargado en la puerta para tomar fuerzas, ya que estaba por desmoronarme. Escuché que Esme comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no lo iba a resistir, así que me alejé inmediatamente de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues ahí está, ya le dijo... cuánta pena me da este hombre T-T<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews que he recibido tanto de ánimo y también preguntando si continuaré. Créanme por favor, sólo pido paciencia! Quizás actualice un poco más seguido pero los capis serán cortitos -como éste- pero bueno, de eso a nada...**

**Gracias otra vez por todo y nos vemos!**


	34. La despedida

**Jejejej a que no esperaban que me apareciera pronto pero síiiiiiiiiii!**

**Ya regresé con otro capi.**

**Espero poder seguir teniendo este mismo de respuesta para acabar pronto!**

**No se diga más y pasen a leer.**

* * *

><p>-Bueno? Bueno? Quién habla? –exigió saber el hombre.<p>

Sus palabras me devolvieron nuevamente a donde estaba.

-Doctor Mckenzie, lamento la llamada a estas horas –masajeé mi frente con mis nudillos.

-Doctor Cullen?

-Lamento nuevamente la llamada pero es importante.

-Le escucho –dijo con voz calmada.

-Sólo quería informarle que ya no será necesario su viaje a América, doctor –controlé la voz lo mejor posible.

Ambos nos quedamos callados unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaba, eran nuestras respiraciones.

-Entiendo. Gracias por avisarme –finalmente dijo.

-Muchas gracias a usted por atender mi llamado.

-Algún día, la medicina será tan avanzada que podremos evitar este tipo de pérdidas –un brillo de consuelo se podía sentir en su voz.

-Gracias nuevamente, doctor Mackenzie –quise alzar las comisuras de mis labios en señal de estar de acuerdo pero no me sentía lo suficientemente bien.

-No hay por qué, espero tener el placer de conocerlo algún día.

-Yo también, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –colgó y yo hice lo mismo.

Alcé la vista y me vi en la oficina que fungía de bodega donde días antes realizaba la búsqueda de los doctores. Aquí nadie me molestaría, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie del hospital. Unos pasos cansados y suaves se acercaron a la puerta, su aroma me confirmó quién era. Golpearon la puerta dos veces y se abrió.

-Carlisle, soy Marie –dijo al entrar completamente a la habitación.

-Dígame –dije dándole la espalda.

-Ya todo está confirmado, el funeral… será mañana a 10:30 am –trató de esconder la pena en su voz pero pude detectarla.

-Le agradezco, Marie –giré un poco el cuerpo para verla, pude ver la carpeta que traía en sus manos.

-Esto… -bajó la mirada y me entregó el folder- es el certificado de def…

-Gracias –dije suavemente y la tomé, interrumpiéndola.

Giré nuevamente a mi lugar y miré la hoja sólo para localizar el espacio para la firma, tomé la pluma, firmé y se la devolví inmediatamente.

-Aquí tiene –la miré un momento.

Su rostro reflejaba pena y retraía los labios para no decir algo. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

-Me retiro –ya casi había salido por la puerta cuando me dirigió una última mirada-. Carlisle, mi más sentido pésame –me dirigió una mirada lastimera y se retiró.

Nunca creí escuchar esa frase dirigida hacia mí pero prefería que fueran hacia mi persona y no hacia ella. Estaba demasiado alterada para recibirlas. Me toqué el puente de mi nariz y volví a tomar el teléfono, marqué y después de unos segundos respondieron.

-Casa de la familia Ryan –contestó John.

-Buenas noches John, habla Carlisle –saludé cortésmente.

-Hola Carlisle, buenas noches –pude percibir el toque de simpatía al escucharme.

-Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

-No te preocupes, sólo conversábamos. En qué te puedo ayudar? Deseas hablar con Katherine?

-Sí, pero prefiero hablar contigo primero.

-Claro, dime –su voz se tornó seria.

-Qué sucede? –preguntó a lo lejos Katherine.

-Desafortunadamente, el corazón de Richard no resistió y bueno… mañana será el funeral a las 10:30 am.

-Es… una pena –tragó saliva.

-Agradecería su asistencia.

-Esme podrá…

-Ella está pasando por un momento muy difícil, tardará en aceptar la situación por lo tanto, dudo que esté presente.

-La entiendo. Dios! Me permites un momento? –el tono de su voz se volvió desesperado.

-Por supuesto.

-John, qué sucede? –le oí decir a Katherine.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Me asustas con tu comportamiento, está todo bien?

-Nosotros estamos bien, él o ella también está bien –soltó un suspiro.

Hubieron dos segundos de silencio y de repente, unos pasos llegaron hasta el teléfono.

-Katherine!

-Carlisle, qué está sucediendo? Le sucedió algo a Esme o a Richard? –el nerviosismo en su voz era muy notorio.

-Katherine… -no sabía cómo empezar.

-Cariño, permíteme.

Al parecer, él le había quitado el aparato para que continuáramos hablando.

-John, están hablando de mi mejor amiga, quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo –se quejó.

-No te alteres por favor. Te diré todo en un momento.

Pasaron unos segundos sin escucharse palabras al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que seguían ahí por sus respiraciones que llegaban hasta mis oídos.

-Muy bien –finalmente habló Katherine.

-Disculpa Carlisle.

-John, quizás fue mala idea, Katherine está embarazada y no es recomendable este tipo de noticias.

-Lo sé pero… déjame a mí manejarlo. Podré con ello.

Comprendí que conocía perfectamente a su esposa, él sabría cómo darle la noticia mejor que yo. Sentí alivio por no ser yo quién hablara con ella pero también sentía vergüenza por esconderme detrás de John.

-Muchas gracias, John. Disculpa todo el inconveniente.

-No hay cuidado. Mañana estaremos ahí.

-Estaremos ahí? John! –reclamó a lo lejos Katherine.

-Hasta mañana, Carlisle. Debo colgar.

-Hasta mañana –respondí y colgué.

Me tallé la frente tratando de aclarar mis ideas, no sabía qué hacer, así que decidí salir. La verdad se hizo presente, quería estar a su lado, quería estar ahí para consolarla y ayudarla a sobrellevar su dolor a pesar del mío propio.

Continué por el pasillo y vi a lo lejos un par de enfermeras que venían en dirección contraria.

-Es él –le dijo discretamente una de las enfermeras a otra.

-Pobrecillo, no ha de ser fácil –hizo una mueca de dolor la que había escuchado.

-Vamos a darle el pésame.

Ambas asintieron levemente y se dirigieron hacia mí. No podía evitarlas, así que continué.

-Doctor Cullen… -comenzó una.

-Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido –continuó la otra.

-Nuestro más sentido pésame, doctor –concluyó la primera.

Ambas me miraban con pena.

-Gracias –levanté ligeramente las comisuras de mis labios y continué.

-Está muy destrozado –alcanzó a decir una de ellas.

-Me gustaría poder consolarlo –suspiró la otra.

-A mí también.

Apresuré el paso para alejarme de ellas, llegué hasta el elevador y apreté el botón del piso de Esme. Las puertas se cerraban cuando un par de manos las forzaron a abrirse, eran Ethan y Donovan. Entraron y segundos después, el ascensor avanzó.

-Carlisle… -Ethan miró disimuladamente hacia Donovan.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedió con tu sobrino –se acercó Donovan y me tocó el hombro.

-Mis condolencias, Carlisle –Ethan me tocó el otro brazo-. Cómo está tu hermana?

-Ella no lo está pasando bien –contesté lo más breve posible. No quería hablar del tema.

-Si necesitas algo, cuenta con ello –dijo sinceramente Donovan.

Sonó el timbre y se abrieron las puertas.

-En verdad, todo lo que necesites, déjanos saber –sonrió ligeramente Ethan y salió.

Donovan no dijo más y también salió.

-Gracias chicos –susurré cuando las puertas ya se habían cerrado.

Mi camino fue interrumpido por enfermeras y doctores que me daban sus condolencias. Cada vez que alguien me daba el pésame, sentía una fuerza que me impedía avanzar hacia mi destino, mis pies parecían andar sobre una zona pantanosa y avanzaba con dificultad. Definitivamente, el recibir condolencias o el pésame no hacía sentir mejor a la persona que las recibía, ya que te recordaba la dolorosa pérdida que acababas de sufrir.

Cuando finalmente llegué hasta la habitación de Esme, sólo podía escuchar su respiración. Lentamente abrí la puerta y la vi, su rostro tenía rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado, fruncía el ceño a pesar de estar dormida y movía los labios ligeramente sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

-En verdad quiero absorber tu dolor –susurré cuando me acerqué a ella.

Quería alejar todo lo que le impedía volver a sonreír y verla como ella realmente era.

-Richard… -dijo en voz baja y continuó moviendo los labios pero sin pronunciar nada más, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se escapaba por un costado.

Quise limpiarla pero me detuve, no quería despertarla y hacerla pasar por otro trago amargo al verme. Ella había dejado muy claro que no quería verme, sin embargo, ahí estaba aunque ella no lo supiera.

-Carlisle…

Levanté la vista al reconocer la voz. Me aproximé hacia la ventana y lo vi parado en la esquina de la acera de enfrente. Su semblante no era muy bueno, tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-_Qué sucede? -_le hablé con el pensamiento para no hacer ruido alguno.

-Ha ocurrido algo… -bajó el rostro un momento y respiró pesadamente- tuve un descuido y Brandon sabe lo que ha ocurrido con Esme –apretó el puño con fuerza.

-_Y_…? –lo incité a continuar.

-Su deseo de hacer contacto con ella… se ha incrementado –me miró con impotencia.

-_Cuándo fue la última vez que trató de acercarse al hospital?_

-Hace una hora.

Cerré los ojos un momento y medité sobre qué hacer. Mantenerla en el hospital no parecía seguir siendo buena opción, estábamos limitados en nuestros movimientos. Aunque teníamos todavía la ventaja de que Edward podía leerle la mente y hacer primero nuestros movimientos.

-Creo que ya lo sabe –susurró con vergüenza-. Ese fue otro error de mi parte –se peinó el cabello mojado y me miró arrepentido.

-_Tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta_ –traté de tranquilizarlo.

Sabía que se daría cuenta aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Debemos llevarla a otro lugar. Quizás en Denali…

-_Ella no desea verme, me odia_ –desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle.

-No es verdad, dijo eso por la noticia! Si no te escucha a ti, me escuchará a mí y la llevaremos a Denali.

-_Y mostrarle lo que somos?_ –lo miré fijamente al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca.

Abrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente sin decir nada.

-_Continúa vigilando mientras encontramos una solución para esto_.

-Deseaba acompañarte mañana pero… -gruñó por lo bajo- Iré a visitar a Richard cuando estés de regreso con Esme.

Asentí y regresé junto a Esme. Definitivamente teníamos que sacarla de ahí y salir de la ciudad pero teníamos que idear un buen plan para convencerla de acompañarnos. Tal vez eso le serviría para alivianar su dolor. Definitivamente sería una mala idea que ella pudiera asistir al funeral, Brandon podría aprovechar la lluvia y crear un caos. No me lo perdonaría pero era por su bien.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Marie se asomó silenciosamente por la puerta, miró a Esme y después a mí.

-Pasó la noche con ella? –bajó la voz y cerró la puerta.

-Sí –contesté con el mismo decibel de voz.

-Por lo que veo, no pegó el ojo toda la noche –hizo una mueca.

-Estaré bien.

Volvió a hacer una mueca y se acercó a Esme.

-Ella parece que tampoco tuvo buena noche.

-Estuvo algo inquieta pero no despertó. Estará dormida por un rato más, por lo menos, hasta que esté de regreso.

-Ya veo –dijo resignada-. Carlisle, la persona de la funeraria ya está aquí.

Tragué saliva y una angustia creció en mi pecho.

-Gracias Marie, avíseme cuando vayan rumbo al cementerio –dije mirando a Esme.

-Carlisle, otra cosa… Será posible que, pueda estar en el funeral?

Giré hacia ella y le sonreí levemente.

-Por supuesto.

-Le avisaré en cuanto todo esté listo –sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación.

-Perdóname por esto pero no puedo permitir agrandar más tu dolor ni arriesgar a perderte a ti también. Cuando estés mejor, podrás visitar su tumba –le susurré al oído, no quería despertarla.

La lluvia volvió a hacerse presente y segundos más tarde, se escucharon un par de truenos. Marie, John, Katherine, la señora Forrest y yo, veíamos el féretro pequeño, bajar hacia la tierra. Katherine era la única que lloraba mientras su esposo la consolaba y trataba de calmarla, así como también la señora Forrest que había derramado un par de lágrimas pero había sido discreta para no empeorar a Katherine.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y el féretro llegó a su destino, todos tiraron flores y después cayó la tierra mojada. Era tan insoportable como el momento en que dejó de respirar, dolía el cuerpo y el alma, ese pequeño ángel se llevaba un pedazo de mi ser.

John se alejó de su esposa y la señora Forrest tomó su lugar, se aproximó a mí y me abrazó.

-Debo llevarme a Katherine –se alejó para verme al rostro.

-Entiendo perfectamente, gracias por estar aquí.

-Sé que Esme debe estar destrozada pero tú… –frunció los labios, quizás buscando las palabras para continuar- veo que te ha afectado bastante. Estarás bien?

-Estaré bien –alcancé a contestar.

-Quiero estar con Esme, Rose –Katherine se limpió las lágrimas y se aproximó a nosotros-. John, quiero ir al hospital –exigió.

-Katherine, no creo que sea buena idea, mira cómo estás –la sujetó de los brazos suavemente.

-Estaré bien pero ella no, debo estar a su lado, te lo ruego John! –le rogó con la mirada.

Él suspiró pesadamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Como desees. Rose, podrás hacerle compañía? –miró a la señora Forrest.

-No tienes que preguntar. Yo también quiero verla.

-Carlisle –Katherine se aproximó y me abrazó cálidamente-, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Richard –bajó la mirada y se separó-. Entiendo por qué ella no está presente, esto es muy doloroso –se limpió la nariz.

-No me agradezcas. En verdad quería a ese niño –me di cuenta demasiado tarde de mi indiscreción.

-Lo sé y ella… -volvió a llorar y John se acercó.

-Katherine, tranquila o no podrás estar en condiciones de ver a Esme.

-Tienes razón –se limpió el rostro y tomó aire-, vamos.

John abrazó por un costado a su esposa y se alejaron a paso lento.

Miré hacia la agujero que ya llevaba la mitad de enterrado.

-Carlisle…

Miré a la señora Forrest que había llegado a mi lado.

-Gracias por venir, señora Forrest. De haber sabido, hubiera sido yo quien le diera la noticia.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante ahora es Esme. No creo que haya dolor más grande que perder a un hijo –tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento-. Cuídela, por favor. Debe ayudarla a sobreponerse de esto.

-Haré todo lo posible.

Volví a recordar las palabras de ella "Te odio", "Lo dejaste morir", "Te odio". Iba a ser difícil estar cerca de ella si me odiaba.

-Lo veré más tarde en el hospital –me acarició la mejilla y dio vuelta para unirse a John y Katherine.

-Yo también me retiro, Carlisle –ahora Marie era la que se despedía.

-Iré por el coche.

-No, no se preocupe. Tomaré un taxi, usted puede tomarse el tiempo que necesite para regresar al hospital.

-Usted vino conmigo y regresará de la misma forma. Iré por el auto.

-Nosotros podemos llevarla –dijo a lo lejos la señora Forrest.

-En verdad no es necesario, Marie.

-Dele el último adiós al pequeño. Dele el último adiós en nombre de ella.

La miré sin poder hablar.

-Será un placer llevarla -la señora Forrest llegó hasta nosotros.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y se sonrieron ligeramente.

-Hasta pronto, doctor.

Se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaron.

Los hombres que enterraban el féretro, pasaron a un costado de mí, eso me indicó que habían terminado su trabajo. Sólo yo quedaba en el lugar.

Miré la tumba y caí sobre mis rodillas. Lloré con lágrimas prestadas del cielo. Yacía frente a mi hijo muerto. Él me había dado el título de padre y con eso, me dio la oportunidad de experimentar esa dicha y también me mostró el dolor de perderlo.

-Siempre te amaré y estarás presente en mi corazón, hijo mío. Te fuiste demasiado pronto de nuestro lado, no nos diste el tiempo suficiente para conocerte más y tú a nosotros. Cuida de tu madre desde donde te encuentres, yo haré todo de mi parte. Haré lo posible para que pueda tener una vida normal como alguna vez la tuvo. Te prometo, que será feliz cueste lo que cueste.

Ella sería feliz, no a mi lado, pero sería feliz y eso era lo más importante ahora. Me dolía en el alma pero era justo, para ella.

Estuve quizás una hora más frente a la tumba, un pequeño rayo de luz que se coló entre las nubes, me hizo alzar la vista. Ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. Regresé al hospital, iba rumbo a cambiarme cuando escuché la voz de Esme.

- No! No quiero dormir, quiero ver a mi hijo! Quiero verlo!

Al fin había despertado. Me apresuré a las escaleras de servicio y subí en un santiamén.

-Por qué? –su voz derramaba amargura y dolor.

-Descanse Esme –reconocí la voz de Marie, probablemente le había aplicado un tranquilizante.

Salí hacia el pasillo y vi a varios enfermeros y doctores cerca de la habitación de ella.

-Carlisle, qué ocurre? –La señora Forrest llegó a mi lado.

-Algo ocurrió con Esme –me apresuré hacia la puerta y ella me siguió.

- Por fin estás aquí… -Katherine llegó hasta mí, sollozaba.

-Qué ocurrió?

-Ella, despertó y vi

* * *

><p>o mi ropa y quiso salir a buscar a Richard y… -las lágrimas aparecieron y no pudo continuar, estaba algo alterada.<p>

-Tranquilízate, por favor. Ya pasó todo –John la rodeó con sus brazos y la consoló.

Miré a Esme y vi la sangre que limpiaba Marie del brazo de ella. Me acerqué y la contemplé dormir.

-Se arrancó el catéter pero sólo fue eso, dormirá por otras cuantas horas.

-Realmente se veía mal?

Ella asintió y recogió todos los utensilios que había usado. Giré y miré a los demás.

-Ella dormirá mucho y tú, debes descansar, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy –me dirigí a Katherine.

-Tiene razón, querida –le frotó la espalda la señora Forrest-. Vamos a casa, por un té de tila.

-Yo te acompañaré, me tomaré el día para estar a tu lado –levantó el mentón de su esposa para mirarla fijamente.

-Ella, estará bien? –Katherine desvió la mirada hacia mí.

-Sí, ven a visitarla mañana.

Miró a Esme unos segundos y después a mí.

-Cuídala por favor, en verdad va a necesitarte –sentenció.

-Claro que sí.

-Vamos –tomó la mano de su esposo y se aproximaron hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto, Carlisle –se despidió la señora Forrest con un ademán de mano.

Desaparecieron por la puerta y nuevamente me quedé solo con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sí, síiiiii sigue esa parte dolorosa que ya conocemos, pobre Esme, pobre Carlisle!<strong>

**Me parte el alma lo que sufren pero así es esto. U.U**

**Bueno, pues cada vez estamos más cerca del final, por un lado es bueno y por otro es malo. U.U**

**En fin... espero poder actualizar pronto. Mil gracias por sus reviews! Quisiera poder contestarle a todas pero algunas no tienen cuenta de fanfiction y no hay manera :-/ pero sepan que los leo y me dan ánimos para seguir!**

**Saludos!**


	35. Cambio de doctor

**Ay pues por fin!**

**Aquí de regreso, ya las veo con palos y un sin fin de cosas para apalearme, lo merezco U.U**

**Ser mamá, esposa y programadora, no es fácil si se te va la inspiración y más si te gana la pereza U.U**

**Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, parece que por fin ya estamos llegando al momento final, no sé si sea bueno o no.**

**Pasen a leer!**

* * *

><p>Después de velar los sueños de Esme, Marie me mandó a casa para descansar. A regañadientes lo hice pero dejé a Edward vigilando desde fuera. Llegué a la casa y estacioné el auto con lentitud, sin embargo, un ruido me hizo ponerme alerta y entré a la casa en un segundo. Podía sentí una brisa que venía de la habitación de Esme. La puerta estaba abierta ligeramente, divisé una prenda de bebé en el suelo y abrí más la puerta para ver mejor.<p>

Toda la ropa de Richard estaba por doquier y habían unas prendas de Esme que estaban esparcidas fuera del closet; las maletas y cajones también estaban abiertos y con su contenido de fuera.

Un destello azul me llamó la atención y me acerqué para levantar la prenda que me impedía saber ver. Era el collar que le había regalado a Esme en el baile de primavera. Me evoqué a ese tiempo, recordé cuando la vi bajar de las escaleras más hermosa que nunca, también recordé cuando llegamos a la entrada de la universidad con nuestros brazos entrelazados, lo orgulloso que me sentía en ese momento por tenerla a mi lado y el baile, ese momento íntimo que tuvimos y el casi beso que nos dimos.

-En ese entonces, eras feliz –sonreí con nostalgia.

Tomé los aretes y los acomodé en el estuche. Después tomé todo lo demás y lo acomodé lo mejor posible. No debía ver en esas condiciones su habitación aunque… no estaba seguro de que pudiéramos seguir viviendo en esa casa.

-Brandon… -susurré.

Sabía perfectamente que él había hecho todo ese desastre. No podía imaginar qué era lo que buscaba entre las cosas de Esme, no parecía faltar nada. Junté todas las prendas de Richard y las quise guardar dentro de una maleta pequeña, pero al abrirla, un papel salió de ella.

"Espero que ella no se moleste por haber tomado uno de sus vestidos" decía la nota.

Realmente el chico estaba demente. Arrugué la nota y me deshice de ella luego de que el cuarto estuviera limpio.

Más tarde, regresé con Edward quien inmediatamente me leyó la mente cuando estuve a su lado.

-Tenemos que averiguar si Esme puede viajar. No debemos permanecer más tiempo aquí –dijo preocupado.

-La examinaré ahora mismo si se encuentra despierta.

-Ella… realmente está muy dolida y molesta –miró hacia la ventana.

-Lo sé, si es necesario, pediré a alguien más que la examine –no me agradó mucho pensar en esa opción.

-Si hablas con ella, ignora cualquier gesto o palabra desagradable, no será sincero.

-Gracias por cuidarla –sonreí apenas y me di vuelta para entrar al hospital.

Por el comentario de Edward, ella estaba furiosa conmigo, no era para menos. Al mismo tiempo que entraba al hospital, Frederick llegaba con un café y evitando la lluvia con un periódico sobre la cabeza.

-Hola Carlisle, esta lluvia parece infinita –miró de reojo el grisáceo cielo.

-Hola Frederick. Creo que ya estamos en temporada, supongo que es normal. Cuándo regresaste de vacaciones?

Frederick era con quien mejor me llevaba en todo el hospital, sencillo y carismático. Desde que llegué al hospital, nunca tuvo celos o algún tipo de sentimiento desagradable hacia mí.

-Hace dos días pero hasta hoy regresé a trabajar –sopló su café y después le dio un sorbo-. Ya supe de tu pariente, lamento lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes.

-Entremos, esto parece que va a empeorar –miró el cielo nuevamente y después me señaló la entrada para continuar nuestro camino.

Los pasos cansados y el aroma, se hicieron girar hacia las escaleras, Marie nos miró y se acercó.

-Doctor Jackson, que bueno tenerlo de vuelta –le sonrió en señal de bienvenida.

-Mi adorada Marie! –Extendió los brazos mientras se acercaba a ella- Te extrañé mucho –le dio un abrazo y le besó ambas mejillas, ella hizo lo mismo-. Por cierto, Angela te manda saludos.

-Dígale que la iré a visitar pronto.

-Claro que sí.

-Carlisle, puedo hablar con usted? –me miró y su semblante cambió en un segundo, ahora era serio.

-Por supuesto.

-Los dejo, los veré más tarde –se alejó mientras volvía a soplar y tomar un poco del café.

-Ha despertado Esme?

-Sí –hizo una ligera mueca que no pasó desapercibida para mí-, sigue algo alterada y la noticia del funeral, no ayudó mucho.

-Iré a verla –di un ligero suspiro.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Carlisle –me tomó del brazo.

-Por qué?

Marie no contestó durante unos segundos, sólo me veía como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

-Quiere cambiar de doctor –finalmente dijo.

Tragué saliva pero no hice ningún movimiento para mostrar el efecto que me produjo el comentario.

-Conforme pasen los días, el enojo se le bajará y finalmente podrán hablar –añadió inmediatamente.

Marie quería reconfortarme pero nadie podía hacerlo excepto Esme.

-Verificaré quién puede ser su médico, gracias por decirme Marie.

-Todo esto va a pasar y van a estar bien, ambos. Sólo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

-La tendré. Debo ir a buscar un doctor para Esme –le besé la frente y me retiré.

Mientras subía en el elevador, barajé los nombres de todos los médicos del hospital, fui descartando los nombres según su carácter, disponibilidad y área especializada. Me desconcentró un momento el recordar lo que había dicho María "Quiere cambiar de doctor", me rompía el alma saber que ella no quisiera verme, así que cumpliría sus deseos hasta donde fuera posible.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y me encontré nuevamente con Frederick.

-De nuevo nos encontramos –sonrió-. Parece que es el destino.

El comentario me hizo mirarlo con interés.

-Frederick, tienes alguna asignación? –sondeé.

-Acabo de revisar a una paciente y no tengo más, parece que se les ha olvidado que regresaba hoy –se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo pedirte un gran favor? –pregunté.

-No hay problema, dime –me miró atentamente.

Le expliqué sobre Esme, desde el momento y las condiciones en que llegó al hospital, hasta lo que había pasado con Richard. Caminamos lentamente hacia la habitación de ella, para poder tener tiempo y explicarle con detalles toda la situación. Miré la puerta y escuché que había movimiento dentro de la habitación, definitivamente estaba despierta.

-Por favor, mantenme informado –dije tratando de no mostrar mucha desesperación.

-Por supuesto, estaré al pendiente de ella –sonrió en respuesta.

-Muchas gracias –alcé la mano para estrechar la suya.

-No tienes por qué –levantó la mano para estrecharla con la mía.

Abrió la puerta y entró, no pude ver a Esme porque no se encontraba en la cama que era lo primero que se apreciaba al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita –le oí decir a Frederick.

Estaba tentado a permanecer ahí hasta que saliera pero el sonido de las ambulancias concentrándose en el hospital, llamó mi atención. Miré una vez más la puerta antes de salir hacia el área de las ambulancias. Cuando llegué, habían algunas camillas con los heridos quejándose.

-Qué sucedió? –me acerqué a uno de los camilleros y examiné al herido, la tibia estaba expuesta y salía la sangre a borbotones.

-Se ha venido abajo una grúa y cayó sobre muchos obreros.

Y así atendimos a todos esos obreros en mal estado. La tarde y noche estuve ocupado y no tuve oportunidad de encontrarme con Frederick y preguntarle por Esme.

Cuando al fin hubo un poco de calma, me acerqué a la habitación de ella.

-Shhh, duerme mi pequeño Richard.

Escuché cuando salí del elevador, definitivamente era la voz de Esme. Di unos cuantos pasos más y me detuve a un lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Eres todo un ángel, tesoro –susurró.

No estaba seguro si estaba soñando o si estaba despierta.

-Te amo mi querido Richard, te amo mucho –susurró muy por lo bajo y su respiración se acompasó.

Esperé unos minutos para asegurarme de no despertarla y después entré sigilosamente. Dormía de lado y acunaba algo entre sus brazos pero no había nada. Me intrigó no saber si estaba soñando o no. Con esa duda, permanecí en su habitación hasta la mañana y me retiré, no quería que me viera.

Llegué al consultorio de Frederick, quería saber sobre la revisión. Llegó al cabo de 10 minutos.

-Carlisle –dijo sorprendido al verme ahí-, qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte antes de retirarme.

-Ah sí, tu prima –se masajeó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano y después acomodó sus cosas-. Seré sincero contigo, realmente me sorprende la rapidez de su sanación. No lleva ni una semana aquí y ya podría darla de alta –dijo incrédulo.

-Pero… -sabía que había algo más.

-Pero ayer, me preguntó por su hijo. Se veía algo confundida.

Medité un momento, el comentario de Esme y lo que había escuchado en la madrugada, realmente me preocupó.

-Frederick, si vuelve a mencionar a su hijo. Avísame y pide que la revise Erick –le miré serio y preocupado.

-Muy bien, así lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bueno, ya sabemos lo que le está pasando a Esme y Carlisle ya se enterará más pronto de lo que creen.<strong>

**Gracias por sus palabras, dan ánimo para poder continuar con este fic!**

**Saludos!**


	36. Pesadilla

Hola, hola después de mil años!

Regresé y espero que ahora sí sea la definitiva y lleguemos al final!

Lamento el retraso pero han pasado cosas no muy buenas en mi vida y pues, la inspiración se había ido muy lejos.

Repito, espero que eso ya no suceda y podamos seguir sin interrupciones.

Y pues, a leer!

* * *

><p>Tomé asiento y recordé la conversación que tuve con Katherine.<p>

-Qué está pasando, Carlisle? Por qué dice ver a Richard? –preguntó muy angustiada.

-Tranquilízate, Katherine. Recuerda tu estado.

Bajó la mirada a su vientre y lo acarició.

-Está perdiendo la razón? –alzó la mirada y vi reflejado el temor en sus ojos- Acaso ella…

-La revisarán –interrumpí-. No debemos sacar conclusiones de su estado. El trauma que sufrió, ha sido fuerte pero quizás en poco tiempo desaparezca –dije tratando de serenarla aunque en mi interior también trataba de tranquilizarme con la explicación.

-Sí, sí, debe ser eso. Pronto se le pasará. Anthony pasó por esa etapa también, fue horrible –se tocó la sien derecha mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Por eso, le he llamado para que la vea, espero no te moleste. Quizás él pueda ayudarla a superar esto.

-No te preocupes, si él puede, será estupendo –no estaba mintiendo, si Anthony podía ayudarla, no le impediría verla.

-Oh Carlisle, ya veo por qué te quiere tanto Esme.

Su comentario me tomó desprevenido.

-Ve a descansar Katherine, no quiero que te alteres. Te mantendré informada de lo que ocurra con Esme.

-Ya no podré verla? –su voz reflejó decepción.

-No lo sabremos hasta que nos digan lo que ocurre con ella.

-Rezaré para que sea algo pasajero. Llámame pronto –me apretó el brazo.

-Por supuesto y recuerda descansar y no preocuparte –sonreí ligeramente.

Ella hizo una mueca y se retiró.

-Doctor Cullen, doctor Cullen.

Escuchar mi nombre me regresó a la realidad.

-Sí?

-Ya puede pasar –sonrió la enfermera.

-Gracias –me levanté y entré al consultorio.

-Erick –extendí la mano al acercarme hasta su escritorio.

Su barba y cabello blanco, denotaban sus sesenta años de edad. Era el mejor psicólogo que había en el hospital y la ciudad.

-Hola Carlisle –estrechó mi mano.

Ambos nos sentamos y guardamos silencio. Él entrelazó las manos y las descansó en el escritorio.

-No voy a andar con rodeos. De acuerdo a las respuestas y comportamiento que presentó la paciente –tomó un folder y lo acercó hasta mí-, todo parece indicar que es un caso de Neurosis.

El folder contenía todas las respuestas que había dado Esme al ser revisada por Erick, así como también, todo lo que dijo. No había necesidad de leer el documento. Lo había escuchado todo desde un consultorio cercano al de Erick.

-El trauma de la muerte de su hijo, ha sido muy fuerte para ella y está desarrollando esta neurosis.

-Estás completamente seguro? –me atreví a preguntar.

Erick me miró irritado.

-Por supuesto, pero puedes pedir una segunda opinión.

-Lo lamento, no estoy dudando de tu diagnóstico…

-Lo acabas de hacer pero lo entiendo, sé que es tu pariente y es algo personal –interrumpió dejándome en evidencia.

-Nuevamente, lo lamento.

-Ordenaré que la cambien de habitación. Según sus radiografías, físicamente está completamente curada así que ya no necesitará suero ni el tratamiento que llevaba.

-Me encargaré que hoy mismo sea trasladada –regresé el folder hacia él y me puse de pie.

-Ya es una paciente mía, creo que esa orden la daré yo –dijo con semblante serio-. La mantendremos en observación, empezaremos a darle pequeñas dosis y veremos cómo se desarrolla.

-Muy bien, gracias por todo –asentí y di la vuelta para salir.

Salí del hospital agitado, de pronto parecía necesitar aire en mis pulmones y respiré con fuerza.

-Ella no puede estar tan mal –dije en voz baja.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había dicho Erick.

-Desafortunadamente, su mente está muy afectada.

Alcé la vista y visualicé a Edward a una esquina del hospital. Avancé hacia él, su mirada era de impotencia y dolor.

-Qué hay en la mente de Esme? –pregunté al llegar hasta él.

-La negación rotunda de que Richard está muerto, está completamente segura de que está vivo a pesar de que aparece y desaparece sin ninguna explicación ante ella.

-No podremos llevarla estando así –sentencié.

-Lo sé –apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Necesitamos hacerla reaccionar pero no veo cómo.

-Le darán algún tratamiento, medicinas o algo?

-Sí pero no sé realmente qué tanto puedan ayudar –hice una mueca.

-Maldita sea! –Levantó el puño para estrellarlo en la pared pero no lo hizo, porque le sostuve el brazo a tiempo.

-No podemos hacer una escena aunque queramos destruir la ciudad entera para desahogarnos.

Bajó lentamente el brazo y se tranquilizó después de varios segundos.

-Aprovecha para ir al bosque y liberar tu frustración. El clima es perfecto –miré un segundo hacia el cielo y después a él.

-Qué hay de ti? Sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando y sintiendo. También deberías despejarte un poco. Además, llevas días sin cazar.

Permanecí callado unos segundos, la verdad es que tenía razón.

-Ahora soy yo el que te dice que aproveches para ir al bosque, liberar tu frustración y cazar. Te vendría bien –palmeó mi hombro.

Le tomé la palabra. Fui al bosque y ahí estuve hasta el anochecer. Sacié mi sed aunque no tuviera esa necesidad. También hice ejercicio, nadé y corrí como un loco, inconscientemente, parecía estarme preparando para algo. El tiempo pasó volando incluso para mí. Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré que había sido irrumpido el cuarto de Esme. Toda la ropa estaba por toda la habitación, la de ella y la de Richard. Dejé a un lado las prendas y me dirigí a la cama donde se encontraba una nota.

"Qué gracioso, ella también se volvió loca justo como lo hizo mi madre cuando asesiné a mi hermana. Por eso la ayudé a no sufrir más. Ahora, haré lo mismo con ella."

Arrugué el papel y lo arrojé al suelo.

-¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que te lo vamos a permitir! –grité mirando a todas partes mientras daba una vuelta sobre mi propio eje.

Lógicamente, no recibí respuesta. Solté un suspiro y arreglé todo el desastre en un segundo para después salir de la casa en el auto. Llegué al hospital mientras repasaba una y otra vez la nota sintiendo desesperación e impotencia.

-Acaba de cavar su propia tumba ese imbécil –habló entre dientes Edward.

-Lo sé. _No lo quiero cerca del hospital_ –le apreté el hombro ligeramente y entré al edificio.

Fui directamente a la recepción y pregunté si ya habían hecho el cambio de habitación de Esme. La expresión en las caras de las enfermeras, me hizo ponerme ansioso.

-Ella se encuentra… en la 218.

Quise preguntarles qué ocurría pero decidí ir con Erick.

-Gracias –aceleré el paso y subí por las escaleras de emergencia en un santiamén.

Llegué a la oficina y la enfermera me indicó que ya se había retirado. Tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber lo que había ocurrido, porque algo había ocurrido.

La habitación de Esme era casi idéntica a la que estaba, sólo que ahora no había suero o aparato alguno que estuviera conectado a ella. Me cercioré que no estuviera despierta antes de entrar, con ligereza, abrí la puerta y entré. Dormía en la cama con tranquilidad, pude observar la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, al parecer, estaba soñando algo agradable.

Busqué su expediente y leí. Las palabras que saltaron inmediatamente, fueron "agresiva" y "ataque". Decía que se había vuelto agresiva con las enfermeras, médicos e incluso trato de atacar a una visitante.

-Dios mío, Katherine –susurré mientras trataba de creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Dejé el expediente y fui directamente a la oficina donde había estado días antes. Inmediatamente marqué el número de Katherine y esperé. La sirvienta contestó casi inmediatamente, me comunicaron con John ya que ella estaba indispuesta.

-Carlisle –dijo algo agotado.

-John, buenas noches. Acabo de enterarme.

-No sé cómo decir esto… pero… -dio una bocanada de aire- Katherine no regresará al hospital a ver a Esme.

-Lo comprendo –estaba de acuerdo con él. Era demasiado peligroso.

-Tuvo amenaza de aborto, Carlisle! –Alzó la voz desesperado- Es definitivo, ella no volverá a ver a Esme –repitió mientras su respiración era entrecortada pero trató de estabilizarla-. Lo lamento.

-Realmente lo siento John y entiendo perfectamente tu decisión. Si hay algo que…

-Preferiría que no tuviera contacto con nada relacionado a Esme –se apresuró a decir.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, John.

Él colgó sin despedirse.

Cerré los ojos un momento. Entendía perfectamente a John, alejaría a mi esposa de cualquier peligro que pudiera causarle a ella o a nuestro hijo. Richard… Abrí los ojos y regresé a la habitación. Continuaba durmiendo profundamente. Me acerqué y la contemplé detenidamente, simplemente no podía creer que esa persona que describían, fuera la misma persona tranquila y dulce que miraba en ese momento. La situación realmente se estaba volviendo una pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertarla.

* * *

><p>Fue corto pero un avance es un avance.<p>

Espero pronto darles el siguiente cap!

Saludos!


	37. Darse cuenta

**Pues ya regreséeeeee muajajajajaja**

**Ya estamos tan cerca del finallll U.U**

**Pasen a leer!**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue un completo infierno. No comía ni bebía nada de lo que le llevaran, se portaba agresiva con las enfermeras y forcejeaba con ellas para poder ingerir los alimentos, incluso Marie tuvo problemas con ella. Cuando se quedaba sola, se hundía en una completa depresión, lloraba sin cesar y desconsoladamente, me mataba el no poder ayudarla con su sufrimiento, estaba siendo un calvario para mí y no dudo que para ella también. En algún momento del día, fui a visitar a Erick pero antes, me encontré con Jackson y me platicó lo que sucedió:<p>

-Al cabo de dos segundos de haber entrado a su habitación, me acusó de traer el color negro en mis pantalones y zapatos. Decía que le recordaba la idea del duelo y que estaba equivocado porque su hijo estaba vivo. Me gritó y comenzó a golpearme. Estaba hecha una fiera incontrolable, tuvimos que administrarle un sedante, es más, antes de que surtiera efecto, atacó a Erick porque su pantalón era oscuro –se rascó la cabeza antes de continuar-. Nunca había visto una paciente así. Lo lamento mucho Carlisle –apretó los labios.

-Gracias por decirme todo esto –hice una mueca y me retiré hacia el consultorio de Erick.

Al llegar, él hablaba con su asistente. Ambos me miraron cuando crucé la puerta.

-Carlisle, que bueno que ya estás aquí. Entremos –señaló la puerta de su despacho y entramos.

-Vaya que ha resultado muy afectada tu pariente. Quería intentar el método catártico con ella pero no parece estar muy cooperativa –se sentó frente a mí.

-Alguna otra cosa? –pregunté no mostrando la angustia que me devoraba.

-Mmmmm bueno… quizás tú nos puedas ayudar hablando con ella. Es tu pariente y debe tenerte confianza.

Recordé cuando le di la noticia de Richard, ella me odiaba y no creía que fuera buena idea.

-En verdad quiero ayudar pero en este momento si yo me presento ante ella, podría empeorar. Fui yo quien le dio la noticia de su hijo. Sin embargo, vendrá un hombre a verla, su nombre es Anthony Goldsmith, puede ser la persona que nos ayude.

-Cuándo estará aquí? –preguntó interesado.

-No lo sé. Pero cuando llegue, inmediatamente deben llevarlo hasta ella –dije casi con ruego en la voz.

-Muy bien. Mientras tanto, aumentaremos la dosis del medicamento –abrió una carpeta frente a él y escribió.

-Erick, podemos intentar alguna otra cosa que no incluya más medicación? –no me agradaba que tomara más medicamentos. No en todos funcionaban de la misma manera.

Me miró con una mueca en los labios.

-Podemos intentar con la hipnosis.

-Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo? –la desesperación ya se estaba siendo presente en mi voz sin poder evitarlo.

-Carlisle, necesito preparar todo. Lo haremos en la tarde noche. Tengo otros pacientes que atender –cerró la carpeta con un poco de fuerza.

No tenía caso seguir insistiendo, era muy obstinado.

-Entonces será más tarde. Gracias y con permiso –le di la mano y salí del lugar.

La agonía que sufría por el tiempo que parecía avanzar muy lentamente, estaba haciendo mella en mí, iba de un lado a otro por todo el hospital. En cualquier rincón la podía oír llorar y llamarlo. Desafortunadamente, Edward no estaba cerca para poder quedarse y yo salir de ahí, porque quizás no aguantaría mucho y comenzaría a perder la razón.

Por fin escuché que Erick estaba listo con todo lo que necesitaba e iba rumbo a la habitación de Esme. Llegué mucho antes que él hasta la puerta. Él y dos enfermeros entraron, yo aguardé fuera para que ella no me viera. Se cerró la puerta y traté de captar todo lo que ocurría, a través de los sonidos.

-No voy a comer hasta ver a mi hijo –dijo con voz tranquila.

-No va a comer en este momento, señorita Kennedy.

El silencio se hizo y mi ansiedad creció.

-Ya veo a qué ha venido pero no va a convencerme. Ahora, retírese! –su voz ahora reflejaba furia.

-Nadie se moverá de aquí. Esto que vamos a hacer, la va a ayudar mucho a…

-¡No me van a convencer de que está muerto! –Gritó con más furia-. Largo, largo!

-Sujétenla!

-Aléjense de mí!

Escuchaba el forcejear de ella y de los enfermeros. Sostuve el picaporte, quería entrar pero me frenaba.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El grito de dolor y un golpe seco me hizo entrar sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahí estaba uno de los enfermeros sosteniendo su brazo que tenía una mordida que sangraba, el otro enfermero salió corriendo para ir por ayuda para su compañero. Busqué a Esme y la encontré en el suelo inconsciente. No dudé un segundo y me acerqué hasta ella para tomarla entre brazos, aprecié la zona roja cerca de su mentón y sentí coraje al mirar al enfermero mientras la depositaba en la cama.

-La golpeé por instinto. Aaaaahhh… -se sujetó más fuerte el brazo.

-Es verdad, Carlisle.

Miré a Erick quien no parecía estar alterado por lo ocurrido.

-Iré… a enfermería para que revisen esto. Aaahhh –alzó un poco el brazo y se retiró titubeante.

-Héctor, qué te ha pasado?

Escuché una voz femenina referirse al enfermero.

-Una maldita loca me mordió, ojalá que acabe encerrada en un psiquiátrico –dijo muy disgustado.

La voz de Erick tomó mi atención, para fortuna del enfermero.

-No creí que tuviera tanta fuerza para poder contra esos dos –guardó el péndulo que traía para hipnotizarla-. No sé si debería intentarlo nuevamente.

-Me temo que va a ser difícil –terminé de acomodarle la almohada y giré su cabeza para dejar el lado golpeado hacia arriba.

-Tiene que hablar con alguien. Insisto en que trates de hablar con ella –se acercó a la puerta lentamente.

-Trataré –mentí-. Pero por favor, si Anthony se llega a presentar, no dudes en dejar que se vean –supliqué.

-Muy bien –abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Apliqué un desinflamatorio en su mentón mientras rogaba que no cobrara la conciencia y me viera a su lado. Probablemente se pondría histérica y vería a esa Esme que deseaba evitar. La dejé descansar después de un rato de estar con ella, sin embargo, no dejé el hospital. Llegó la noche y no despertó, continuó durmiendo como un ángel.

El clima mejoró un poco cuando amaneció y apareció Edward. No traía buena cara, estaba furioso.

-¡Ese maldito volvió a escapar! ¡Maldita sea, estuve muy cerca!

-Creo que tendremos que cazarlo entre los dos –dije tratando de serenarlo.

-En verdad le mordió el brazo a Héctor! Yo lo vi!

Miré hacia la puerta del hospital. Ya sabía de lo que hablaban.

-En verdad que está loca esa mujer! El pobre doctor Cullen! Qué vergüenza…

-Carlisle…

´No pude evitar recordar la escena. No quería que la viera pero era inevitable.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Se cubrió el rostro con la mano- ¡Debemos sacarla de ahí, debemos hacer algo!

-Necesita hablar con alguien para sacar el dolor que lleva dentro. Pronto estará aquí Anthony y…

-Tú puedes hablar con ella –me interrumpió.

-Esa no es una opción.

-Por supuesto que es una opción. No sabremos cuándo llegará Anthony, así que sólo quedas tú.

Lo pensé detenidamente. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No sabría cómo presentarme ante ella.

-Lo harás bien –me apretó el brazo ligeramente para infundirme confianza.

-Lo pensaré mientras voy a casa –di vuelta y me alejé de él.

-No debes dudar –alcanzó a decir mientras yo doblaba la esquina.

Caminé pausadamente, no estaba seguro de verla. Pensativo llegué al auto y me dirigí a casa con la velocidad al mínimo. Las calles estaban escasamente transitadas así que llegué pronto. Al entrar a la casa, recordé su expresión al entrar por primera vez al lugar y admirarlo. Cada uno de los recuerdos de ella, me envolvieron mientras miraba a cada rincón donde ella había estado. Deambulé por toda la casa, los recuerdos me atraían a cada lugar, a mi oficina, a la sala, a su habitación junto a la mía. En cuanto estaba ahí, ella aparecía frente a mí y comenzaba a moverse igual que en mis recuerdos.

El timbre sonó y me sacó de mi ensoñación. No me había percatado que había comenzado a llover muy fuerte y el sol había sido borrado del cielo y reemplazado por espesas nubes ennegrecidas. El timbre volvió a sonar y estuve en la puerta al cabo de un segundo. Abrí los ojos cuando reconocí a la persona a través de su aroma.

Abrí la puerta y lo divisé en la acera mojándose con el torrencial, no parecía cubrirse con ningún paraguas más que con su saco. Me apresuré hasta él y lo dejé entrar. Estando dentro, nos sacudimos para despojarnos un poco del agua de lluvia.

-Anthony, hola –lo saludé después de dejar mi saco sobre el perchero.

-Hola Carlisle –peinó su cabello con la mano izquierda para quitarse el agua y después estrechó mi mano con la derecha-. Estoy aquí para hablar de Esme –fue directo al punto.

Lo conduje hasta la sala y le mostré el sillón pequeño para que tomara asiento.

-Lo sé. Está en una depresión muy fuerte y tiene indicios de neurosis, no come, no bebe, ataca a la gente y sobretodo, llora todo el tiempo. Los psicólogos no han ayudado mucho, yo tampoco –me dejé caer sobre el otro sillón y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, lo que acababa de decir me regresó a la situación actual.

-La he visto y definitivamente está sufriendo por la pérdida de su bebé. Si dices que ningún médico la ha podido ayudar, sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

-Qué más quisiera poder ayudarla, no verla sufrir, pero no sé cómo –las palabras salieron con mucho pesar, si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho.

-Claro que lo sabes.

Levanté la mirada al no entender a lo que se refería.

–Carlisle, amo a Esme pero ella no siente lo mismo por mí –se acercó a mí quedando a un paso de distancia, yo no le quité la mirada de encima–. Ella siempre te ha amado desde que te conoció y hasta ahora. Ella necesita de tu amor para poder recuperarse.

Me puse de pie lentamente, no sabía qué decir, estaba estupefacto.

–Quiero verla feliz y la única manera de que lo sea, es contigo –puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Anthony… yo… -Podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras reflejada en sus ojos– Gracias… por decirme todo esto. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella supere esto y sea feliz –sonreí ligeramente–. Debo verla ahora, podemos vernos después?

-No, mi tren sale en un par de horas. Sólo he venido a verla y a hablar contigo, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –me soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Anthony, estaré infinitamente agradecido contigo.

-No tienes por qué, lo hago por ella –sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo sé, aun así, gracias.

Él asintió y salió.

No lo dudé un segundo, me dirigí al coche. Todos tenían razón, Edward, Anthony, estaba ciego al no darme cuenta que era el único que podía ayudarla, además, el saber que ella me amaba había levantado el ánimo y me dio fuerzas, todo mi ser sufrió una revolución y se sintió vivo y capaz de todo.

-Doctor Cullen!

Escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre justo al momento de abrir la puerta del auto.

-Doctor Cullen, ayuda por favor, ayuda! –gritó una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

Salí a su encuentro y la miré preocupado.

-La señora… la señora, oh dios mío! –temblaban sus manos mientras se las llevaba al rostro.

Recordé su rostro y en seguida supe que era una de las sirvientas de Margaret.

-Qué le sucede a Margaret?

-Ella, ella está…

La mujer comenzó a negar con la cabeza y temblaba más, no sabía si era a causa de la lluvia o por un ataque de nervios.

Corrí hacia la casa de Margaret, las puertas estaban abiertas.

-Se lo merecía, era una bruja!

Escuché que dijo una de las sirvientas en el piso de arriba.

Entré como rayo a la casa al percatarme de unos latidos muy erráticos y casi imperceptibles. Una sirvienta con lágrimas en los ojos y nerviosa, me vio al subir las escaleras.

-Doctor… -miró hacia adentro de la habitación y después regresó la mirada hacia mí.

No pregunté nada, sólo corrí hacia donde estaba ella y entré, encontré a dos sirvientas nerviosas. Recorrí con la mirada la habitación, no veía a Margaret por ningún lado, sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón me guiaron hacia el baño. Me apresuré a entrar y entonces la vi, aguanté la respiración un segundo y me acerqué a la bañera. Estaba acostada, parecía que acababa de tomar un baño, sólo tenía un camisón encima, su cabello estaba húmedo y su rostro estaba sin maquillaje.

-Qué hiciste, Margaret! –me acerqué a ella y vi con horror sus muñecas, las había cortado y se había dejado desangrar.

El fondo de la bañera estaba teñido en un rojo brillante, la sangre encharcada rodeaba su cuerpo, ya había perdido muchísimo de ese líquido vital.

-Por qué Margaret, por qué? –le pregunté mientras la sacaba de la bañera y la ponía en mi regazo.

En ese momento, entraron las sirvientas y abrieron los ojos como platos por la impresión.

El rostro de Margaret estaba bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos apenas podían abrirse para dirigirme una mirada.

-S…ólo quer…. a…mor, car…iño –susurró y un segundo después, su rostro mostró arrepentimiento-. Lo s…iento –fue lo último que dijo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir.

A los pocos minutos, la policía llegó y procedieron a llevarse el cuerpo mientras interrogaban a las sirvientas y a mí. No hubo duda, había sido suicidio. De esa manera, me dejaron ir al igual que a todo el personal de la casa.

Con pocos ánimos regresé a la casa para cambiarme y deshacerme de la ropa ensangrentada. Pensaba en Margaret y en Esme, si la primera hubiera recibido un poco de amor y cariño sincero, no hubiera acabado de esa manera. En cuanto a Esme, le daría todo para que superara el dolor que la embargaba, así tuviera que permanecer a su lado y revelarle mi verdadera naturaleza.

Decidido, salí de la casa y miré por última vez la mansión de Margaret.

-No permitiré que llegues a una locura así, Esme –dije y presioné el acelerador hasta el fondo.

* * *

><p><strong>Charánnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Cómo ven? Aparecieron varios personajes algo olvidados jejejejej<strong>

**Les gustó cómo acabó Margaret? Desde la versión de Esme me planteé ese final para ella. Derrochaba demasiado y acabó así!**

**Anthonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (grita mientras se imagina a Anthony del anime de Candy, cayendo del caballo T-T) volvió a aparecer brevemente pero fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar. Por si no sabían, Anthony Goldsmith está basado en Anthony del anime de Candy. Lloré, lloro y lloraré cada vez que vea esa parte donde cae del caballo y muere U.U De ahí mi gusto por los hombres rubios y de ojos azules XD (aunque mi marido sea moreno y de ojos cafés XD)**

**Les tengo una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo que ya está terminado pero dejaré pasar un par de días para que procesen un poco estas últimas actualizaciones. Espero que les guste porque a mí me encantó XD**

**Saludos y millones de gracias por sus reviews!**


	38. Mis sentimientos

**Buenooooooo aquí está la sorpresa que les preparé.**

**Esta parte no estaba pensada y surgió gracias a la idea de unas amigas y taránnnnnn. Aquí está.**

**Sólo diré... DISFRUTENLA!**

* * *

><p>Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, hasta que la conocí. Tan pequeña y frágil, su sedoso cabello color chocolate y esos hermosos ojos azules, la hacían un ser puro y brillante, atraía con la inocencia en su rostro, en su mente. Experimenté una ola de celos y envidia al verla con Carlisle. No había duda de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ella había sido hechizada hasta los huesos por Carlisle y él con la determinación y lo que ya había surgido en su corazón –aunque no fuese consciente en ese instante-, supe que sería difícil separarlos y nos deparaba una nueva aventura con esa pequeña humana.<p>

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la quisiera y adorara, me frustraba todo lo que había sufrido y todo lo que sufrió por su amor a Carlisle y viceversa, ambos muriéndose de amor por el otro y no poder decir nada; no había cosa peor que amar en silencio.

Luego llegó Anthony, me vi tentado a ahuyentarlo de alguna manera pero él era humano como ella, podía darle todo lo que nosotros no podíamos, una vida normal. Mis celos aparecían cada que hablaba de él o estaba con él, afortunadamente nunca se dieron cuenta.

Su estadía en el hospital, fue un tortura, sólo a través de los pensamientos de Carlisle podía verla y a Richard, mi querido y amado sobrino. Un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en mí a causa de ese pequeño y todo era gracias a ella, por traer esa vida a este mundo. Mis sentimientos crecieron aún más, quería gritar con fuerza que la quería y amaba como a la hermana que nunca tuve, abrazarla y cuidarla como sólo un hermano podía hacerlo. Quería ser su cómplice, compartirle mi secreto y darle toda la ventaja para que pudiera ser feliz con Carlisle, ser una familia feliz pero eso, era sólo un sueño.

Fue placentero ver a Brandon hacer pedazos al maldito de Robert, si Brandon no hubiera metido las manos, hubiera actuado como un psicópata, así que dejé que hiciera el trabajo sucio por mí, por eso le perdoné la vida… fue un grave error y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Corrí a unos cuantos metros del auto de Esme, Brandon reía con sorna y me retaba cuando se alejaba y regresaba nuevamente queriendo acercarse al auto. Al principio lo había ignorado para concentrarme en Esme pero entonces comenzó con su juego. Tenía que deshacerme de él para poder ir tras ella y consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que no había necesidad de hacer la locura que ella cargaba en la mente pero entonces, alguien más apareció en escena.

Lucius era su nombre y era compañero de Brandon, no, mejor dicho, era su subordinado. A pesar de lo joven que Brandon se veía, realmente su edad humana casi era la misma que Carlisle.

-Puede leer la mente de las personas! –le gritó a Lucius.

-Tiene trucos –sonrió de manera desafiante-, yo también tengo trucos.

Abrí los ojos como platos al saber de lo que hablaba y entonces supe que era demasiado tarde, mi visión se tornó oscura, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-No te preocupes Richard, en un momento más estaré contigo.

Pude ver a Richard a través de los pensamientos de Esme, lo imaginaba sobre el asiento.

A través de los pensamientos de Brandon y Lucius, pude ubicar el auto y corrí a toda prisa, sólo faltaban unos metros para que ella llegara hasta la curva pronunciada. Me sujeté del techo de la ambulancia y tanteando, logré detectar la puerta y arrancarla. Me asomé y Esme me miró asustada.

-Esme! No lo hagas, por favor! –le grité tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-Edward… -dedujo que no era real y que ya había perdido la razón.

Se lo diría, le diría toda la verdad no importando las consecuencias.

-No! No soy tu imag…

Sentí el tirón detrás de mí y pude ver que había sido Lucius el que me había alejado de ella. Mis movimientos eran torpes ya que no me acostumbraba a verme a través de los pensamientos de él.

-Va a caer y no podrás hacer nada –se jactó Brandon al acercarse a nosotros.

Una ola de desesperación me asaltó cuando vi que estaba a nada del acantilado. Luché contra Lucius como pude pero Brandon se unió y entre ambos me sujetaron y mi visión regresó para que pudiera ver el espectáculo.

El auto se precipitó lenta, muy lentamente desde mi perspectiva, todavía tenía oportunidad de salvarla. Con furia, me agité y logré golpear a Lucius quien me soltó pero Brandon me torció el brazo y con fuerza, lo desprendió de mi cuerpo lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudo y después volví a perder la visión.

Grité desgarradoramente por el dolor, era muy intenso, casi como el que sufrí en mi conversión. Vi a Lucius acercarse y me pateó la cara, lo esquivé pero no pude esquivar a Brandon que me pateó en el pecho y caí al suelo.

-Oh, ya va a mitad del camino –sonrió Lucius al mirar el coche que caía.

-Qué emoción! –anunció Brandon con una voz temblorosa por la excitación de la escena.

En su mente, trajo memorias del momento en que descuartizó a su madre y después a su pequeña hermana.

-Basta! –Grité inútilmente- Basta! –Corrí tratando de guiarme por su aroma.

-No lo entiendes, ella caerá –dijo ansioso mientras esperaba el momento y veía el auto.

-Esme! Nooooo! –continué corriendo pero inmediatamente me rodearon.

Me golpearon mientras estaba concentrado en lo que ella veía. Caí al suelo de rodillas cuando el auto se estrelló contra las rocas.

-Esme… Esme… -chillé por el dolor en mi interior.

El dolor físico había pasado a segundo lugar, mi cuerpo lo sentía flácido, sin fuerzas. Me sentí caer en un gran vacío, el dolor me consumía, me demolía por dentro. No había podido salvar a mi hermana y me sentía completamente derrotado.

-Terminó la diversión, esto ya es aburrido –bostezó Brandon-. O quizás…

Sujeté la pierna de Lucius que en ese momento tenía sobre mi estómago.

-Ja, ja, ja, sí, me deleitaré con la poca sangre que le quede a su pobre y destrozado cuerpo –se saboreó los labios y sonrió.

De repente, todos nos quedamos inmóviles por un momento. Tres presencias se dibujaron entre la lluvia, inmediatamente las identifiqué.

-Se divierten caballeros? –dijo con sensualidad Tanya.

Mi visión regresó y pensé rápidamente cómo terminar todo esto. Tenía que ir por ayuda.

-Vaya, tres hermosas damas por estos lugares. Qué deleite para mis ojos! –coqueteó Lucius.

Recordé inmediatamente gracias al comentario. Me incorporé en un santiamén y clavé mis dedos en las cuencas de Lucius dejándolo ciego y no pudiera usar su habilidad. Quise ir detrás de Brandon pero Esme era más importante.

-Yo iré tras él –dijo a lo lejos Irina que ya se perdía entre el bosque.

Lucius gritaba de dolor, sólo teníamos escasos minutos para que él pudiera regenerarse.

Kate se fue contra él y le mordió el hombro para arrancarle el brazo y enseguida le arrancó el otro. Giré hacia Tanya quien se acercó en un segundo a mi lado, traía mi brazo. Nunca me habían arrancado una extremidad y nunca la había unido a mi cuerpo, en ambos casos, el dolor fue similar.

-Gracias –dije antes de que ella hablara-. Deben destruirlo, lo dejo en sus manos –salí apresurado hacia el auto que había comenzado a encenderse.

-Hey, ni siquiera sé tu nombre! –corrió a mi velocidad y se posicionó junto a mí.

-Edward –contesté al llegar a mi destino.

-Espera! Es sangre! –ella dio varios pasos atrás- Yo… no…

-Yo me encargaré –le dije y tomé un gran respiro.

En ese instante, mi autocontrol estuvo a prueba.

-No lo hagas! Oyes eso? Ya vienen y tenemos que irnos!

Escuché las sirenas que se acercaban, sin embargo, cuando llegaran, iba a ser demasiado tarde para ella.

Fui quitando los escombros con nervios, el olor a ese líquido carmesí me estaba matando y me debilitaba pero apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y continuaba. Vi su mano y me apresuré, los escombros la tenían enterrada, la escena era horrible, me paralicé unos segundos al verla, podía asegurar que la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos y sus órganos debían estar con hemorragias. Cuando vi los pedazos de metal en su cuerpo, quise morir. No me atreví a removerlos por no hacerle un daño peor, suficiente era lo que ya había sufrido con el impacto.

-No puedo seguir aquí. Iré a ayudar a Irina y… Kate.

Ni siquiera volteé para verla huir, estaba agradecido porque hubieran aparecido pero mi hermana me necesitaba.

No le removí los escombros incrustados, sólo me limité a despejar el área y apagar el pequeño incendio que se presentó. Finalmente cuando la zona estuvo limpia, la miré detenidamente; no tenía que ser doctor para saber su estado, ella iba a…

-No! –me regañé a mí mismo.

El olor de la sangre me volvió a asaltar, sentí mi saliva y la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca. Entonces me di cuenta que quizás podía llegar a hacer algo por ella. Abrí la boca lentamente y contemplé su cuello. Me acerqué tembloroso ya que el olor me estaba perturbando demasiado. Me entró un terrible temor a escasos milímetros de tocar su piel con mis dientes; nunca había convertido a un humano, no sabía la cantidad de ponzoña que debía de proporcionarle, qué sucedería si la sed nublara mi mente y acabara por matarla yo?

-Carlisle, sólo él puede hacerlo –susurré.

Sólo él podía hacerlo y no había opción, de lo contrario moriría.

El aroma de varias personas llegó hasta mí.

-Quién anda ahí? –gritó uno de ellos mientras trataba de ver con la tenue luz de su lámpara.

No respondí, sólo me limité a quedarme con Esme. Esperaba que el plan surgido en ese instante, funcionara.

-Estás bien, muchacho? –otro de ellos se acercó con su propia lámpara y me miró para después ver a Esme.

-Yo estoy bien pero es… demasiado tarde, ella está… -iba a ser difícil decirlo, así que tragué saliva para continuar- muerta.

Los otros oficiales se acercaron y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

El primer policía se acercó y buscó el pulso en la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Esme. Tanteó pero no encontró nada. La verdad es que el corazón de Esme estaba muy débil, sus latidos apenas eran un suspiro, su vida se estaba escapando rápidamente.

-Llama a los de la morgue para que vengan por el cuerpo.

-Dime, cómo es que ella está en ese estado y tú no tienes ningún rasguño? –preguntó con sospecha.

-Venía en otro auto cuando la vi caer y bajé a auxiliarla, pero ya nada se puede hacer. _Tengo que ir por Carlisle, rápidamente_ –pensé mientras veía a más policías llegar.

-Señor! ¡Es la ambulancia robada! –dijo uno que examinaba los restos.

Pateó una de las maderas donde se alcanzaba a ver una parte de la cruz roja.

Me enfoqué en las mentes de Tanya, Irina y Kate. Habían hecho pedazos a Lucius y lo habían llevado hasta la casa para quemarlo. Desafortunadamente, no pudieron localizar a Brandon. Ya me encargaría yo de buscarlo junto con ellas.

-Necesitamos su declaración, señor –se aproximó el que me había visto sospechosamente.

-Tardaremos mucho?

-Tardaremos lo que sea necesario –contestó de mala gana.

-Muy bien, entonces tome mi declaración ahora –dije también de mala gana.

-Me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos a la delegación.

Me quedé callado, el asunto se estaba complicando y no tendría oportunidad de avisarle a Carlisle.

-_Este chiquillo algo está ocultando_ –pensó el policía.

Su perspicacia no le fallaba pero no iba a darle gusto de saber lo que sucedía.

Escuché que llamaban por radio a la morgue, afortunadamente, el lugar estaba a menos de cinco minutos del lugar. Así que no tardarían mucho en venir por ella.

-Debemos irnos, la lluvia está arreciando más –hizo un movimiento de cabeza para señalarme que lo siguiera.

Le di un último vistazo a Esme, por primera vez desde que fui convertido, recé para que siguiera viva para cuando llegara Carlisle a la morgue y pudiera convertirla.

Seguí al policía sin decir una palabra, sólo me limité a ver a los policías para saber el momento exacto para huir. Habían dos patrullas, una vacía y en la otra, esperaba un policía con algo de sobrepeso en el asiento del conductor.

-Entre por favor –se inclinó y abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Ese fue el momento perfecto y me esfumé entre la lluvia, relámpagos y truenos.

Corrí como nunca pero mientras lo hacía, continué rezando para que siguiera con vida. En algún momento me crucé con el vehículo de la morgue, pronto se la llevarían y pronto estaríamos con ella. Aceleré el paso, no iba a permitir que se alejara de nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufffffffffffffffffffffff<strong>

**Qué les pareció? Quién iba a pensar que Edward nos relataría esto!**

**Ha sido muy grato escribirlo, la verdad es que Edward la adora con toda el alma!**

**Bueno, pues el siguiente capítulo es el esperado final. U.U**

**Triste y contenta de llegar a este punto.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	39. El final

Bueno... por fin llegamos al final T-T

Es bueno y es malo. Bueno porque se concluye la historia y prometí que así sería. Malo porque ya no habrá más de esta historia.

Sin más pasen a leer.

* * *

><p>Conduje hasta el hospital sin tomar en cuenta mi velocidad. En el trayecto pensaba en ella, en todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos; ella me amaba… aún me costaba creerlo. Ella debía recuperarse, si era necesario, también le diría que la amaba. Llegué al hospital y me dirigí a su cuarto pero Marie me detuvo en la recepción.<p>

-¡Doctor Cullen! –Me miró con terror– Ella se ha ido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –La sujeté de los brazos.

-Se ha escapado, lastimó a una enfermera y se llevó una ambulancia.

Puse los ojos como platos, debía haber un error, ella no podía haber hecho eso.

–Ha dejado esto –alzó la mano y vi que tenía una hoja de papel–. Es para usted.

Solté lentamente a Marie y me enfoqué en la carta. La tomé y desdoblé con temor. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Tomé aire y comencé a leer.

_Querido Carlisle_

_Quizás no sea el momento, pero no creo volver a verte; así que tengo algo importante qué decirte: Te Amo. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero desde el día que te conocí me enamoré de ti. He guardado ese sentimiento desde entonces, intenté suprimirlo pero fue más fuerte que yo a pesar de que sólo sientes cariño hacia mí y lo valoro mucho._

_Soporté el hecho de que nunca podrías amarme porque Richard me ayudaría a salir adelante, pero ahora que ha muerto, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me reuniré con él para poder darle todo mi amor y cariño, que en este mundo no tuve oportunidad de otorgarle. Estoy muy arrepentida por culparte de su muerte, te culpé injustamente y fue una tontería de mi parte. Perdona todas las malas palabras que te dije, no estaba consciente de ellas._

_En cuanto al amor que te tengo, ni siquiera la muerte va a poder borrarlo, si algún día vuelvo a nacer, seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ti._

_Te suplico que busques a Louis, ella te ama y te dará el amor que yo no pude darte, no quiero que estés solo. También espero que algún día Edward encuentre a la chica que lo haga feliz, tampoco quiero que se quede solo, dile por favor que lo quiero mucho y que fue un gran hermano para mí, nunca lo olvidaré._

_Espero que seas muy feliz y que me recuerdes de vez en cuando. Este es el adiós._

_Con amor,_

_Esme._

_P.D. Desearía ser enterrada junto a Richard, espero puedas hacerme ese favor, gracias._

Arrugué la hoja con ambas manos. Era una broma de muy mal gusto lo que estaba haciendo el destino con ambos. La iba a perder, debía detenerla a toda costa.

-Doctor Cullen… -Marie me llamó con un suspiro, carraspeó y tragó saliva– La… han encontrado –un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro–. Ella… ella está… -Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente- …está muerta –comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Fruncí el ceño y la tomé por los brazos para sacudirla.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –Alcé la voz.

-La han llevado a la morgue, la ambulancia… cayó por el acantilado –volvió a sollozar.

Salí corriendo y me interceptó Edward al instante.

-¡De prisa, Carlisle!

-Entonces…

-No le queda mucho tiempo, tienes que hacerlo –me suplicó con la mirada.

Me estaba pidiendo que la convirtiera.

-Sabes que no hay opción, a menos que quieras perderla –me miró con desesperación.

No le contesté, sólo me apresuré al auto y salí a toda velocidad de ahí. Esquivé todo lo que estuvo a mi paso hasta que llegué a la morgue. Edward ya estaba ahí. Ambos entramos al lugar y vimos a dos personas, ambos eran altos y corpulentos.

-No pueden entrar –dijo uno de ellos.

-Hemos venido por la mujer que acaban de traer. Está viva –se apresuró a decir Edward.

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen del hospital Saint Gabriel –me presenté esperando que no nos siguieran retrasando-. Es paciente nuestra y debemos llevarla.

-No he recibido ninguna llamada de ese hospital –uno de ellos miró una lista que tenía frente a él.

-Esto es urgente, ella puede morir mientras estamos hablando –siseé.

-Lo siento, pero no se pueden llevarse ningún cuerpo sin una orden.

-Aquí está tu orden –Edward lo golpeó directamente en la mejilla izquierda.

Por la fuerza, el tipo salió disparado hacia la pared. El otro tipo se acercó a su compañero y después nos miró.

-Lo lamento –alcancé a decir antes de dirigirme a la sala de los cadáveres.

Al entrar, la encontré de inmediato. Me sostuve de una pared para no caerme de la impresión. Caminé con dificultad y me detuve cuando llegaron los otros empleados.

-Por favor, déjenme solo. _No los dejes pasar_.

No esperé a que contestara, sabía que los detendría si alguien intentaba entrar.

Continué mi andar hasta llegar a ella. Estaba en una camilla, usaba un traje de enfermera que estaba hecho pedazos. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre, tenía cortes en todo el cuerpo incluyendo su cara y su pelo estaba completamente revuelto. Fue un horror mirar los pedazos de metal incrustados en su pecho, costillas, vientre, muslo y hombro izquierdo. Su corazón latía erráticamente y su respiración no era perceptible para un humano. Con dolor, me atreví a tocarla, aún me era difícil darme cuenta que era ella la que estaba postrada en esa mesa.

-Esme… -le acaricié el rostro– Esme… abre los ojos, por favor amor.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella empezó a mover los párpados y abrió ligeramente los ojos. Después movió los labios aunque no salía palabra alguna.

–Tranquila. No te esfuerces.

-¿Ca… Carl… Carlisle… eres… tú? –Abría y cerraba los ojos y su voz, sólo era audible para mí ya que ni siquiera llegaba a un suspiro.

-Sí, soy yo –me acerqué a su rostro para confirmar lo que le decía.

Ella alzó la mano ligeramente, yo la tomé para que no hiciera esfuerzo y la llevé hasta mi mejilla. Había sangre en ella pero no le tomé importancia.

-Dis… cúlpame. De… bería e… estar mu… muer…ta –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos.

-No digas eso Esme. Por favor no lo digas. Esto no debió haber sucedido, no debió haber sucedido –mis palabras iban cargadas de dolor.

-Sabes… aho.. ahhh… aho…ra tengo… la o… oport…unidad de… deci…rte que… que t… te a… mo. Te amo Carlisle… -Oprimió ligeramente mi mejilla.

Por fin lo había escuchado de sus labios. En verdad me amaba aunque nunca imaginé que escucharía esa frase en una situación como ésta.

–Ya… pue…do desc… ans…sar –sonrió.

-¡No Esme, espera! –El terror me invadió cuando escuché su latido y no escuché otro en seguida-. Yo también quiero decirte que TE AMO! TE HE AMADO SIEMPRE! –Alcé su rostro y la atraje hacia mí con delicadeza– ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero perderte Esme, no quiero! –No había oportunidad para ella, iba a morir si no hacía nada.

-Ya… ya es… dema… si… ado tarde.

-No, no lo es. ¿Esme… quisieras estar a mi lado para siempre? –No podía convertirla sin antes saber lo que ella quería.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí… si pudi… era ser… ser po… sible, clar… o que sí. Ha… sta la e… ter… nidad y m… más.

Me sorprendí mucho. No pude haber esperado mejor respuesta que esa. La miré dulcemente por unos instantes.

-Así será Esme, así será –le di un beso en la frente.

Escuché cómo sus latidos eran más lentos, estaba muriendo. Volví a verla a la cara

–Te amo.

-Yo… tam… bién.

Me acerqué a su cuello y respiré. Abrí la boca y toqué su piel con los labios, cerré un poco la mandíbula para encajar mis colmillos y rasgar su piel para llegar a su yugular. Ella se movió ligeramente, comencé a beber su sangre y al mismo tiempo dejé correr la ponzoña. Pude sentir su sabor, parecía néctar de los dioses, no sabía si era porque no había bebido sangre humana desde hacía mucho tiempo o es que su sangre era así de deliciosa. No demoré mucho ya que empezaría a transformarse y ya había sido suficiente ponzoña.

-Vamos a casa –le susurré al oído.

Saqué todos los pedazos de metal de su cuerpo. La cargué entre brazos y salí hacia la puerta. Ella comenzó a temblar.

-¡Doctor Cullen!

Me miraron sorprendidos todos los empleados de la morgue que estaban concentrados en la pequeña recepción.

-Ella está viva. Me la llevaré de aquí –alcancé a decir y continué mi camino hasta llegar al coche.

Edward los miró amenazante y nadie hizo por detenernos. Él manejó hasta llegar a casa.

La tomé en brazos mientras ella temblaba cada vez más. Al entrar, divisé a las chicas de Denali. Edward me había explicado todo lo que había ocurrido. Se adelantó para advertirles de Esme, así que entré en un instante a la casa y fui directamente a su antigua habitación.

-¿Pero qué relación tiene con Carlisle?

Escuché decir a Tanya.

-Es su compañera –respondió Edward.

Supuse que ya sabía las intenciones de Tanya. Desde que nos conocimos la primera vez, me mostró sus claras intenciones hacia mí. Siempre la traté con respeto y siempre le aclaré que no tendría ninguna relación que no fuera amistad. Ni siquiera para satisfacer su deseos en la cama.

-Es una humana –siseó.

-No, ya no. Ahora es como nosotros. Ahora si me disculpan, iré con Carlisle.

Estuvo al instante a mi lado. Traía un lápiz y un papel. Garabateó y lo sostuvo frente a mí.

"Brandon está cerca. Tengo una idea y espero que funcione"

Asentí y continué sujetando a Esme.

Él se alejó para hablar con las chicas. No me importaba lo que iban a hacer, sólo esperaba que tuvieran éxito.

Me enfoqué al 100% en Esme. Permanecí junto a ella todo el tiempo. Fue desagradable verla sufrir, quejarse y gritar, notaba que ella aguantaba todo lo que podía pero no era suficiente. Me repetía una y otra vez que faltaba poco tiempo para que acabara todo eso.

Edward y las chicas, volvieron al segundo día de la transformación de Esme. Habían logrado deshacerse de Brandon impregnándolo de una mezcla de hierbas y flores bastante aromáticas. Eso y la habilidad de Edward, hicieron fácil su captura y muerte. Ese día en la noche, me separé de Esme sólo para despedir a las chicas ya que no podíamos atenderlas como merecían y por Edward, que era acosado por Tanya, después de haberle quedado claro que no habría ninguna posibilidad conmigo.

El tercer día, dio el grito más fuerte de todos, se quedó inmóvil un momento y después se levantó de la cama. Dejé que ella mirara su entorno y se acostumbrara a lo que iba a venir. Se miró de arriba abajo y después se acercó al espejo. Estaba muy sorprendida de cómo se veía.

-¿Qué es esto? –Volteó a verme– ¿Qué me sucedió? –Se llevó las manos al cuello– Tengo… sed, mucha sed.

-Así es –me acerqué a ella–. Te hablaré de tu transformación, pero ahora… quisiera contemplarte, saber que estás aquí –más que su belleza que ahora resaltaba más, quería admirarla para saber que realmente estaba ahí conmigo, sana y salva-. Por un momento creí que te perdería –no pude permanecer más tiempo lejos de ella y la abracé.

-Yo ya te había dado por perdido desde hace mucho –respondió mi abrazo y su calidez me envolvió ahora sé que me amas y eso me da las fuerzas para vivir y estar a tu lado –hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

Mi Esme, mi querida Esme estaría a mi lado. En mi ser no cabía tanta felicidad.

-Estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad, te lo prometo –acaricié su cabello y absorbí su aroma.

Ella se separó para verme a los ojos.

-¿Hasta la eternidad? –Preguntó dubitativa.

-Hasta la eternidad mi querida Esme –alcé su rostro angelical.

Pronto comprendería el significado de mis palabras.

–Te amo.

-Yo también te amo –sonreímos y nos abrazamos.

-¿Y yo no merezco un abrazo? –Edward estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

Lucía una brillante sonrisa, también estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

-¡Edward! –Corrió con tal rapidez y fuerza, que lo derribó y terminaron en el suelo.

Al instante estuve frente a ellos, levanté a Esme que estaba pasmada.

-¿Estás bien? –la miré de frente y le toqué la mejilla.

-Q… –miró a Edward que se levantó con dificultad y después a mí- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo…?

-Todo está bien –Edward trató de tranquilizarla-. Todo estará bien –nuevamente sonrió y le apretó ligeramente la mejilla.

-Sé que todo esto es extraño y nuevo para ti pero ¿Puedes confiar en nosotros? –pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia Edward, le devolvió la sonrisa y después volvió su mirada hacia mí.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces, bienvenida a tu nueva vida –la acerqué y le di un beso en la frente.

-Bienvenida a la familia –completó Edward.

Ella tomó la mano de él, lo atrajo suavemente hacia nosotros y nos abrazó a ambos.

De esa manera, Esme y yo comenzamos nuestra vida juntos jurándonos amor por siempre, claro, Edward también estaría presente. Sobre todo porque le enseñaríamos a ser una vampira de la familia Cullen.

FIN

* * *

><p>Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T<p>

Fin!

T-T T-T T-T Lloro de felicidad y amargura jejejeeje

Disfruté mucho haciendo este fic y el de Esme. Espero algún día volver a hacer otro de esta pareja porque me encanta.

Les comento que esta pareja me ha inspirado a hacer una de las historias de una trilogía que voy a escribir. Espero que algún día puedan leerla en mi cuenta de deviantart en algún futuro cercano jejejejej

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!

Les deseo buena suerte y nos vamos a ver una vez más con el Epílogo, porque claro, si Esme tuvo su Epílogo, Carlisle también lo tendrá.

¡Se cuidan y muchos besos!


End file.
